American Honey
by Brunamatheus
Summary: Kristen tem um sonho, sair da pequena cidade onde nasceu e viveu por 23 anos, mas muitas coisas a atrapalhavam e quando menos esperava a oportunidade apareceu. Ela se muda e conhece um mundo novo e junto com ele o amor.
1. Introdução

**Autora:** Bruna Matheus

**Shipper:** Robsten e uns personagens inventados por mim.  
**  
Censura:** NC-17  
**  
Gênero:** Romance, um pouquinho de drama, lemons. Universo alternativo.

**Ps:. Está como twilight porque o Fanfiction não aceita Rosbten! ;)**

_Ela cresceu perto da estrada.  
Onde o sino da igreja toca e o amor forte cresce.  
Ela cresceu bem.  
Ela cresceu devagar.  
Como a doçura americana._

Firme como um pastor.  
Livre como erva daninha.  
Mal podia esperar para seguir.  
Mas não estava totalmente pronta para ir embora.  
Tão inocente, pura e doce.  
Doçura americana.

Há um sussurro muito, muito selvagem soprando no vento.  
Chamando meu nome como um amigo há muito perdido.  
Sinto falta daqueles dias enquanto o tempo passa.  
Oh, nada mais doce que o verão  
E a doçura americana.

.  
**  
American Honey - Lady Antebellum.**

http: / www . youtube .com / watch ?v= GSOaAaZZyqk


	2. Prólogo

Quem disser que a vida é fácil está mentindo, porque não é!

Meu pai sempre me ensinou a me defender da vida e até hoje algumas pessoas reclamam que eu sou meio "moleque". Meu pai diz que a culpa é dele, por ter me criado sozinha, sem uma figura materna pra eu me espelhar, mas eu não acho que isso seja verdade. Michael acredita que é meu mecanismo de defesa, talvez essa hipótese seja verdade ou talvez eu tenha que ser assim.

Eu tive uma mãe, eu conheci minha mãe, mas não me lembro dela. Ela morreu de câncer quando eu tinha mais ou menos um 5 anos de idade. A única coisa que eu tenho dela, são alguns objetos pessoais e umas fotos. Ela era linda!

Meu pai diz que ela era a mais bonita do mundo – agora ele diz isso pra mim – e que ela era uma ótima mãe e esposa, mas perdemos a luta dela.

Moramos no interior do estado do Texas, numa cidade chamada Round Top, se tiver 3 mil pessoas na minha cidade, acho que é muito. Nasci e cresci aqui, mas espero que em breve eu vá embora. Detesto viver aqui.

Me formei em enfermagem na Faculdade de Tyler. Meu pai morre de orgulho, ele não admite, mas sei que morre de orgulho de mim.

Passamos por alguns apertos pra que eu conseguisse fazer faculdade e agora eu estava finalmente me formando. Apenas Michael foi à minha formatura, já que meu pai estava trabalhando. Eu tinha que acordar às 4 da manhã pra ir a Tyler estudar, ficava cerca de 1hora e 20 minutos na estrada até chegar à faculdade. Me pai insistiu pra que eu dividisse um apartamento com alguém em Tyler, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha condições pra isso.

Já disse que ele é caminhoneiro? Pois é, ele é. Quase não para em casa por conta das suas viagens. Quando minha mãe era viva sempre fazíamos essas viagens juntos e depois que ela morreu eu ainda fiz umas com ele, mas meu foco era o colégio. No meu pensamento eu tinha que me formar e sair logo daquela cidade.

Mas aquilo não aconteceu.

Fiquei presa a Round Top por bons anos.

Primeiro foi o colégio, a faculdade e depois Michael.

Michael esteve na minha vida desde que eu me entendo por gente.

Foi meu amigo a vida toda, meu namorado e agora morávamos juntos há cerca de 4 anos, mas estávamos juntos há uns 7 anos. Começamos a namorar ainda no High School com 16 anos. Ele foi meu primeiro tudo, primeiro amor, namorado, transa, separação, traição e etc. Meu pai sempre adorou Mich, mas depois que fomos morar juntos ele passou a odiá-lo, mas ele entendia que morando com Michael eu teria uma companhia e talvez suprisse a falta que ele me faz.

Michael era uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Ele é doce quando quer ser, mas um grosso quando também quer ser. Eu já aprendi a lidar com ele. Fomos morar juntos desde que entramos na faculdade e já morávamos há 4 anos na mesma casa e cada vez mais eu via minha necessidade de sair de Tyler, mas Michael não queria porque estava administrando a fábrica de sapatos do seu pai.

Ele fez faculdade de administração e eu fiz faculdade de Enfermagem, mas meu sonho era medicina. Como não tinha condições, fiz enfermagem pra trabalhar na área e poder fazer medicina. Michael era totalmente contra esse meu desejo.

Na verdade se dependesse dele eu jogaria meus quatro anos na faculdade e todo o investimento do meu pai no ralo, pra poder servir a ele como uma boa esposa tem que fazer, palavra dele.

Eu odiava fazer o serviço de casa! Detestava! Fazia por pura obrigação e porque ainda estava desempregada. Michael não falava, mas eu sabia que ele estava super satisfeito com isso.

Nos últimos anos minha relação com Michael tinha se tornado mecânica, fria demais. Mal nos tacávamos, a não ser durante o sexo, que por sinal só fazíamos quando ele que procurava. Não que eu não quisesse, mas sempre que eu queria ele tinha uma desculpa pra se esquivar.

Eu estava cansada de viver a vida que eu levava em Tyler. Cansada de Michael e suas traições, que ele jurava não fazer. Cansada de ficar em casa sem trabalhar. Cansada de ouvir meu pai reclamar que eu era infeliz e mesmo vivendo com Michael eu era sozinha. E um dia eu cheguei a uma conclusão...ele estava certo.

Eu sentia como se o mundo me chamasse e eu tinha a necessidade de sair dali. Como se tivesse uma coisa grande e melhor esperando por mim, talvez fosse a esperança de um dia ser feliz e me sentir completa.

Meu relacionamento com Michael passou a ser pura conveniência. Pra ele era bom me manter em casa e cuidar de tudo pra ele.

Me sentei na varanda da nossa pequena casa e bebi meu café lentamente.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos ao me lembrar do meu pai. 3 meses sem ver meu velho. Estava morrendo de saudade, acho que nunca tinha passado tanto tempo longe dele. Dessa vez ele foi rodar o país, a carga era grande e ele tinha que parar de estado em estado pra recarregar o caminhão.

Suspirei pensando em como eu estava cansada dessa vida e de quando eu poderia fazer alguma coisa pra mudá-la.

Foi quando o telefone tocou. Sair correndo por achar que era meu pai, mas não era.

Era o telefonema que poderia mudar minha vida pra sempre.

E mudou!


	3. Cap 1

Entre algumas coisas caídas no chão e algumas batidas em algumas partes do meu corpo eu alcancei o telefone.

- Alô? – atendi ofegante por conta da corrida.

- Kiki! – ela disse.

Só tinha duas pessoas no mundo que me chamava assim. Meu pai e minha prima Ashley.

- Ash? – quase gritei por causa da surpresa.

- Eu mesma gatona! – nós rimos – Seu pai passou por Chicago e nós nos encontramos.

- Uau! Cara! Que bom falar com você. – eu disse – Meu pai tá bem? Ele está ai?

- Não, ele esteve aqui tem uns dias. – ela disse. – Conversamos muito sobre você.

- Sério? Aposto que John meteu o malho em mim. – dei uma risada.

- Que nada! Ele é todo babão por você, você sabe disso! – ela falou.

- E ai? Como está a vida? Tem uns 5 meses que a gente não se fala...eu sinto sua falta. – falei triste.

- Eu também Kiki! – sua voz morreu.

Ashley era como uma irmã que eu não tive, mas nos separamos quando ela foi morar em Chicago com o namorado depois de terminarmos a faculdade de enfermagem. Ela e meu pai eram minha única família.

- Bom...liguei porque tenho uma boa notícia. – ela disse animada.

- Diga...eu estou realmente precisando de uma boa notícia. – falei meio entediada.

- Consegui uma entrevista pra você no Mercy. – ela disse e meu queixo caiu – Er...seu pai falou que você estava sem trabalhar e abriu uma vaga na emergência onde eu e o Jack trabalhamos, ai te indiquei. Espero não ter feito besteira. – ela disse com cautela.

- Ash, isso é maravilhoso! Quando é? – quis saber.

- Segunda que vem, as 7 da manhã. Já combinei com seu pai e nós vamos pagar sua passagem de avião. – ela disse.

Que bom! Teria quase uma semana pra me programar e contar a Michael.

- Cara, sério, nem tenho como te agradecer por isso...eu to...tipo explodindo! – eu ri nervosamente.

- Calma Kristen, vamos passar pela entrevista segunda, ok? Se você passar sairemos por minha conta. – ela disse animada.

- Ok! Eu tenho que ligar pro meu pai pra agradecê-lo também. Ele é um anjo, sempre se empenhando pra me ajudar a sair desse inferno que é Round Top. - eu disse.

- Sei bem como é... – ela riu – Não desejo essa cidade pra ninguém. – nós rimos.

- Feliz é você que foi embora! – falei ainda rindo.

- Sua hora vai chegar gatona! – ela pausou – Tenho que ir Kiki, Jack ta me pertubando pra pegar no plantão mais cedo.

- Ok, nos falamos antes de segunda, certo? – perguntei.

- Claro, temos que marcar algumas coisas. Beijinho!

- Ok, tchau Ash, dê um abraço no Jack. – desliguei e tive que dar uns pulos de alegria.

Cara! Pensar que daqui a seis dias eu estaria em Chicago correndo o risco – bom – de ficar por lá definitivamente. Eu estava excitada demais. Hoje faria o jantar até com vontade.

Lembrar do jantar me fez lembra de uma coisa...contar pra Michael. Ele ia querer me matar, juro que ia, mas sinceramente? Eu não ligava!

Eu ia sair de Round Top, do Texas ser mais clara! Ia conhecer uma cidade enorme, fria e trabalhar com que eu amo, que é a medicina.

Peguei o telefone e liguei pro celular do meu pai.

- Oi Kiki! – ele atendeu.

- Oi pai...acabei de falar com a Ash e preciso te dizer...eu te amo! – falei animada.

- Oh, vejo que ela arrumou um trabalho pra você uhn? – ele disse meio sério.

- É uma entrevista pai, mas eu sei que vou passar. – disse confiante.

- Eu sei que sim filha, você sabe como fico feliz em te ajudar.

- Pai, você não vai ficar chateado se eu for pra Chicago vai? – quis saber.

- Claro que não! – ele quase gritou – Quase não fico em casa Kristen, você no Texas, em Chicago ou na Califórnia é a mesma coisa pra mim. O que importa é você ser feliz, coisa que eu sei que você não é em Round Top.

- Obrigada pai! – falei chorosa. – Tenho que desligar ou vai ficar muito cara a ligação. – mordi os lábios.

- Eu te ligaria, mas tenho que pegar a estrada. – ele pausou – Te ligo amanhã... – o cortei.

- Como todos os dias! – repeti como eu sempre fazia com ele e como minha mãe fazia quando era viva.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Fui até meu quarto e tomei um banho gelado, fazia um calor infernal no Texas.

Coloquei um short jeans de calça cortada e uma camiseta.

Olhei a hora e vi que estava quase na hora de Michael chegar, então eu tinha que fazer o jantar.

Optei por uma massa rápida, apenas com molho de tomates e queijão parmesão ralado.

Eu AMO cozinhar, mas quando isso se torna obrigação eu detesto. Gostaria de poder cozinhar quando eu quisesse, sem pressão ou um marido chato pegando no meu pé porque não está do agrado dele.

- Kristen? – Michael me chamou quando eu terminada de colocar a travessa na mesa.

- Na cozinha Mich! – respondi.

- O cheiro está bom! – ele disse quando entrou na cozinha.

- Espero que o gosto também. – brinquei.

- Vou tomar um banho! – ele se virou e saiu.

Michael não era o pior homem do mundo pra se conviver, mas também não era um poço de romantismo ou cavalheirismo, pelo contrário, nunca vi homem mais machista que ele.

Eu sentia que o nosso relacionamento estava morrendo...na verdade, já estava morto. Nem um selinho quando chegávamos ou de boa noite nos dávamos mais. Eu acreditava que vivíamos como amigos, amigos com certos benefícios, nada mais. O amor não existia mais entre a gente. Eu gostava dele, demais, mas não o amava mais. Tanto é que antigamente ele me prendia a Round Top, hoje não me prende mais.

Enquanto eu o esperava pensava numa forma de dizer a ele que iria a Chicago, se Deus quisesse seria de vez.

Ele iria pirar! Certeza!

Ia jogar um monte de coisas na minha cara, como: "Agradeça a mim por isso..." ou "Se não fosse eu..." ou "Seu pai não está nem ai pra você..." ou "Eu te ajudei quando você precisou..." e por ai vai.

Só que eu já estava acostumada com as suas grosserias, nem se ele me batesse e me amarrasse eu não ficaria aqui por causa dele.

Não mais.

Michael entrou na cozinha e se sentou.

- Eu queria conversar com você! – eu disse a ele.

- Pode ser depois? Vai dar um jogo e eu quero assistir. – ele pegou seu prato e foi pra sala.

Ele sabia que eu odiava quando ele fazia isso. Comer no sofá vendo TV e me deixar comer na mesa sozinha.

Perdi até minha fome.

Ajeitei a cozinha e depois de um tempo fui até a sala, peguei seu prato e voltei pra cozinha pra lavar.

- Podemos conversar agora? – perguntei escorada na porta da cozinha.

- Kristen , por favor, não pode esperar? – ele nem me olhou.

- Não Mich é realmente muito importante. – fui até a TV e desliguei.

- Ei! To vendo! – ele quase gritou.

- Estava. – sorri sem humor – Eu preciso falar com você e tem que ser agora. – _antes que eu desista_, pensei em completar, mas me contive.

- Ok, já que você desligou a TV, vá em frente. – ele fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

- Ash, me ligou hoje... – comecei.

- Isso não é novidade Kristen. Tudo bem que ela não te liga sempre, mas... – o cortei.

- Posso falar? Ou você quer realmente tentar adivinhar o que eu quero dizer? – fui irônica.

Ele fez novamente o gesto de descaso pra que eu continuasse.

- Como eu disse Ash ligou... – me sentei no sofá a sua frente – Ela...er..ela conseguiu um entrevista pra mim na segunda.

- Onde seria? – ele me olhou cheio de sarcasmo.

- No Mercy, em Chicago. – joguei a bomba.

Ele fechou os olhos e deu uma risada cínica.

- Sem chance! Nós não vamos. – ele ia se levantar, mas eu o impedi.

- Michael, não estou pedindo sua autorização pra ir, ou pedindo que vá comigo. Eu vou! – falei firme.

- Vai? Como? Pode me dizer? – ele disse irritado.

- Meu pai e Ash vão me ajudar e se eu conseguir o emprego vou pagar a eles. – falei.

- Seu pai? Tinha que ter o dedo dele nisso...

- Meu pai apenas me ajudou Michael, ele sabe qual é a minha vontade... – eu disse.

- Claro que sim! E sua vontade é sair de Round Top e bla, bla, bla. – ele fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Michael... – fechei os olhos. – Eu não quero brigar com você, nem me separar de você, mas eu preciso ir, entende? Eu quero trabalhar, ter minha vida e não depender mais de você pra tudo. – me levantei e sentei ao seu lado.

- Te falta alguma coisa Kristen? – ele me olhou e eu vi raiva nos seus olhos.

- Não, mas... – ele me cortou.

- Tem outra pessoa? É isso? – ele perguntou.

- Claro que não Michael! Você sabe que eu sempre fui fiel a você. – falei indignada.

- Então porque você quer ir? – ele fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

- Porque eu quero viver pra mim Mich. – falei – Passei anos cuidando do meu pai, depois de você e eu? O que eu fiz por mim, pra mim? Eu quero trabalhar, sair daqui...eu não nasci pra viver aqui Michael. – pousei a mão no seu joelho, mas ele tirou.

Ele se levantou e deu alguns passos fortes pela sala.

- Você não vai, entendeu? Você é minha mulher e eu estou dizendo que você não vai! – ele gritou.

- Michael, não torne as coisas mais difíceis, por favor? – ele voltou pra perto de mim e me levantou do sofá segurando forte pelo braço. – Você está me machucando Michael!

Senti ele nos movendo e ele me jogou em cima da cama.

- Você. Não. Vai. Kristen! Estamos entendidos? – falou entre os dentes.

- Você vai me agredir é isso? – ele estava desabotoando sua bermuda. – Não ouse tocar em mim Michael ou eu vou chamar a policia. – ele fingiu que não me ouviu – Michael, por favor, não faça isso!

- Tira o short Kristen! – ele pediu acabando de tirar suas roupas.

- Não! – me encolhi na cama.

- Não vou pedir de novo! – seus olhos estavam negros de raiva.

Na minha frente estava um Michael que eu nunca tinha visto em 7 anos.

- Não! Eu. Não. Vou. Tirar! – falei entre os dentes.

Olhei o criado mudo e vi meu celular a menos de 1 metros de distancia de mim.

- Então eu vou tirar pra você. – ele subiu na cama.

Não sei como mais em fração de segundos eu me levantei da cama, peguei o celular e estava me trancando no banheiro.

- Kristen Jaymes Stewart abra essa porta! – ele esmurrava a madeira com força. – Vou te mostrar que é que manda aqui!

- Vá embora Michael, vá pra casa da sua mãe! – gritei.

Ele esmurrava cada vez mais forte. Eu via a porta tremer.

De repente ficou um silêncio macabro do lado de fora e eu sabia que ele estava aprontando uma.

Não pensei duas vezes, liguei pra polícia. Ele não encostaria um dedo em mim.

- Delegacia de Round Top Boa noite. – uma mulher atendeu.

- Boa noite, você poderia mandar uma viatura na minha casa. Meu marido está transtornado e está ameaçando me bater. – falei nervosamente.

- Onde você esta nesse momento? – ela quis saber.

- Trancada no banheiro da minha casa... – passei meu endereço pra ela.

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e cochichou algo com alguém. Provavelmente ela sabia quem morava nesse endereço.

- Ok, senhora já passei pro Xerife, assim que puder alguém irá ai. – ela disse e eu desliguei.

Ainda fiquei uns bons minutos trancada no banheiro, até que resolvi sair. Estava quieto demais.

No quarto ele não estava. Na sala também não, mas o achei sentado na mesa de jantar da cozinha bebendo conhaque.

- Michael, por favor... – tentei argumentar.

- Você não vai! – ele me olhou – Nem que eu tenha que te prender aqui.

Ele se levantou e veio na minha direção agarrando meu braço com força. Eu podia sentir suas unhas curtas cravadas na pele do meu braço.

- Eu chamei a policia. – falei de uma vez só quando ele me jogou com força no sofá. Bati minhas costela com tanta força no braço do sofá que cheguei a sentir uma dor insuportável nelas.

- Você não fez isso Kristen! – ele sorriu com escárnio.

- Fiz! E se você encostar em mim todos de Round Top vão saber como é o verdadeiro herdeiro da Salty's!

Ele ficou ainda mais irado e agarrou meus cabelos.

- Michael! Pára! – eu gritava.

Ouvi batidas na porta e anunciaram que era a policia.

- Qual é? Vai parar por quê? Me bate! – gritei – Perdeu a coragem? Seu covarde! – levantei e fui até a porta.

- Boa noite, recebemos um chamado daqui. – era o Xerife.

Logo atrás dele eu vi o grande Royce Salty saindo da viatura. Ótimo, teríamos platéia.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – meu querido sogro perguntou.

- Seu filho me agrediu e tentou me estuprar, só isso! – sorri sem humor.

- Garanto que você deu motivos a ele garota. – ele passou por mim e entrou na minha casa.

Nem preciso dizer que a família de Michael me adora, né?

Entre acusações que se voltaram pra mim e eles discutirem todos os motivos que "eu" fiz Michael ficar agressivo, Royce convenceu Michael a ir pra casa dele.

- Você não apresentar queixa Srta. Stewart. – o Xerife falou, mas não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

- Não! Só o mantenha longe de mim! – pedi.

Eles saíram e eu tranquei a porta, já que Michael tinha deixado sua chave em casa.

Deitei na minha cama e desabei. Chorava de medo, pavor, vergonha, alivio...tantas coisas.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pro meu pai.

- Kiki, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- Pai eu contei pro Michael sobre Chicago e ... – ele me cortou.

- O que ele fez com você filha? – fiquei em silêncio. Ainda estava em choque. – Kristen o que ele fez? – ele quase gritou e eu só chorava – Já te ligo.

Coloquei o celular em cima do colchão e escondi meu rosto na curva do meu cotovelo.

Não que eu amasse Michael, mas eu não queria que terminasse assim. Eu gostava dele, sempre fomos amigos, talvez a gente tenha confundido tudo ao morar junto, até porque nunca deixamos de nos tratar como amigos.

Pensar em como eu queria ser feliz só me fez chorar mais ainda. Pensar em um homem que me amasse, que me completasse, que vivesse por mim, que não me agredisse com palavras...eu sei que é meio antiquado. Ash sempre zoambava de mim por eu acreditar nessas coisas de príncipes e alma gêmea, mas eu nunca perdi a esperança de encontrar o amor.

_Talvez ele não estivesse em Round Top, ou em Tyler._ – eu pensava.

Acho que é por isso que eu sempre quis sair daqui.

Meu celular tocou. Era Ash.

- Kristen! – ela me chamou alto.

- Oi Ash! – funguei.

- Faça suas malas, seu vôo pra Chicago sai daqui há duas horas do aeroporto de Tyler. Você tem dinheiro ai? – ela me perguntou.

- Acho que Michael tem guardado em algum lugar. – eu disse.

- Ótimo, pegue tudo de preferência, pra esse filho da puta ver o que é bom! – ela falou – Pegue um ônibus ou um táxi e vá agora pra Tyler estarei te esperando no O'Hare com Jackson.

- Ok! – ela me deu informações sobre a passagem e desligamos. Fui até o guarda-roupa.

Peguei umas malas antigas que eu tinha e comecei a jogar todas as minhas coisas dentro. Coloquei o porta retrato com a foto da minha mãe dentro também.

Fui até uma caixa na parte de Michael do guarda roupa onde eu sabia que ele guardava dinheiro. Peguei 500 dólares.

Coloquei a roupa de frio mais quente que eu tinha e deixei um bilhete pra Michael.

"_Infelizmente você sabe onde eu estou, _

_Mas não me procure. Você não faz mais parte da minha vida!"_

Coloquei a chave em baixo do tapete pra que ele entrasse na _sua_ casa amanhã e sai.

Não olhei pra trás, eu não precisava. Round Top, aquela casa e principalmente Michael não fariam falta na minha vida.


	4. Cap 2

Consegui pegar um táxi e em uma hora e meia eu já estava em Tyler. O que me fez chegar em cima da hora do vôo. Eu estava faminta, mas não tinha tempo pra comer.

Fiz o check-in e despachei minhas malas, que não eram poucas, já que eu peguei realmente tudo que me pertencia na casa de Michael.

O vôo durou longas 4 horas e eu aproveitei pra descansar. Estava meio enjoada por causa do balanço do avião, eu acho, nunca tinha entrado em um antes. Por conta do enjôo eu não consegui comer um lanchinho que foi servido.

Quando sai do portão de desembarque logo vi Ashley e Jackson.

Ash soltou a mão dele e veio me abraçar. Ela me abraçou tão forte que eu gemi por conta da dor nas costelas.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou me soltando.

- Nada, está doendo aqui. – apontei pras minhas costelas.

- Ele fez isso? – ela perguntou e eu assenti.

Jackson se aproximou de nós e me abraçou.

- Saudades Kiki! – ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso lindo que só Jackson tinha.

- Eu também Jack. – retribui o sorriso.

- Toma, eu trouxe um casaco pra você. – ela passou um sobretudo preto pelos meus ombros. – Está muito frio lá fora. – ela me abraçou de lado.

- Obrigada! – falei com ela.

Nós fomos até o estacionamento e entramos no carro de Jackson.

- Não vamos pra casa Jack! – ele a olhou confuso – Vamos ao Mercy.

- Mercy? Não é o hospital? – perguntei curiosa.

- Sim, é! Vou pedir pro Robert dar uma olhada em você. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ash! – revirei os olhos – Eu estou bem!

Eu sabia que pela dor que eu estava sentindo, Michael deveria ter quebrado ao menos uma das minhas costelas.

- Não custa nada Kristen! – Jackson disse sem tirar a atenção do trânsito.

- Ok! – dei de ombros.

O caminho foi curto e eu olhava pela janela vidrada, nunca tinha visto coisa igual a aquela cidade. Paramos em frente a um prédio imponente, na verdade parecia mais um complexo.

Ao entrarmos Ashley e Jackson tiraram o casaco, foi então que eu percebi que eles estavam de pijama de hospital.

- Vocês estavam de plantão? – perguntei.

- Ainda estamos, mas nos liberaram pra pegar você. – ela mordiscou os lábios – Não me odeie, mas tive que contar o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem! – sorri pra ela.

Chegamos até a recepção.

- Sil chame o Dr. Robert pra mim, por favor! – ela pediu a uma senhora que estava atrás do balcão.

Ash me encaminhou pra um banco e eu sentei, mas precisei gemer com a dor nas minhas costelas.

- Ash, vamos? – ouvi a voz de Jackson e olhei pra cima.

Ele estava parado há uns 2 metros de mim e ao seu lado estava o homem mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida.

Cabelos médios num tom de loiro escuro acobreado, olhos claros, mas que eu não consegui distinguir se eram verdes os azuis, mais ou menos 1,90 de altura e os lábios num tom de vermelho tão suave que chegava a ser convidativo. Me faltou até ar ao olhá-lo.

- É ela? – ele perguntou a Ashley.

- Sim, é minha prima. Acabou de chegar do Texas e eu acho que está com uma ou mais costelas quebrada. – ela disse.

Ele se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão.

- Dr. Robert. – ele disse. Eu estiquei minha mão e apertei a sua.

Errado Kristen! Muito errado!

Um arrepio que eu nunca havia sentido antes percorreu meu corpo. Até meu couro cabeludo formigou. Eu devia estar doente.

- Kristen. – eu disse sem jeito.

- Bom, Kristen preciso saber o que houve e faremos uns Raio-x, ok? – ele disse.

- Ela também é enfermeira! – Ashley disse e eu revirei os olhos.

Jackson foi trabalhar, ele era médico obstetra.

Eu, Ash e o médico sentamos numa espécie de sala de urgência e emergência.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

Já disse que além de lindo ele tinha um sotaque incrivelmente gostoso? Com certeza não era americano.

- Eu briguei com meu marido... – Ash sussurrou um "namorado" – Ele se alterou e tentou me agredir, mas não fez... – mordi meus lábios – Ele só me jogou no sofá e eu bati com as costelas no braço do sofá. – olhei pra Ashley.

- Isso é verdade Kristen? – ela perguntou séria.

- Sim...ele não me bateu Ash. – forcei um sorriso.

- E isso ai? – ela apontou pro meu braço.

- Ele me segurou forte demais. – falei.

- Não acredito que você defende ele. – ela saiu irritada da sala.

- Vou pedir que uma enfermeira leve você até a sala de Rx. – o médico disse.

Fiz raios-X das costelas e do braço que tinha hematomas. Resultado? Uma costela fraturada.

Enfaixaram entre o início da minha barriga e embaixo dos meus seios e eu fui liberada.

- Não vou poder te levar em casa. – Ash disse me acompanhando até a saída.

- Tudo bem eu me viro Ash. Já dei trabalho demais. – falei.

Ela me deu a chave do apartamento, me colocou no taxi e deu o endereço a ele.

- Se cuida! – beijou minha testa – Amanhã de manhã estaremos em casa.

Quando o táxi parou o motorista me ajudou com as malas e eu o compensei por isso.

Depois de ter colocado tudo na sala, procurei a cozinha. Eu precisava muito comer ou cairia dura a qualquer momento. Eu sou hipoglicêmica, o que significa que meu organismo não pode ficar muito tempo sem açúcar ou carboidrato, senão ele entra em colapso. Nada muito sério, isso só me implica em comer no máximo de 4 em 4 hs.

Fiz um sanduiche de queijo com manteiga de amendoim e tomei um pouco de leite puro.

Dei uma volta pelo apartamento e achei dois quartos, mas eu não sabia qual podia usar, então não me acomodei em nenhum.

Deitei no sofá e me aconcheguei, logo dormi, exausta.

Acordei com cheiro de café impregnando minhas narinas. Logo que abri os olhos vi Ashley sentada a minha frente segurando duas canecas.

- Bom dia! – ela me passou uma.

- Bom dia! – peguei a caneca e me espreguicei – Que horas são? – perguntei.

- Quase 11. – ela bebeu seu café.

- Porque não me acordou? – reclamei.

- Porque você precisava descansar e agora precisamos conversar. – ela disse ficando séria.

- Ash eu não menti e não estou defendendo o Michael. – eu disse.

- Então me conte o que aconteceu! – ela pediu.

- Bom, minutos depois que você ligou ele chegou e depois do jantar eu resolvi contar. Só que ele se transformou, eu nunca tinha visto Michael daquele jeito. – mordi os lábios nervosa – Ele tentou me estuprar Ash. – ela me olhou incrédula – Mas eu me tranquei no banheiro e chamei a policia. Você sabe como a família dele é influente e acabou não dando em nada. E aí até a policia chegar ele me pegou com força pelo braço e me jogou no sofá. – bebi meu café – E também puxou meu cabelo algumas vezes.

- Você devia ter prestado queixa. – ela alisou meu joelho.

- Não ia adiantar. Você sabe que Royce ia livrar a cara dele de qualquer jeito. – eu disse.

- Você o ama? – ela me perguntou.

- Acho que não! Mas, isso não importa, não quero mais nem ver ele. – disse terminando de beber meu café.

- Venha, vou te amostrar seu quarto! – ela se levantou – Jack colocou suas malas lá.

- Cadê ele? – perguntei me levantando também.

- Dormindo! Ele diz que todos os bebês do mundo cismam de nascer de madrugada. – nós rimos.

Passamos por um corredor e ela parou numa porta.

- É aqui! – ela apontou a porta – Eu limpei hoje de manhã e troquei a roupa de cama.

- Obrigada por tudo Ash! – a abracei.

- Se importa se eu deitar? A emergência hoje também não foi fácil. – ela sorriu.

- Não, que isso! Acho que também vou deitar um pouco. – falei.

Ela beijou minha bochecha e entrou na porta mais a diante do corredor.

Entrei no quarto e fiquei admirada, era lindo.

Ashley nunca teve muito dinheiro quando morava em Round Top, mas depois que veio pra Chicago a vida dela mudou. Na verdade mudou quando ela conheceu Jackson na faculdade. Eles sempre se amaram e ele tinha uma condição financeira boa e fazia questão de proporcionar conforto a ela. Eu era muito feliz por Ash ter encontrado Jackson.

Tomei um banho e coloquei um moleton cinza. Fazia muito frio em Chicago, mas de forma alguma eu desejava o calor do Texas.

Comecei a guardar algumas coisas, mas eu ainda estava cansada. Então me deitei na cama e dormi.

- x –


	5. Cap 3

A semana passou rápido.

Nos cinco dias que fiquei na casa da Ashley antes da entrevista eu fiz umas tarefas domésticas, no gosto dela e do Jackson. Fiz algumas compras, lavei e passei umas roupas deles. Estudei um pouco e aproveitei pra procurar um emprego, não custava nada garantir um caso a entrevista no Mercy não desse certo.

Consegui um emprego em um laboratório de patologia clinica, o que significaria tirar muito sangue. Eu trabalharia lá 3 vezes na semana das das 2 às 5 da tarde e ganharia um dinheiro razoável, que já me ajudaria a dividir o aluguel e algumas contas com eles. O que seria bom porque conseguiria conciliar com os plantões no hospital.

Minha costela já não doía como antes e os hematomas no meu braço estavam sumindo.

Meu pai me ligava todos os dias e insistiu em mandar um dinheiro pra mim enquanto eu ainda não estivesse trabalhando. Michael me ligou algumas vezes, mas eu não atendi e sempre que meu celular tocava e eu não conhecia o número não atendia com medo de ser ele. Ele sabia que eu estava em Chicago, mas eu acreditava que até ele me achar nessa cidade enorme, levaria um tempo.

Segunda finalmente chegou e como Ashley e Jackson não estavam de plantão eles me acompanhariam até o hospital.

Acordei e fui tomar um banho. Coloquei uma roupa apresentável pra uma entrevista de emprego e desci, encontrando Jackson e Ashley arrumados tomando café.

- Bom dia dorminhoca! – Ash sorriu pra mim.

- Bom dia gente! – me sentei no balcão da cozinha.

- Animada? – Jackson perguntou.

- Nervosa seria a palavra certa. – respondi.

- Fica tranqüila! O Dr. Steven é uma ótima pessoa. – a olhei. – Ele é o diretor...é com ele que vai conversar.

Ah sim! Estava bem mais tranqüila agora.

- Toma! Coloca ele! – ela disse me dando um casaco. – Pode ficar com ele pra você! – ela deu de ombros. – Precisamos comprar umas roupas típicas de Chicago pra você. – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei! – também sorri – Minhas roupas texanas não se encaixam no estado de Illinois.

Nós saímos de casa e fomos em direção ao Mercy. A distancia não era muito grande, era uns 3 ou quatro quarteirões. Dependendo da disposição dava pra ir a pé.

- Sil, minha prima tem uma entrevista com o Dr. Steve. – Ashley disse a recepcionista – Avise a ele que Kristen está aqui. – a moça assentiu e pegou o telefone.

Eu me sentei num banco próximo pra não desmaiar ali mesmo. Se eu pudesse me derreteria de tanto nervoso. Minha vida dependia daquela entrevista, não só o meu futuro. Naquele hospital estava minha primeira e grande oportunidade, quem sabe a única.

- Ashley! – um homem com a voz grave e alta a chamou.

- Olá Dr. Steve.– ela o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos. – Trouxe minha prima, como eu havia lhe falado.

Ele me olhou e se aproximou.

- Então, você é a famosa Kristen? – ele me estendeu as mãos e eu a peguei, o cumprimentando.

Olhei pra Ashley e ela sorria.

- Não sei quanto a parte do "famosa", mas eu sou a Kristen. – sorri pra ele.

- Vamos então? Temos muito que conversar! – ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas me conduziu até o nosso destino, que segundos depois eu percebi ser a sala dele.

Ao entrarmos ele pediu que eu sentasse, eu apenas obedeci e coloquei minha bolsa na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Então Kristen, andei lendo seu currículo e vi que você não tem nenhuma experiência. – ele começou.

_Fudeu!_ – pensei.

- Sim, sou recém-formada. – respondi. Ah qual é! Só tinha 1 ano que eu estava formada.

- Uhm! – ele fez uma cara de pensativo. – Não se sinta constrangida, você tem o perfil do hospital. – ele pausou – Nós preferimos recém-formados como você, assim podemos "moldá-los" da nossa forma. – ele sorriu. - O que você acha da emergência Kristen?

Eu detestava emergência. Adrenalina definitivamente não combinava comigo.

- Bom, digamos que se eu pudesse encolher não a escolheria, mas se tivesse que trabalhar nela, daria tudo de mim. – falei nervosamente.

Minhas mãos suavam e eu esfregava uma nas outras.

- Boa resposta! – ele pegou um papel na gaveta. – Você estaria disposta a trabalhar na emergência do Mercy? – ele perguntou calmamente. – Devo lhe dizer que é uma das mais movimentadas do país...sem querer assustá-la. – ele sorriu novamente.

Eu precisava muito trabalhar, então não tinha como recusar.

- Estaria sim! – falei com a voz firme.

- Ótimo, então o cargo é seu! – ele falou calmamente. – Conversei um pouco com a sua prima e ela me explicou mais ou menos sua situação, espero que esse emprego te ajude.

- Irá! – sorri.

Nós acertamos algumas coisas e eu assinei o contrato.

- Faltou um detalhe. – ele disse quando eu me levantei pra sair da sala. – Você irá assumir a equipe, já que a enfermeira que saiu daqui assumia o cargo da chefia.

Eu quase engasguei e por isso, só consegui assentir e sai da sala.

Eu trabalharia no regime 12x36, ou seja, tinha que trabalhar 12hs por dia e totalizar 36 durante a semana. O que me ocasionaria trabalhar um dia sim, um dia não. Meu plantão seria o da noite, assim como Ash e Jack. Eu trabalharia das 19 às 7 da manhã e começaria amanhã, numa terça-feira. O melhor? O salário tinha quase 5 dígitos e junto com o da clinica me ajudaria, e muito, a realizar meu sonho de cursar medicina.

Dr. Steve me levou até a emergência e me apresentou algumas pessoas, desde funcionários da equipe médica a funcionários da limpeza. Ele me apresentou algumas pessoas que estavam de plantão, mas disse que não seriam as mesmas que trabalhariam comigo amanhã.

Quando voltamos pra recepção Ashley estava sentada meio apreensiva. Ela nos olhou e veio em nossa direção.

- Sua prima esta contratada Srta. Greene! – ele disse a Ashley.

Eu podia jurar que ela estava se contendo pra não dar uns pulos.

- Obrigada Dr. Steve! – ela agradeceu a ele.

- Bom, Kristen te esperamos amanhã, ok? – ele mais uma vez apertou minha mão.

- Com certeza! – sorri.

Ele se virou e saiu. Foi quando Ashley quase me esmagou num abraço fazendo eu pular junto com ela.

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! – ela disse me abraçando outra vez.

- Obrigada Ash. Eu nem tenho como te agradecer! – disse animada.

Ela me soltou e ficou séria de repente.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela disse – Temos que dar uma festa! Vamos procurar o Jack. – ela me puxou pela mão e me levou até o corredor.

Ela falava sem parar, sobre dar a tal festa hoje e convidar todos do hospital. Que eu iria amar as pessoas do nosso plantão, que a emergência não era tão ruim assim, que ela me ajudaria no que precisasse, que não era pra eu me meter em encrenca – ela quis dizer, médicos casados -, que precisava comprar comida e bebida pra festa...e outras coisas que ela começou a falar tão rápido que eu não consegui mais acompanhá-la.

Fizemos quase um tour pelo hospital. Nos meio da sua chuva de palavras ela me amostrou o laboratório, a sala de Raio-x (que por sinal eu já conhecia), a pediatria, UTI e por último paramos em uma ala que ela me apresentou como a de obstetrícia. Só podia ser, porque Jackson estava lá.

- Você não está de plantão baby! – ela disse manhosa ao Jackson e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Costume! – ele sorriu. – E então? – me olhou.

- Começo amanhã! – disse animada.

- Ow! Isso é maravilhoso! – ele disse abraçando Ashley.

- Não é? – ela perguntou a ele. – Vamos dar uma festinha hoje baby. – ela disse a ele. – Chame todos do nosso plantão, já que a Kiki vai trabalhar conosco.

- Todos? Todos? – ele perguntou – Até a Nikki?

Eu os olhei confusa.

- Argh! Ela não! – Ashley disse.

- Quem é Nikki? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não se preocupe! Você vai ter a infelicidade de conhecê-la. – Ashley disse.

Saímos do hospital e fomos pra casa. Eu e Ashley cozinhamos nosso almoço. Fizemos macarrão com almôndegas e eu fiz uma torta mousse de chocolate pra sobremesa, precisávamos comemorar em grande estilo.

Depois do almoço Ashley ficou separando uns CDs e Jackson saiu pra comprar umas bebidas.

Eu esperava que tivesse cerveja, já que é a única bebida alcoólica que eu bebo.

Já estava no final da tarde, então eu fui pro meu quarto e acabei cochilando.

Quando acordei já ouvia uma música vinda da sala.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Não sabia o que colocar, mas já que a festa era praticamente minha eu resolvi ficar ajeitadinha. Coloquei uma saia jeans, camiseta branca, alguns acessórios e uma das minhas botas texanas.

Bateram na porta do meu quarto e eu mandei que entrasse. Era Ashley com uma nécessaire nas mãos.

- Vim te maquiar. – ela disse animada.

- Precisa? – fiz uma careta.

- Claro que sim! – ela disse animada – Você tem que estar linda!

Revirei os olhos e sentei na minha cama, deixando ela fazer o "serviço".

Quando ela acabou, me olhei no espelho e até gostei do resultado, mas estranhei. Eu não estava acostumada com maquiagem.

- Depois eu te ensino como fazer isso! – ela piscou pra mim. – Vamos, já tem algumas pessoas na sala.

Me levantei, ajeitei minha roupa e saímos em direção a sala.

Devia ter umas 15 pessoas espalhadas pela sala do apartamento.

Ashley se enfiou comigo no meio de um grupinho e me apresentou a todos.

Todos eram muito simpáticos e percebi que bem unidos também, eles me disseram que reuniões como essa eram constante no apartamento de Ashley e Jackson.

Ash voltou da cozinha e me deu uma cerveja.

- Cadê o Jackson? – perguntei a ela.

- Foi buscar o Robert! Ele só sai de casa arrastado. – ela riu e bebeu sua cerveja.

Não sei por que mais pensar que ele vinha fez meu coração bater frenético no peito.

A campainha tocou e meu peito parecia saltar com as batidas do meu coração.

- Deixa que eu atendo! – falei com Ashley.

Fui até a porta e abri, mas não era o Jack e o tal médico. Era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha uma pinta na boca (que eu achei meio vulgar) e longos cabelos castanhos com algumas mechas claras.

- Então você é a Kristen? – ela disse já entrando.

- Isso! – eu disse – E você é?

- Nikki! – ela sorriu.

Ah! Então ela era a tal de Nikki que ninguém gostava, porque dormia com todo mundo. Ash tinha me contado sobre a "fama" dela no hospital. Olhando bem, ela era realmente vulgar.

- Fica a vontade! – eu apontei pra sala.

Ela sorriu e saiu rebolando. Percebi que todos ficaram incomodados com a presença dela. Eu só estranhei porque Ashley disse que era pra não convidá-la, mas se ela estava aqui era porque tinha sido, não é?

Voltei pra sala e me sentei ao lado de Ashley, todos conversavam animados. Até Nikki fazia parte da conversa.

- Vou buscar mais cerveja! – eu disse a Ashley me levantando e fui em direção a cozinha.

Peguei quantas long neck eu consegui segurar e coloquei no balcão. Quando eu olhei no fundo da geladeira vi a torta de chocolate e resolvi comer um pedaço.

Abri o armário em cima da pia, mas minha estatura não permitiu que eu alcançasse um prato, um pires ou qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar a torta dentro.

Me estiquei mais ainda, estava na pontinha dos pés e não conseguia alcançar nada.

- Vejo que sua costela já está boa. – ouvi aquela voz com um sotaque inconfundível atrás de mim.

Me virei rápido demais, por conta do susto e o olhei.

- É, está! – sorri nervosamente.

Me virei pro armário de novo e me estiquei a última vez pra tentar pegar o prato, se eu não conseguisse eu partiria pra tática do banquinho. Que eu não queria usar por ser branco e eu estar de bota.

Senti um corpo quente se moldando no meu e uma respiração bagunçando alguns fios do meu cabelo.

- Posso te ajudar? – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca próximo demais ao meu pescoço.

Eu estava congelada, meu corpo não me respondia por causa da corrente elétrica que passava pelo meu corpo nesse exato momento. Senti minhas pernas moles e por um momento me faltou o ar.

Ele deu um passo a frente me levando junto, imprensando meu corpo entre o balcão da pia e o seu. Levantou sua mão, pegou um prato no armário e o estendeu pra mim.

- Pronto! – ele sorriu.

Puta merda! Que sorriso foi esse?

- O-obrigada! – gaguejei.

Senti ele afastar seu corpo do meu e eu soltei um muxoxo.

Ele não podia ficar naquela posição só mais alguns minutos? Merda!

Me virei e ele estava debruçado do outro lado do balcão. Um silêncio constrangedor entre a gente.

Meu Deus! Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ri, Ro, R...R...merda!...R...Robert! É isso!

- Quer um pedaço? – perguntei enquanto partia a torta.

- Não obrigado, mas aceito uma cerveja. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso de novo.

Merda! Ele só podia estar tentando me deslumbrar.

Eu apontei as cervejas em cima do balcão e ele pegou uma.

Ficamos mais uma vez em silêncio, eu não sabia o que falar.

Fiquei estudando suas expressões, sua postura. Ele me parecia uma pessoa infeliz, triste. Talvez misterioso, não sei por que, mas foi a impressão que eu tive dele.

Minha torta acabou e eu me virei pra lavar o prato, já que eu estava encostada na pia.

Senti sua respiração de novo atrás de mim, mas dessa vez não estava tão próxima como antes.

Porque ele estava fazendo isso? Esse negócio de vem aqui vai lá, não estava ou não ia dar certo.

- Quer me ajudar a lavar o prato também? – brinquei.

Me virei secando as mãos e ficamos a centímetros um do outro.

Errado Kristen! Muito errado!

Ele olhava diretamente pra minha boca, mas eu sentia que alguma coisa o impedia de me beijar.

E a única coisa que eu pensava era "beija logo!"

Seu olhar passava dos meus olhos pra minha boca em frações de segundos. Sua boca era tão convidativa, como se me chamasse pra tocá-la.

Ele levantou uma mão e pousou na lateral do meu rosto, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar na minha bochecha. Instintivamente fechei meus olhos e curti a sensação que aquele estranho me proporcionava.

Nunca tinha sentido coisa parecida. Meu coração e minha respiração estavam descompassados, eu estava ofegante, ansiosa e meu estômago parecia estar formigando, como se tivesse mil borboletas dentro dele, todas batendo as asas no mesmo momento.

Michael nunca me deu sensações desse tipo e eu só havia beijado ele em toda minha vida, então eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Abri os olhos e o encarei. Hoje confirmei que seus olhos não tinham uma cor definida, era a mistura perfeita de azul com verde, em tons tão suaves que faziam eu querer me perder nele.

Ele diminuiu a distância entre nós sem deixar de tocar meu rosto e eu pude sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto. Ele tinha cheiro de canela. Delicioso, quente e apelativo.

Ele fechou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo. Senti seus lábios encostarem nos meus e tudo parou.

Até uma voz na cozinha chamar nossa atenção.

- Kiki, cadê as... – sua voz morreu, provavelmente por ver aquela cena em sua cozinha.

Robert se afastou de mim num átimo e eu não tinha onde enfiar minha cara.

- Desculpe! Eu não sabia que... – Ashley disse sem graça.

- Eu tenho que ir! – Robert falou indo em direção a porta da cozinha. – Me desculpe! – ele pediu me olhando.

Eu ainda estava congelada.

Mas, porque ele estava se desculpando? Foi ele que veio a mim! Se ele veio porque pediu desculpas? Se veio é porque queria, certo?

Ahhhh! Saco!

- O. Que. Foi. Isso. Aqui? – Ashley perguntou pausadamente, mas senti uma ponta de preocupação na sua voz.

- Não me pergunte, porque eu não sei! – falei saindo do meu transe.

- Me conta! – ela me puxou e sentamos em um banco.

- Não sei...eu vim pegar as cervejas e acabei comendo um pedaço da torta. Ele quis me ajudar e acabou ficando próximo demais de mim e...er...acho que se você não tivesse entrado, teríamos nos beijado. – falei bobamente.

Ela ficou séria demais.

- Kristen, prometa que isso não vai acontecer de novo. – ela pediu.

- Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Porque o Robert não é o tipo certo de cara pra se envolver, é isso! – ela deu de ombros – Eu não quero que você se machuque. Prometa!

- Ele é casado? – mordi os lábios. Não devia ter perguntado isso.

- Não! Só prometa, ok? – ela se levantou.

- Ok, prometo. – assenti.

Pegamos novas cervejas na geladeira e fomos pra sala, mas minha festa tinha acabado a pessoa mais interessante pra mim tinha ido embora.

Eu não podia pensar assim! Eu tinha prometido a Ashley e eu cumpriria, afinal eu estava de favor na casa dela. Não que eu devesse obediência a alguém, mas ela merecia meu respeito.

Logo todos foram embora e nós três limpamos a bagunça de garrafas e descartáveis na sala e na cozinha.

Me despedi deles e fui pro meu quarto.

Tomei um banho, coloquei meu moleton e deitei.

Minha cabeça estava longe, estava _nele_.

Eu tinha que descobrir o que tinha por trás daquele seu ar de mistério e porque Ashley achava que ele não era o tipo certo pra uma mulher se envolver.

Será que era alguma coisa grave? Como drogas ou algum crime? Ou ela tinha mentido pra mim ao dizer que ele não é casado?

Fechei os olhos por alguns minutos e senti o cheiro do seu perfume masculino delicioso, seu hálito de canela, a sensação da sua pele macia na minha e o curto tempo que seus lábios ficaram nos meus.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Eu precisava me controlar, eu tinha que me concentrar. Eu tinha um foco...Trabalho e medicina. O resto poderia ficar pra depois.

- x -


	6. Cap 4

Acordei naquela terça-feira e como sempre foi o cheiro do café de Ashley que me acordou.

Escovei meus dentes e fui até a cozinha.

- Bom dia! – a cumprimentei e dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Bom dia Kiki! – ela respondeu me passando uma caneca de café.

Me sentei no balcão da cozinha e comecei a tomar meu café-da-manhã.

- Ash? – a chamei. Ela desviou o olhar do jornal que lia e me olhou.

- Me fale sobre o Robert! – mordi os lábios.

- Kristen... – ela me repreendeu – Você prometeu ficar longe dele. – ela disse séria.

- E vou! – eu disse – Mas preciso saber por que tenho que ficar longe dele, entende? Tem que ter um motivo. – falei.

- Bom... – ela soltou sua caneca e o jornal no balcão. – Robert é um homem cheio de mistérios Kristen. Ninguém o conhece direito...e dizem que ele fez algo no passado que o deixou...digamos...amargo, meio rabugento, mas ninguém sabe o que é. Ele nunca falou disso com ninguém, nem com o Jack, que é a coisa mais próxima de amigo que Robert tem.

Então eu estava certa sobre a minha primeira impressão com ele. Ele era amargo e triste.

Mas o que seria essa coisa que ele fez no passado?

- Você não faz ideia do que seja? – ela balançou a cabeça em um não. – A mínima?

- Tenho umas especulações, mas são teorias minhas. – ela deu de ombros.

- Fala Ash! – quiquei na cadeira.

- Eu acho que tem a ver com a família dele. Ou de quando ele morava em Londres. – ela sussurrou.

Então ele é Inglês? Isso explica seu sotaque charmoso.

- Ele nunca comentou nada? – perguntei.

- Não, mas ele nunca fala na família dele, nem quando perguntamos ou quando é questionado sobre o assunto. – ela disse.

Ela se levantou beijou minha testa e saiu.

Eu fiquei aliviada por saber que ele realmente não era casado, mas intrigada porque eu queria descobrir o que aconteceu no passado.

Fui pro meu quarto e peguei uns livros sobre Enfermagem médica e outros sobre gerenciamento.

Quando acabei de estudar escutei um pouco de música e logo já era 6 horas da tarde.

Tomei um banho quente e coloquei uma roupa confortável, já que Ashley me avisou que na emergência do Mercy trabalhávamos de pijama cirúrgico.

Coloquei um jeans e um par de all star branco.

Coloquei umas coisas minhas e de higiene pessoal na minha mochila, meu Ipod e fui pra sala pra esperar Ashley e Jackson.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, eu fui até a recepção e me apresentei. Sil, uma senhora muito simpática me acompanhou até a sala de descanso da equipe médica e me amostrou o vestiário que ficava dentro dessa sala.

A sala era enorme. Tinha dois grandes sofás de couro preto com uma mesa de centro no meio. Um balcão com algumas coisas de cozinha, como frigobar, cafeteira e uma pia. Algumas poltronas reclináveis do mesmo couro que o sofá e uma mesa grande e redonda com várias cadeiras em volta dela. Logo ao lado no cantinho da sala estavam os armários.

Fui até lá e procurei meu nome, quando achei abri com o cartão que Sil, me deu e que também era meu crachá.

Encontrei lá dentro meu pijama e o peguei. Como Sil havia me explicado o meu seria azul, por ser a chefe da equipe, das outras enfermeiras era verde claro e das técnicas de enfermagem rosa bebê.

Os médicos usavam o pijama da cor do meu, mas eles colocavam jaleco por cima e nós não.

Fui até o vestiário coloquei o pijama e guardei minha roupa no armário.

Ainda faltavam dez minutos pro meu plantão, então fui dar uma volta e conhecer o que eu ainda não tinha visto do hospital.

Encontrei Sam, que também era enfermeira, e ela me ajudou a "estudar" a sala de emergência, me explicou onde ficava tudo.

Quando saímos na sala eu congelei. No final do corredor Robert vinha na nossa direção de cabeça baixa. Eu parei. Sam não se ligou, se despediu de mim e continuou andando.

Ele diminuiu seus passos e parou. A distância que eu estava parecia que ele digitava alguma coisa no celular.

Quando ele acabou e levantou a cabeça, finalmente me viu, mas ele fechou a cara e voltou, fazendo o caminho que ele já havia passado.

Perdi alguma coisa? O cara tá na minha casa, me seduz e no outro dia faz cara de nojo ao me ver? Eu realmente não nasci pra esse mundo!

Vai ver era melhor assim. Não queria me envolver com alguém bipolar ou louco psicótico.

- Hey! Kristen! – alguém estalava os dedos na minha frente. Era Abby, uma enfermeira que também conheci na festa.

- Oh oi? – respondi saindo dos meus pensamentos.

- Acidente com múltiplas vitimas chegando. Se prepare! – ela tentava colocar um avental e me passou um também.

- Sério? Agora? – perguntei desesperada.

Meu primeiro dia seria assim? Já?

Eu realmente odeio emergência.

- Bem vinda ao Mercy flor! – ela piscou e saiu.

Eu a segui e paramos na grande porta automática de vidro na entrada da emergência do hospital.

A ambulância parou do lado de fora e logo os paramédicos corriam com a primeira maca em nossa direção.

- Criança, mais ou menos 7 anos, batida frontal de carro, respiração em 20, batimento 150 e saturação 83%. – um rapaz moreno disse ao passar o caso pra nós.

Levamos a maca correndo a sala de trauma que antes eu a estudava vazia, mas não podíamos fazer nada, porque não tinha um médico presente.

- Cadê o médico? – quase gritei desesperada enquanto colocava a máscara de oxigênio na criança.

- Já chamamos! – uma técnica me respondeu.

- Chame de novo! – gritei.

Eu não podia perder meu primeiro paciente, ainda mais sendo uma criança.

Parada cardíaca!

Oh meu Deus, por favor!

Subi correndo numa escadinha que estava ao lado da maca e comecei a massagear o peito frágil da criança.

Depois de 5 minutos consegui reanimá-la.

- Cadê a merda do médico? – gritei mais uma vez.

O monitor começou a apitar e mostrava que a saturação da criança estava em 64% (considerando que o limite é 75%, eu estava perdendo ela).

- Me dá um tubo nº 5. – pedi a Abby ainda apertando o aparelho que passava oxigênio pra criança.

Seus batimentos começaram a cair.

- Sam, de a ela 0,2ml de adrenalina. – ordenei a ela.

As duas ficaram paradas me olhando.

- AGORA! – gritei.

- Kristen, você não pode fazer isso! – Abby disse. – A lei... – a cortei.

- Foda-se a lei Abby. – falei irritada – Eu não vou deixar ela morrer, ok? Cadê o médico? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Dr. Robert foi chamado, mas... – eu não ouvi mais nada.

Tinha que ser o esquisito.

- Aperte aqui! – passei o aparelho pra ela sem tirar do nariz da criança e fui até a gaveta.

Peguei o tubo e o aparelho necessário pra entubá-la.

Me posicionei atrás da sua cabeça e abri gentilmente a sua pequena boca. Coloquei o aparelho, visualizei a traqueia, as cordas vocais e coloquei o tubo. Conectei o respirador artificial nele e imediatamente a saturação dela subiu. 98%.

Sam já tinha injetado adrenalina na veia da criança e seu coração também batia normal.

- Peça pra levá-la a tomografia. Acho que ela está com água nos pulmões. – falei com Abby.

- Kristen...- a cortei.

- Apenas faça Abby, eu assumo a responsabilidade. – falei calmamente.

Tirei minhas luvas e minha touca e fui até a sala de descanso.

Bom início eu tive.

Provavelmente amanhã eu estaria desempregada e talvez até perdesse meu diploma, já que eu não podia ter feito o que eu fiz na sala de emergência.

Me joguei exausta no sofá e enterrei meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Kristen? – a porta abriu e eu ouvi a voz de Ashley, mas não me movi.

- Tô ferrada! – falei.

- Não, não está. – ela afagou meu ombro. – Você fez o que foi necessário! Ela está salva por sua causa.

- Mas ela poderia ter morrido nas minhas mãos Ash. – falei desesperada.

- Kristen, isso pode acontecer todos os dias, com qualquer paciente. Já sabíamos disso quando entramos na faculdade. – ela disse calmamente.

- Obrigada pela força. – a abracei.

- Você terá que passar por um protocolo de rotina, mas Steve pegará leve com você. Você está protegida por lei, ninguém pode te acusar.

Eu sabia disso. Na lei de enfermagem eu não podia entubar ou comandar uma sala de emergência sozinha, mas existia uma exceção, quando o médico não estivesse presente eu poderia fazer tudo que ele teria feito.

- Tenho que ir. Você está bem? – ela me perguntou e eu assenti com o rosto entre as mãos. – Qualquer coisa me chama, estou na triagem hoje. – ela beijou minha bochecha e saiu.

Me levantei e peguei uma barra de cereal no meu armário. Eu estava sem comer há 3hs, se eu não comesse, quem iria pra sala de trauma seria eu.

A porta foi aberta e fechada com força.

Eu fechei a porta do meu armário pra ver quem tinha entrado na sala. Era Robert.

- O que você pensa que fez? – ele quase gritou com um tom de voz que mostrava toda sua irritação.

- O que você fez? – retruquei – Onde você estava quando a ambulância chegou? – cruzei os braços.

- Responda você minha pergunta. O que você pensa que fez? – ele disse entre dentes.

- Fiz o que você deveria ter feito! Oh não, mas você não estava lá não é? – falei irritada.

- Eu não ouvi o chamado! – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Oh sim! O sono que você estava dormindo não te permitiu. – falei com ironia. – Ou talvez o chamado tenha sido abafado pelos gemidos da vadia que você comia. – ahhh! Quando vi já tinha falado.

Ele veio até mim furioso e agarrou meu braço.

- Quem você pensa que é pra vir aqui e bagunçar a minha equipe? O meu plantão? – ele disse irado a centímetros do meu rosto.

- Eu sou a enfermeira chefe da sua equipe _Doutor_! – falei a última palavra com todo o sarcasmo que eu consegui.

Ele bufou e sorriu sem humor.

- Não pense que isso será esquecido. Você terá que se entender com Steve. – ele finalmente largou meu braço. – Realmente não sei o que você está fazendo aqui.

Ele se virou pra sair.

- Hey! – o segurei pelo braço – Qual o seu problema hein? Eu salvei a vida dela! Você deveria me agradecer ao invés de me agredir. Tá louco? – disse exasperada.

- E você poderia ter matado ela. – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Ah qual é? Você acha que só porque é médico é melhor que os outros? Se enxerga! A merda do seu diploma vale tanto quanto o meu. – devolvi as palavras no mesmo tom.

- Fica longe da minha equipe Kristen! Estou avisando! – ele fechou os olhos.

- Oh desculpe se seus medicozinhos de merda não podem se misturar com uma classe inferior! – fui grossa – Pelo amor de Deus! Se fosse um filho seu? Você ia desejar que ele morresse por causa da ausência do médico? Hein? Supera isso Robert! – me afastei dele pra sair, mas ele me segurou e me jogou contra as portas do armário.

- Nunca mais repita isso, entendeu? – fiquei calada e ele me seu uma sacudida pelos ombros. - Entendeu? – eu apenas assenti, seus olhos estavam escuros de raiva.

Então ele fez a última coisa que eu esperava que ele fizesse, me beijou. Sua boca também tinha gosto de canela.

Sua boca se chocou tão forte contra a minha que chegou a me machucar. Sua língua pediu passagem pelos meus lábios e não se porque, mas eu cedi. Ele envolveu seus braços pela minha cintura e me suspendeu. Instantaneamente o abracei com meus braços e minhas pernas, ficando no seu colo.

Nossas línguas brigavam por espaço entre nossas bocas. O toque da sua língua na minha me fazia experimentar um frenesi, era como se meu corpo todo flutuasse e ao mesmo tempo formigasse.

Uma de suas mãos estava entrando por baixo da blusa do meu pijama e eu já estava começando a ficar tonta por conta da falta de oxigênio. Minha respiração estava descompassada, assim como as batidas do meu coração.

Ele pareceu ter ouvido meus pensamentos e separou sua boca da minha, somente pra beijar a pele exposta do meu pescoço e do meu colo.

Meu Deus! Eu não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo.

Eu estava extremamente excitada, eu podia sentir meu sexo pulsando de desejo, desejo por ele. Me ajeitei no seu colo quando ele voltou a me beijar e pude sentir sua ereção na minha virilha. Ele soltou um gemido rouco quando nossas intimidades se tocaram.

E então, do mesmo jeito que ele começou a me beijar, ele parou.

Me colocou no chão sem nem olhar nos meus olhos e saiu da sala passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu fiquei ali, sozinha, excitada e com o corpo pegando fogo, depois de ter dado o melhor amasso da minha vida.

Definitivamente ele era bipolar.

Acabei de comer minha barra de cereal e sai.

Quando cheguei ao corredor principal, Ashley me avisou que Steve queria falar comigo.

Bati na porta e ele mandou que eu entrasse.

- Mandou me chamar Dr. Steve. – entrei e vi aquele inglês maravilhoso sentado na frente do diretor do hospital.

- Sim Kristen. Sente, por favor. – ele apontou a cadeira ao lado de Robert.

Me sentei sem olhar pra ele. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Bom, o que aconteceu aqui é mais comum do que vocês imaginam. – ele começou. – Kristen, você irá passar por um protocolo e precisa assinar esse terno de responsabilidade. – ele me deu um papel. – Robert, aqui você escreverá onde você estava no horário da emergência. – ele passou um papel pro Robert também.

- Só isso? – Robert perguntou.

- Só! – Steve disse.

- Com licença. – ele se levantou e saiu da sala.

Não sei como, mas quando a porta fechou eu já estava ao seu lado no corredor.

- Qual é o seu problema? – cutuquei ele.

- Você? – ele retrucou.

- Bom, saber! – assenti falsamente. – Temos um trato! Você para de me beijar e eu fico longe de você. – sorri também falsamente.

Ele deu um sorriso cínico, sacudiu a cabeça enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo e saiu.

Eu deixei que ele fosse. De maluco na minha vida já bastava o Michael.

O resto do plantão foi tranqüilo, apenas coisas pequenas para se cuidar.

Logo fomos pra casa.

Ashley percebeu que eu estava estranha, mas ela achava que era por conta da criança, mas não era. Era por causa do Robert.


	7. Cap 5

Dois meses se passaram e eu sentia que finalmente eu estava tendo uma vida.

Meu pai veio me visitar a uns dias atrás, quando estava de passagem por Chicago e eu quase explodi de felicidade quando ele disse que queria largar o caminhão e tentar abrir uma transportadora.

Morar com Ashley e Jackson era fácil demais, mas às vezes eu sentia que estava tomando o espaço deles, meio que tirando a liberdade, então eu comecei a pensar em me mudar, mas quando disse isso a minha prima ela deu um show e disse que se sentiria ofendida se eu fosse embora. Então eu decidi ficar, por enquanto.

Minha relação com Robert era zero. Nunca mais nos beijamos, ou se quer nos tocamos e ele continuava sendo o grosso/amargo que eu conheci uns meses atrás, só que ele não era assim só comigo, era com todos que se aproximavam dele, o único que não sofria com o "transtorno de personalidade" do Dr. Robert era Jackson. Eu não forçava a barra com ele, como eu disse antes, talvez fosse melhor assim. Se eu quisesse ajeitar minha vida tinha que viver longe de encrenca e Robert era encrenca, não sei por que, mas um dia eu descobriria.

O trabalho no hospital estava ótimo e por incrível que pareça eu estava me acostumando a gostar da emergência. Era bom sentir adrenalina no seu corpo às quatro da manhã, acordar com alguém gritando no seu ouvido que um ferido estava chegando ou simplesmente virar a noite acordada salvando a vida de alguém. Era prazeroso salvar vidas, inexplicável.

Já tinha atendido de tudo desde que cheguei ao Mercy. Do episódio da entubação a prego perfurado no pé e eu estava amando meu trabalho.

Pra completar minha alegria, ganhei uma bolsa integral pra medicina na Universidade de Chicago. Como eu tinha estudado enfermagem, ia conseguir abolir algumas matérias da minha grade e cursar apenas 4 anos de medicina. 2 de estudo médico e 2 de residência. Steve me ajudou a conseguir essa bolsa. Ele era um anjo pra mim.

Estava encostada no balcão da recepção fazendo a parte burocrática que me cabia como chefe da minha equipe.

Quando eu fui limpar o quadro de entrada de pacientes a porta automática abriu.

- POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! – um homem gritava.

Ele estava segurando uma mulher desacordada nos braços e ela estava num estágio avançado de gravidez.

Fui correndo até ele.

- Jeff traga uma maca rápido! – gritei pro recepcionista que estava de plantão.

Em 2 segundos a maca estava ao meu lado e o homem colocou a mulher desacordada deitada nele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ele calmamente enquanto ia até a recepção. – Chame Robert, Ashley e Nikki...trauma 1. – disse a Jeff.

- Nós estávamos na calçada, um carro subiu nela e atropelou minha esposa. – ele apontou pra mulher enquanto andávamos rápido até a sala de trauma. – Ela está grávida, por favor, a ajude.

- Como é seu nome? – perguntei quando passamos pela porta da sala de emergência.

- Mark. – ele respondeu – Ela é minha esposa, o nome dela é Cintia. – ele disse desesperado.

Peguei tudo que precisava, coloquei o soro e o aparelho pra monitorá-la. Seus sinais vitais estavam bem fracos.

- Mark, preciso que você se acalme e espere ali no canto, ok? – ele desviou o olhar angustiado da esposa e me olhou. – Vamos fazer o possível!

O resto da equipe entrou na sala.

- O que temos aqui? – Robert perguntou.

Eu passei o caso pra ele.

Passei o aparelho de ultrassom portátil a ele. Ele constatou que o bebê estava bem, mas a mulher estava com uma hemorragia interna severa.

De repente, seus batimentos começaram a cair e ela teve uma parada cardíaca.

Subi na escada e comecei a massagear seu peito.

- Chame a obstetrícia. – Robert pediu olhando pra Ashley.

Ela foi correndo e pegou o telefone que ficava na parede ao lado da porta.

Eu fiz um sinal pra Nikki enquanto massageava o peito da mulher, pra que ela tirasse o marido desesperado da sala. Ele não precisava ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ele lutou, mas acabou concordando em sair.

- Vamos Cintia! – eu sussurrei exausta.

Olhei o grande relógio em cima da porta, 10 minutos de massagem cardíaca e nada. Era hora de parar.

Parei de massagear o peito da mulher e olhei pra Robert.

Ele estava congelado no seu lugar, olhava o corpo sem vida da mulher com os olhos arregalados e marejados. Não entendi! Com certeza não era o primeiro paciente que ele perdia.

Ele andou até mim e me empurrou com força, me fazendo cair em cima de uma bandeja e depois no chão.

Ele começou a massagear o peito da mulher freneticamente. Ele estava visivelmente alterado, na verdade a palavra certa seria transtornado.

Olhei o relógio, mais 10 minutos.

- Robert tem que parar! – falei me levantando do chão. – Não adianta! – segurei seu braço. – Já fazem 20 min.

Ele não parou.

Eu, Ashley e Nikki nos olhamos e ninguém entendia aquela cena.

- Robert, por favor! – segurei seu braço mais uma vez.

Dessa vez ele parou.

Ele tirou as luvas calmamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Percebi que ele estava chorando. Ele se virou e saiu derrotado da sala de emergência.

Será que ele conhecia a mulher?

- Hora da morte 1:47. – declarei. - Leve ela pra obstetrícia.

Deixei as meninas na sala e fui procurar o marido de Cintia. Minha missão? Avisar que a sua esposa tinha morrido, mas que iam tentar salvar o bebê.

Não foi fácil!

E assim que eu perdi meu primeiro paciente.

Estava me sentindo um lixo, uma idiota incompetente, era horrível essa sensação de mãos atadas, horrível você ter uma vida que dependesse de você pra continuar. Horrível como se ela fosse parte de você.

Fui até a sala de descanso. Precisava lavar meu rosto e tomar um café.

Quando entrei vi Robert sentado no sofá. Segurando o rosto entre as mãos e pelo movimento das suas costas eu jurava que ele estava chorando.

- Robert? – o chamei, mas ele não atendeu. Me aproximei e parei na sua frente. - Robert?

- Me deixei sozinho, por favor! – ele pediu com a voz chorosa e sem me olhar.

Por um momento eu pensei em fazer o que ele havia me pedido, mas eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho naquele estado. Ele estava tão frágil, tão vulnerável. Eu precisava protegê-lo, acalmá-lo.

Estiquei minha mão por instinto e fiz um carinho nos seus cabelos.

- Me deixe te ajudar? – pedi me agachando pra ficar na altura dele. – O que houve lá dentro Robert?

- Uma morte! Você não viu? – ele ainda não me olhava.

- Isso eu sei. – eu disse – O que eu não sei é porque mexeu tanto com você! – falei pousando as mãos no seu joelho.

- Não gosto de perder meus pacientes. – ele disse irritado.

- Rob, eu quero te ajudar. – ele me olhou pela primeira vez.

Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, assim com a ponta do seu nariz perfeito.

- Eu não tenho mais jeito Kris. – ele disse triste.

- Não diga isso! – sentei ao seu lado no sofá. – Eu sei que tem...eu sei que você não é assim, eu sei que você se esconde em uma máscara pra não se mostrar de verdade.

Ele sorriu, se levantou e saiu.

Eu ainda fiquei sentada um bom tempo naquele sofá, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Por pouco eu não consegui que ele falasse sobre o passado e ainda pude ver um pedaço do Robert sem a máscara fria e dura que ele usa pra se proteger.

Mas se proteger de que?

- Kristen, conseguiram salvar o bebê. – Abby disse com apenas a cabeça pra dentro da sala.

Eu me levantei e fui em direção a pediatria. Eu queria ver aquele pequeno milagre.

Quando cheguei lá o bebê estava no berçário. O olhei através da imensa parede de vidro e sorri. Fiquei sabendo que era uma menina e se chamaria Hope.

- Me desculpe! – ouvi a voz de Robert atrás de mim. Me virei e o olhei confusa. Porque ele estava pedindo desculpas? – Por ser um grosso com você. – ele disse – Você tem razão...eu uso uma máscara, mas eu preciso dela, você não entenderia.

Me aproximei dele.

- Me explica, eu juro que vou tentar entender. – mordi os lábios.

- Não me peça isso Kristen. – ele se afastou – Eu não posso ser seu amigo. Por favor... – ele fechou os olhos. – Não se aproxime de mim.

Ele se virou e saiu.

Eu estava confusa demais. O que ele quis dizer com eu uso mesmo uma máscara e não podemos ser amigos?

Ahrg! Eu estava frustrada. Não somente por não conseguir fazê-lo se abrir comigo, mas por ainda ficar martelando nesse assunto.

Só então eu percebi!

Eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Essa obsessão por ele, por saber dele. A vontade que eu tinha de beijá-lo, de ficar perto dele, mesmo quando ele me tratava como uma simples enfermeira. A sensação dos cabelos dele nos meus dedos. A vontade que eu tive de abraçá-lo e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem quando o encontrei naquela sala chorando. Quando o chamei de Rob tão naturalmente e ele devolveu me chamando de Kris, nunca ninguém tinha me chamado assim e ouvir dele, soou tão natural, espontâneo.

Merda!

Isso não deveria ter acontecido!

Merda, mil vezes merda!

Depois de trocentos pacientes meu plantão acabou.

Troquei minha roupa e fui até a recepção. Jeff ainda estava lá.

- Jeff, qual o sobrenome do Dr. Robert? – perguntei a ele e tentei fazer minha melhor cara de quem não quer nada.

- Pattinson, por quê? – ele quis saber.

- Por nada! – coloquei meu casaco. – Na verdade eu precisava pra colocar num dos meus relatórios, coisas burocráticas. – sorri pra ele.

Ashley e Jackson chegaram na recepção e fomos pra casa.

Jackson contava animado como tinha sido a cesariana de Cintia e a emoção de todos da sua equipe quando Hope nasceu viva e saudável.

Quando chegamos em casa eu tinha uma ideia fixa. Pesquisar o sobrenome Pattinson na internet. Se ninguém me falava, talvez a internet podia me esclarecer alguma coisa.

Ashley foi tomar banho e Jackson se empenhava em fazer um café.

- Posso usar seu computador? – perguntei a ele.

- Claro! Tá na mesinha da sala! – ele apontou pra porta.

Me sentei no chão da sala pra mexer no notebook em cima da mesa de centro.

Digitei Robert Pattinson.

"_Não encontramos resultado pra essa pesquisa"._

Merda!

A frustração já estava tomando conta de mim quando eu lembrei que ele era Britânico e eu estava num site de busca da América.

Digitei: Jornais Britânicos.

Apareceram mais de 1.000 resultados. Cliquei no primeiro da lista e fui na caixa de busca do jornal.

Digitei novamente Robert Pattinson.

Apareceram 3 resultados. Comecei a lê-los por cima antes de clicar em algum.

"Um acidente em Notting Hill..."

"Robert Pattinson foi o responsável..."

"Ela estava grávida..."

"Claire e Richard Pattinson estavam no carro..."

"Morreram na hora..."

Quando eu ia clicar pra ver a noticia completa Ashley entrou na sala vindo na minha direção.

Fechei a página nervosamente e aquilo me deixou meio puta da vida.

- O que está vendo ai? – ela disse colocando a cabeça na tela do computador.

- Nada! – sorri – Tava vendo o preço de um livro pra faculdade. – me levantei e fechei o computador.

- Achou? – ela perguntou penteando os cabelos.

- Yep!

Sai da sala e fui pro meu quarto.

Pelo menos agora eu sabia mais ou menos do se tratava. Pelo que entendi houve um acidente, ele estava juntos, alguém morreu na hora e tinha uma mulher grávida no carro. Será que ele é viúvo e o filho morreu no acidente? Se for isso, faz sentido ele ser tão amargurado.

Tomei um banho, coloquei meu moleton e apaguei assim que deitei na minha cama.

- x –


	8. Cap 6

Acordei com uma música alta vindo da sala.

Olhei no relógio e ainda eram 6hs do mesmo dia.

Eu precisava urgentemente a me acostumar a trocar a noite pelo dia.

Me levantei da cama e fui até a sala.

- Ash? – a chamei alto por conta da música.

- Ih te acordei né? Foi mal! – ela fez uma careta.

Eu sorri e me sentei no sofá.

- Vamos ter uma festinha hoje. – ela disse animada.

- Você se importa se eu não sair do quarto? – perguntei.

- Claro que eu me importo! – ela quase gritou. – Vá se arrumar, quero você linda! – ela disse me puxando do sofá.

As festas da Ashley sempre me rendiam dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte por conta da cerveja, mas amanhã eu não trabalho, então não custava curtir.

Eu não trabalhava mais na clinica, tive que largar o emprego lá por conta da faculdade, já que eu tinha que estudar período integral.

Fui pro meu quarto e tomei outro banho. Sequei meus cabelos no secador e fui até o guarda-roupa escolher uma roupa.

Eu realmente não sabia o que vestir.

Escolhi um vestido xadrez e uma bota curtinha e sem salto.

Me maquiei como Ashley havia me ensinado e prendi meu cabelo num coque, muito do mal feito por sinal.

Quando cheguei à sala já tinha algumas pessoas por ali.

Fui até a geladeira e peguei uma cerveja. Nem Ashey, nem Jackson estavam na sala.

Eu me sentei no meio do pessoal e comecei a participar do assunto.

A campainha tocou e eu me levantei pra atender.

- Kristen! – ele disse meio alto, talvez animado ou aliviado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Michael? – disse fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Foi pra isso que você saiu de casa? – ele apontou pra cerveja na minha mão.

- Não te devo satisfação! – falei – Ashley está dando uma festa. – dei de ombros.

- Vá buscar suas coisas, você vai embora comigo. – ele disse dando uns passos à frente.

- Estamos em Chicago Michael, à polícia daqui não irá te favorecer. – falei entre os dentes.

- Me desculpe por aquilo, ok? – ele passou a mão na barba por fazer. – Você me tirou do sério.

Ah! Claro a culpa foi minha.

- Vá embora Michael! – pedi tentando sair de perto dele.

- Não sem você! – ele agarrou meu braço com força.

- Você ta me machucando! – gritei.

- Então seja uma boa menina e vá pegar suas coisas. – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Não, não vou! – disse irritada. – Eu estou feliz aqui, coisa que não fui com você.

Ele sorriu sem humor e segurou minha nuca com a mesma força que ele segurava meu braço.

- Me solta ou eu vou gritar. – falei nervosa.

- Ninguém vai te ouvir! – ele sorriu sinicamente.

- Michael vá embora! – pedi mais uma vez.

Ele me olhava furioso e eu comecei a temer pelo que ele pensava em fazer.

- Você não a ouviu? – olhei e era Robert no final do corredor. – Vá embora! – ele disse se aproximando.

Michael me olhou e olhou pra Robert.

- Não se meta! Ela é minha mulher! – ele disse com um tom de voz cheio de autoridade.

- Que eu sabia não! – Robert disse calmamente. – Ele é seu marido Kristen? – ele perguntou me olhando.

- Nã-não! – olhei pra Michael.

- Viu? – Robert forçou um sorriso.

- Você não presta mesmo! Seu cheiro nem saiu da minha cama e já está na cama de outro. – ele me jogou com força no chão.

Eu cai e bati com força na parede. Por um momento eu fiquei zonza, mas ainda consegui ver Robert quebrar o nariz de Michael com um soco.

- Ei! Ei! – Jackson gritava tentando separar os dois. – Cara vai embora! – ele disse pra Michael.

Ele passou por mim, mas antes de ir ele me chutou.

- Vadia! – ele disse limpando o sangue que escorria na sua boca.

E se foi.

- Você está bem? – Jackson se abaixou na minha frente.

Eu apenas assenti.

- Jack, peça pra Ashley uma compressa de água gelada. – ouvi a voz de Robert.

Jackson abriu a porta e entrou.

Robert se abaixou e fez um carinho no meu rosto. Eu fechei meus olhos em resposta aquele toque.

O comportamento dele me deixava confusa, eu ia ficar louca se ele continuasse agindo assim. Uma hora ele era tão carinhoso, me beijava como se me desejasse e não outra hora eu já não era mais ninguém.

- Vou te levar pra dentro! – ele disse.

Passou uma mão por trás do meu joelho e a outra pelas minhas costas me erguendo com facilidade do chão.

Eu podia dizer a ele que conseguia andar, mas eu queria curtir aquele momento, porque eu sabia que daqui a alguns minutos ele me largaria como se eu tivesse dado um choque nele.

Quando passamos pela sala todos nos olhavam curiosos e pude ouvir Robert murmurar um "está tudo bem".

Ele me levou até meu quarto e me colocou na cama.

Ashley e Jackson entraram no quarto.

- Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de vir aqui! – Ashley disse irritada. – Vamos à delegacia, agora!

- Não! – gritei, mas gemi porque minha cabeça doeu.

- Você está bem? – Robert me perguntou.

- Minha cabeça tá doendo. – falei massageando minha têmpora.

- Vou buscar um remédio! – Jackson falou e saiu do quarto.

- Sério Kristen! Você tem que dar queixa dele. Aqui ele não vai se safar! – Ashley sentou ao meu lado.

- Não quero Ashley. Acho que ele não vai mais me perturbar! – olhei pra Robert e ele tinha uma expressão séria, mas eu via preocupação nos seus olhos.

Acho que Ashley percebeu nossos olhares, pois ela ficou meio sem graça.

- Er...eu vou...- ela apontou a porta por cima do ombro.

Mas Jackson entrou com um copo de água e um comprimido. Que eu tomei na hora, descansei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos.

- Jack...er...vamos pra sala...as pessoas...- Ashley ainda estava sem graça.

De repente ficou um silêncio.

- Você está bem? – Robert perguntou e eu senti o colchão ao meu lado afundar.

Abri os olhos e me ajeitei, ficando mais sentada do que deitada.

- Estou, obrigada! – forcei um sorriso.

- Você devia ir à delegacia. – ele disse com cautela.

- Robert, por favor! – revirei os olhos.

Ele esticou a mão e fez um carinho no meu rosto.

- Porque você faz isso? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- O que? – ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Me trata bem... – falei – Se você não quer se aproximar de mim, seria melhor continuar me tratando mal.

Ele continuou fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

- Eu não tenho mais força pra lutar contra isso. – ele se ajeitou na cama sentando mais perto de mim.

- Então não lute! – sussurrei – Me deixa te ajudar!

- Você não pode! – ele tirou sua mão do meu rosto.

- Me deixe tentar... – agora eu pousei minha mão no seu rosto.

- Kristen... – ele fechou os olhos.

- Rob, se abre comigo. – fiquei de joelhos na cama muito próxima dele. Minha mão ainda afagava sua bochecha.

- Não consigo! – ele sussurrou.

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e pousei meus lábios nos dele. Dessa vez ele não teve culpa, eu que tomei a iniciativa.

Dei pequenos beijos nos seus lábios e mordi suavemente o seu lábio inferior.

- Confia em mim! – pedi contra a pele da sua boca.

Ele não respondeu, mas suas mãos foram pra minha nuca e ele aprofundou o beijo passando a língua pelos meus lábios e pedindo passagem na minha boca.

Enquanto nos beijávamos eu tomei a iniciativa e me sentei no seu colo. De frente pra ele, com uma perna de cada lado. Eu estava ciente que só o que nos separava era sua calça e minha calcinha de renda branca.

Ele arfou contra os meus lábios quando nossos sexos excitados se tocaram.

No mesmo ritmo alucinante que sua língua explorava minha boca, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo.

Ele levou as mãos a barra do meu vestido e o levantou, passando ele lentamente pela minha cabeça.

Ele me olhava com desejo, com devoção. Meus seios estavam expostos, porque eu não usava sutiã. Eu estava apenas de calcinha na frente de um estranho que eu achava que me odiava, mas que estava perdidamente apaixonada.

Ele nos virou e me deitou na cama, ficando por cima de mim. Sua mão explorava meus seios, os apertando com força. Logo depois ele substituiu sua mão pela boca. Mordendo e sugando meus seios. Eu estava enlouquecida de prazer. Assim como seu beijo, eu nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação, era maravilhosa.

Eu tinha certeza que estava gemendo alto. Graças a Deus a música ainda tocava na sala.

Eu me mexi em baixo dele pra tentar tirar sua camisa, mas ele parou e me olhou.

Naquele momento eu não conseguia entender sua expressão.

Porque ele tinha parado? Meu Deus! Ele não devia ter parado!

- Me desculpe! – ele levantou da cama e pegou meu vestido, me passando em seguida.

Eu estava me sentindo envergonhada, constrangida...pior rejeitada.

Lágrimas teimosas encheram meus olhos.

- Me desculpe por isso, eu não devia...você... o problema sou eu e não você! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Fica longe de mim Kristen! – ele saiu do quarto.

Eu não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ele era retardado só podia. O grau de idiotice dele só aumentava com passar dos dias.

Peguei meu vestido e coloquei. A dor na minha cabeça tinha até passado.

Peguei meu sobretudo e sai.

Quando passei pela sala, Robert discutia alguma coisa com Jackson e Ashley.

Quando eu alcancei a porta pra sair Ashley me parou.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou séria.

- Eu preciso sair daqui! – passei pela porta e desci.

Quando eu saí do prédio, tudo que eu segurava nesses dois meses explodiu dentro de mim e saíram em forma de lágrimas dos meus olhos.

Eu andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Chicago. O vento gelado batia nas minhas pernas e parecia querer me partir. Meu queixo batia freneticamente, mas eu não tinha coragem de voltar pra casa.

Não correndo o risco dele ainda estar lá.

Eu estava um lixo. Nem Michael conseguiu fazer com que eu me sentisse tão mal. Eu não entendia o perigo que eu representava ao Robert, então eu não conseguia entender toda essa sua defensiva.

Mas o que mais me matava era ele ser carinhoso comigo. Se ele realmente não queria que eu me aproximasse, porque fazer isso? Qual era a graça de me machucar, me ferir?

Quando eu percebi eu já não sabia mais onde eu estava. Eu não conhecia aquele lugar e não sabia como fazer pra voltar pra casa.

Mas eu precisava voltar. Estava a muito tempo sem comer e eu podia jurar que não sentia mais os dedos dos pés. De tanto frio.

Me sentei num banco de um parque tentando buscar uma solução. Táxi, metrô...nenhum deles adiantavam, eu não tinha pego dinheiro.

- Kristen? – ouvi aquela voz com um sotaque inconfundível me chamar.

Ele só queria me ver louca, é isso!

Eu me levantei e saí andando no caminho oposto ao que ele estava vindo.

- Hey! Kristen! – não sei como, mas ele conseguiu agarrar meu braço.

- Fica longe de mim! – falei entre os dentes.

- Me desculpe! – ele disse triste. – Eu não posso... – eu o cortei.

Eu tinha certeza que ele ia dizer aquela frase de novo..."eu não posso ser seu amigo" ou alguma coisa parecida.

- PÁRA! PÁRA de dizer isso! Pára de me iludir, de fingir ser carinhoso ou se importar comigo. Pára, por favor. – falei irritada.

- Me deixe explicar! – ele pediu.

- Não Robert! Você perdeu sua hora! – sorri falsamente – Agora quem não quer saber de você sou eu. – cuspi as palavras.

Sai andando.

- Me deixe te levar pra casa! – ele pediu vindo atrás de mim.

- Não preciso de você! – continuei andando.

Graças a Deus passou um táxi e eu o chamei.

Quando entrei chorava e tremia descontroladamente.

- Está tudo bem Srta? – o taxista perguntou preocupado.

- Não! – enxuguei umas lágrimas – Pode aumentar o aquecedor? – pedi.

Ele fez o que eu pedi e logo meus tremores estavam diminuindo.

Me abençoei 3 milhões de vezes de ter gravado o endereço do apartamento.

Quando entrei passei correndo pela sala e me joguei na minha cama.

- Kristen? – Ashley entrou no meu quarto.

Eu não respondi.

- O minha prima, eu te avisei, não foi! – ela disse triste.

- Agora não Ash! – disse contra o tecido do travesseiro. – Me deixe sozinha, por favor.

Ela não disse mais nada, eu acreditava que ela havia saído do quarto.

Minutos depois a exaustão me alcançou e eu dormi.

- x -


	9. Cap 7

Quando acordei no dia seguinte eu havia tomado uma decisão.

Esquecer Robert Pattinson.

Eu não tinha mais o direito de pensar nele, de desejar ele. Decidi que minha relação com ele seria estritamente profissional e nenhuma palavra, que não fosse sobre medicina, seria trocada.

Me levantei, tomei um banho e me arrumei pra faculdade.

Era difícil me concentrar na aula, mas eu não me deixaria abalar. Era o meu sonho que eu estava vivendo e nada nem ninguém estragaria isso.

A faculdade estava sendo o máximo. Eu estava amando. Tinha conhecido Liv, Sarah e Tom durante minhas aulas. Eles eram bons amigos.

Era bom ter com quem conversar, tirando o pessoal do hospital.

Eu gostava muito das duas companhias. Do pessoal do plantão e da faculdade. Eram pessoas diferentes, cabeças diferentes. A maioria das pessoas na faculdade era adolescente ainda. Como Liv que só tinha 19 anos e nos arrancavam boas gargalhadas com seu jeito de menina.

Quando cheguei em casa Ashley estava sentada na sala vendo TV e Jackson no chão mexendo no seu computador.

- Olá. – disse entrando. O desânimo era nítido na minha voz.

- Oi. – Jackson me respondeu.

- Podemos conversar Kiki? – Ashley pediu.

Eu não tinha mais como escapar dela.

- Claro! – sorri e apontei o corredor pra ela.

Ela se levantou e fomos pro meu quarto.

- Se é sobre ontem, não vai acontecer de novo. – falei colocando minha mochila na cama.

- Kristen, eu avisei que você ia se machucar. – ela disse. – Eu já vi outra garotas serem desprezadas por ele...Nikki é uma delas.

- Ash, fica tranqüila. – me sentei ao seu lado na minha cama. – Não vai acontecer de novo, ok? – peguei sua mão. – Se tivesse que acontecer alguma coisa entre a gente, essa coisa morreu ontem. – eu comecei a tirar minha roupa pra tomar um banho.

- Vocês brigaram? – ela perguntou.

- Não...apenas cansei do joguinho dele. – forcei um sorriso.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Mudando de assunto...- ela se levantou animada – O que vamos fazer no seu aniversário?

- Que dia é hoje? – eu quis saber.

- Dia 6 de abril Kristen. – ela revirou os olhos.

Ótimo! Pra completar minha felicidade, daqui a três dias eu faria 24 anos.

- Nada? – eu disse.

- Como nada? – ela quase gritou.

- Você sabe que eu não ligo Ash. – agora eu revirei os olhos.

- Você prefere uma festa aqui ou sairmos de casa? – ela quis saber.

- Bom, eu realmente não importo, mas se você insiste... – dei de ombros. – Faça o que quiser e eu estarei lá.

Ela deu um grito e um pulou da cama.

- Te amo priminha! – beijou minha bochecha.

- Posso tomar um banho agora? – brinquei.

Ela bufou e saiu do quarto.

Nota mental de falar com ela pra não chamar o Robert. Seja o que for que estiver na mente dela.

Nos três dias que antecederam meu aniversário eu fiquei feliz comigo mesma. Eu estava conseguindo ignorar Robert e eu podia jurar que ele estava incomodado com meu gelo.

Mas, quem se importa?

Eu falava com ele o que a minha boa educação mandava. Como "bom dia" e "boa noite" e coisas relacionadas aos nossos pacientes. E sempre obedecia a suas ordens sem bater de frente com ele, como eu fazia antes.

Ele parecia me respeitar já que não forçava a barra.

Só Deus sabe como eu ficava destruída ao lado dele, tendo que fingir que ele não estava ali. O ignorando friamente. Mas infelizmente era preciso.

Na véspera do meu aniversário a dor de tê-lo tão longe era insuportável e eu pedi Steve pra mudar meu plantão. Teria que continuar a noite já que de dia ficava impossível por causa da faculdade.

Eu amava minha equipe, minhas enfermeiras eram ótimas, mas não estava mais dando pra mim. Eu o amava e isso estava acabando comigo.

Steve ficou de ver se alguma das enfermeiras do outro plantão da noite estava disposta a trocar comigo.

O meu aniversário chegou e o plantão naquele dia foi tranqüilo. Então eu usava esse tempo "à toa" pra estudar. Eu estava me preparando pra uma prova de patologia clínica.

Eu estava sentada sozinha na sala de descanso tentando me concentrar no meu livro.

A porta foi aberta chamando minha atenção, eu me virei pra ver quem era e era Robert.

Meu corpo congelou. Eu não sabia se saía da sala ou se ficava ali esperando que ele fosse embora.

Ele foi até a cafeteira e pegou uma caneca de café. Eu me esforçava ao máximo pra fingir estar lendo e não prestar atenção nele ou olhá-lo. Há 3 dias não ficávamos sozinhos. Desde aquele dia que ele viu mais do que deveria de mim, naquela bendita reunião no meu apartamento.

Pensar nisso me fez corar.

- Patologia Clínica? – ele perguntou encostado no balcão da pia e bebendo seu café calmamente.

Eu o olhei incrédula.

Ele estava mesmo falando comigo? E com aquele sorriso torto presunçoso nos lábios?

- É! – me limitei a dizer e voltei à atenção pro livro.

- Interessante! – ele se afastou do balcão e se sentou ao meu lado.

- O que você quer Robert? – perguntei seca fechando meu livro.

- Te ajudar! – ele sorriu – Posso estudar com você.

Sorri sem humor.

- Pensei que não quisesse se aproximar de mim. – falei grosseiramente.

- Eu não posso! – ele sorriu. – Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira.

Eu o olhei calmamente tentando buscar falsidade ou ironia nos seus olhos, mas não vi.

- Você vai me deixar louca! – passei a mão pelos cabelos. – Seu transtorno de personalidade acaba comigo. – ia me levantar, mas ele me segurou.

- Kristen, eu já disse que não consigo mais me manter longe de você. – ele disse sério – Eu quero ser seu amigo, mas eu não devo, entende?

Amigo? Pff! Eu também não queria ser "amiga" dele. Eu queria bem mais.

- Não! Você pode me explicar? – pedi usando um tom irônico.

Ele hesitou, limpou a garganta e então falou.

- Er...eu tenho medo... que você se machuque. – ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Porque eu me machucaria? – sussurrei. – Você é um psicopata? Ou talvez um bandido procurado? Ou algo do tipo? – brinquei.

Ele sorriu. Era bom vê-lo sorrindo. Aquilo me iluminava.

- Não... mas digamos que você não passou muito longe. – ele sorriu sem humor.

Por um minuto eu pensei em falar sobre o acidente, mas eu não sabia o que falar. Eu não tinha lido a matéria completa do jornal, então não sabia realmente o que aconteceu.

- Me conta. – pedi num fio de voz.

- Não posso! Não consigo! – sua voz saiu parecida com a minha.

E então ele levantou a mão e afagou meu rosto.

- Por favor... – pedi – Não faça isso! – fechei os olhos e curti a sensação da sua pele na minha.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiaram. – Por você!

Ele se afastou, olhou nos meus olhos e depositou um beijo suave e molhado na minha bochecha.

A porta foi aberta e quando olhei todos da nossa equipe passavam por ela. Ashley tinha uma torta nas mãos e em cima dela tinha uma vela da Hello Kitty.

Todos começaram a cantar parabéns juntos e eu com certeza estava corada num tom intenso de vermelho.

- Eu não acredito! – eu disse quando o parabéns acabou. – Vou te matar! – sussurrei pra Ashley.

Ela sorriu e olhou no relógio.

- Bom, são meia noite e três minutos... isso significa que já é seu aniversário. – ela colocou a torta na mesa e foi até uma gaveta no balcão.

Todos vieram me cumprimentar e até ganhei alguns presentes. A maioria deles livros de medicina ou bijuterias.

Quando todos estavam dispersos após os cumprimentos, Robert se aproximou de mim.

- Feliz aniversário! – ele disse e me puxou pra um abraço.

Era tão bom sentir seu corpo quente e grande segurando o meu. Era engraçado porque ele fazia eu me sentir menor do que eu era.

Pude sentir suas mãos alisando minhas costas e podia jurar que ele estava cheirando meu pescoço, enquanto eu sentia sua respiração quente contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Levantei minhas mãos, as passando desde o seu peito definido até chegar aos seus cabelos. Enroscando meus dedos nos seus cabelos acobreados.

- Obrigada! – sussurrei.

Ele se afastou e colocou a mão no bolso, me passando um saquinho preto de veludo.

- Não... não faça isso! – pedi o olhando incrédula.

Havíamos acabado de decidir sermos amigos e ele já estava me dando presente?

- Você ainda nem abriu. – ele sorriu. Lindo!

Peguei o saquinho e desfiz o delicado laço de cetim preto que havia na ponta dele. O virei de cabeça pra baixo e deixei que o conteúdo caísse na palma das minhas mãos.

Era um bracelete de ouro amarelo, com um coração prata cheio de pedrinhas pendurado. Eu esperava que aquilo não fosse diamante. Linda! Percebi que dentro tinha uma mensagem, mas eu não consegui ler, por não saber a língua que ela estava escrita.

- É linda! Obrigada! – agradeci.

- Prometa só descobri o que está escrito quando chegar à hora certa? – ele disse.

- E quando eu saberei à hora certa? – tirei os olhos da pulseira e o fitei.

- Eu te direi! – ele sorriu.

Ele pegou a pulseira da minha mão e colocou no meu pulso e em seguida se afastou sorrindo.

Eu sorri e sacudi a cabeça lentamente. Um gesto nítido de quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Ashley insistiu que eu partisse o bolo. Depois que o comemos, voltamos à rotina do hospital. Houve um incêndio na cidade e chegaram alguns feridos ao Mercy.

Logo eu me despedi da calmaria e do meu livro de Patologia.

Quando cheguei em casa as 7:15 da manhã, só tive tempo de tomar um café-da-manhã rápido, um banho mais rápido ainda e ir pra faculdade.

A pior coisa da minha rotina era ir pra faculdade depois do plantão. Ficar quase 24hs acordada não era uma boa idéia. Pra mim, nem pra ninguém.

Comentei com meus amigos da faculdade sobre a ideia de Ashley pra hoje a noite, mas combinei de ligar pra eles assim que eu soubesse quais eram os planos dela.

Uma aula de Morfologia III nunca foi tão difícil.

Assim que o professor liberou a turma as 6 da tarde e peguei o metrô e fui pra casa.

Caindo exausta na minha cama.

- x –


	10. Cap 8

Acordei com meu ombro sendo sacudido suavemente.

Abri os olhos e era Ashley.

- Oi Ash! – me espreguicei.

- Você tem que se arrumar gatona. – ela sentou na minha cama.

- Que horas são? – perguntei.

- 8. Esqueceu que vamos sair e comemorar? – ela sorriu animada.

Ótimo! Eu não tive a sorte de dormir e só acordar no outro dia.

- Ash eu to um lixo! – fiz uma careta.

- Ah vamos Kiki! Quando você cansar a gente vem embora, ok? – ela disse.

- Ok! – me sentei – Mas quero deixar claro que faço isso por você. – eu disse.

- E é por isso que eu te amo! – ela beijou minha bochecha e levantou.

Pegando uma caixa em cima da cadeira que ficava no meu quarto.

- Feliz aniversário...de novo! – ela sorriu e me estendeu a caixa.

- Não precisava Ash! – revirei os olhos.

- Abra! – ela deu de ombros.

Eu abri e vi que tinha um vestido xadrez e um par de sapatos vermelhos altíssimos dentro da caixa.

- Não reclame! O vestido é a sua cara...e o sapato é uma coisa que mulheres adultas usam. – ela deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Você sabe que vamos acabar parando no Mercy se eu sair com essa arma nos pés, não sabe? – perguntei séria.

Acho que eu nunca tinha usado salto.

- Garanto que terá muita gente te ajudando a não cair. – ela piscou. – Levante-se e tome um banho. Eu fiz cookies e depois que você comer eu vou te ajudar a se arrumar.

- Aonde vamos? Preciso avisar o pessoal da faculdade. – eu disse me levantando.

- Vamos a uma boate! – ela bateu duas palmas.

- Boate Ash? – bufei.

- Sim, você vai gostar. – ela também se levantou da minha cama.

- E ela tem nome? – brinquei – Preciso avisar a eles... – mordi os lábios.

- Vamos a Vision. 10hs lá. – ela se virou e saiu do quarto

Revirei os olhos e fui em direção ao banheiro tomar banho.

Quando acabei liguei pro pessoal da faculdade e avisei aonde íamos. Todos garantiram que estariam lá.

Fui até a cozinha e devorei os cookies da Ashley com um copo de leite puro.

- Vamos? Vou te deixar linda! –Ashley apareceu na cozinha já arrumada.

- Você está linda! – falei acabando de beber meu último gole de leite.

- Obrigada, mas hoje a atenção é sua. – ela me pegou pela mão.

Eu fui obrigada mais uma vez a revirar meus olhos.

Fomos pro meu quarto e ela me sentou na cadeira. Fez primeiro a maquiagem e depois meu cabelo.

Meu cabelo não estava mais comprido, como eu costumava a usar, então era bem mais fácil de lidar com ele. Ela fez prancha e deixou eles soltou.

A maquiagem e o cabelo ficaram perfeitos, mas não era eu.

Coloquei o vestido xadrez, os sapatos (que agora reparei que era vinho e não vermelho), algumas bijuterias que ganhei na "festinha" do hospital e o bracelete que Robert havia me dado.

- Que linda! – Ashley segurou meu pulso pra olhar o bracelete.

- Ganhei...de aniversário! – falei sem graça.

- Quem te deu? – ela desviou a atenção da pulseira e me olhou.

- Er...o...Robert? – mais perguntei que afirmei.

- Uhm.. – ela fez uma careta.

- Mas não temos nada Ash! – deixei claro.

- Kristen... – ela falou calmamente – Não é que eu não aprovo se vocês quiserem ficar juntos. Eu só não quero que você sofra, ok? Com ele ou qualquer outro cara. – ela me abraçou.

- Ok! – retribui o abraço.

- Agora vem cá. Você está muito linda pra não se olhar no espelho. – ela me puxou até seu quarto e fez como que eu me olhasse no espelho enorme que ela tinha atrás da porta.

Quando me olhei no espelho me senti estranha, mas aquilo fazia parte do processo "novo eu". A antiga Kristen eu tinha deixado no estado do Texas, junto com a poeira do meu inferno particular, Round Top.

Quando chegamos à sala Jackson e Robert nos esperavam sentados no sofá.

- Vamos? – Ashley disse animada assim que entramos na sala.

Os dois se viraram na nossa direção.

- Uau! Kristen! – Jackson quase se engasgou coitado. – Baby, você tá linda, mas a Kristen está deslumbrante.

Ashley deu um tapinha no ombro dele e em seguida eles se beijaram.

- Hey! – eu falei com Robert. – Não sabia que você ia. – me aproximei dele.

- Não perderia seu aniversário Kris. – ele me puxou pros seus braços e beijou minha bochecha.

Quase derreti!

- Você está linda! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Er... obrigada! – sorri sem graça.

Me afastei dele. Ele não me ajudava no meu autocontrole. Se ele soubesse que quando ele me abraça, minha vontade é de pular no seu colo e o beijar ferozmente, ele não me abraçaria desse jeito.

- Vamos? – dessa vez eu que perguntei.

Todos saíram. Eu peguei minha bolsa e fui atrás deles.

Fomos no carro de Jackson até a tal boate.

Quando chegamos lá Liv, Tom e Sarah nos esperavam na entrada como combinado.

- Você está linda Kristen! – Tom me puxou pra um abraço e me girou no ar.

- Obrigada Tom! – falei sem graça assim que ele me colocou no chão.

Olhei pra Robert e podia jurar que ele trincava o maxilar.

Apresentei meus dois grupos de amigos e entramos.

A boate era pequena e estava lotada. Nunca tinha ido a um lugar parecido. Estava me sentindo uma roceira.

Quando entramos algumas pessoas se afastaram, mas Jackson nos encaminhou até uma mesa.

- O que você vai beber Kiki? – Ashley me perguntou se levantando.

Eu não queria beber cerveja. Aquela situação pedia algo mais "elaborado".

- O que você beber! – eu disse.

Eu não estava acostumada a beber bebidas destiladas, então pegaria leve.

- Um Dry Martini pra Srta. – Ashley me passou uma taça. – Uma cerveja pro Robert e vodka pra você baby! – ela ofereceu a Jackson.

Quando ela se sentou eu percebi que ela bebia o mesmo que eu.

- Kris...vem dançar! – Liv chegou à mesa ofegante e animada.

Dei um longo gole no meu drink.

Errado Kristen! Muito errado!

Desceu queimando minha garganta e me deu uma leve tontura.

Me levantei e segui com ela pra pista de dança.

Dançávamos animadas ao som de uma música desconhecida por mim, mas com uma batida incrivelmente dançante.

Tom de aproximou por trás de mim e passou as mãos pela minha cintura. Eu continuei dançando, mas sem encostar nele. Não queria provocá-lo. Eu amava outra pessoa.

Pensar nisso me fez olhar pra Robert.

Ele bebia sua cerveja calmamente enquanto me olhava. Senti minha pele arder com o olhar que ele me lançava.

Mordi os lábios e continuei dançando, só que agora sensualmente enquanto eu o olhava.

Me virei de volta pro pequeno grupo que me acompanhava na pista de dança e continuei dançando.

Fui até o bar e pedi outro drink daquele. O engraçado foi eu pedir ao garçom algo que não sabia o nome. Então saiu "uma taça bonitinha com um liquido transparente e azeitonas dentro". É lógico que arrancou boas gargalhadas do barman. Bebi meu drink ali mesmo e voltei pra pista de dança. Dessa vez Ashley, Abby e até Nikki se juntaram ao pequeno grupo na pista.

Senti braços fortes me segurarem e por um momento eu desejei que fosse Robert, mas era Tom.

- Será que hoje eu consigo um beijo seu hoje? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu me virei e fiquei de frente pra ele.

- Nem sabia que você queria um beijo meu. – brinquei.

- Está sabendo agora! – ele sorriu.

Olhei pra Robert e ele me olhava com uma expressão fria, dura.

- Desculpe Tom, não posso! – falei.

Tom era bonito, tinha quase a minha idade, mas não era ele que eu queria.

- Por quê? – ele falou num fio de voz.

- Porque somos amigos e eu não quero estragar tudo. – me afastei. – Desculpe! – movi meus lábios enquanto saía da pista de dança.

Fui até o banheiro, mas estava cheio.

Me senti mal subitamente e me lembrei da glicose.

- Que horas são? – perguntei a uma das meninas que estava no banheiro e me ajudou a sentar em um puff que tinha ali.

- Quase 3! – ela disse – Quer que eu chame alguém?

Maravilha! Fazia quase 6 horas que eu não comia, juntando com o álcool, eu teria sorte se não entrasse em coma.

- Você tem uma bala? – perguntei a ela.

- Tenho, é de caramelo! – ela disse abrindo a bolsa.

- Ótimo! – sussurrei.

Ela me deu a bala e eu coloquei rapidamente na boca, mastigando com vontade pro açúcar ser absorvido mais rápido.

- Estou melhor! Obrigada! – agradeci me levantando.

- Você está com alguém? – eu assenti – Vou te levar até eles, ok? – assenti novamente.

Quando eu cheguei à mesa escorada naquela estranha, Robert estava sozinho na mesa.

- O que houve? – ele levantou rapidamente e me pegou dos braços da garota.

- Ela passou mal no banheiro. Acho melhor levá-la pra casa. – a garota disse.

- Obrigada! – eu disse a ela.

Ela sorriu e saiu.

- O que você está sentindo? – Robert perguntou.

- Minha glicose... – minha voz era quase um sussurro comparada a música alta. – Eu sou hipoglicêmica.

- Quando foi a última vez que você comeu Kristen? – ele perguntou preocupado, usando seu tom de médico.

- As 9. – respondi.

- Você quer se matar? São 3 horas da manhã! – ele se levantou. – Fiquei aqui, por favor!

Ele saiu. Minha visão estava turva e meu corpo mole. Aquela única bala não ia segurar meu organismo por muito tempo.

- O que houve? – Ashley quase gritou chegando a mesa.

- Não é nada, eu só preciso ir pra casa! – falei.

- Vou te levar! – Jackson disse.

- Vamos todos embora! – Ashley disse preocupada.

- Fiquem! Eu a levo! – Robert disse.

- É... fiquem. Não precisam estragar a noite por causa de mim! – eu disse.

Ouvi Ashley murmurar "até parece", mas ignorei.

Robert me pegou no colo e saímos juntos com Jackson que nos ajudou a chamar um táxi.

Não preciso nem dizer que todos olhavam pra gente, provavelmente deviam achar que eu estava bêbada demais pra me agüentar nas próprias pernas.

O caminho até em casa foi rápido e silencioso. Robert me abraçou e me aninhou em seu peito. Eu podia morrer naquele momento que eu estaria feliz.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento ele me colocou deitada na minha cama e saiu.

- Não se levante! Eu já volto! – ele disse saindo do quarto.

Pra onde eu iria com as paredes rodando e minhas pernas bambas?

Quando ele voltou ele trazia uma tigela branca e um pote de mel.

- Coma! Eu vou fazer algo melhor... é só pra aumentar sua glicose. – ele disse. – Não sabia se você gostava de mel... – ele ergueu o pote com mel dentro.

- Gosto! – sorri.

Peguei a tigela e vi que tinha cereal com leite. Coloquei mel e comi. Enquanto ele me olhava curioso.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada! – ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. - Vou achar algo de verdade pra você comer. – ele beijou minha testa, pegou a tigela vazia e saiu do quarto.

Me levantei com cuidado pra não ficar tonta e peguei uma roupa pra dormir, fui até o banheiro e me troquei. Tirei todas as bijuterias e por último o bracelete que Robert me deu.

Passei o dedo suavemente pela escrita na parte interna da pulseira e senti as letras, que mais pareciam símbolos.

"_Я люблю тебя с самого первого дня я увидел ее!"_

Minha curiosidade gritava, mas eu não sabia por onde começar pra descobrir o significado. Nem ao menos eu sabia em que língua estava escrito.

Robert entrou no quarto com uma bandeja e me pegou namorando o bracelete.

- Vejo que gostou do meu presente! – ele disse presunçoso.

- É linda! – falei me sentando de novo na cama. – Mas me deixa intrigada! – mordi os lábios.

- Por quê? – ele me olhou curioso.

- Porque não sei o que está escrito? – fiz uma careta.

- Logo saberá! – ele beijou de novo minha testa.

Na bandeja tinha torradas, mais mel, algumas frutas, leite e uma tigela com cereais, imagino ser granola misturado com aveia ou algo do tipo.

- Obrigada! – ele me olhou confuso. – Por cuidar de mim. – sorri.

- Kris, eu sou médico e seu amigo... não fiz mais que minha obrigação. – ele disse sério.

De uma certa forma aquelas palavras me machucaram. Pisquei violentamente pra manter as lágrimas dentro dos olhos.

- Você está bem? – eu apenas assenti. – Se importa se eu ficar aqui... er... eu não quero te deixar sozinha. – ele disse sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse.

- Já volto, preciso dar um telefonema. – eu mais uma vez apenas assenti e ele saiu.

Me aconcheguei na cama e quando eu percebi já estava dormindo, mas acordei com a bandeja que estava encostada no meu braço foi puxada.

- Desculpe! – ele pediu.

- Tudo bem! – sorri – Ashley ainda não chegou? – perguntei.

- Já, mas prefiro ficar de olho em você. – ele disse.

- Eu estou bem Robert! – sorri.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Não! – quase gritei. – Quer dizer, está tarde e... você pode ficar. – mordi os lábios.

Ele colocou a bandeja em cima da cômoda e se sentou na cadeira.

- Você pretende passar o resto na noite sentado ai? – apontei pra cadeira.

- Se eu ficar na sala eu não estarei te vigiando exatamente. – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

Merda de sorriso!

- Se quiser pode deitar aqui comigo... eu não mordo. – quando eu percebi já tinha falado. Agora ele ia me achar uma oferecida.

Ele se levantou e deitou ao meu lado na cama, me puxando pra deitar entre seu braço e seu peito.

- Boa noite Kris! – ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Boa noite Rob! – fiz um carinho no seu rosto e apaguei.

- x –


	11. Cap 9

Acordei com a sensação maravilhosa de um corpo quente praticamente em baixo de mim. Sorri ao lembrar que era o Rob.

Quando abri os olhos eu fitei seu rosto. Ele ainda dormia, tão lindo, tão sereno.

Eu estava com a cabeça em cima do seu braço, quase no ombro e um braço e uma perna em cima do seu corpo.

Os tirei cuidadosamente pra não acordá-lo. Olhei o relógio e eram 7 da manhã. Eu precisava ir pra faculdade.

Sai da cama, peguei uma muda de roupa e fui tomar um banho.

Escovei os dentes e os cabelos e me vesti.

Quando voltei pro quarto Robert ainda dormia.

Arrumei minha mochila e deixei os tênis ao lado da cama, pra calçá-los apenas na hora de sair. Coloquei a minha blusa xadrez no encosto da cadeira pra não amassar.

Me inclinei na frente do Robert e o chamei.

- Rob? – sussurrei. - Rob?

Por um momento eu pensei em deixá-lo dormir, mas não sabia se ele ia ficar chateado ou não.

- Rob? – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Você não devia acordar ninguém assim. Nunca! – ele sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

- Desculpe! – mordi os lábios. – Eu tenho que ir pra faculdade!

- Já vou levantar! – ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- Pode continuar dormindo. Eles não vão se importar! – falei.

Ele abriu os olhos e me puxou, me fazendo cair deitada em cima do seu peito.

- Você poderá dormir comigo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, juro que vi malícia nele.

- Não, eu tenho mesmo que ir. – falei.

Ele nos rolou na cama e encaixou seu corpo entre as minhas pernas.

- Você me proporcionou a melhor noite de sono da minha vida! – ele disse cheirando meu pescoço. – Há meses eu não dormia tão bem.

Ele estava me provocando?

Cadê aquele papo furado de apenas amigos?

- Isso é bom! – fechei os olhos sentindo a sensação da sua respiração contra a pele do meu pescoço. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente pros seus cabelos.

- É... – ele disse e eu senti seus lábios se contraírem num sorriso contra a minha pele. – Sinto muito, mas terei que dormir com você mais vezes.

Comprovado! Ele é bipolar!

Alguém me explica? Porque eu já não entendo mais.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso. – sorri satisfeita com o caminho da conversa.

Ele parou de roçar seu nariz no meu pescoço e me olhou. Fazendo um carinho no meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

- Como ficar longe de você Kristen? – ele sussurrou.

- Não fique! – mordi meus lábios.

- Eu não quero mais! – ele fitava minha boca.

- Isso é bom! – repeti com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou. Um beijo calmo, carinhoso e deliciosamente gostoso. Sua língua pediu passagem pela minha boca e eu prontamente dei. Minhas mãos subiram pelo seu pescoço até chegar aos seus cabelos, onde meus dedos ganharam vida própria e se enroscou entre eles. A sua mão livre passeava pelo meu corpo deixando um rastro de dormência e calor, enquanto sua língua ora explorava minha boca, ora massageava meus lábios. Deus! Eu estava queimando por dentro.

Eu podia sentir sua ereção na minha virilha e saber que ele me desejava tanto quanto eu o desejava, só me deixava mais excitada.

Eu precisava de mais... eu queria mais.

Ele descolou sua boca da minha apenas pra descer os beijos pelo meu pescoço até chegar ao meu colo. Suas mãos massageavam meus seios por cima da camiseta preta que eu usava.

- Rob... eu... eu quero você! – sussurrei timidamente.

- Eu também te quero Kris. – ele voltou a beijar meus lábios.

Dessa vez era mais urgente. Exalava tesão entre nossas bocas e eu não podia mais esperar pra tê-lo.

Forcei meu corpo contra do dele, nos virando, ficando por cima e tirei minha camiseta.

Ele se sentou ainda comigo em seu colo e começou a explorar meus seios com sua boca. Me abençoei por não gostar de sutiã.

Eu podia ter um orgasmo só com ele mordendo e lambendo meus seios. Era maravilhoso. Agarrei seus cabelos com força e joguei minha cabeça pra trás em resposta aquele prazer delicioso que ele me proporcionava.

Ele nos virou, deitando em cima de mim de novo e com uma habilidade inumana tirou meu jeans.

Meu celular apitou. Eu sabia que ele marcava 7:30 da manhã. Eu tinha colocado 3 alarmes com horários diferentes pra me lembrar da faculdade.

Eu o ignorei.

- Não vai atender? – ele perguntou ofegante enquanto tirava uns fios dos meus cabelos grudados na testa por conta do suor.

- É despertado! – o puxei pra um beijo.

Faminto, desesperado, carregado de luxúria.

Eu puxei sua camisa e dessa vez ele não hesitou, me ajudando a tirá-la.

Ele começou a beijar meu corpo com carinho e eu ardia em paixão. Sentia meus batimentos cardíacos concentrados em um único lugar, meu sexo.

Quando ele chegou no meu baixo ventre e ia tirar minha calcinha, a merda do meu telefone despertou mais uma vez.

- Merda! – disse irritada. Peguei o celular. 7:45. Merda! Desliguei o celular e coloquei em cima da cama. – Temos 15 minutos. – eu disse a ele abrindo sua calça, mas ele me parou.

Deitou seu corpo suavemente sobre o meu e me beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, intenso.

- Vá pra sua aula! – ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

Uma dor aguda atingiu meu peito. Ele estava me rejeitando de novo?

- Você não me quer? – perguntei com toda coragem que eu achei em mim.

- Como não querê-la Kris? – ele me beijou – Mas sei que você precisa ir... sua bolsa. – ele disse.

- Não quero ir, mas eu preciso! – o beijei intensamente.

- Eu sei! – ele sorriu e alisou meus cabelos.

Merda! Eu não queria ir, mas estávamos em época de prova e eu não podia perder matéria. E outra eu tenho bolsa, não posso ficar faltando a toa.

Ele se levantou e pegou minhas roupas, que eu coloquei em seguida.

Antes de sair do quarto ele me colou contra a porta do meu quarto e me deu mais um beijo, daqueles de tirar o fôlego.

- Você precisa comer! – ele disse quando viu que eu ia saindo direto de casa.

Eu corri até a cozinha e peguei uma maça.

- Vou comer no refeitório. Tenho 10 minutos pra chegar lá, sendo que o metrô demora vinte, então... – ele me calou com seus lábios.

- Eu vou te levar! – ele deu aquele sorriso lindo.

Me derreti claro!

Quando chegamos na rua, fomos até seu carro e então percebi que eu não sabia nada dele. Nada mesmo. Tirando pelo carro importado e do ano ele deve ser bem rico, nem isso eu sabia.

Entrei e coloquei o cinto, ele fez o mesmo.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas nossas mãos estavam conectadas uma na outra.

Minha mente foi tomada por pensamentos.

Será que eu estava sonhando? Seria possível ele mudar de ideia da noite pro dia? Será que ele desapareceria como mágica? Será que fingiria que nada aconteceu, como da outra vez?

Eu estava tão confusa. Não sabia o que isso significava. Olhei a pulseira e bufei, mas acho que foi alto demais.

- O que foi? – ele tirou a atenção do trânsito e me olhou.

- Só pensando. – dei de ombros e olhei pela janela.

- Quer dividir esses pensamentos? – ele perguntou meio brincalhão.

Vi que paramos em frente à faculdade.

Eu desci e ele também.

Ele se encostou na lateral do carro e me puxou pros seus braços.

- Posso ser sincera com você? – perguntei.

- Sempre. – ele sorriu.

- Isso... – apontei pra nós dois. – Ainda vai existir? Digo...você me deixa confusa. Uma hora parece me querer outra hora nem me enxerga. Estava começando a achar que você era bipolar. – mordi os lábios.

Ele me deu um selinho demorado.

- Não! Eu não sou bipolar. – ele sorriu – E isso... – ele me apertou mais nos seus braços. – Ainda vai existir...pelo menos enquanto você me quiser.

Tipo... Sempre? – pensei.

Eu apenas assenti.

- Tenho que ir! – olhei pra dentro da faculdade e vi o pátio ficando vazio. – Nos vemos no plantão?

- Nos vemos no plantão! – ele repetiu e me beijou.

Ok! Eu podia mesmo me acostumar com aquilo.

- Tchau Rob! – mordi meus lábios me afastando dele.

- Tchau Kris! – ele acenou com a mão.

Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza que estava com uma cara idiota de apaixonada. Estava sentindo o peso da placa de neon piscante no meu pescoço escrito "eu amo alguém", mas eu pouco me importava. Eu estava feliz como há muito tempo eu não era.

Como diz um poeta "que seja eterno enquanto dure!". Li na internet!

Eu ia aproveitar ao máximo meu tempo com ele. Eu queria conhecê-lo, saber cada detalhe da sua vida, até as coisas mais idiotas, como sua cor preferida ou sua comida favorita.

Eu estava mesmo perdidamente e fudidamente apaixonada por Robert Pattinson.

Merda!

- Ow! Estamos de bom humor hoje! – Liv disse quando nos sentamos no refeitório pra almoçar.

- É... – sorri bobamente. – Digamos, que minha vida está se ajeitando.

- Tem a ver com um certo médico de cabelos bronze e incríveis olhos azuis que trabalha no Mercy? – Sarah perguntou.

Eu assenti bobamente.

Tom chegou a mesa e o assunto acabou.

- Hey! Posso falar com você? – perguntei a Tom quando nos levantávamos pra voltar a aula.

- Claro! – ele respondeu.

- Nos vemos na sala! – Liv disse saindo e puxou Sarah junto com ela.

- Tom, me desculpe por ontem. Se eu dei a entender a você que seríamos mais que amigos, me desculpe. – mordi os lábios.

- Tudo bem, Kristen! – ele me abraçou de lado e fomos andando a sala. – Acho que eu confundi algumas coisas.

- Vamos continuar sendo amigos, não é? – o olhei enquanto andava.

- Se você quiser! – ele deu de ombros.

- Então isso é um sim! – assenti.

A aula da tarde passou rápida e quando cheguei em casa só tive tempo de comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. Hoje tinha plantão e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de ir trabalhar, afinal eu ia vê-lo novamente.

Cheguei e fiz meu ritual de todos os dias. Bebi uma caneca de café, coloquei meu pijama e guardei minhas coisas no armário.

- Olá! – ouvi a voz de Robert.

- Oi! – sorri acabando de colocar minhas coisas no armário.

- O que vamos estudar hoje? – ele colou seu corpo no meu.

- Não precisa fazer isso! – falei séria.

- Mas eu quero te ajudar! – ele fez um bico lindo.

- Ok! Eu estou mesmo precisando de ajuda em patologia clínica. – eu disse.

- Adoro patologia clínica. – finalmente ele me beijou.

Calmo, doce e inebriante.

- Quero te pedir uma coisa. – ele disse colando sua testa na minha.

- Diga. – eu estava embriagada com seu perfume masculino.

- Temos que ser discretos aqui. Não sei se as pessoas vão implicar e o Steve... – o cortei.

- Tudo bem Rob. Eu também penso assim! – falei.

- Vamos? Quando tivermos um tempo à gente vem estudar. – ele pegou minha mão e beijou a palma.

Nós saímos da sala e como não tinha paciente fui fazer minha parte burocrática.

Robert me olhava o tempo inteiro. Os olhares que ele me lançava não ajudavam no plano de "sermos discretos".

Conseguimos estudar naquela noite, a base de muitos carinhos e beijos apaixonados.

Naquela manhã quando saímos do plantão ele me acompanhou até em casa e acabamos dormindo juntos mais uma vez.

- x –


	12. Cap 10

Estar com Robert era inexplicável. Passávamos horas conversando ou estudando e graças a ele me dei bem na prova de patologia clínica, ele realmente era bom no assunto.

Ele me contou sobre sua infância na Inglaterra, falou dos seus pais, ex-namoradas, da época da faculdade em Oxford, mas não me contou do acidente ou do motivo pra ele mudar de país. Se ele não contou eu que não iria perguntar. Eu achava que quando chegasse à hora ele me contaria.

Eu também contei praticamente toda minha vida pra ele. Falei sobre o que eu me lembrava da minha mãe. Falei sobre meu herói, que é meu pai. Sobre minha vida sem graça em Round Top, a faculdade em Tyler e sobre meu relacionamento com Michael.

Foi durante essa conversa que decidimos esperar pra nos entregarmos a nossa paixão por completo. Ele disse que como eu só tinha tido Michael como homem, ele queria que fosse especial pra mim.

Isso não nos impedia de dar uns amassos que me deixavam subindo pelas paredes ou ele dormir comigo quase todos os dias.

Todas as manhãs ele dizia que dormir comigo era o máximo, que eu afugentava seus pesadelos e o fazia dormir como um bebê. E todas às vezes eu mordia a língua pra não perguntar o conteúdo dos seus pesadelos.

Eu me sentia bem em fazer bem a ele.

No hospital, tirando Ashley e Jackson, ninguém sabia que estávamos juntos. Nem mesmo Steve que me apoiava e era um anjo pra mim. Ele era o diretor do hospital e eu não pretendia colocar nossos empregos em risco.

Robert era um mistério. Ele me falava muitas coisas sobre sua vida, mas a maioria delas ele deixava suspenso no ar. Eu percebi durante o tempo que estamos juntos, que ele manda muito SMS e sempre atende suas ligações quando está sozinho ou se afasta de mim. No começo eu fiquei meio neurótica, mas depois eu entendi que ele queria privacidade e as mensagens...bom nós cidadãos americanos somos viciados em SMS, então, eu não estranhava muito ele estar sempre digitando naquele celular moderno dele.

Estávamos em maio e eu estava animadíssima. Primeiro porque as férias se aproximavam e eu poderia descansar entre um plantão e outro; e segundo porque era aniversário do Robert e estávamos organizando uma festinha pra ele no nosso apartamento. Seria uma reunião normal, como sempre fazíamos, mas dessa vez teríamos uma comemoração junto. Os 28 anos de Robert.

- Hey! – o chamei deitando em cima dele. – Feliz aniversário! – toquei seus lábios com os meus.

- Você está me acostumando mal. – ele sorriu e passou seus braços em volta do meu corpo.

- Hoje você merece! – eu disse.

- Só hoje? – ele abriu os olhos e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ok! Todo dia. – sorri.

Ele me beijou docemente, como só ele conseguia fazer.

- Eu preciso ir! – ele disse tristemente.

- Mas, hoje é seu aniversário! – choraminguei – Achei que fossemos ficar juntos.

- E vamos! – ele me deu um selinho e nos virou na cama, deitando seu corpo no meu. – Mas eu tenho umas coisas pra resolver.

- Ok! – falei contra os seus lábios.

- Vou sentir sua falta! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Então esteja aqui às 7 Dr. Robert! – o beijei e me levantei. – Vou tomar um banho!

- Quer ajuda? – ele perguntou com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

- Como se você fosse vim! – revirei os olhos.

De hoje não passava. Eu não agüentava mais ficar só nos amassos com Robert. Eu precisava saber o que era sexo de verdade, não aquela "coisa" que eu e Michael fazíamos juntos.

Tomei um banho quente e coloquei meu roupão. Hoje era sexta e eu tinha que ir pra faculdade.

Quando sai do banheiro Robert me agarrou e me jogou na cama.

- Hey! – gritei por conta do susto.

- Você faz isso de propósito. – ele disse.

- Isso o que? – bati meus cílios.

- Ficar quase nua na minha frente! – ele enfiou a mão por baixo do meu roupão.

Eu gemi quando sua mão fria tocou meu sexo.

- Rob... – o chamei num sussurrou.

- Kris? – ele retrucou.

- Eu... preciso... a faculdade! – falei entre gemidos enquanto ele massageava meu ponto sensível.

- Você quer ir? – sua outra mão foi pro meu seio. O massageando e apertando.

- Não! – gemi.

- O que você quer fazer então Kris? – ele sorria contra a pele do meu colo.

- Você... eu quero você! Por favor... – pedi.

- Mas combinamos de esperar não foi? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu podia imaginar o sorriso presunçoso estampado no seu rosto.

- Você...oh Deus!...você não esta...me ajudando Rob! – tentei dizer. – Não para, por favor!

Eu estava quase chegando ao orgasmo, quando ele parou subitamente e se levantou da cama.

- Rob! – o repreendi.

Ele fingiu que não me ouviu e ajoelhou na minha frente.

Oh Deus ele não ia fazer isso ia?

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei enquanto ele afastava minhas pernas.

- Shiii... – ele escorregou a mão pela minha barriga e massageou meu seio. – Relaxa Kris!

Senti sua respiração quente na minha entrada e arfei em expectativa. Elevei meu quadril dando o sinal de que ele podia continuar e senti sua boca quente em meu sexo. Sua língua me estimulava como nunca nada havia feito, eu estava experimentando uma sensação que eu nunca havia sentido.

Senti meu corpo se arrepiar e meu sexo pulsar mais rápido, meu corpo todo se estremeceu quando um orgasmo violento me atingiu.

- Isso foi golpe baixo! – eu disse ofegante.

- Eu adorei! – ele deu de ombros e se levantou do chão.

Eu não conseguia me mover, estava sentindo meu corpo mole.

- Você está bem? – ele riu.

- Estou... me dê um minuto. – ergui o indicador pra ele fazendo o número um.

- Você precisa se alimentar! – ele disse deitando seu corpo em cima do meu.

- Eu preciso de você! – mordi os lábios. – Rob eu não agüento mais esperar. Você já me fez experimentar coisas que eu nunca havia sentido.

- Mesmo? – eu assenti. - Tipo?

- Seu beijo... nunca havia beijado alguém como você. Quando você me toca... meu corpo responde de uma forma que eu nem sei explicar e isso que você acabou de fazer... foi... uau! Foi demais... eu nunca tinha passado por isso. – desabafei.

- Isso é bom! – ele brincou dizendo o que eu sempre falava e me beijou. - Vá se vestir! – ele levantou e me puxou junto. – Prometo não fazer você esperar muito mais! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu estremeci.

Fui até o banheiro e coloquei minha roupa.

Ficar nua na frente dele não ajudaria nossa situação.

Ele me levou a faculdade como quase todas as manhãs, nos despedimos e o lembrei que ele tinha que estar lá em casa as 7.

O dia se arrastou, eu estava exausta e agradecida por hoje não ter plantão.

Quando cheguei em casa eu e Ashley começamos a decorar a casa. Enchemos alguns balões e colamos junto com serpentinas no teto da sala.

Jackson foi buscar o bolo que mandamos fazer pra ele e eu e Ashley fomos nos arrumar. Já ia dar 7 horas.

Eu coloquei uma roupa que eu havia comprado pra ocasião. Um vestido em um tom de nude, sapatos de alto colorido (imposição de Ashley) e pra bijuterias escolhi pérolas, junto com meu bracelete que não saia mais do meu pulso. É claro que coloquei uma lingerie decente já que eu tinha segundas intenções com o Robert hoje, escolhi renda branca e cetim.

Meu cabelo e a maquiagem eu mesma fiz. Ashley era uma boa professora.

Quando cheguei a sala, já havia algumas pessoas lá. Fui até a cozinha peguei uma cerveja e me sentei na sala.

O papo estava animadíssimo, mas faltava uma pessoa. Já eram 8 horas da noite e Robert ainda não havia chegado.

Tentei ligar pra ele, mas deu caixa de mensagem. Mandei um SMS.

"_Estou preocupada com você! Não vem?"_

Alguns minutos depois ele me respondeu.

"_Meia hora e estarei ai! Saudades!"_

Sorri como uma boba pra tela do celular.

- E então? – Ashley perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Ele disse que está vindo! – falei.

Ela foi até a cozinha e pegou outra cerveja pra nós duas.

9 horas e nada do Robert.

Além de preocupada, eu estava irritada. Ele disse meia hora! E já se passou 1 desde a mensagem.

Será que ele tinha voltado a ser como antes? Talvez seu transtorno de personalidade estivesse despertando depois de quase 2 meses dormindo.

- x –


	13. Cap 11

- Ele não vem! – falei com Ashley. Olhei o relógio quase 10 horas da noite.

- Calma Kiki, de repente aconteceu alguma coisa. – ela alisou meus ombros.

- Ele teria me avisado Ash. – fiz uma careta e passei a mão nos cabelos, frustrada.

- Kristen, nem sempre dá pra avisar. – ela sorriu calmamente. – Eu sei que tem uma explicação.

- Você? Defendendo o Robert? – brinquei.

- Enquanto ele te fizer feliz. – ela sorriu.

Nikki se aproximou de nós.

- Então? Cadê o Robert? – ela perguntou.

- Ele teve uma emergência, já deve estar chegando por ai. – Ashley respondeu.

Ela pareceu convencida porque balançou a cabeça e saiu.

- Você precisa comer! – Ashley disse voltando o rosto pra mim.

- Preciso de uma cerveja. – me levantei e fui até a cozinha.

Eu não acredito que ele tinha feito isso, comigo principalmente.

Tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa errada que eu fiz durante o dia, mas não consegui.

Bebi a cerveja quase de uma vez e fui até meu quarto. Ashley tinha razão eu precisava comer uma barra de cereal.

Quando passei pela sala percebi que todos os nossos amigos e colegas de trabalho estavam lá, nem pareciam notar a falta do aniversariante.

Bati a porta do meu quarto com força e me joguei na cama, tirando meus sapatos com os próprios pés e os jogando longe.

A única coisa que eu me perguntava era "por quê?".

Me levantei e fui até a mochila pegar uma barra de cereal. Deitei na cama e fiquei fitando o teto enquanto a comia.

Inúmeros motivos pra ele não ter vindo dançaram na minha mente.

De repente foi mesmo uma emergência ou será que ele estava ferido em algum lugar? Me levantei e liguei pra ele, caixa de mensagens.

Me joguei na cama de novo e enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro e deixei que minhas lágrimas de frustração e tristeza saíssem.

- Estou muito encrencado? – ouvi sua voz e logo depois suas mãos nos meus cabelos. Eu levantei meu rosto e o olhei. – Me desculpe. – ele fez um carinho no meu rosto.

- O que houve? – quis saber.

- A filha de uma vizinha sofreu um acidente e eu a socorri. Fiquei dando assistência a ela no Mercy até ela estar fora de perigo. Me desculpe! – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Porque não me atendeu? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- Porque não deu Kris. Ela estava mal. Caiu do segundo andar... a emergência estava uma loucura. – ele sentou ao meu lado na cama.

Eu ia me levantar, mas ele me puxou, me fazendo sentar no seu colo.

- Diz que me perdoa? – ele cheirou meu pescoço e suas mãos entraram em baixo do meu cabelo.

- Eu fiquei preocupada! – sussurrei de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação dos seus lábios no meu pescoço.

- Me desculpe! – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Não sei se posso te perdoar! – brinquei.

Ele me beijando daquele jeito já estava perdoado a tempos. Afinal ele era médico e coisas como essa sempre aconteceriam.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra você me perdoar Kris? – ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer Rob. – mordi os lábios.

- Tem certeza? A sala esta cheia! – ele me olhou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Bom, eu esperei até agora, poderia esperar mais algumas horas.

- Vamos pra sala então. Todos estavam esperando por você. – me levantei e calcei meus sapatos.

E fomos pra sala.

Ashley trouxe o bolo e cantamos parabéns.

Depois de algumas horas todos foram embora. Nós quatro ajeitamos a bagunça de descartáveis e garrafas de cerveja.

- Vai ficar comigo? – perguntei a Robert.

Estávamos sentados no sofá da sala, abraçados e ele distraído enquanto entrelaçava nossos dedos.

- Você quer? – ele beijou minha mão.

- Nem vou te responder! – mordi os lábios.

Ele deu um beijo suave na minha testa.

- Gente, vamos deitar! Estou exausta! – Ashley disse entrando na sala.

Ele veio até mim e beijou minha bochecha, em seguida deu um soquinho no ombro de Robert.

- Boa noite! – eu e Robert respondemos juntos e rimos.

Jackson veio se despedir e eles saíram da sala.

- Devíamos ir deitar também. – Robert disse. – Você parece cansada!

E estava, mas como eu explicaria a ele que minha intenção não era dormir?

- Vamos! – me levantei e estendi minha mão pra que ele pegasse.

Assim que entrei no quarto ele se jogou na minha cama, tirando os sapatos.

- Quer tomar um banho? – perguntei também tirando aqueles sapatos que estavam me matando. Ele me olhou cheio de malícia. – Er...você estava no hospital, se quiser eu pego uma toalha pra você.

- Você vai comigo? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Se você quiser. – dei de ombros.

Ele veio até mim e me beijou suavemente. Sua língua percorrer todo o contorno dos meus lábios e depois invadiu minha boca.

Ele tirou as mãos do meu rosto e segurou a barra do meu vestido, o subindo delicadamente e o tirando do meu corpo.

- Acho que nunca disse o quanto você é linda! – ele colou seu corpo no meu pra sua boca explorar meu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça pro lado, dando livre acesso a ele.

- Não, acho que não. – sussurrei.

Suas mãos foram pras minhas costas e abriram meu sutiã, me deixando exposta a ele. Na mesma hora suas mãos se encheram com meus seios. Eles cabiam perfeitamente nas suas mãos.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? – ele me olhou sério.

- Nunca quis tanto uma coisa em minha vida. – mordi os lábios.

Eu segurei a ponta da sua camisa e a tirei. Explorei seu peitoral levemente musculoso com as minhas mãos. Ele era tão quente. Minhas mãos desceram até sua barriga e eu abri sua calça, fazendo ela escorregar por suas pernas até ficar embolada em seus pés.

Ele ficou na minha frente somente com uma boxer branca e eu arfei ao ver todo aquele volume. Ele estava tão excitado, tão pronto... e eu sabia que eu também estava assim.

Ele levantou as pernas suavemente e livrou os pés da calça.

Com um impulso ele me ergueu e me pegou no colo, colando sua boca na minha com cuidado, mas o beijo era faminto.

Ele nos levou até o banheiro e sem me tirar do seu colo ligou o chuveiro. Rapidamente o vapor da água quente começou a tomar o banheiro.

Ele me colocou no chão, ainda me beijando e se agachou na minha frente, tirando minha calcinha suavemente. O toque das suas mãos nas minhas pernas foi quase imperceptível.

Ele passou uma mão por trás do meu joelho e ergueu minha perna esquerda, a colocando em seu ombro e em seguida atacou meu sexo com sua língua, me fazendo gemer e me contorcer de prazer.

Não demorou muito e eu explodi, num orgasmo intenso e delicioso.

Ele me puxou pro seus braços e me beijou. Senti meu gosto na sua boca e aquilo me fez querer mais, se ele havia me dado eu daria a ele também.

Nos virei e o empurrei, fazendo ele sentar no vaso sanitário. Minhas mãos foram até a barra da sua boxer e ele se ergueu um pouco pra que eu a tirasse.

Minhas mãos, tão pequenas pro seu comprimento, foram ágeis e o segurou com vontade fazendo movimento ritmados e eu o via gemer e fechar os olhos com força em resposta ao meu toque.

Eu nunca o tinha visto nu. Durante nossas "brincadeiras" não tirávamos a roupa, as vezes que o acariciei foi por dentro da calça, ele não deixava que eu tivesse mais que isso.

Passei minha língua pelos lábios e o coloquei na minha boca. Ele também era quente ali e tinha um gosto maravilhoso. Entre os movimentos de sobe e desce que minha boca fazia eu o estimulava com minha língua, acariciando todo seu comprimento.

Ele gemia e arfava alto e aquilo me dava prazer só de olhar.

Eu não estava me reconhecendo. Eu sempre detestei fazer sexo oral em Michael, talvez porque ele nunca tivesse feito em mim ou talvez porque seu gosto era horrível, eu simplesmente detestava. Achava nojento e entediante, mas Robert me fez descobrir mais uma coisa nova. Fazer nele era maravilhoso... ouvir ele gemer "Kris" me deixava satisfeita e mais molhada pra ele.

Eu sentia que ele estava perto do seu ápice. Seu membro estava mais duro em minha boca e eu o sentia pulsar freneticamente. Aumentei meus movimentos nele, mas ele me parou.

- Pára Kris! – ele disse ofegante.

Uma vida cheia de insegurança sexual me fez entender que eu havia feito alguma coisa errada, que estava sendo ruim pra ele.

- Por quê? – perguntei com a voz embargada.

Ele se inclinou e ficou a centímetros do meu rosto.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – ele afagava meus cabelos.

- Mas eu quero Rob. – me levantei e sentei no seu colo, sem que nos encaixássemos.

Ele me beijou faminto. O atrito do meu sexo com o dele estava me deixando enlouquecida de prazer, o meu chamava pelo dele, gritava na verdade, mas eu queria terminar o que eu havia começado.

Me levantei e voltei a posição de antes o pegando entre minhas mãos e o acariciando suavemente.

- Kris! – ele me chamou, meio que me repreendendo.

- Deixa Rob, por favor! – ele me olhou e eu mordi os lábios. Dei um beijo molhado no seu membro e o olhei. – Por favor!

O coloquei na minha boca e então eu percebi que ele havia cedido ao meu pedido.

Não demorou muito e ele explodiu na minha boca. Seu gosto era maravilhoso, tudo nele era maravilhoso.

Pra quem não gostava de sexo oral, agora eu seria uma viciada nisso. Era bom de mais.

Ele se ergueu e me beijou. Assim como eu, ele não se importou com seu gosto na minha boca.

Entramos embaixo da água escaldante do chuveiro e tomamos um banho. Nos acariciando e nos provocando enquanto ensaboávamos um ao outro.

Quando acabamos o banho as caricias não pararam, agora ele me secava com cuidado, mas sensualmente e eu fiz o mesmo com ele.

Ele pegou meu corpo nu no colo e colocou delicadamente na cama. Deitando seu corpo com cuidado em cima do meu.

Sentir ele tão próximo de me invadir, me fez arfar.

Eu ainda não estava acreditando que finalmente íamos nos entregar de corpo e alma a nossa paixão. Tantas brigas, tantas implicâncias e grosserias, tantos desencontros e mal entendidos, tantas coisas omitidas e agora estávamos juntos entregue ao prazer da luxúria e eu anseie tanto por isso, que chegava a doer em meu peito.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu o olhei e mordi os lábios.

- Faça Rob... eu sou sua! – também sussurrei.

E então ele me invadiu. Calma e deliciosamente.

Eu soltei um gemido e ele colou seus lábios nos meus. Ele se movimentava suavemente e eu precisava de mais, eu queria mais.

Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos e passou a se movimentar mais rápido.

Ele apoiava o corpo em um dos cotovelos e a sua outra mão fazia carinho no meu rosto.

Forcei meu corpo pra que nos virássemos e fiquei por cima dele, ditando o meu ritmo.

No mesmo instante ele se sentou e envolveu seu corpo com seus braços, me ajudando a subir e descer nele.

Sua boca percorria os lugares que eu ansiava... minha boca, meu pescoço e meus seios.

Senti meu corpo se arrepiar e pedir por mais, aumentei meus movimentos em cima dele e percebi que ele também estava próximo do seu orgasmo.

E então explodimos juntos. Conectados como deveria ser.

Ficamos alguns minutos na mesma posição. Ele sentado agarrado ao meu corpo em cima do dele e minhas mãos seguravam com força seus cabelos.

Essa deveria ter sido minha primeira vez. Não me importaria em ter perdido a virgindade com 24 anos se fosse com ele, maravilhosamente com ele.

Nós estávamos ofegantes, mas nossa respiração começava a se normalizar.

Ele afastou a cabeça do vão dos meus seios e me fitou. Seus olhos estavam num tom de azul intenso e por um momento me perdi neles. Ele me olhava como se estivesse vendo minha alma, mas nem assim eu me senti constrangida.

Ele tirou uns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados na minha testa e me fez um carinho na lateral do rosto.

- Tão linda! Tão pequena! – ele sussurrou. Ele me olhou de novo com aqueles olhos penetrantes e ali eu sabia que estava em casa. – Eu amo você Kris!

Eu fiquei sem ação! Eu acho que estava ficando maluca, só pode!

Ele realmente tinha dito o que eu achava que tinha ouvido?

Ele me beijou e eu retribui. Ele deve ter visto minha feição de incredulidade, porque ele repetiu.

- Eu amo você Kristen Stewart! – ele disse novamente. Suas mãos enterradas nos meus cabelos e seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus.

- Eu também amo você Rob! – confessei. Tão natural!

Ele me beijou mais uma vez e me puxou pra deitarmos na cama, foi onde finalmente nos desconectamos.

Me aninhei no seu peito e ele nos cobriu. Ficamos num silêncio agradável. Eu tinha certeza que ele, assim como eu, estava processando tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite.

- Kris? – ele me chamou antes que eu dormisse.

- Uhm? – murmurei sonolenta.

- Nós não nos protegemos. – ele disse preocupado.

- Eu tomo pílulas Rob! – falei calmamente.

Só então eu me dei conta. Eu tinha me entregado a ele, de todas as formas. Tínhamos nos amado sem proteção e gravidez era a coisa menos pior que aconteceria num caso desses, mas era o Rob e eu confiava nele de olhos fechados.

Senti sua respiração pesada e o fitei. Dormindo como um anjo, lindo!

Beijei sua bochecha suavemente e voltei a deitar minha cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Adormecendo em seguida com a sensação de que agora eu tinha finalmente uma vida.

- x –


	14. Cap 12

- Rob? – o chamei preocupada. - Rob? Acorde! – o sacudi.

- Não! Eu não sou... – ele gritou. – PÁRA!

Ele gemia, gritava e se sacudia na cama. Estava me assustando.

- Rob! Por favor, acorde! – o sacudi mais forte e num movimento brusco ele se sentou na cama.

Suado, ofegante e assustado.

Rapidamente me ajoelhei ao seu lado e o abracei.

- Shiii tá tudo bem! Foi só um sonho Rob! – o embalei em meus braços como uma criança indefesa.

Ele levantou os braços e me abraçou, escondendo seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço e me molhando com suas lágrimas.

- Eu...eu...pensei que eles...tinha sumido! – ele soluçou.

- Já passou Rob! Eu estou aqui! Foi um sonho, ok? – o olhei e sequei suas lágrimas com as minhas mãos.

Ele me puxou com força pros seus lábios e me beijou. Um beijo urgente, faminto.

- Deixa eu te amar pequena. – ele disse beijando partes do meu corpo.

Eu o puxei pros meus lábios e o beijei dando sinal de que ele podia continuar.

Ele me invadiu, dessa vez foi mais forte, mais intenso. Ele estava sendo carinhoso, mas não calmo.

Minutos depois nós explodimos juntos.

Nós invertemos as posições e dessa vez ele deitou no meu peito e se aninhou nos meus braços.

- Quer conversar sobre o sonho Rob? – eu coçava sua cabeça preguiçosamente.

- Eu achei que eles tivessem parado. – ele disse. – Desde que estamos juntos eu nunca mais tinha tido pesadelos.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Prometo te contar tudo amanhã. – ele disse antes de dormir.

Peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto dele dormindo. Eu não conseguia resistir. Ele ficava lindo demais dormindo.

Depois daquela declaração dele eu fiquei ansiosa e não consegui dormir direito.

Será que ele finalmente se abriria pra mim? Será que era sobre o acidente?

Tantas perguntas na minha mente e no meio delas, finalmente eu consegui dormir.

Acordei com um celular tocando. Eu sabia que não era o meu, então não abri os olhos. Pelo corpo quente em baixo do meu eu percebi que eu estava aninhada ao peito de Robert.

Era sábado e eu só tinha compromisso depois do almoço e a noite o plantão, então eu me permitiria dormir até mais tarde.

- Alô. – Robert sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. – Tudo bem. – ele falou com carinho. – Ela está bem? – perguntou. – Em 20 minutos estarei lá, ok? Se acalme querida. – ouvi o barulho do telefone sendo fechado.

Querida?

Abri meus olhos acreditando que aquilo tinha sido um sonho esquisito.

- Bom dia pequena! – ele beijou minha testa.

- Bom dia! – sorri pra ele.

- Eu tenho que ir! – ele disse tristemente. – Mas nos vemos mais tarde. Eu vou vim te pegar pra irmos pro plantão.

- Ok! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

O sonho esquisito estava rondando minha mente.

Robert se levantou e se vestiu. Eu fui até o banheiro e coloquei meu roupão.

- Ao menos tome café. – eu disse.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir Kris. – ele me puxou pra um abraço e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Um beijo doce e demorado.

- Eu amo você! – ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Eu também! – retribui o sorriso.

O levei até a porta e ele me beijou novamente.

- Russo! – ele disse. Eu o encarei confusa. – A escrita na pulseira está em russo. – ele sorriu – Você já pode descobrir o que é.

- Ia me poupar tempo se você falasse. – brinquei.

- Ai não teria graça pequena! – ele me deu um selinho.

Eu gostava quando ele me chamava de pequena, soava tão carinhoso e comparada a ele eu era minúscula.

- Vá comer! – ele disse. – Não quero passar o dia preocupado com você. – ele me abraçou mais uma vez. – Promete se cuidar? – perguntou.

- Sim, senhor Dr. – brinquei.

- Ok! – ele me apertou mais no abraço. – Venho te pegar as 5. Quero que conheça uma pessoa.

- Quem? – perguntei curiosa, mas ele deu de ombros. – Uhm... uma supresa?

- Espero que pra você ela seja boa. – ele disse sério.

- Ok. Vou me esforçar. – sorri.

- Te amo! – ele me beijou.

- Eu também.

Ele me soltou do abraço e foi embora.

Fui até o meu quarto e coloquei uma roupa, já que eu não vestia na por baixo do roupão.

Decidi preparar o café-da-manhã já que Ashley ou Jackson faziam sempre.

Fiz panquecas e Waffles. Coloquei tudo no balcão junto com os Pop Tarts de blueberry, que são os preferidos de Ashley.

- Noite produtiva uhn? – Ashley disse entrando na cozinha.

- Digamos que sim! – sorri e me sentei junto com ela em um dos bancos do balcão.

- Me conta! – ela deu um tapa na minha mão.

- Quer mesmo detalhes? – fiz uma careta – Acho que você consegue imaginar o que aconteceu. – tomei um gole de leite.

- Foi bom? – ela perguntou animada.

- Maravilhosamente bom. – sorri com as lembranças da noite passada.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela quis saber.

- Num sei... é muito surreal essa coisa que eu sinto por ele Ash! Me faz quer ficar com ele 24 hs por dia, de preferência trancados num quarto. – nós rimos – Acho que se existe conto de fadas, eu estou vivendo um.

- Você não sabe como eu estou feliz por você, de verdade. Você merece ser muito feliz. – ela sorriu docemente.

- Obrigada Ash. – agradeci. – Ele disse que me ama. – mordi os lábios.

- Sério? – ela arregalou os olhos e eu assenti. - Quando?

- Ontem e hoje de manhã. – falei.

- E onde ele está? – ela quis saber.

- Teve que sair, mas não me disse pra onde foi.

- Uhm.. – ela fez uma careta.

- Eu tenho que ir, marquei com o pessoal da faculdade na biblioteca. Temos que preparar um seminário sobre Saúde mental. – fiz uma careta.

- Ok, volta antes do plantão? – ela me perguntou.

- Volto! Rob vem me buscar as 5. – falei – Ele disse que quer me apresentar a alguém.

- Homem ou mulher? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não sei! – dei de ombros.

Me levantei e beijei sua bochecha.

- Posso usar o computador? – perguntei.

- A próxima vez que pedir eu te bato. – nós rimos.

Fui até a sala e sentei com as pernas cruzadas no chão e liguei o pequeno notebook de Jackson.

Fui até um site de busca e digitei traduções. Cliquei na primeira opção da lista e tirei o bracelete do pulso. Digitei conforme estava escrito na pulseira.

"_Я люблю тебя с самого первого дня я увидел ее!"_

Traduzir do Russo para o Inglês.

Enter.

Quando apareceu a tradução eu quase caí pra trás. Não era possível! Ele me deu essa pulseira no dia que decidiu ser meu amigo, no dia que paramos de brigar como crianças.

Passei as mãos pelas letras na parte interna da pulseira e sorri como uma boba.

Olhei mais uma vez a tela daquele computador e li outra vez a frase que me fez derreter.

_"Eu te amo desde o primeiro dia que eu a vi!"_

Flashs de memória invadiram minha mente. Me lembrei do dia em que cheguei em Chicago com a costela quebrada e ele me atendeu no Mercy. Tão atencioso, mas eu mesmo tempo tão distante.

Se ele me ama desde aquele dia, porque ele fazia questão de me afastar?

Mais uma pergunta sem resposta.

Fechei a página, o notebook e fui pro meu quarto. Tomei um longo banho e coloquei uma roupa confortável.

Coloquei um jeans, uma camiseta branca, uma blusa xadrez por cima e all stars preto.

Peguei minha mochila e meus óculos escuros.

- Quer que eu te leve? – Jackson me perguntou quando eu entrei na sala.

- Não Jack, obrigada! Vou de metrô é rapidinho.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei uma maça e sai.

Estava subindo a estação do metrô quando me lembrei que meu livro e minhas anotações da aula de saúde mental estavam no meu armário no Mercy.

Mudei a direção e fui pra outra plataforma, de qualquer forma eu tinha que passar lá antes de ir pra biblioteca.

- Hey Jeff! – cumprimentei aquele homem enorme que ficava na recepção do hospital.

- O que está fazendo aqui menina? – ele quis saber.

- Esqueci uma coisa no armário! – me virei e fui andando em direção a sala de descanso.

Passei meu crachá na fechadura eletrônica e meu armário abriu.

Peguei aquele livro enorme e fechei o armário. Apoiei minha mochila na mesa, mas o livro não entrava nem por um decreto. Então resolvi levá-lo na mão.

Passei apressada pelos corredores até chegar à recepção.

- Achou o que procurava? – Jeff me perguntou.

- Achei. Na verdade eu tinha certeza que estava lá. – sorri.

- Difícil a faculdade uhn? – ele sorriu ternamente.

- Muito, mas vai valer à pena. – me sentei dentro da recepção ao seu lado e mexi na minha mochila pra pegar uma barra de cereal.

- São por essas e outras coisas que eu acredito no poder de uma família. – Jeff começou a resmungar. – Se todos os jovens fossem assim, o mundo seria melhor.

- Do que você está falando Jeff? – eu ri.

- Disso! – ele apontou pra saída do hospital por cima do balcão da recepção.

Eu coloquei minha mochila no chão e me ergui pra ver o que ele estava apontando e o motivo de fazê-lo resmungar como um velho, apesar de ter no máximos uns 40 e poucos anos.

Quando eu olhei pra saída eu vi meu pior pesadelo.

Era Robert. Ele conversava com uma linda mulher, alta, loira e muito elegante e em seu colo tinha um bebê. Uma menina.

Ele estava abraçando ela de lado e a mulher brincava infantilmente com a menina no colo de Robert.

Felizes! Eles estavam felizes. Robert gargalhava com as travessuras da menina, mas não soltava a mulher do seu braço.

Minhas pernas falharam e eu me apoiei no balcão pra não cair.

- Está tudo bem menina? – ouvi a voz de Jeff ao meu lado, mas não conseguia respondeu.

Meus olhos estavam grudados naquela cena nauseante.

A mulher fez um carinho no rosto de Robert e ele beijou sua testa carinhosamente.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntei mais pra mim mesmo. Atônita, chocada, ferida.

- É a família Pattinson. – Jeff disse.

- x -


	15. Cap 13

Eu estava enojada, enjoada e com ódio.

Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?

Sai correndo dali e me tranquei no vestiário da sala de descanso.

Mentiroso!

E eu a idiota que caí na conversa dele.

_Família Pattinson!_

Essas malditas duas palavras ecoavam pela minha cabeça.

Lágrimas grossas e salgadas jorravam dos meus olhos.

Puxei minhas pernas pra cima do banco e as abracei, as apertando com força contra meu peito, tentando evitar que ele se desfizesse em mil pedaços.

Idiota! Como eu fui idiota!

Todos os sinais estavam lá. Até Ashley desconfiava e eu fingi não ver.

As milhares de vezes que ele me ignorou, sempre me evitando. Sempre falando que não podia se aproximar de mim...Idiota! Estúpida!...As incontáveis vezes que ele não falou ao celular do meu lado. A ligação hoje de manhã. Ele chamando a pessoa carinhosamente de querida comigo nos seus braços. O atraso na sua festa de aniversário... é claro! Ele se atrasou porque antes tinha que comemorar com a sua família, sua esposa.

_Sua esposa!_

Meu Deus! Como eu pude ser tão cega?

Tudo agora se encaixava como malditas peças de um quebra-cabeças de terror.

Eu me entreguei a ele de todas as formas. Eu confiei cegamente nele ao ponto de transarmos sem camisinha. Eu o amava... eu o amo... e o que eu recebo em troca? Uma apunhalada no meio do peito.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, na intenção de arrancá-los da minha cabeça, tamanho o ódio que eu sentia de mim mesma.

Eu sempre fui digna de pena. Cada dia que passava eu tinha certeza que eu não nasci pra esse, mundo. Eu não merecia ser feliz.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e lavei meu rosto.

Voltei até a recepção e peguei minha mochila. Eu estava cega de ódio e dor, tudo a minha volta ficou turvo e passou a não existir. Havia apenas meus piores sentimentos.

Ouvi Jeff falar alguma coisa quando cheguei à recepção, mas eu não ouvi e muito menos respondi.

Fui correndo até o metrô, na verdade eu ficaria imensamente feliz se eu fosse atropelada e passasse a não existir mais. Quando eu estava dentro do metrô voltando pra casa eu tomei uma decisão.

Iria embora de Chicago!

Não suportaria viver mais naquela cidade. Não conseguiria dormir naquela cama com as lembranças da noite passada. Onde ele confessou que me amava. Onde ele fez amor comigo. Onde ele venerou meu corpo e me disse coisas lindas. Ainda podia ouvir perfeitamente ele me chamando de pequena.

De repente a pulseira no meu pulso pareceu pesar 50kg. Eu a tirei com raiva e joguei dentro da mochila.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número do meu herói. Sempre me salvando.

- Kiki? – ele atendeu.

- Pai...Ah pai! Eu preciso tanto de você! – falei entre minhas lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu meu anjo? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu quero sair daqui pai. Não quero mais viver nessa cidade. – solucei. – Doí tanto!

- Kristen, se acalme e me conte o que houve, por favor! – ele pediu calmamente. – Você está ferida? Alguém tocou em você?

- Não pai! – o tranqüilizei - Onde você estará segunda-feira pai? – perguntei.

- Na Flórida, por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Eu vou te encontrar lá. – eu disse – Tenho que resolver umas coisas antes de ir embora. - falei tentando conter minhas lágrimas. – Está tudo bem pai. Segunda a gente se vê.

- Você me deixou preocupado criança. – ele disse meio aliviado.

- Não é nada pai. Só quero que seja como tudo era antes. – falei tristemente.

- Ok, nos vemos segunda querida, se cuide. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Eu iria embora de Chicago. Ia sair do Mercy e tentar trancar a faculdade, se não desse certo eu abandonaria.

Que ironia não? Eu achando que estava vivendo um sonho e minha vida se esvaindo por ralo abaixo.

Eu ia abandonar tudo que eu sempre desejei pra tentar amenizar minha dor.

Cheguei em casa e passei como uma bala pela sala. Me jogando na minha cama assim que entrei no quarto.

- Posso entrar? – Ashley perguntou junto com duas batidinhas na porta. – O que houve minha prima? – ela se sentou na cama e alisou meus cabelos.

- Ele é casado Ash! Só isso! Ele tem uma merda de família feliz! – falei exasperada. Ela me olhou atordoada. – Se eu tivesse te ouvido... se eu não estivesse tão cega pela merda do amor eu teria visto todos os sinais Ash.

- Como você soube disso? – ela perguntou saindo de algum tipo de transe.

- Eu os vi no hospital. Tive que passar lá e pegar uns livros pro seminário. Ele estava lá... com a esposa e a filha. Ele tem uma filha Ash... uma filha! – joguei os braços pro ar.

- Mas você tem certeza disso? – ela questionou.

- A menina é a cara dele Ash e têm os olhos azuis como os da mãe. – enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito Kiki! - ela me abraçou.

- Eu vou embora! – falei quando saí do seu abraço. Me levantei e fui até meu guarda-roupa pegar minhas malas.

- O quê? – ela quase gritou.

- Eu vou embora de Chicago, não posso mais conviver com ele. Ver ele... eu nem sei o que faria. – falei jogando minhas roupas dentro da mala.

Eu tinha que sair dali antes de dar 5 horas e ele vir me procurar, como combinamos de manhã.

- Você não pode ir! A faculdade! – ela elevou a voz – Seus sonhos Kristen... você quer ser médica... – eu a cortei.

- Não existem sonhos Ash. Tudo isso é uma farsa. Toda essa ladainha de sonhos, amor e príncipes encantados não existem. – falei seca – Se existem sonhos dentro de mim ele faria parte deles e agora isso não existe mais.

Fui até o banheiro e peguei minhas coisas de higiene pessoal.

- Talvez se você o ouvisse... – a cortei de novo.

- Tem explicação pra isso Ashley? – parei e a encarei. - Tem? Eu acho que não!

Seu rosto caiu e ela fitou o chão.

- Pra onde você vai? – ela perguntou chorosa.

- Hoje não sei, mas segunda eu vou encontrar meu pai e talvez voltar a viajar com ele. – falei fechando minha mala.

- Kristen, por favor... – ela pediu.

- Assim que eu estiver instalada em algum lugar eu te ligo, ok? – ela assentiu e eu beijei sua bochecha. – Eu te amo e obrigada por tudo.

Ela saiu do quarto, que antes era meu, e me acompanhou até a porta.

- O que é isso? – Jackson perguntou apontando pras minhas malas.

- Eu estou indo embora Jack. – o abracei – Obrigada por tudo. Eu amo vocês. – olhei pra ele e depois pra minha prima, que agora chorava.

- Robert sabe? – ele olhou de mim pra Ashley.

- Não... – dei de ombros.

- Vocês brigaram, é isso? – ele quis saber.

- Mais ou menos isso Jack. – eu olhei no relógio e já era 4:25 da tarde. – Eu tenho que ir. – abracei Ashley. – Eu te ligo, ok? – ela assentiu e eu dei um beijo na sua testa.

Quando cheguei na rua chamei um táxi e perguntei ao motorista se ele conhecia uma pensão ou algo do tipo por ali. Ele disse que sim, mas nos afastamos da cidade e entramos, no que me pareceu ser o subúrbio de Chicago.

Me instalei no quarto da pensão e como prometi liguei pra Ashley, pra avisar que eu estava bem, mas não disse onde estava. Não que eu não confiasse nela, eu apenas sabia o quanto Robert conseguia ser persuasivo.

Liguei pra Liv, pra justificar minha ausência no encontro. Inventei que estava me sentindo mal e que depois pediria ao Dr. Willians pra deixar que eu entregasse um trabalho individual.

Tomei um banho coloquei um moleton e comi uma das minhas barras de cereal.

Depois das 5 da tarde meu telefone foi bombardeado por milhões de ligações e torpedos do celular dele. Com certeza Ashley tinha contado pra ele o motivo de eu ter ido embora. Eu não me importava. Nada do que ele passasse poderia ser comparado a dor que ele esta me proporcionando.

Eu ignorei todas as suas ligações e nem ler as mensagens eu li. As apagava conforme iam chegando.

11 da noite e meu telefone não parava de tocar.

Resolvi dar um fim naquilo mandando uma mensagem pra ele.

"_Suma da minha vida Robert. EU TE ODEIO!"_

Na mesma hora tirei meu chip e joguei dentro da privada, dando descarga em seguida.

No dia seguinte só saí da pensão pra comer alguma coisa, no café-da-manhã e no almoço. Pra jantar eu pedi uma bobeira por telefone.

Na segunda eu comprei um novo chip e liguei pro meu pai e pra Ashley, pra dar o número novo.

- Alô? – ela atendeu.

- Ash, sou eu! – falei.

- Kristen, pelo amor de Deus, onde você está? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu ainda estou em Chicago, mas logo vou embora. – eu disse.

- Pra onde? – quis saber.

- Não sei Ash. Vou viajar com meu pai, como nos velhos tempos. – sorri ao lembrar do meu pai.

- Kristen... Robert está arrasado. Você precisa ouvi-lo. – ela pediu.

- Não quero saber dele Ashley, por favor! – pedi.

- Mas Kristen, ele me explicou a situação. Eu até conhecia sua filha... – a cortei.

- Ótimo Ashley, fique mesmo do lado dele. – desliguei o telefone na sua cara.

Ela me ligou algumas vezes, mas eu a ignorei.

Tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa e fui até a faculdade.

Conversei com o reitor e inventei a pior mentira da minha vida. Disse que meu pai estava internado na Flórida com leucemia e ele só tinha a mim no mundo. Meias verdades e algumas mentiras.

O reitor me liberou de férias duas semanas antes das mesmas chegarem e disse que os professores passariam trabalhos pra mim por e-mail, pra eu não perder o semestre, faltando duas semanas do seu fim.

Voltei pra pensão, paguei minha estadia e fui pro aeroporto.

Consegui uma passagem pra Flórida pra daqui uma hora. O que era ótimo, já que não ficaria mofando naquele aeroporto sozinha.

Liguei pro meu pai e avisei a hora e o aeroporto que eu chegaria, pra que ele me encontrasse lá.

Fui até uma espécie de Freeshop, eu precisava comprar um notebook pra fazer meus trabalhos da faculdade. Eu não sabia que rumo minha vida tomaria, então eu não queria perder um semestre inteiro de faculdade.

Eu tinha um bom dinheiro guardado, por conta da minha bolsa integral. Como eu quase não gastava eu tinha praticamente todo os meus três salários dos últimos meses.

Paguei pelo notebook e sai da loja.

Eu ainda tinha meia hora até o vôo. Peguei um livro de Clínica médica e decidi dar uma lida pra passar o tempo.

10 minutos pro meu vôo. O livro realmente estava fazendo o efeito esperado.

Então eu o vi. Ele vinha na minha direção, com uma feição triste e as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans.

Meu corpo se arrepiou e por um momento pensei em correr, mas teria que deixar minhas coisas por ali, então essa hipótese foi ignorada. Pensei em fingir que não o estava vendo, mas com certeza não daria certo, já que ele devia estar ali por minha causa.

- Kristen? – ele me chamou parando na minha frente. Sua voz estava carregada de dor e me deixou confusa.

Levantei os olhos para encará-lo e agora seus olhos estavam num tom de verde escuro, vazio e seco como o outono.

- x –


	16. Cap 14

- Qual parte do "suma da minha vida" você não entendeu Robert? – perguntei irritada a ele. Fechei meu livro e o guardei.

- Kristen, me deixe ao menos te explicar! – ele pediu.

- Você não precisa explicar, eu vi e já sei. Você tem uma família Robert e me usou pra sua diversão. – peguei minha mochila e coloquei nas costas.

- Eu ia te contar! – ele disse.

- Pff! Do que adiantaria? Isso ia amenizar o fato de eu ser sua amante? – joguei na sua cara.

- Você não era minha amante Kris... me deixa explicar. Eu quero te contar tudo. – ele tentou pegar minha mão, mas eu me esquivei.

- Tarde demais Robert! – peguei meu carrinho com as malas e ia sair mais ele me puxou pros seus braços.

- Por favor, pequena! Eu te amo tanto! – ele disse com a voz embargada.

Me desvencilhei do seu abraço e o encarei.

- Volta pra sua família Robert, pra sua filha. – segurei minhas lágrimas. – Não me procura mais.

- Você é parte de mim Kris... me deixe explicar. – ele pediu mais uma vez.

Graças a Deus chamaram meu vôo.

- Adeus Robert! – me virei e saí andando.

A dor que eu sentia no meu peito, fazia parecer que eu estava andando em direção a forca.

Senti uma mão segurar meu braço e parei bruscamente com o carinho.

- Não vá, por favor? – ele tinha o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Nada do que você me dizer irá me convencer do contrário. – falei friamente.

- Então me diz pra onde está indo... – ele pedi.

E aquela frase me deu uma ideia que talvez o convencesse a se afastar de mim.

- Estou voltando pro Texas! – falei firmemente. – Nunca deveria ter saído de lá. Nunca deveria ter deixado Michael.

Ele soltou meu braço como se tivesse levado um choque e me encarou com olhos cheios de dor e mágoa.

Mas a traída aqui era eu e não ele! Por isso não liguei.

Me virei e saí andando com meu carinho em direção ao portão de embarque. A mentira pareceu surtir efeito já que ele não veio atrás de mim.

O vôo pra Flórida foi rápido e logo eu estava abraçando meu pai.

- Que saudade de você menina! – ele me abraçou apertado.

- Eu também pai. – me aconcheguei em seus braços.

Havia quase 6 meses que eu não o via.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou enquanto dirigia até o hotel que estava hospedado.

Então eu contei a história pra ele, sem omitir nada.

- Você deveria ouvi-lo meu anjo. – ele disse sem tirar a atenção da estrada.

- Você também não pai! – revirei os olhos.

O hotel era pequeno, mas limpo.

Eu tomei um banho e coloquei um short jeans e uma camiseta, o calor daqui lembrava o do Texas.

Meu pai pediu tacos pra gente comer e em seguida em apaguei.

Havia passado 2 meses desde que eu saí de Chicago.

Minha vida ao lado do meu pai não era confortável, mas ele me fazia feliz.

Eu e Ashley nos falávamos todos os dias e ela finalmente havia parado de falar o nome dele. Ela me contou que ela e Jackson ficariam noivos dentre alguns dias e pediu que eu e meu pai fossemos até Chicago. Ela queria que nós estivéssemos presente no jantar do seu noivado.

Eu não disse nem que sim, nem que não.

Meu emprego no Mercy não existia mais, já que Steve me deu licença de 3 semanas quando eu contei a mesma mentira que contei na faculdade e mesmo se ele estivesse lá quando eu resolvesse voltar pra Chicago, eu não trabalharia ao lado do Robert.

Minha matricula na faculdade ainda estava aberta, porque as aulas só começariam em setembro. Então eu ainda tinha 1 mês e alguns dias de férias pra resolver se voltaria a estudar medicina. O semestre eu consegui passar graças a muito estudo dentro da boléia do caminhão do meu pai, ao meu notebook e minha internet móvel.

- E então? Vamos pra Chicago? – ele perguntou enquanto comíamos num restaurante a beira da estrada.

- Você quer ir? – perguntei o olhando.

- Tem um tempo que não vejo Ashley e é uma data importante Kiki! – ele disse sem graça.

- Eu sei pai. – sorri. – Então vamos! – falei confiante.

- Ela vai ficar feliz! – meu pai disse.

- Eu sei! – falei e dei um gole no meu refrigerante.

- E você? Estará feliz? – ele quis saber.

- Se eu estiver ao seu lado sim. – segurei sua mão por cima da mesa.

Uma garçonete passou com uma bandeja ao nosso lado e um cheiro horroroso de camarão frito invadiu minhas narinas, fazendo meu estômago se contorcer dentro da minha barriga.

- Você não parece bem! – ouvi a voz do meu pai.

Eu não pensei em mais nada. Levantei com uma das mãos tampando minha boca e corri pro banheiro, vomitando tudo que eu havia comido.

Merda de purê de batatas!

Lavei o rosto, a boca e sai do banheiro.

- Você está bem? – meu pai perguntou preocupado.

- Estou. – me sentei. – Acho que esse purê está passado. – reclamei.

- Não o coma mais. – meu pai pegou o prato e chamou a garçonete.

Eu o ouvi reclamando com ela, mas não entendia. Minha mente vagava em números.

Contei dezenas de vezes mentalmente e cheguei a uma única conclusão. Minha menstruação estava atrasada há 3 dias.

Era só o que me faltava eu estar grávida dele!

Estúpida!

- Kiki? Kiki? – me pai me chamava passando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- Sim pai, desculpe! – sai do meu transe.

- Vamos? Temos que pegar a estrada pra Chicago se quisermos chegar a tempo pra festa da sua prima.

Me levantei e fomos pro caminhão.

O caminhão do meu pai era enorme e nós nos revezávamos na direção, já que eu tinha permissão pra dirigir caminhões também.

Viajamos dia e noite. Quando um dormia o outro dirigia.

Por conta disso conseguimos chegar em Chicago em dois dias de viagem.

Não avisamos Ashley que iríamos, resolvemos fazer uma surpresa.

Seu jantar de noivado seria no outro dia e eu estava aliviada de estar ali por ela.

Batemos na porta e aguardamos.

- Ela vai pirar! – eu disse ao meu pai.

- Isso é bom? – perguntou confuso.

Eu ri.

- OMG! Kristen! – ela pulou nos meus braços. – Tio! – ela me soltou e abraçou o velho John. – Não acredito que estão aqui! Meu Deus! Jack! – ela o gritou.

Ele em 2 minutos apareceu na porta e nos cumprimentou, me dando um abraço apertado e um aperto de mãos no meu pai.

- Entrem, por favor! – eles saíram da porta e nos deram passagem.

Logo meu pai e Jackson se espalharam no sofá pra ver um jogo dos Bull 's e eu fui ajudar Ashley a preparar o jantar.

- Como você está? – ela me perguntou.

- Bem. – dei de ombros picando as cenouras.

- Não, não está! - ela disse segurando minha mão me fazendo parar de picar as cenouras.

- Estou só...preocupada Ash! – mordi os lábios.

Eu não sabia se devia contar pra ela que eu estava a 5 dias atrasada.

- Com que? – ela me olhou.

- Eu...eu to atrasada Ash. – falei com a voz sufocada.

- Você acha que está... – ela não completou e eu apenas assenti. – Você precisa saber se isso é certeza Kristen! – ela disse preocupada.

- Eu sei, mas eu to com tanto medo. – desabafei e ela me abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Kiki, você estando ou não. – ela alisava meus cabelos.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza assim que tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu to tão cansada Ash! – falei desanimada. – Cansada de viajar, de fingir que eu não o amo... eu sinto tanto a falta dele.

- Kristen... – eu a cortei.

- Por favor, não o defenda! – pedi.

- Você me conhece minha prima, sabe que se não valesse a pena eu não insistiria nesse assunto, mas eu te digo, você entendeu errado. – ela disse com cautela.

- Esta dizendo que a culpa é minha? Ou que de repente eu imaginei coisas? – perguntei irritada.

- Não... – ela sorriu – Estou dizendo que você viu uma coisa e interpretou da forma errada. – ela sorriu novamente.

- E o que eu devo fazer? – perguntei.

- Converse com ele! – ela piscou pra mim.

- Ele deve me odiar. Eu disse a ele que estava voltando pro Michael. – mordi os lábios.

- Ele sabe que é mentira. Eu contei a ele. – ela sorriu e eu também. - Eu conversei com ele quando você foi embora. Ele não é casado e aquela era sim sua filha, mas a mãe dela morreu num acidente de carro. – ela disse.

Então eu lembrei da minha pesquisa.

Ele não era casado e sim viúvo.

Ok, agora eu me sentia mais estúpida ainda.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu corri pro banheiro pra vomitar.

- Temos que confirmar isso Kiki! – ela disse segurando meus cabelos enquanto eu estava com a cara enfiada no vaso.

- Eu sei, mas vou fazer isso amanhã! Estou exausta! – disse me levantando do chão.

Fui até a cama que antes era minha e me deitei.

Ashley puxou a colcha pra me cobrir e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Descanse, amanhã resolveremos tudo! – ela sussurrou.

- Ash, diga ao meu pai pra deitar aqui. O velho não vai agüentar dormir no sofá. – sorri já de olhos fechados.

Antes da porta fechar eu já estava dormindo.

- x –


	17. Cap 15

Tive um pesadelo horrível, mas não conseguia me lembrar de como ele fora.

Apenas a sensação ruim ficou no meu peito.

Peguei meu celular com a respiração ainda ofegante e olhei a hora. 5:30 da manhã.

Me levantei e saí do quarto. Ao passar pelo quarto de Ashley percebi que eles não estavam lá. Deveriam estar no plantão.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei um copo de água. Então me lembrei do pesadelo. Eu estava grávida e abortava por vontade, num ato cruel e doloroso. A imagem daquele feto despedaçado estava grudado na minha mente.

Eu precisava saber se estava grávida.

Fui até meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Coloquei um jeans, um moleton e meu all star branco. Eu iria ao Mercy. Jackson estava de plantão e ninguém melhor que ele pra me ajudar com esse "problema", já que ele lidava com isso todos os dias.

Chamei um táxi e fui em direção ao hospital. Meu estômago dava voltas com a possibilidade de encontrar Robert pelos corredores do hospital.

- Oi Sil. – cumprimentei a recepcionista.

- Olá Kristen! Quanto tempo! – ela disse sorridente.

- Posso subir? Preciso falar com o Jackson da Obstetrícia. – falei.

- Claro. Já sabe né? 3º andar! – ela sorriu.

Eu fui até o elevador e subi.

- Pode chamar o Dr. Jackson, por favor. Diga que é Kristen. – falei com a menina da recepção do 3º andar.

Ela o anunciou no alto falante.

Minutos depois ele apareceu.

- Hey! O que faz aqui? – ele me abraçou sorridente. – Ashley já te viu?

- Não, ela não sabe que eu estou aqui Jack. – mordi os lábios.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou sério.

- Eu...eu acho que estou grávida e pensei que você pudesse me ajudar a confirmar. – forcei um sorriso.

- Claro! – ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas e me indicou um caminho. – Sente-se aqui! – ele indicou uma cadeira. – Uma enfermeira virá colher seu sangue e em uma hora teremos o resultado.

Tempos depois uma enfermeira veio e colheu meu sangue como ele havia dito.

- Você já comeu desde que acordou? – ele me perguntou.

- Não...eu sai de casa com pressa. – eu disse.

- Vá até a cantina e coma alguma coisa. Você sabe... a sua glicose. – ele disse preocupado.

Eu desci e fui até a cantina do primeiro andar. Eu estava meio enjoada, então tomei um copo de leite puro e comi uns cookies.

- Hey! Você está bem? – Ashley perguntou se aproximando.

- Estou. – sorri pra ela. – Só queria acabar com esse suspense. – falei.

- Que bom que você tomou essa decisão! – ela pegou minha mão. – Não me odeie, mas eu contei pro Robert. – ela fez uma careta.

- O que? Você contou o que Ashley? – perguntei num misto de incredulidade e irritação.

- Da sua suspeita de gravidez. – seus olhos caíram.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – me levantei. – Agora ele vai ter pena de mim por ser a idiota que engravidou dele com apenas duas transas. Obrigada Ashley.

Sai e voltei até a obstetrícia, procurando Jackson.

- O resultado saiu. – ele disse.

- E ai? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Deu positivo Kiki! – ele falou com cautela.

Podia ficar pior do que já estava? Acho que não.

Desabei numa cadeira que tinha por perto.

- É do Robert? – ele perguntou e eu assenti. – Ele sabe?

- Ashley contou que eu desconfiava, mas ele não sabe que agora é certeza. – falei desolada.

- Pedi uma ultra pra você. Quero saber se o feto está se formando direitinho e de quanto tempo você está. Vamos lá? – ele me estendeu a mão.

Eu a peguei e me levantei o seguindo.

- Você está com 9 semanas Kristen. Isso dá dois meses e uma semana de gestação. – ele disse limpando aquele gel melequento da minha barriga. – Vou te passar umas vitaminas e quero que você comece a tomá-las hoje, ok? – eu assenti. – Você está bem?

- Uhum. – foi o único som que consegui pronunciar.

Como eu estaria bem?

Transamos duas vezes numa noite. Eu sempre tomei pílulas, desde quando comecei a namorar Michael, com 17 anos, e agora eu estava grávida de um cara que eu conhecia há 3 meses e ainda por cima estávamos separados e a mágoa entre nós era imensa.

- Você está mesmo bem? – Jackson me questionou de novo.

- Como isso pode ter acontecido? Eu tomo pílula desde os 17 anos. Nunca falhou... e eu sempre tomei direitinho. – falei mais pra mim.

- Você tomou antibiótico nos últimos meses? – ele me perguntou.

Eu me lembrei que eu havia tomado uma injeção de Amoxilina por causa de uma amigdalite dias antes do aniversário do Robert.

- Tomei. – o olhei confusa e ele sorriu.

- Isso acontece muito Kristen. O antibiótico corta o efeito do anticoncepcional, muitas mulheres não sabem disso, infelizmente. – ele puxou os lábios pra baixo.

Agora eu me sentia uma burra. Enfermeira, estudante de medicina e não sabia desse detalhe.

- Eu preciso ir! – falei.

Ele olhou seu relógio.

- Saímos daqui a 10 minutos e podemos ir juntos pra casa. – ele disse.

- Não, eu vou de metrô. Acho que briguei com a Ash. – fiz uma careta.

- Oh! Ok, tudo bem. Nos vemos em casa então! – ele beijou minha testa e saiu.

Desci e quando cheguei perto da recepção vi Ashley encostada no balcão conversando com Robert.

Ele parecia tão triste. Seus olhos denunciavam que ele não dormia a dias. Até sua postura estava diferente. Minha vontade era de abraçá-lo e me aquecer em seus braços, de ouvir ele dizer que tudo ficaria bem entre nós e me entregar a ele de novo...

Me enchi de coragem e passei pelos dois encarando minha prima com raiva.

Ela não tinha o direito de contar sobre a gravidez pra ele. Eu sei que ele tinha que saber, mas eu contaria quando chegasse à hora. E acredite em mim, agora não era a hora.

Ela me olhou tristemente e eu saí do hospital.

Peguei o metrô e voltei pra casa dela. Passei em uma farmácia próxima de casa e comprei as vitaminas e o remédio pra enjôo.

Quando cheguei em casa meu pai ainda dormia roncando na sala. Tomei os remédios e apaguei.

Quando acordei Ashley estava sentada na cadeira do meu quarto.

- Oi! – ela disse e entortou os lábios. – Você quer conversar?

- Não Ash. Eu ainda to chateada com você. – me ajeitei na cama, encostando minhas costas na cabeceira.

- Me desculpe Kristen, eu sei que eu não deveria ter falado, mas ele tem andado tão triste e eu estava tentando animá-lo. – ela disse, mas eu fiquei em silêncio. – Ele pareceu feliz quando eu contei da possibilidade.

- Feliz Ashley? – me levantei irritada. – Ele tem um bebê e eu agora vou ter outro bebê, entende? Não tem como ele ficar feliz com isso. – joguei meus braços pro ar.

- Então você confirmou? – ela perguntou.

- Como se Jackson já não tivesse te contado. – fui grossa.

- Você sabe que ele não pode me contar Kristen, ainda mais agora que você é paciente dele. – ela disse.

Oh sim...a ética profissional, os direitos do paciente e bla, bla, bla.

- Então ele não te contou? – mordi os lábios e me sentei.

- Não, você que acabou de me dizer. – ela sorriu e eu sorri junto. – O que você vai fazer agora?

- Não sei... sinceramente. Estava pensando em voltar a estudar, mas agora tem o bebê, não sei como vai ser. – falei triste.

- Você pode estudar até ele nascer e depois estamos aqui pra te ajudar. – ela segurou minhas mãos. – Eu e Jack estamos de dia em casa... posso muito bem ficar com meu afilhado enquanto você estuda. – ela sorriu amavelmente.

- Afilhado? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha e sorri.

- Lógico que ele vai ser meu afilhado! – ela quase gritou. – De quem mais seria?

- Obrigada! – sorri pra ela.

- Não por isso! – ela me abraçou. – Estarei do seu lado sempre, ok? Você não estará sozinha. – eu assenti. – Mas agora você precisa contar pra ele.

- Ele vai me odiar! – minha voz falhou.

- Tenho certeza que não! – ela colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Agora vamos, você precisa comer. Tem que alimentar o nosso bebê.

Como pode ela estar animada com a ideia de um bebê enquanto eu estou apavorada?

Ashley sempre foi estranha.

Quando chegamos na cozinha meu pai e Jackson tomavam café.

- Pai? Posso falar com você? – perguntei quando entrei na cozinha.

- Claro meu anjo! – ele fechou o jornal que lia.

- Jack pode me ajudar com algumas coisas na sala? – Ashley perguntou a ele apontando a porta com a cabeça.

- Oh claro! – ele se levantou e eles saíram.

Com certeza não havia nada a ser feito, eles só queriam nos deixar sozinhos.

- Meu anjo, eu posso ser homem, um pouco grosseiro e até um bronco, mas eu sei o que está acontecendo com você. – ele disse me olhando calmamente.

Aquele olhar me mandou uma onda de paz, que eu consegui relaxar, coisa que eu não conseguia desde os últimos 5 dias.

- Eu vi isso acontecer com a sua mãe quando ela esperava por você. Os enjôos, toda essa sua irritação e seu corpo já até mudou um pouquinho. – ele sorriu ainda muito calmo.

Ele estava me assustando.

É lógico que meu pai não piraria, até porque eu sou independente dele desde os 19 anos, mas eu não esperava que ele ficasse tão sereno com a notícia.

- Pai, eu não planejei isso, mas eu decidi levar a diante. – falei.

Eu nunca, jamais abortaria. Ainda mais um filho do Robert.

- Eu sei meu anjo. Eu esperava isso de você. – ele segurou minha mão.

- Eu to tão assustada pai. A ideia de um bebê me assusta... demais. – falei balançando a cabeça.

- Eu estarei aqui pro que você precisar meu anjo. Estou aproveitando nosso tempo em Chicago pra ver se coloco em prática a ideia da transportadora. Não posso ficar longe de você, ainda mais agora que terei um neto. – ele deu um sorriso enorme.

Sinal de que ele também estava gostando da ideia.

- Vai usar sua aposentadoria? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Sim, se precisar a usarei toda, mas tenho certeza que em pouco tempo coloco tudo no lugar. – ele disse.

Eu coloquei um pouco de leite na caneca, adocei com mel e comi uns cookies de aveia da Ashley.

- E o pai? – meu pai finalmente perguntou. – É aquele tal de Robert?

- Sim. – me limitei a responder.

- Conversei com ele ontem. – ele deu de ombros.

- COMO? – quase cuspi o leite que bebia.

- Ele esteve aqui quando soube que você chegou, mas você estava dormindo. – ele disse.

- O que vocês conversaram? – perguntei curiosa.

- Um monte de coisas, mas o principal vou deixar pra ele te falar pessoalmente. – ele se levantou. – Tenho um encontro com um cara que pode ser meu sócio, à noite estarei aqui pro jantar. – ele me deu um beijo na testa. – Dê uma chance a ele, ok?

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Se cuidem! – ele disse antes de sair da cozinha.

Acabei de tomar café e tomei minha vitaminas. Hoje eu não estava tão enjoada, então optei por não tomar o remédio pro enjôo.

Fui até a sala e Ashley e Jackson estavam sentados no sofá vendo TV.

- Como você está? – Jackson perguntou assim que eu sentei.

Seria ótimo morar com meu médico! Pra dizer o contrário.

- Bem! Não estou enjoada hoje. – sorri.

- Kristen, você pode ir comigo buscar umas flores? – Ashley perguntou e eu assenti. Ela se levantou e deu um selinho em Jackson. – Não esqueça que o Buffet chegará as 4, ok? – ele assentiu.

Fui até o quarto e troquei de roupa.

Fomos a floricultura e pegamos algumas rosas brancas que Ashley já tinha encomendado.

Quando estávamos voltando pra onde tínhamos deixado o carro eu vi uma loja de coisas de bebê.

Fiquei olhando aquelas roupas minúsculas, cercadas de ursos de pelúcia e sapatinho que nem cabiam meu dedo mindinho.

Na mesma hora imaginei uma menina de cabelos acobreados, pele alva e seus olhos eram a mistura perfeita do meu verde com o indefinido de Robert. Sorri com o pensamento.

- São lindas, não são? – a voz de Ashley me resgatou dos meus pensamentos.

Eu assenti.

- Venha, vamos comprar algumas? – ela me puxou pra dentro da loja.

Eu achava que era muito cedo pra comprar coisas pro bebê, mas não tinha como dizer não pra Ashley.

Ela comprou um urso de pelúcia e um conjunto de roupinhas azul.

Porque azul?

- Eu sei que vai ser um menino! Eu sinto! Robert já tem uma princesa e agora terá seu príncipe. – ela disse animada.

Quando chegamos em casa o pessoal do pequeno Buffet que Ashley contratou arrumava a sala.

Eles colocaram algumas mesas pros convidados jantares, arrumaram as rosas em alguns vasos e colocaram uma longa mesa, que eu imaginei ser pra colocar a comida.

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei um banho e sequei meus cabelos no secador.

Coloquei um dos vestidos que eu comprei quando morava em Chicago e um sapato de salto que Ashley me emprestou. Fiz minha maquiagem sozinha e deixei meu cabelo solto.

Quando acabei de me arrumar olhei a sacola em cima da cama e a abri.

Peguei aquela roupa minúscula nas mãos e sorri. De uma certa forma eu queria que Ashley estivesse certa. Eu amaria ter um mini Robert, como olhos de cor indefinida e cabelos acobreados extremamente bagunçados.

Bateram na porta.

- Pode entrar! – falei alto pra quem tivesse batendo ouvir.

A porta abriu e meu coração falhou em algumas batidas.

- Posso entrar? – aquela voz britânica que me fazia arrepiar perguntou.

- x –


	18. Cap 16

- Po-pode! – gaguejei.

Quando vi Robert parado na porta do meu quarto meu coração disparou. Ele batia tão rápido que por um momento eu achei que ele fosse parar.

Eu havia evitado encontrá-lo desde ontem e agora ele veio bater na minha porta, literalmente.

Eu não sei dizer o motivo de eu ter medo dessa conversa.

Talvez eu tivesse medo de descobrir que eu estava certa sobre ele ser casado ou de estar errada e ter me precipitado. Eu me sentia uma idiota por não ter ouvido ele, por não ter deixado ele se explicar. Talvez eu tivesse medo que ele rejeitasse a mim e ao bebê. Que ele me culpasse por estar grávida...eu tinha medo de tudo. Eu estava insegura.

Quando ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele seus olhos caíram pro meu colo. Eu ainda segurava a roupinha de bebê. Guardei tudo dentro da sacola e o olhei.

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

- A gente precisa conversar Kris. – ele disse ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

- Eu sei. – falei chorosa.

- Podemos conversar depois do jantar? – ele perguntou. Eu assenti.

Eu o estava achando tão frio, tão distante.

Ele definitivamente me odiava.

Não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas nos meus olhos, elas desceram molhando minhas bochechas.

- Shiii vai ficar tudo bem pequena! – ele sentou ao meu lado na cama e me abraçou.

Como era bom estar em seus braços. Ali eu me sentia protegida, me sentia em casa. Uma paz me atingiu e eu consegui me acalmar.

Eu sabia que ele estava me abraçando por pena. Eu não devia ter chorado na frente dele.

Me desvencilhei do seu abraço e enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

- O jantar... eu... – me levantei e sai.

Passei no banheiro social do apartamento e esperei uns minutos lá até me recompor.

Quando cheguei a sala devia ter umas 10 pessoas por ali. A maioria era do hospital.

Cumprimentei a todos e eles comentaram como estavam felizes em me ver ou como eu fazia falta no Mercy.

Percebi que só agora Robert voltou à sala e foi conversar com meu pai.

Meu pai?

Depois eu teria que conversar com o velho John!

O jantar começou e tudo estava muito gostoso. Jackson se levantou coçando a garganta e disse coisas lindas pra Ashley.

Eu me senti extremamente culpada por sentir inveja dela. Não posso negar! Jackson a amava incondicionalmente e eu sempre sonhei em viver isso, mas com o tempo descobri que isso não é pra mim.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram indo embora e ficamos num número bem menor na sala. Todos conversavam animados ao som de uma boa música e cerveja. Eu bebia suco, lógico.

Robert estava sentado no sofá de frente pra mim e me encarava profundamente, sem fazer a menor questão de disfarçar quando era pego por mim me olhando.

Aliás, ele me encarou a noite toda e não só agora.

Me levantei pra ir ao banheiro. A gravidez já mexia com meu organismo.

Quando saí dei de cara com Robert parado do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Podemos conversar agora? – ele perguntou.

- Claro... vamos até meu quarto. – eu saí andando, mas ele me segurou.

- Será que você poderia ir a um lugar comigo? – ele perguntou.

-Vo-vou! – fiquei desconcertada com aqueles enormes olhos multicoloridos me encarando.

Fui até a sala e avisei a Ashley e ao meu pai que ia sair com Robert, mas que logo estaria de volta.

- Vamos? – perguntei a ele.

Ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas e saímos do prédio de Ashley.

Me conduziu até seu carro, mas não era o mesmo carro que ele costumava usar. Era outro carro. Era uma espécie de mini van, reparei que tinha uma cadeira de bebê no banco traseiro e alguns brinquedos também. Lógico que ele não sairia comigo nesse carro, se ele escondia a filha de mim, aquele carro não o ajudaria a esconder a menina.

Me sentei e coloquei o cinto.

Ficamos cerca de uma meia hora no carro num silêncio massacrante.

Ele parou na frente de uma casa enorme e luxuosa, com um jardim impecável de grama verde. A casa tinha janelas brancas de vidro e era de tijolinhos marrons.

Ele abriu a porta e eu fiz o mesmo, descendo do carro.

- Essa é a minha casa! – ele forçou um sorriso. Eu assenti.

Tinha medo das minhas palavras na verdade.

Mais uma vez ele apoiou as mãos nas minhas costas e me guiou até a porta.

Quando entramos eu me senti mal. Eu não pertencia aquela realidade. Robert era rico. Isso eu já desconfiava, mas comprovei ao ver sua casa.

Quando entramos na enorme sala a moça loira que estava com ele no hospital estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista e no chão estava a bebê com uma moça de uniforme branco.

- Lizzy? – Robert a chamou e ela se virou pra nós.

- Já voltou? Achei que fosse demorar mais. – ela disse vindo até ele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Meu sangue ferveu, mas eu sabia que ela não podia ser esposa dele ou ele não me apresentaria a ela.

- Lizzy, essa é a Kristen. Kris essa é minha irmã Lizzy. – ele apontou de uma pra outra.

Irmã?

Porque ele não me disse? Talvez porque eu não tenha dado a oportunidade dele falar.

Lizzy deu alguns passos até mim e me abraçou.

- Bom finalmente te conhecer Kristen. Robert fala muito de você. – ela disse quando me soltou do abraço. – Espero que você não esteja chateada por aquele mal entendido.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça num não.

- Bom, vou deixar você sozinho. Bobby está me esperando Robert. – ela deu outro beijo em sua bochecha. – Amanhã eu venho ficar com a minha lindinha. – ela me deu outro abraço. – Foi um prazer te conhecer Kristen. – eu assenti. – Sejam adultos e se entendam. – ela disse passando pela porta.

- Vem! – ele pegou minha mão e me puxou até o sofá da sala. – Rose, pode nos dar licença? – ele pediu a jovem de uniforme.

- Claro Sr. Robert, se precisar estarei na cozinha. – ela se levantou e saiu.

A menina era realmente linda e muito parecida com o Robert. No mesmo instante que ela o viu ela abriu um sorriso mostrando os dois dentinhos da boca e veio engatinhando até ele. Na mesma hora ele a pegou e a colocou sentada em seu colo, onde ela ficou brincando com a sua barba por fazer.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio até que ele resolveu falar.

- Essa é minha filha Kris. Angel essa é a Kris! – ela pegou a mãozinha dela e sacudiu na minha direção.

- Po-porque você não me contou Robert? – perguntei.

- Porque eu tive medo Kris. Medo de você não aceitá-la, medo de perder você, mas no inicio meu medo maior era você ser machucada! – ele disse.

- Porque eu me machucaria ao seu lado? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- Eu vou te contar! – ele beijou a cabecinha de Angel e a colocou no chão. – Rose, cuide de Angel por mim! – ele falou mais alto e em 2 segundos a garota estava na sala ao lado de Angel.

- Quantos anos ela tem? – perguntei curiosa olhando a menina enquanto nos levantávamos.

- 1 ano e 4 meses, mas ela é pequena e frágil. Nasceu com 6 meses de gestação. – ele disse triste.

Eu o segui e subimos as escadas. Paramos em frente a uma porta e ele mandou que eu entrasse.

Eu imaginei ser seu quarto.

- Sente-se. – ele disse e eu sentei no sofá que havia ali. – Você está bem? Quer alguma coisa?

- Eu estou bem Robert! – o assegurei.

O vi hesitar. Ele parecia querer falar alguma coisa. Abria a boca, mas em seguida a fechava.

- Fale Robert! – o incentivei.

- Você confirmou? – ele me olhou.

- Sim! – retribui o olhar.

- Quanto tempo? – ele perguntou.

- 2 meses. – respondi.

- Eu imaginava! – ele sorriu. - Kristen eu quero que você fique em Chicago, pra eu cuidar de vocês. – ele disse.

- Você não precisa fazer isso Robert. – falei séria.

- Mas eu quero Kristen. Você está carregando um filho meu e eu quero o melhor pra ele. – ele disse.

Ah sim, claro! Ele estava preocupado com o bebê e eu a idiota achando que ele se importava comigo.

- Logo eu e meu pai vamos embora. – eu disse sentida.

- Não foi isso que ele me disse. – ele sorriu torto.

- E o que ele te disse? – perguntei com ironia.

- Que vocês iriam ficar em Chicago. Ele até falou em comprar uma casa por aqui. – ele disse.

Obrigada pai, muito obrigada!

- Tudo bem! Eu pego a estrada sozinha! – dei de ombros.

- Jamais deixaria você fazer isso grávida. – ele deu outro sorriso.

- É melhor eu ir Robert, eu avisei que não demoraria. – falei me levantando, mas ele me segurou.

- Pare de fugir de mim, por favor! – seus olhos me suplicaram, mas eu não desfiz minha cara de orgulhosa. – Deixa eu te falar tudo o que eu quero e depois se for isso que você quer você vai embora.

- Ok! – me sentei. – Pode falar.

- Como você sabe eu não sou daqui. Eu nasci na Inglaterra e cresci numa cidade chamada Notting Hill, é como se fosse o subúrbio de Londres. – eu assenti – Meus pais sempre tiveram muito dinheiro e dava tudo que eu e Lizzy precisávamos. Por conta disso aos 18 anos eu fui morar em Londres pra cursar medicina em Oxford. Era meu sonho e meu pai, que era meu melhor amigo um exemplo pra mim, ficou extremamente orgulhoso. Em Londres eu conheci Misha, uma jovem russa que no momento em que nos conhecemos nos tornamos amigos de infância. Era estranho ser amigo de uma mulher, mas eu nunca consegui ver Misha com olhos de homem e sim de irmão. Ensinamos muitas coisas um pro outro. Eu a ensinei a falar inglês e ela me ensinou a falar russo, não sei pra que, mas me ensinou. – ele sorriu. – Uma noite fomos pra um pub em Londres, acabamos bebendo muito e confundimos as coisa, só percebi que tínhamos transado com ela no outro dia e meses depois ela descobriu que estava grávida. Eu não a amava do jeito certo então fiquei ao seu lado como amigo e pai do seu filho. No inicio foi muito difícil aceitar, principalmente pra ela. Ela tinha 23 anos e estava pra se formar, mas conseguimos nos adaptar a ideia do bebê. – ele sorriu perdido em pensamentos.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei curiosa.

- Na noite que ela se formou nós fomos a Londres jantar, pra comemorarmos. Meus pais amavam Misha e a acolheram como sua própria filha, ela tinha até um quarto na casa deles. – ele me olhou e sorriu ternamente. Por um momento eu senti inveja dessa Misha. – Comemos e bebemos muito champanhe, na verdade meu pai bebeu demais, eu nem bebi tanto assim naquele dia. – ele engoliu a saliva. – Eu tive que dirigir de volta pra Notting Hill, já que meu pai não tinha condições de dirigir.

- Porque não ficaram em Londres? – o interrompi.

- Minha mãe detestava Londres. – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Desculpe, continue. – mordi os lábios.

- Misha foi ao meu lado no banco do carona e minha mãe atrás com meu pai deitado em seu colo. Misha já estava com 6 meses de gestação e acabou dormindo durante o caminho. – seus olhos estavam vidrados num ponto fixo. Percebi que por um momento e de alguma forma ele voltou a aquele dia. – Eu não estava bêbado, mas tinha bebido. Estava dirigindo e um carro tentou ultrapassar um caminhão pela contramão, eu tentei desviar dele jogando o carro pro acostamento, mas ele bateu na lateral do meu carro. Nosso carro derrapou e capotamos várias vezes na estrada. – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Eu era o único que estava de cinto Kristen, por isso fui o único que sobrevivi. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua bochecha.

- Mas não foi sua culpa Robert! – minha voz saiu num sussurro.

- Foi sim! – ele disse nervoso – Devia ter insistido pra ficarmos em Londres ou pego um táxi. Devia ter mandado eles colocarem o cinto antes de pegar a estrada... – ele suspirou pesadamente. – Meus pais morreram na hora e eu ainda fiquei alguns minutos vendo Misha agonizar na minha frente sem poder fazer nada. Ela pedia desesperadamente que eu salvasse o bebê. Ela morreu a caminho do hospital, mas conseguiram salvar Angel. Era tão pequena. Os médicos a desenganaram, mas ela lutou bravamente durante 4 meses na UTI. – ele passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente. – Depois daquele dia minha vida virou um inferno. Perdi tudo o que eu tinha e ainda fui acusado de dirigir bêbado e ter matado eles. Eu os matei! – ele afirmou – Eu fui julgado, mas por causa de uma testemunha que disse que a culpa não foi minha, eu fui absolvido. Meu carro foi destruído quando eu estava em Notting Hill, fui xingado toda vez que ia lá ver minha irmã e até tentar tirar Angel de mim tentaram.

- A culpa não foi sua! – me aproximei dele e toquei sua mão.

- Por isso eu não podia me aproximar de você. Entende? – ele me olhou – Porque eu tinha medo de machucar você e eu não agüentaria perder você também. – seu rosto caiu – Todos que se aproximam de mim acabam sendo machucados. – ele disse triste - Insisti várias vezes pra que Lizzy se afastasse, mas ela negou. Eu não insisti mais, eu havia a machucado quando matei nossos pais.

- Não diga isso Robert! – eu pedi.

- Quando eu te vi naquele dia. Machucada, tão frágil... eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você, mas eu não podia me aproximar, meu medo de te machucar era maior que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse sentir. Por isso eu te tratava mal. Minha intenção era que você me odiasse e se afastasse, mas você é tão teimosa... – ele sorriu e tocou meu rosto. – Desde que eu te conheci. A primeira vez que eu te beijei, desde a primeira noite que dormi com você, eu nunca mais sonhei com o acidente. A voz desesperada da Misha havia sumido da minha mente e quando eu estava com você eu me sentia um homem bom e não um monstro.

- Você não é um monstro Rob. – toquei as lágrimas em seu rosto. – Você é um homem maravilhoso! Um médico maravilhoso e tenho certeza que é um pai excelente pra Angel. – eu disse. – Você precisa parar de se culpar e enxergar que a culpa não foi sua. A própria justiça disse isso.

- A justiça é falha Kristen. Eu deveria estar preso. – ele disse friamente e se levantou.

- E o que seria da Angel Robert? Quando você se crucifica assim você pensa no mal que causa a sua filha? – perguntei.

- Eu a amo! – ele disse seco.

- Eu não duvido disso. – falei.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Eu estava tentando processar tudo que ele havia me contado. O acidente e todo mistério por trás do Robert, finalmente foi desvendado.

Era medo! Medo de machucar as pessoas e talvez dele próprio se machucar.

Minha mente vagou pelas nossas brigas infantis até o momento que ele finalmente ele se rendeu. Lembrei da Cintia, a paciente grávida que morreu em suas mãos. O modo como ele ficou transtornado com a situação e a emoção nos seus olhos ao saber que o bebê havia sobrevivido.

Ele já havia passado por isso. Eram lembranças ruins que ele estava vendo serem passadas novamente na sua frente.

"Eu não amava do jeito certo, então fiquei ao seu lado como amigo e pai do seu filho" – suas palavras dançaram na minha mente.

Será que nossa relação seria como a dele e de Misha? E ele seria apenas o pai do meu filho?

- Kristen? – ele me chamou se abaixando na minha frente.

- Eu preciso que você me perdoe! – ele disse nervoso – Eu não devia ter me aproximado de você, mas não consegui. Eu te amei desde o dia que você chegou machucada no hospital e minha vontade foi de matar quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo com você. – ele fez uma careta. – Me perdoe por omitir e mentir tantas vezes pra você. Eu devia ter te contado, eu quis ter te contado, mas não conseguia...

- Robert você precisa de ajuda! – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. – Alguém que te faça entender que a culpa não é sua. – falei – Talvez tivesse que acontecer Robert, seja quem for que estivesse dirigindo... você, seu pai e até mesmo um taxista.

- Eu já tentei todas as formas de ajuda que você puder imaginar Kris. Eu não tenho jeito! – seu rosto caiu. – Eu preciso de você! Só você me faz sentir melhor! Quando eu estou com você nada mais existe.

Um telefone tocou no quarto e ele foi até o criado mudo pegá-lo.

- Oi Rose! – ele disse e olhou no relógio. – Me desculpe, perdi a hora. – pausou – Não, tudo bem. Você já pode ir! – pausou – Vou pegá-la. Até amanhã.

Ele desligou e voltou até onde eu estava sentada me estendendo sua mão.

- Quer ir ver Angel comigo? – deu um sorriso torto. Eu assenti e peguei sua mão.

Saímos do quarto e entramos num longo corredor.

- Antes de ir ao quarto de Angel quero te mostrar uma coisa. – ele disse.

- Ok. – falei.

Ele parou em frente uma porta e abriu.

Era um quarto vazio com uma janela ampla e paredes pintadas num tom suave de amarelo.

- O que é isso? – o olhei curiosa.

- É o quarto do nosso filho! – ele sorriu.

- x –


	19. Cap 17

Não tive como conter o sorriso ao ouvi-lo falar "nosso filho".

Soou tão natural, tão carinhoso que meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Mas fiquei sem reação e a única coisa que consegui esboçar foi um sorriso sem graça.

- Venha, Angel está sozinha! – ele me puxou e entramos em outro quarto.

O quarto era lindo, com cores suaves e muito iluminado por uma imensa janela aberta.

Angel estava no berço.

- Hey little Angel! - Robert falou bobamente com ela e a pegou, se sentando na poltrona com ela em seu colo.

A menina balbuciou algumas palavras e sorriu.

- Lembra do meu aniversário? Do meu atraso? – ele me perguntou.

- Claro! – respondi me sentando numa cadeira que havia ali.

- Foi ela! – ele disse – Naquele dia ela teve uma crise violenta de bronquite. Eu e Lizzy corremos com ela pro Mercy.

- Você não precisava ter ido Robert! – o repreendi. – Ela era mais importante do que uma festinha.

- Sim, ela é importante! – ele sorriu pra Angel. – Mas você também era e assim que ela se estabilizou eu fui até você.

Era... ele disse. Era!

- Tudo bem. – forcei um sorriso – Ela está bem e tudo já passou.

Ficamos em silêncio. O único som no quarto eram as risadas de Angel e quando ela tentava falar papai.

- Pode ficar com ela pra mim? – ele me perguntou. – Ela tem que mamar.

- Ah sim, fico! – me levantei e fui até ele pegando Angel no colo.

- Vou tentar não demorar. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – eu disse. – Estaremos bem, não é Angel? – falei balançando ela no meu colo.

- Ela gosta de você! – ele sorriu. Mordi os lábios pra não sair um "eu também gosto dela". – Já volto! – ele beijou a sua pequenina testa e saiu.

- O que você quer fazer bebê? Ehn? – perguntei bobamente a ele.

- Papa! – ela balbuciou.

- Quer seu papa? – ela sorriu e tocou meu rosto. – Ele já vem! – sorri pra ela.

A menina era pequena, mas bem pesadinha.

Me sentei na poltrona com ela e a deitei em cima do meu peito. Encostando sua barriga na minha.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e dormiu.

Observei suas costinhas subir e descer com o movimento da sua respiração e ela ronronava como um gatinho manhoso.

Eu estava apaixonada por ela, assim como eu me apaixonei pelo seu pai, de primeira.

Me peguei imaginando as duas crianças correndo pelo gramado do quintal. Um menino e uma menina. Ambos de olhos azuis, cabelos cor de bronze e a pele tão alva como a neve.

- Acho que posso me acostumar com isso. – murmurei pra ela.

Era confortável sentir seu corpinho quente em mim.

Ela deu uma mexida no meu colo e segurou a ponta dos meus cabelos.

Acho que cochilei porque acordei com uma mão fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

- Desculpe acordá-la. – Robert sussurrou. – Preciso pegá-la e não queria te assustar. – ele apontou pra Angel.

- Tudo bem! – eu disse.

Ajeitei Angel no meu colo fazendo ela deitar de lado em meus braços.

- Quer fazer isso? – ele me amostrou a mamadeira.

- Posso? – mordi os lábios.

Ele me passou a mamadeira e eu coloquei com cuidado na boquinha de Angel. Assim que ela sentiu o bico da mamadeira na sua boquinha o agarrou com vontade, mamando o leite ainda dormindo.

- Ela parece muito com você! – eu disse olhando pra Robert.

- É poque você não conheceu Misha. – ele foi até a estante e pegou um porta retrato. – Olhe... ela é a mãe todinha.

Olhar a foto daquela mulher linda me fez sentir ciúmes de Robert, mas logo que me dei conta que eu estava sendo infantil e insensível.

Misha era linda. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e um par de olhos azuis tão profundos que incomodava encará-los. Na foto ela estava grávida de Angel.

E realmente, Angel era a cara de sua mãe!

- Você tem razão! – eu passei o porta retrato a ele. – Ela é a cara da mãe. – nós rimos. – Mas tem a cor dos seus cabelos.

- Isso é verdade. – ele colocou o porta retrato no lugar.

- Ela era muito bonita! – eu disse.

- Sim, era! Dava muito trabalho cuidar dela. – ele sorriu – Essa foto eu tirei no dia do acidente. – ele disse triste.

- Eu sinto muito! – falei.

Eu realmente sentia. Me doía vê-lo triste ou sofrendo.

Angel acabou de mamar e eu me levantei pra colocá-la no berço, mas fiquei tonta.

Robert em 2 segundos estava ao meu lado e me amparou.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado me sentando de novo na poltrona.

- Estou, acho que levantei rápido demais. – eu disse.

Ele pegou Angel com cuidado dos meus braços e a colocou no berço.

- Você precisa comer! Não come nada desde o jantar! – ele disse.

- Eu estou bem Robert! – revirei os olhos.

- Me deixa cuidar de você pequena? – ele pediu.

Seus olhos estavam suplicantes.

Eu engoli seco e assenti.

Ele veio até mim e me pegou no colo. Eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ele voltou pro seu quarto e me colocou na cama.

- Fique quietinha ai! Vou pegar alguma coisa pra você comer. – ele beijou minha testa.

Ligou a TV num canal qualquer e saiu do quarto.

Se ele não me queria, se queria ser apenas "o pai do meu filho", porque ele era tão carinhoso? Porque continuava me chamando de pequena? Aquecendo meu coração e me dando esperanças sobre nós dois.

Eu o queria tanto, o amava tanto que chegava a doer.

Desejei nunca ter saído do Texas, assim não o teria conhecido, mas em compensação viveria aquela vida vazia ao lado de Michael e não estaria esperando o "nosso filho", meu e do Robert.

Instintivamente acariciei minha barriga ainda plana e sorri. Nosso filho!

Nunca desejei ser mãe. Eu tinha pavor. A única vez que desconfiei quando estava com Michael eu quase enlouqueci.

Mas agora era diferente, era do Robert. O amor da minha vida e mesmo que não ficássemos juntos eu teria um pedaço dele comigo, pra sempre.

Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça na cabeceira da cama, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Está dormindo? – Robert sussurrou.

- Não! – abri os olhos e sorri. – Só descansando.

- Não sabia o que você ia preferir, então trouxe leite e suco. – ele colocou uma bandeja em cima da cama e a babá eletrônica em cima do criado mudo.

Olhei a bandeja. Tinha ovos mexidos com presunto e cheddar, leite, suco e umas frutas picadas.

- Obrigada! – agradeci já comendo os ovos.

Só então percebi que estava faminta e comi tudo o que tinha na bandeja.

Ele colocou a bandeja em cima de uma mesa que tinha no quarto e se sentou na cama.

- Avisei ao seu pai que vai ficar aqui. – ele disse.

- Vou? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Amanhã de manhã eu te levo, se você quiser. – ele sentou mais próximo de mim.

- Ok. – sussurrei.

Ele se aproximou mais e tocou seu rosto. Seu toque fez eu fechar os olhos e sentir o calor que seus dedos me transmitiam.

- Me deixa te amar pequena. – ele pediu.

- Robert, eu... – ele me cortou.

- Me dê mais uma chance Kris. Eu não sei se vou suportar mais ficar sem você. – ele chegou mais perto. – Eu não me sinto um monstro quando estou ao seu lado.

- Você não é! – sussurrei olhando nos seus olhos.

- Não quando estou com você! – ele sorriu daquele jeito que me derretia.

- Rob, eu não sei se daria certo... – eu parei ao ouvir sua risada. – O que foi?

Perdi a piada?

- Você me chamou de Rob. – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Acho que sim! – mordi os lábios.

- Isso é bom! – ele colou sua testa na minha. – Uma chance, é o que te peço. – ele disse. – Sem mentiras e omissões. Eu só quero você ao meu lado.

- Rob eu não pertenço ao mundo em que você vive. – falei triste. – Eu sou simples, não tenho nada e sou até meio moleque. – fiz uma careta.

Eu realmente não entendia o motivo que levou a um homem como Robert se apaixonar por mim.

- Eu não ligo pra minha vida Kris. Não se você não estiver comigo. – ele segurou meu rosto. – Eu renego minha herança se você quiser ou a gente pode se mudar pra uma casa menor... eu só preciso de você comigo.

- Rob... eu não quero nada disso. Eu nunca liguei pra dinheiro ou conforto... – ele me deu um selinho e me cortou.

Mais um selinho e outro e outro e outro...

- Eu te amo Kris! – me deu outro selinho. – Te amo tanto que me sinto perdido. Fica comigo, seu lugar é ao meu lado. Eu não to pedindo pra você mudar, eu te amo pelo que você é, não pelo que você veste ou tem.

- Eu também te amo Rob! – me rendi.

Eu não agüentava mais segurar aquele sentimento. Eu o amava tanto que me sufocava e se eu não ficasse com ele minha vida seria vazia.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus gentilmente e sua língua logo pediu passagem pela minha boca. Eu me rendi e cedi. Sua boca ainda tinha o gosto que eu me lembrava... canela e algo a mais que era só dele.

Ele se ajeitou na cama, sentando em cima dos joelhos e eu me sentei no seu colo, passando uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura.

O beijo foi ficando mais urgente e logo estávamos ofegantes e com o coração acelerado.

Ele afastou seus lábios dos meus e colou nossas testas.

- Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa. – ele disse ainda ofegante.

- O que você quiser! Eu sou sua Rob! – mordi meus lábios.

- Vem morar aqui comigo. – ele pediu.

- Rob... eu não sei. – eu não sabia o que dizer.

Não estávamos indo rápido demais?

Agora era tarde pra pensar nisso já que eu tinha engravidado.

- Por favor, não precisa me responder agora. – ele alisou meus cabelos. – Pense e me responda quando estiver pronta. Eu quero cuidar de vocês... – ele posou sua mão na minha barriga. – Quero mimar você, ter todas as noites tranqüilas de sono ao seu lado, acordar ao seu lado e te trazer café na cama... – ele me beijou apaixonadamente. – Prometa que vai pensar?

- Prometo! – eu disse enroscando meus dedos nos seus cabelos.

- Vamos deitar, sei que você está exausta! – ele disse me empurrando pra trás me fazendo deitar na cama.

- Mas, eu queria você! – fiz um bico.

- E você terá! – ele me beijou e deitou ao meu lado. – Todos os dias e as noites que você quiser.

Me puxou pro seu peito.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta Rob! Pensei que não fosse suportar. – sussurrei.

- Eu imagino como deve ter sido. – ele sorriu, provavelmente se lembrando de como ele ficou. – Agora durma minha pequena.

- Eu te amo! – o olhei.

- Eu também! – ele me beijou carinhosamente e sussurrou nos meus lábios. – Desde a primeira vez que te vi.


	20. Cap 18

Acordei com uns sons que não me eram familiar, nunca tinha ouvido, mas era gostoso de ouvir. Olhei para a janela e vi que ainda era noite.

4:20 da manhã.

Continuei ouvindo os sons e percebi que a luz vermelha da babá eletrônica piscava com uma intensidade maior.

_Angel deve ter acordado._ – pensei.

Afinal, o som que eu ouvia era de suas risadas e palavras balbuciadas.

Me levantei cuidadosamente da cama pra não acordar Robert e fui até o quarto de Angel.

Quando entrei vi Angel em pé no berço mordendo e chupando a mãozinha esquerda, que estava fechada em punhos na sua boquinha babada.

- Hey little Angel! – chamei sua atenção usando o apelido que Robert dará a ela. – Não consegue dormir? – a peguei no colo e me sentei com ela na poltrona.

Ela ria animada, nem parecia que há minutos atrás estava dormindo.

- Você não vai dormir de novo, não é? – levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela e ela passou a mão babada no meu rosto. – Ótimo! – sorri pra ela limpando a umidade no meu rosto.

Era meio nojento, mas agradável!

E logo, logo eu teria que me acostumar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Mamá! – ela disse esfregando a palma – ainda babada – na minha bochecha.

Ela quis dizer mamar ou me chamou de mãe?

Sorri com o pensamento.

É claro que se eu e Robert ficaríamos juntos eu teria que ajudá-lo a cuidar dela. Não seria nenhum sacrifício isso. Angel era adorável, doce e meiga. Uma boneca.

- Está com fome? – dei uma balançadinha animada nela. – Quer mamar?

- É! – ela bateu palminhas.

- Ok, acho que consigo fazer sozinha. – estremeci com o pensamento.

Pensei em acordar Robert, mas ele dormia como um anjo e tenho certeza que fazia um bom tempo que ele não tinha um sono tranqüilo.

Desci com Angel em meu colo e fomos até a cozinha.

A coloquei na sua cadeira de refeição e fui procurar alguma coisa que indicasse que era pra se fazer uma mamadeira.

Não consegui achar nada parecido no armário, mas achei uma caixa de cereal de estrelinhas, o meu favorito, tinha gosto de mel.

Na mesma hora meu estômago reclamou.

- Acho que também preciso comer Angel! – falei me virando pra ela.

Quando ela viu a caixa em minhas mãos, começou a dar uns pulinhos na cadeira.

- Qué! Qué! – ela balbuciava apontando a caixa.

- Oh você gosta? – sacudi a caixa.

- Dá...papá! – ela me amostrou seus dois dentinhos num sorriso.

Fui até os armários, fuxicando mais uma vez. Encontrei uma tigela de porcelana branca e uns utensílios de plástico que deviam ser de Angel, porque era rosa e infantil.

Servi cereal pra mim e pra ela.

Me sentei no balcão próximo a ela e coloquei sua tigelinha na bandeja da cadeira, mas ela começou a chorar.

- Hey o que foi? Não quer? – perguntei secando suas lágrimas.

- Papá! – ela disse irritada.

Oh Deus o que eu fazia? Eu não sabia o que dar a ela, nem ao menos onde as coisas estavam.

Ela chorava cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais sentida e aquilo estava me desesperando.

A peguei no colo e balancei ela suavemente.

- Shiii bebê! O que você quer ehn? – perguntei em vão a ela. – Você poderia saber falar, seria bem mais fácil nossa relação. – segurei sua cabeçinha contra meu ombro e comecei a cantar uma melodia que eu nem sabia se existia.

Ela parou de chorar, mas eu ainda sentia suas costinhas pularem com seus soluços.

E então eu tive uma luz. Ela pediu o cereal, mas se irritou quando eu dei a ela.

E se ela não soubesse comer sozinha? Talvez eu tivesse que dar a ela.

Burra! Onde está seu instinto materno Kristen?

A coloquei na cadeira e ela voltou a chorar.

- Angel, me ajude ok? – peguei a tigela – Não queremos acordar seu pai. – ofereci uma colher de cereal a ela e ela devorou, quase mordendo meu dedo com seus únicos dois dentinhos.

Ok! Pelo menos eu tive a "luz" antes da menina morrer de fome.

Quando acabei de dar o cereal a ela, limpei sua boquinha e ela deu um bocejo enorme.

Fui até a pia e lavei as duas tigelas e as duas colheres.

- Acho que podemos dormir agora, não é? – fiz um carinho na sua cabecinha.

Ela deu outro bocejo. Chegou a se estremecer com a intensidade dele.

- Ok, acho que isso é um sim! – me levantei e a peguei no colo.

Quando virei pra sair da cozinha vi Robert parado no batente da porta. Uma incrível visão de algum deus grego esquecido. Ele estava sem camisa, com uma calça de pijama e os cabelos extremamente bagunçados.

Ele tinha aquele sorriso torto tentador nos lábios e os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

- Oh...te acordamos não foi? – ele assentiu – Desculpe, não era minha intenção, você dormia tão bem.

- Está tudo bem pequena. – ele veio até mim e me beijou suavemente nos lábios. – Na verdade não foi você que me acordou. – ele disse. – Acordei com Angel chorando.

- Você está aqui desde àquela hora? – perguntei envergonhada de ele ter me visto conversando com um bebê como se fosse um adulto.

- Sim! – ele sorriu torto – E devo dizer que foi uma cena adorável de se ver.

Eu corei.

- Eu acordei com o som da babá e vi que ela estava acordada... – ele me beijou de novo.

- Está tudo bem Kris. – ele sorriu ternamente. – Ela tem que se acostumar com você. – ele disse. – Aliás eu acho que isso já aconteceu. Eu nunca vi ela se dar bem com alguém de primeira.

- Isso é bom? – perguntei.

- Maravilhoso! – ele beijou minha testa e a de Angel. – As mulheres da minha vida! – ele pegou Angel e ela deu mais um bocejo.

- Ela precisa dormir. – eu disse a ele.

- Venha, vamos colocá-la no berço. – ele me estendeu a mão e eu entrelacei os meus nos dele.

Subimos e fomos pro quarto de Angel. Ele a colocou no berço, mas ela ficou inquieta.

- Ela dorme sozinha? – perguntei apreensiva.

O jeito que ela se mexia me deixava incomodada.

- Dorme, mas hoje ela não está normal. Acho que vou examiná-la. – ele ia saindo, mas eu o parei.

- Posso? – apontei pra Angel.

- Pegá-la? – eu assenti – Claro! – ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

Eu a peguei e ela instantaneamente segurou meus cabelos com a mãozinha esquerda e pousou a cabeça no meu ombro esquerdo. Ela havia ficado calma, serena, até sua respiração normalizou.

Robert sentou na poltrona e ficou nos observando.

Eu voltei a fazer o que fiz na cozinha, já que aquilo havia acalmado ela. Comecei a balançar nossos corpos como se dançássemos uma valsa silenciosa, instintivamente a mesma melodia saiu dos meus lábios e eu cantei pra ela.

Poucos minutos e ela dormiu.

- Isso é incrível! – Robert sussurrou – Eu nunca a vi ter essa ligação com ninguém, nem mesmo com Lizzy. – ele nos abraços por trás.

- Isso é realmente bom! – deitei minha cabeça na testa dela, pousando minha bochecha suavemente ali, curtindo a sensação do seu corpinho no meu. – Posso me acostumar com isso.

- Você será uma mãe maravilhosa. – Robert disse beijando o lado do meu pescoço que estava exposto.

Uma de suas mãos estava ao redor da minha cintura, pousada em minha barriga e a outra estava em cima das costas de Angel.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim! – sussurrei pra ele.

- Pois eu tenho. – ele afagou minha barriga. – E eu não me refiro só ao bebê... eu estou falando de Angel também.

Sorri com aquelas palavras que saíram tão naturalmente da sua boca.

Agora nós três dançávamos a valsa silenciosa abraçados.

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso. – falei.

- Em ser mãe da Angel? – ele quis saber e eu assenti. – Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. – ele disse triste.

- Eu quero! – sorri e o olhei. – Eu quero! – repeti.

- Você não sabe o quanto está me fazendo feliz nesse momento! – ele esfregava o nariz no meu pescoço exposto. – Você três são as coisas mais importantes que eu tenho.

- Também me sinto assim. – garanti a ele.

Ele parou de mover seu corpo junto com o meu.

- Vamos colocá-la no berço ou então você a acostumara mal. – ele deu uma risada.

- Isso não é tão ruim! – falei. – Agora ela tem uma mãe pra mimá-la... – a coloquei no berço e fitei aquele pequeno rostinho tão branco quanto o meu e suas enormes bochechas rosadas. – Ela merece.

- Eu sei! Ela é minha heroína. – Robert disse babão enquanto alisava o rostinho dela e a cobria com um pequeno coberto.

Eu me inclinei e dei um beijinho na sua testa.

- Boa noite docinho! Sonhe com os anjos. – sussurrei antes de me levantar.

- Kris, você é maravilhosa! – ele segurou meu rosto e me olhou com os olhos marejados. – Eu sei que não te mereço, mas eu vou tentar... – o cortei.

- Não fale o que você estava pensando. – disse séria. Ele tocou as rugas de irritação na minha testa. – Robert, se eu vou ficar aqui. Se eu vou fazer parte de você, ser a mãe da sua filha, você tem que me prometer que tentará superar isso. Eu vou te ajudar! – toquei seu rosto.

- Kris... – ele fechou os olhos. – Eu não tenho... – o cortei novamente.

- Eu sei que tem! – eu sabia que ele ia dizer que não tinha jeito, ou algo do tipo. – E eu estou aqui, eu vou te ajudar!

Colei meus lábios nos seus num beijo intenso, desejoso e que há tempos eu ansiava.

- Você precisa descansar, logo vai amanhecer. – ele disse com sua testa colada na minha.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos agarravam minha cintura.

Conseguia sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto. O cheiro de canela e do seu perfume masculino me deixava embriagada, me fazia perder os sentidos.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e eu o beijei, um beijo cheio de luxúria que mostrava toda minha vontade no momento.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios quando eu puxei seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força e se afastou de mim.

- Dormir Kristen! – ele brincou. – Você não irá me seduzir... – ele olhou o relógio – As 5:15 da manhã.

- Rob, eu quero você! – me aproximei dele.

- Eu também te quero pequena, muito... mas você precisa descansar. Amanhã... – o beijei.

Minha boca doía com o atrito dos nossos lábios, tamanha era a força e o desejo que aquele beijo passava.

Eu desci uma das mãos até sua calça e brinquei no cós dela.

- Kristen! – ele me repreendeu ainda com seus lábios nos meus.

Eu coloquei minha mão dentro da sua calça de pijama e o toquei.

Ele arfou e num movimento só me pegou no colo. Me fazendo abraçá-lo com os braços e as pernas. Nossas bocas não se desgrudavam em momento algum, até que ele se afastou.

- Ok! – disse ofegante. Sua mão entrava por baixo da camisa que eu usava. – Você venceu!

Saímos dali em direção ao outro quarto, que agora seria _nosso_!


	21. Cap 19

Fui acordada naquela manhã por um enjôo terrível. Tirando o mal estar que eu sentia.

Me sentei na cama e percebi que estava sozinha e nua.

Meu estômago dava voltas, parecia querer desfazer um nó dentro da minha barriga.

Me enrolei num dos lençóis da cama e corri pro banheiro, vomitando o resto de cereal que eu havia comido de madrugada.

- Merda! – murmurei encostando a testa na cerâmica fria do vaso sanitário. Não tinha forças pra levantar do chão, decidi ficar ali até que alguém me achasse.

Eu estava tremendo, suando frio, minha respiração estava ofegante, meu coração batia frenético no peito e sentia muito frio a ponto do meu queixo tremer. Eu sabia que aquilo não era normal.

- Kris? – ouvi a voz de Robert me chamar do quarto.

- Aqui. – sussurrei, mas pelo tom da minha voz acredito que ele não ouviu.

Poucos minutos ele chegou ao banheiro.

- Kris? – ele me chamou alarmado. Provavelmente meu rosto devia estar tão ruim quanto eu me sentia. – Esta enjoada? - ele mexeu numa mecha do meu cabelo, se sentando ao meu lado no chão do banheiro.

- Rob... eu...eu não to me sentindo bem. – sussurrei com a voz trêmula.

Ele me enrolou no lençol que estava caído no chão do banheiro, me pegou no colo e me colocou na cama.

- Me diz o que você tá sentindo pequena. – ele pediu apreensivo.

- Eu estou tremendo... – estendi minhas mãos pra ele pra ele as visse tremendo. – Estou suando frio e tendo calafrios... não sei nem se consigo ficar em pé. – falei baixinho.

Meu coração batia frenético no peito.

Eu só pensava no bebê. Será que ele estava bem? Que ele ficaria bem?

A sensação de impotência diante do que estava acontecendo me assustava mais ainda.

- Deve ser sua glicose. – ele se levantou rápido e pegou seu celular. - Jack? Oi! – ele pausou – Não, não está! Kristen não se sente bem... – ele pausou – Acho que é a glicose dela. – pausou novamente. – Ok, eu tenho aqui! Venha logo. – ele fechou o aparelho. – Vou te colocar no soro pequena, Jackson também acha que sua glicose diminuiu bruscamente.

Eu apenas assenti, não tinha forças pra falar.

Ele saiu do quarto e voltou com as coisas necessárias pra me pôr no soro.

Gemi fracamente quando ele me furou com a agulha e fiz uma careta.

Irônico uma enfermeira não gostar de agulhas. Eu gostava de furar os outros, não que furassem a mim.

- Desculpe por isso! – ele fez uma careta e beijou minha mão.

- Rob? – o chamei fracamente. Ele levantou os olhos e me fitou. – O bebê?

- Vai ficar tudo bem pequena, descanse. – ele disse, mas não foi isso que seu olhar me passou.

O alivio foi quase imediato com a glicose nas minhas veias.

Eu ainda sentia minhas mãos tremendo, mas a vertigem e os calafrios haviam passado.

- Eu não sabia que você sabia puncionar uma veia. – sorri fracamente pra ele. – Pensei que isso fosse coisa de enfermeira.

- Eu também não sabia que você entubava pacientes e também é uma coisa de médico, então... estamos quites. – ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Fomos tão bobos aquele dia. – eu sorri ao lembrar da nossa primeira briga e do nosso primeiro beijo na sala de descanso do Mercy.

- Eu já te amava. – ele tocou meu rosto. – Por isso fui tão intolerável, mas pra falar a verdade aquilo não me irritou, me deixou foi orgulhoso de você. – ele sorriu e se aproximou pra me beijar, mas eu me virei.

- Rob eu acabei de vomitar! – fiz uma careta.

- E? – ele beijou minha testa e se levantou pegando o telefone que ficava em cima do criado mudo. – Maria... – ele disse. – Faça uma daquelas suas sopas pra mim. – pediu – Por favor, sem temperos fortes...ah! e faça com frango e não carne. – pausou – Ok. Pode me chamar. – desligou.

- O que é isso? – apontei pro telefone curiosa.

- Um interfone. – ele deu de ombros. – É bom não ter que ficar gritando com elas quando estou no segundo andar. – ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia em meu rosto. – Como você está?

- Mole. – sorri como uma drogada. Ele riu.

- Descanse! – beijou minha testa – Jackson está vindo ver você. Quando a sopa ficar pronta eu te aviso.

Acordei com vozes ao meu lado, mas antes de abrir meus olhos meu lado curioso pediu pra eu fingir que estava dormindo e escutar a conversa.

- Você acha que ele está bem? – era Robert.

- Não sei, trouxe o ultrassom do hospital pra olhar ele. – Jackson disse. – Eu conheço poucos casos de aborto por causa de glicose, mas não custa nada olhar.

- Eu não sei como vai ser se... se o bebê... ela vai... – a voz da minha prima o cortou.

- Se acalma Robert! – Ashley pediu. – Tenho certeza que está tudo bem... e se acontecer alguma coisa, ela precisará de você.

Eles estavam falando do meu filho? Aliás, falando como se ele não existisse mais.

Eu o havia perdido, é isso?

Um misto de dor e desespero me atingiu como uma avalanche e eu resolvi que era hora de abrir os olhos.

- Hey dorminhoca! – Ashley sorriu e sentou na cama.

- O bebê? – falei apreensiva. - Rob? – o chamei e ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama. – O bebê está bem, não está? – meus olhos correram dele até Jackson. – Não está? – repeti nervosa.

- Pequena se acalme! – Robert pediu alisando meus cabelos. – O Jackson vai dar uma olhada em você, tudo bem? – eu assenti.

Ele mediu minha pressão e disse que estava um pouco baixa. Fez um teste rápido de glicose com o HGT e disse que ela já tinha se normalizado, mas quando ele passou o gel na minha barriga eu congelei.

E se o bebê estivesse morto? Eu não suportaria perdê-lo.

Eu já o amava... assim como amava Angel.

- Espere. – parei sua mão antes que ele colocasse o aparelho na minha barriga. – Não sei se eu quero fazer isso. – olhei pra Robert, mas foi Jackson que me respondeu.

- Kristen, só vamos confirmar que o bebê está bem! – ele disse.

- Ou não! – respondi. – Eu não sei se vou agüentar. – olhei pra Robert.

Ele me abraçou apertado e quando me soltou sentou atrás de mim, me fazendo recostar em seu peito.

- Eu estou aqui! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Está tudo bem, você vai ver. – ele pousou seu queixo sobre meu ombro.

- Posso? – Jackson perguntou.

Eu apenas assenti.

Fechei os olhos com força pra evitar que minhas lágrimas saíssem, mas mesmo assim não consegui evitar.

_Por favor, esteja bem, esteja vivo, esteja ai!_ – eu pensei.

Foram longos e torturantes minutos em que o Jackson mexia aquele aparelho na minha barriga e aquele gel gelado me causava arrepios. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer era chorar... ele não existia mais, talvez tivesse sido somente um sonho bom.

Me amaldiçoei centenas de vezes por ter um problema idiota como a falta de açúcar no sangue.

- Abra os olhos Kiki! – ouvi a voz de Jackson.

Eu hesitei, mas assim que Robert sussurrou no meu ouvido um "abra pequena" eu abri.

Jackson segurava a pequena tela do ultrassom na minha frente, mas eu não via nada. Minha visão estava turva por conta das lágrimas.

- Está ouvindo? – Jackson me perguntou.

E então eu ouvi.

Um pequeno coração... batendo num ritmo tão frenético, que chegava ser assustador.

- Estou! – sorri e funguei.

- É o seu bebê! – Jackson sorriu pra mim. – Saudável como um cavalo. Ele até cresceu. – ele brincou.

Todos no quarto sorrimos da sua brincadeira e de alivio.

- Eu te amo! – Robert sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu também! – levantei meu braço e passei a mão pelo seu pescoço, alcançando seus cabelos.

Jackson limpou a meleca na minha barriga e me deu algumas orientações.

- Bom, eu quero que você coma agora de 3 em 3 horas Kristen, sem exceção. Isso pode acontecer de novo. – ele disse. – Eu vou te dar esse aparelho e você vai medir sua glicose duas vezes por dia, até o bebê nascer e quando for sair de casa irá levar uma injeção de glicose na sua bolsa, ela tem que ficar num pequeno isopor e conter instruções dentro, pra caso se você passar mal na rua e algum desconhecido te socorrer saber o que fazer.

- Ok! – eu disse pegando o aparelho que ele me estendeu.

- Ela não irá ficar sozinha! – Robert garantiu.

- Temos que conversar sobre isso ainda. – falei pensando na faculdade que eu queria voltar a cursar.

- Depois pequena. – ele disse sério.

- É isso! – Jackson se levantou – Você terá que fazer de 6 a 7 refeições por dia, mas entre elas pode comer uma fruta, uma barrinha ou uma bolacha... Se você se comportar e seguir o que eu falei... – ele piscou pra mim. – Isso não acontecerá novamente.

- Que susto! – Ashley disse.

- Nem me fale! – falei.

O telefone tocou.

- Ashley atenda pra mim! – Robert pediu.

Ela foi até o telefone e atendeu.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Robert me perguntou.

- Maravilhosamente bem. – respondi.

- Isso é bom! – cheirou meu pescoço.

- Essa fala é minha. – brinquei com ele.

- Suas manias, minhas manias. – ele também brincou.

- Rob, a Maria disse que a sopa está pronta. – Ashley disse.

- Peça pra ela trazer Ashley, por favor! – ele pediu a ela.

Ele se mexeu e eu me inclinei pra frente pra que ele saísse de trás de mim e sentei encostada na cabeceira.

- Temos que ir! – Jackson disse – Daqui a pouco entramos no plantão.

- Você também Rob, vá se arrumar. – eu disse.

- De forma alguma deixaria você sozinha. – ele disse sério. – Avise ao Steve pra mim. – ele disse ao Jackson. – Mais tarde ligarei pra ele.

Quando eles estavam saindo eu resolvi tirar uma dúvida com Jackson.

- Jack. – o chamei e ele se virou pra mim. – Eu tinha acabado de comer cereal com mel, não entendi porque minha glicose abaixou. – falei.

- Oh...uhm...isso é relevante Kiki! – ele disse sem jeito – Algum estresse? – neguei – Esforço físico? – fiquei muda, porque me lembrei das 3 vezes que eu e Rob fizemos amor antes de dormir. – Ok, entendi. Não precisa responder. – nós rimos. – Peguem leve! – ele disse ainda rindo.

Robert saiu com eles, provavelmente foi levá-los até a porta.

Ouvi batidas na porta e mandei que entrasse.

- Com licença senhora, sua sopa. – uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos entrou no quarto.

- Você deve ser a Maria? – perguntei.

- Sim, senhora. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Me chame de Kristen, por favor. – ela apenas sorriu. Eu dei uma colherada na sopa. – Uhmm...está uma delícia Maria. – a elogiei.

- Obrigada Sra. Pattinson.

Congelei.

Do que ela me chamou?

_Não, não, não... você está enganada!_ – tive vontade de dizer.

Mas me calei, eu estava com Robert, ia morar com ele, ser a mãe dos seus filhos...era natural que me chamassem assim. Não era?

Relaxei da minha tensão e dei mais uma colherada na sopa.

_Sra. Pattinson._

É... podia me acostumar com isso também.


	22. Cap 20

- Não. Vou. Aceitar. Robert! – falei mais uma vez e pausadamente pra ver se agora ele me entendia.

- Você é tão teimosa Kristen! – ele jogou os braços pro ar. – Você está transformando isso num problema e você sabe que não é.

- Eu não quero, ok? Gaste seu dinheiro com outra coisa! Não comigo! – gritei e subi as escadas.

Bufei e fui pro nosso quarto, trancando a porta pra que ele não entrasse.

Havia 1 mês que estávamos morando juntos e essa era nossa segunda briga.

Por causa de uma bosta de carro que ele queria me comprar!

Eu não precisava de um carro. Eu não queria o dinheiro dele ou que ele gastasse o seu dinheiro comigo.

Depois daquele susto que levamos com o bebê Robert me tratava como se eu fosse de vidro. Dias após o ocorrido nem tocar em mim ele queria, mas eu dei um ultimato e ele acabou cedendo. Não podia sair de casa, trabalhar, andar muito, pegar Angel no colo...Argh! Nada! A única coisa que ele permitia era que eu respirasse.

Na manhã seguinte ao susto fomos buscar minhas coisas na casa de Ashley, pra eu me mudar de vez. Meu pai ficaria com o quarto que era meu enquanto ele não arrumava um canto pra ele.

Que merda! Ele tinha que insistir nisso?

Será que minha opinião não contava?

Porra! O carro era pra mim e se eu não o queria, logo ele não existiria.

Pensei direitinho e resolvi barganhar com ele. Se ele queria me dar o carro, ok, mas em troca teria que me deixar voltar pra faculdade. Já que trabalhar, segundo ele, estava fora de cogitação.

Até isso ele estava me impedindo. Eu me sentia sufocada com toda essa super proteção da parte dele.

**FLASHBACK**

**- Rob, eu quero voltar pra faculdade. – falei depois que acabamos de fazer amor. Era uma ótima hora, já que ele estaria calmo e relaxado.**

**- Não! – ele respondeu simplesmente.**

**- Como não? – sai de cima dele e me enrolei em um lençol. – Eu não estou te pedindo Robert. - falei séria.**

**- Kristen, não vamos discutir isso. – ele passou a mão no rosto. – Você ouviu o Jackson, você não pode ficar sozinha... e se você passar mal na rua? – perguntou.**

**- Não vai acontecer de novo Rob. Eu to me cuidando! – falei.**

**- Não. Depois que o bebê nascer você continua, não é tanto tempo assim. – ele disse.**

**- Pra mim é! – me levantei – Se eu ficar parada vou perder um semestre inteiro e me atrasar toda.**

**- Não vou discutir isso Kristen! – ele se ajeitou na cama e fechou os olhos.**

**- Você é irritante Robert Pattinson! – fui até o banheiro e coloquei um roupão. – Se você pensa que vou ficar a toa aqui nessa casa, posando de madame você está muito enganado. – andei em direção a porta. – Às vezes eu odeio que você seja médico. – bufei irritada.**

**- Aonde você vai Kristen? – ele perguntou irritado.**

**- Vou dormir com a Angel! – falei – Pelo menos ela me entende.**

**Fui até o quarto de Angel e deitei na cama de solteiro que havia em seu quarto, mas demorei muito pra dormir. A irritação que eu sentia me consumia.**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Baby, abra a porta, por favor! – Robert pediu do lado de fora, sua voz parecia mais calma.

- Me deixe Robert! – pedi – E pare de me chamar de baby!

Ele só me chamava de baby quando sabia que estava encrencado.

- Kris, vamos conversar! – ele bateu na porta – Não é tão ruim assim.

Eu fui até a porta e a abri.

- Baby, um carro novo não é tão ruim assim. – ele veio até mim, mas eu desviei dele.

- Você já tem 2 carros Robert. Pra que quer o terceiro? – perguntei mais calma.

- Porque ele será seu. Não gosto de você andando de metrô... é inseguro e perigoso. – ele disse.

- Andando de metrô? – falei exasperada – Eu nem saio de casa Robert. O máximo que você me deixa ir é no quintal levar Angel pra pegar sol. – falei.

- Mas de carro você poderá sair. Assim você não estará se esforçando. – falou.

- Eu não estou inválida, Robert! – falei com escárnio – Eu estou grávida e queria ter uma vida normal.

- Você não tem? – ele perguntou mudando o tom de voz pra um mais baixo.

- Rob, eu amo você, amo a Angel e amo o bebê, mas eu quero fazer as coisas que fazia antes... eu sempre quis trabalhar e me formar em medicina e agora não alcançar isso é assustador pra mim. – falei me sentando na cama. – Eu aceito que você não queira que eu me mate em um plantão, é realmente exaustivo e grávida só irá ficar pior, mas estudar? Eu não entendo por que você é contra. – fui sincera.

- Por causa da sua saúde Kris e a do bebê. – ele disse ainda num tom de voz baixo.

- Você podia me dar um crédito, sabia? Eu estou me cuidando poxa! – falei derrotada.

- Eu acredito nisso! – ele se sentou ao meu lado. – Eu só tenho medo de perder vocês. – ele disse triste.

- Rob... – toquei seu rosto. – Nós estamos aqui e ficaremos aqui, mas eu quero estudar. – mordi os lábios. – Você está me sufocando com essa proteção exagerada! – falei – Eu quero ir pra faculdade, ir à biblioteca, levar Angel pra passear no bairro, visitar Ashley e você não deixa...

- Me desculpe! – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Hey! – levantei seu rosto. – Eu te entendo. Entendo que você sente que precisa me vigiar 24hs, mas eu estou bem Rob. Eu juro, prometo que se acontecer alguma coisa quando eu estiver na rua eu vou fazer do seu jeito.

- Você vai aceitar o carro? – ele perguntou – Porque se você for pra faculdade eu não vou querer que você vá de metrô e os outros dois são muito grandes pra você. – ele disse. – Vai aceitar?

Agora ele que estava barganhando. Me rendi.

- Ok, eu aceito! – ele sorriu. – Mas quero deixar claro que estou fazendo isso por você e que não quero que você gaste mais seu dinheiro comigo.

- O que é meu é seu pequena. – ele me beijou.

Eu não ia mais discutir com ele, agora eu estava concentrada em outra coisa, sua boca na minha. Sua língua exigente explorando meus lábios e invadindo minha boca delicadamente.

Eu podia ir ao céu com apenas um beijo dele. Com apenas um toque.

Ainda me beijando ele escorregou a mão pela minha coxa e ela entrou por baixo do meu vestido.

Logo depois senti seus dedos hábeis me penetrando e me estimulando enlouquecidamente.

- Rob... – gemi em seus lábios.

- Estou aqui pequena. – ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Então ele me puxou e me colocou em pé na sua frente. Suas mãos foram pra barra do meu vestido e ele o tirou passando ele pela minha cabeça.

- Adoro essa sua mania. – ele fazia um contorno de beijos ao redor do meu seio.

- Qual? – joguei minha cabeça pra trás enquanto meus dedos agarravam seus cabelos.

- De não usar sutiã. É mais prático. – senti seus lábios se puxarem num sorriso contra minha pele.

Ele começou a morder meu mamilo e massageá-lo suavemente com as mãos.

- Você gosta deles, não é? – perguntei vendo-o se deliciar com meus seios.

- Muito. – ele arfou – São perfeitos!

- Logo serão de outra pessoa. – brinquei.

- Eu posso emprestá-los por um tempo! – ele sorriu e suas mãos geladas foram pra minha calcinha, a tirando delicadamente enquanto seus dedos alisavam minhas coxas.

- Pode ser um bom tempo! – provoquei.

- Eu não me importo. – ele deu de ombros. – Tenho outras coisas com que me ocupar. – seus dedos me invadiram sem permissão e eu amei.

Robert era um amante incrível. Eu nunca cansaria de amá-lo incondicionalmente.

Ele se levantou e me ergueu, deitando meu corpo na cama.

Beijou cada pedaço do meu corpo. Colo, seios, minhas pernas, coxas, minha virilha e quando chegou à minha barriga ele ficou ali longos minutos.

- Já consigo ver alguma coisa por aqui. – ele disse passando a língua suavemente no contorno do meu umbigo.

Meu corpo se arrepiou e meu baixo ventre se contraiu.

- Eu também... e se chama tesão. – brinquei. – Vem Rob! – falei impaciente.

- Calma pequena. – ele disse tirando a camisa. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de fazer isso com pressa... eu gosto de te dar prazer e isso leva tempo amor.

Senti sua respiração quente na minha entrada e arfei de expectativa.

Ele me torturou lenta e deliciosamente com sua língua e seus dedos. Uma tortura extremamente excitante. Que eu amava!

Nunca cansaria de receber essa atenção do Robert! E é claro que eu amava retribuir da mesma forma a ele.

Depois que ele me proporcionou um orgasmo maravilhoso, foi a minha vez de dar prazer a ele.

Nos virei na cama, me encaixando de joelho entre suas pernas e o segurei com as minhas mãos, fazendo elas subirem e descerem em seu comprimento.

- Isso é tão bom! – ele murmurou de olhos fechados.

O lambi.

- Você gosta? – perguntei sensualmente.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto. – ele abriu os olhos e me fitou.

Eu o abocanhei com vontade, massageando seu membro com a minha língua enquanto minha boca estava preenchida por ele. Sempre o olhando nos olhos. Adorava ver seus olhos ficarem no azul mais escuro que eu já havia visto. Quando ele me olhava assim eu me sentia a presa, sendo vigiada por um caçador. Era sexy.

Eu sentia que ele estava próximo do seu ápice e então parei. Ele fez um muxoxo e me olhou com reprovação.

- Eu quero você! – mordi meus lábios engatinhando por cima dele.

- Você já me tem pequena. – ele me puxou pra um beijo.

Soltei meus lábios dos seus e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Dentro de mim! – mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Senti o corpo dele se arrepiar e ele fechou os olhos.

- Kris... – me chamou – Se você continuar falando assim não vai ter brincadeira. – ele sussurrou.

- Assim como? – passei a língua úmida no contorno da sua orelha.

Num movimento brusco ele me virou e me invadiu.

- Oh Rob... – gemi surpresa. – Isso...

Ele me invadia lentamente, fazendo movimentos sutis. Estava bom, mas eu precisava de mais, muito mais.

- Mais forte Rob... – pedi.

Ele parou e tentou me puxar pra cima dele, mas eu não fui. Eu sabia que ele queria que eu fizesse no meu ritmo pra alcançar o meu prazer.

- O que foi? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Eu... eu quero assim! – mordi os lábios e prendi minhas pernas mais forte em volta da sua cintura. – Daqui a um tempo não vamos mais poder fazer assim e ...er... eu gosto!

Com certeza eu estava corada.

- Gosta? – ele perguntou com aquele sorriso presunçoso nos lábios e voltou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim. – Assim que você gosta?

- Mais forte... – mordi os lábios.

Ele aumentou as investidas.

- Assim amor? – sua voz saiu quase um sussurro.

- Qua-quase...oh Rob...mais forte! – falei agarrando seus cabelos.

Ele aumentou as investidas mais ainda. Me penetrando de uma forma frenética e quase enlouquecida.

- Oh...assim...é bom! – gemi.

- Diz pra mim pequena! – ele pediu.

Eu não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Estava perdidamente desorientada, tamanho o meu prazer.

Ele encaixou sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço, me mordendo e me lambendo ali. Uma de suas mãos segurava minha coxa presa a suas costas e a outra apertada meu seio com uma força incrível.

Com certeza ele ia sentir as costas arder quando fosse tomar banho. Meus arranhões não foram nada sutis.

- Diz pequena! – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- É bom... – gemi – Ótimo... e...

- E? – ele me provocou.

Ele queria que eu dissesse. Ele gostava quando eu falava isso pra ele.

- Gostoso! Não para! – pedi.

Não demorou muito e explodimos num orgasmo intenso e maravilhoso. Eu primeiro e ele logo depois de mim.

Ficamos deitados por alguns minutos, em silêncio, apenas tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Até que ouvimos Angel chorar no seu quarto, pela babá eletrônica.

Já era noite e ela provavelmente devia ter acordado e eu precisava ir lá pra fazê-la dormir.

Eu ia colocar um roupão, mas Robert não deixou.

- Coloque uma roupa, vamos ver seu carro! – ele disse vestindo uma bermuda.

- Você já comprou? – perguntei num misto de incredulidade e surpresa.

- Já. – ele sorriu torto. – Não brigue comigo. Você já o aceitou.

- Eu pensei que fosse escolher. – falei irritada.

- Você irá gostar baby! – ele beijou minha testa e entrelaçou os dedos das nossas mãos.

Fomos até o quarto de Angel e o motivo do choro era que sua fralda havia vazado.

A troquei enquanto Robert trocava os lençóis do seu berço.

A coloquei no berço e comecei da dar tapinhas de leve no seu bumbum enquanto cantava pra ela.

- Você a acostumou mal! – Robert riu.

- Não posso mimar minha filha? – perguntei.

Ele deu um enorme sorriso. Um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Ver a forma como você a trata é fascinante pra mim. – ele disse ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. – Ela tem sorte de ter você.

Eu parei de embalar Angel e fui até ele.

- Eu que tenho sorte de ter vocês. – o abracei e olhei nos seus olhos. – Você não tem ideia de como minha vida era antes de te conhecer... O Mi.. – ele me cortou.

- Por favor, não fale dele! – ele fechou os olhos. – Minha vontade de matá-lo por tudo que ele fez com você não passou.

- Bobo! – sorri e o beijei.

Ele relaxou no meu abraço.

- Venha, vamos ver seu carro. – ele se soltou e me deu a mão.

Quando cheguei na garagem me segurei pra não brigar com ele novamente ao ver o carro que ele havia comprado pra mim.

- Não posso aceitar Robert! – falei séria. – Deve ter custado uma fortuna e eu... – ele colocou seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

- Você já o aceitou. Não aceito devoluções. – ele sorriu.

- Tinha que ser importado? – perguntei – Não podia ser uma coisa mais básica?

Ele me ignorou e me estendeu as chaves.

- Toma! Seu passaporte pra faculdade. – peguei as chaves na sua mão.

- Obrigada! – sorri me rendendo. – Não tem como ficar com raiva de você Dr. Robert! – moldei meu corpo no dele.

- Eu sei Dra. Kristen... sou irresistível. – brincou.

- Bobo! – bati em seu ombro e o beijei.

Pior que ele era. Irresistível. De todas as formas e jeitos que podiam existir.

Saímos da garagem e fomos pro quarto.

Apaguei assim que caí na cama, mas ainda podia sentir as mãos quentes de Robert desenhando nas minhas costas.


	23. Cap 21

Setembro chegou e com ele vinha volta à faculdade.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz com isso.

Eu já estava grávida de 4 meses e minha barriga estava bem visível. Eu adorava exibi-la por ai. Eu me orgulhava de estar grávida, mas às vezes recebia uns olhares de reprovação de algumas pessoas na rua quando via que eu não usava aliança na mão esquerda.

Eu sinceramente não ligava.

Angel estava com 1 ano e meio e cada dia mais esperta. Seus cabelos estavam mais cheio e os dentinhos de cima ameaçavam sair, a deixando super irritada e enjoada, mas a gente fazia de tudo pra deixá-la confortável. Graças a Deus, desde que comecei a cuidar dela, ela nunca teve uma das suas crises de bronquite ou qualquer outro problema de saúde e eu muito grata por isso.

Meu pai tinha se mudado pra uma casa em Chicago e abrira sua transportadora, por enquanto era só ele e mais dois funcionários, cada um com um caminhão, enquanto ele administrava a empresa. Ele tinha comentado comigo, acredito que sem querer, que tinha um sócio, mas não quis me contar quem era.

Ashley e Jackson anunciaram o casamento pra novembro e eu e Rob seríamos os padrinhos. Eu impliquei com ela, porque em novembro estarei enorme e não existirá no mundo vestido que caiba em mim, mas ela me garantiu que acharíamos um ou então eu seria uma madrinha de calça jeans, palavras dela.

Acordei cedo demais naquela manhã, acho que foi ansiedade. Era uma manhã fria em Chicago, estávamos no inicio do outono, o que significava "preparação pro inverno" e o inverno de Chicago é sempre rigoroso.

Olhei o criado mudo e não vinha nenhum som da babá eletrônica, a não ser os ronronados de Angel dormindo e uma luz vermelha piscando fracamente.

Olhei o relógio, 6:30 da manhã.

_Menos mal._ – pensei.

Rob chegaria em meia hora e eu chegaria cedo no meu primeiro dia de aula.

Eu detestava dormir sozinha. Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil deixar Robert sair pra trabalhar. Aquela cama era enorme e ficava fria sem ele ao meu lado.

Ele estava tentando, junto com Steve, passar seu plantão pro dia, assim ele trabalharia de 7 as 19. Seria mais fácil pra nós.

Estava muito difícil. Porque Rob passava o dia em casa e quando ele estava saindo pra trabalhar, eu estava chegando da faculdade e quando ele chegava do plantão eu estava saindo pra ir pra faculdade, ou seja, mal nos víamos quando era dia de plantão.

Se ele mudasse o plantão pro dia, Angel ainda ficaria com Rose e um dia sim, um dia não teria a companhia do pai.

Calcei minhas pantufas (presente de Ashley) e desci. Estava faminta.

Enquanto eu fazia umas panquecas comecei a beliscar umas bolachas, pra ver se acamava meu estômago e o bebê.

Fiz o suficiente pra três. Angel também adora panquecas. Fiz também uns ovos mexidos e um suco natural de laranja.

Coloquei tudo no balcão e me sentei. Olhei no relógio e eram 7:15. Não ia mais conseguir esperar o Rob.

- Bom dia senhora. – Maria e Rose falaram quase juntas quando entraram na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – respondi a elas.

- Porque não me esperou pra fazer seu café senhora? – Maria perguntou.

- Muita fome Maria! – sorri. – Hoje eu volto a estudar. – disse animada.

- Que bom! – ela disse retribuindo o sorriso e colocando uma geléia de framboesa na mesa.

Coloquei um pouco dela em cima das minhas panquecas e complementei com mel. Os ovos mexidos eu já havia comido.

- Bom dia! – ouvi a voz de Robert, mas antes de eu me virar pra porta ele me abraçou por trás, pousando suas mãos na minha barriga e beijando meu pescoço.

- Bom dia amor! – eu disse virando meu rosto e ele me deu um selinho.

- Bom dia Sr. Robert. – Maria o cumprimento.

- Sente e tome seu café Rob! – eu disse o puxando pela camisa.

- Preciso de um banho pequena. – ele beijou minha testa. – 5 minutos. – Eu assenti e ele saiu.

Ele tinha a mesma mania que eu (acredito que de todo mundo que trabalha em um hospital), tomar banho quando chegava em casa.

Acabei meu café e Robert ainda não tinha descido.

Resolvi subir. Eu precisava tomar um banho e arrumar minha mochila.

- Parece estar bom! – perguntei a ele parada no batente da porta do banheiro.

Era a visão do paraíso. Rob nu, os olhos fechados e as duas mãos espalmadas na parede do Box enquanto a água quente cai na suas costas.

- Está. – ele disse sem mover um músculo. Soou meio áspero.

- Plantão difícil? – perguntei.

- Perdi uma criança Kristen. – ele finalmente me olhou. – 3 anos.

- Sinto muito Rob! – fui sincera. Ele assentiu. – Posso entrar ai? – perguntei.

Ele não falou nada, apenas tirou uma das mãos da parede e abriu a porta de vidro.

Eu tirei minha camisola e minha calcinha e entrei no Box com ele.

O abracei mais apertado que eu podia e pude sentir suas costas se mexendo por conta dos soluços do seu choro silencioso.

- Está tudo bem Rob! – acariciei seus cabelos. – Já passou.

Ele tirou a cabeça do vão do meu pescoço e me beijou. Um beijo intenso que passava todo seu sofrimento nele.

Sem deixar de me beijar ele levou sua mão a minha coxa e subiu até sua cintura, a deixando ali.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. A forma de Robert esquecer os problemas era sexo.

Toda vez que ele perdia um paciente ou tinha pesadelos sobre o acidente e a morte dos seus pais ele me possuía insanamente. Não fazíamos amor como todos os dias, quando ele estava mal ele me invadia sem pudor, me possuía loucamente. Me apertava e me mordia com um pouco mais de força e me levava aos céus com isso.

Eu seria louca de reclamar. Apesar de "aliviá-lo" ele me proporcionava os melhores orgasmos, sempre.

- Vira pequena! – ele pediu.

Na mesma hora eu o obedeci.

Ele me abraçou por trás e atacou meu pescoço com sua boca, enquanto suas mãos faziam movimentos circulares na minha barriga.

E sem avisar me invadiu. Forte, intenso, mas carinhoso.

Não demorou muito e explodimos.

- Eu amo você! – ele deu um beijo no meu ombro.

- Eu também! – eu disse.

Ainda ficamos uns minutos naquela posição.

- Você não tem que ir pra aula? – ele me perguntou.

- Não vou mais. – eu disse – Hoje é aula magma e eu prefiro ficar com você.

Me virei de frente pra ele.

- Vá! Eu estou bem. Eu sei como é importante pra você. – ele me beijou. – Eu estou exausto e um chato... – ele sorriu – Com certeza não serei uma boa companhia. – me beijou novamente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei e ele assentiu. – Eu posso ficar se você quiser e ... – ele me beijou.

- Vá pequena. – ele sussurrou.

Ele saiu do Box e eu acabei de tomar meu banho. Chegaria atrasada na faculdade, mas seria por um bom motivo.

Perderia a aula magma pela manhã, mas a aula da tarde eu assistiria toda.

Olhei o closet, que agora estava cheio de roupas de grávida e roupas normais que Robert comprou pra mim, contra a minha vontade, claro. Peguei a primeira roupa que eu vi.

Coloquei uma legging preta, uma camisa de malha, botas sem salto e minha jaqueta de couro antiga.

Quando voltei pro quarto Robert já não estava mais lá.

Peguei minha mochila e fui até o quarto de Angel.

- Tchau docinho! – beijei sua testa – Já volto e se comporte! – fiz um carinho nela e ela nem se abalou do seu sono.

Desci e fui até a cozinha.

Robert conversava com Rose e Maria.

- Estou indo! – falei da porta da cozinha.

Robert veio até mim e me abraçou de lado me levando até a porta.

- Está levando a glicose? – assenti – O aparelho? – revirei os olhos e assenti – Alguma coisa pra comer?

- Rob, relaxa, vou ficar bem. – toquei seu rosto.

- Seu celular está carregado? – ele perguntou.

Ele havia me dado um aparelho novo, mas moderno.

- Está Rob! – revirei os olhos.

- Promete me ligar se acontecer alguma coisa? – ele pediu.

- Ok, agora me sinto uma criança Robert, obrigada! – falei irritada.

- Desculpe! – ele colocou sua testa na minha. – Eu estou um porre hoje, mereço ficar sozinho. – ele disse rindo.

- Então será o seu castigo! – brinquei. – Te vejo às 6. – o beijei. – Dê um beijo em Angel por mim. – falei já caminhando pelo jardim.

Ele acenou e eu entrei no carro. Meu carro. Argh!

Quando cheguei a faculdade fui direto pra biblioteca. Eu não ia ter coragem de entrar no auditório com 1:40 de atraso.

Peguei meu livro de clínica médica e comecei a lê-lo.

Assim como um dia eu detestei a emergência, eu também detestava o centro cirúrgico, mas teria que me acostumar com ele, porque semestre que vem começariam os estágios.

Quando percebi o refeitório começava a encher. Já era hora do almoço.

Meu celular tocou.

- Oi amor. – era Robert.

- Oi pequena. – ele respondeu. – Já almoçou? – me perguntou.

- Ainda não, mas vou almoçar agora. – falei. - Descansou? – perguntei.

- Um pouco... Angel está bem enjoada, só quer ficar comigo. – ele disse.

- Posso ir pra casa ficar com ela. – me levantei.

Se minha pequena precisava de mim, não seria sacrifício nenhum jogar tudo pro alto.

- Esta tudo bem Kris. – ele seu uma risada. – Nos vemos as 6?

- Claro. – vi Liv vindo na minha direção e acenei.

- Por favor, se cuide. – ele disse.

- Você sabe que sim. – respondi.

- Ok, tchau. Te amo! – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

- Você está mesmo de volta? – Liv disse animada, mas antes que eu a respondesse olhou minha barriga. – OMG! Você está grávida? – ela perguntou num misto de animação e choque, se sentando ao meu lado a mesa.

- Estou. – sorri. – E ainda ganhei uma filha de quase 2 anos.

Nos levantamos e fomos comprar alguma coisa pra comer.

- Como assim? – me olhou confusa.

Sarah e Tom chegaram naquele momento. Os dois fizeram a mesma cara que Liv ao saber que eu estava grávida.

Aproveitei que estavam todos ali e expliquei tudo. Desde o dia que sai de Chicago, até os últimos acontecimentos.

- Mais você esta feliz, não é? – Sarah perguntou quando sentamos de volta a mesa.

- Muito! – respondi colocando minha bandeja sobre a mesa.

- Isso é óbvio demais. – Liv revirou os olhos. – Basta olhar pro seu rosto. Está iluminado. – ela disse meio que com a boca cheia.

Ela estava certa. Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia, iluminada.

Quando acabamos de almoçar fomos pra sala onde teria a aula de cínica cirúrgica.

Eu estava incomodada com Tom. Desde que nos encontramos no refeitório ele não havia dado uma palavra, se limitou apenas a me cumprimentar.

- Esta tudo bem? – perguntei a ele o mais baixo que eu consegui pra que não incomodasse o professor.

- Está. Por quê? – ele sussurrou.

- Você mal falou comigo! – fiz uma careta.

Ele passou a mão no rosto e bufou baixinho.

- Kristen? – ele me chamou e eu cheguei mais perto dele. – Você é feliz? Você está feliz?

- Muito Tom. – assenti.

- Isso é o que importa! – ele desviou os olhos de mim e fitou o professor.

Pensei em chamá-lo, mas percebi que não seria uma boa ideia.

A impressão que tive foi que Tom estava incomodado por eu estar com Robert. Eu esperava sinceramente que ele não estivesse qualquer tipo de sentimento amoroso por mim. Eu gostava dele, mas o sentimento nunca seria recíproco.

- Srta. Stewart? – Dr. Carter me chamou. Desviei meus olhos da janela e o olhei. – Gostaria de dividir seus pensamentos com a turma? – perguntou.

- Oh...eu...desculpe! – me ajeitei sem graça na cadeira.

Liv me deu uma olhada da outra fileira e deu uma risada e eu também.

Pessoa sem noção! "Gostaria de dividir seus pensamentos?". Devia ter falado pra ele que estava imaginando uma posição do Kama sutra, ai quem ia ficar sem graça era ele e não eu.

Ri com o pensamento e ouvi o inconveniente Dr. Carter pigarrear.

Se ele soubesse que estava me segurando pra não dormir na aula porre dele...

Graças a Deus a aula acabou e eu podia ir pra casa. Não via a hora.

Liv me acompanhou até o estacionamento, já que seu carro também estava lá.

A deixei no seu carro que estava algumas fieiras a frente do meu e parei na porta do meu carro pra pegar a chave na mochila.

Aproveitei e abri uma barrinha de cereal. A segurei entre os dentes e voltei a procurar a chave na minha mochila.

- Oi Kristen! – ouviu uma voz me chamar.

Mas não era uma voz qualquer. Era a voz que me fazia gelar apenas em pensar em ouvi-la novamente. A voz de um fantasma que fazia parte do meu passado e que eu achava que nunca mais ouviria.

Era Michael.


	24. Cap 22

- Mi-Michael! – falei surpresa – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Seu olhar caiu pra minha barriga no instante que eu me virei pra olhá-lo.

- Eu precisava falar com você Kristen. – ele disse calmamente.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia Michael. – finalmente achei a chave na mochila.

- Eu só quero conversar. Pedir desculpas por tudo que te fiz. – ele disse.

- Já está desculpado. – me virei pra abrir a porta do carro.

- É só uma conversa Kristen! – ele colocou a mão na porta me impedindo de abrir.

- Eu preciso ir embora! – falei. – Tem alguém esperando.

- Robert? – ele perguntou. Meu Deus! Como ele sabia o nome de Robert?

_Na verdade minha filha!_ – pensei, mas me calei.

- É! – cocei minha garganta.

- Uhm.. – ele se aproximou.

- Michael, eu realmente preciso ir! Podemos conversar outro dia ok? – me encolhi ao ver que ele se aproximava mais ainda.

- Tem que ser agora Kristen. Amanhã não estarei na cidade... compromissos com meu pai. – ele sorriu e eu me arrepiei.

Eu enfiei a mão na minha mochila e coloquei meu celular no silencioso.

O rosto dele me dizia o que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntei desconfiada.

Ele sabia onde eu estava, sabia o nome do Robert... muito estranho.

- Digamos que eu tenho amigos em Chicago e eles me fizeram um favor. – ele sorriu de novo.

- Amigos? Você nunca teve amigos Michael. Nem em Round Top! – falei.

- Dinheiro compra tudo Kristen! – ele disse calmamente.

Ia me virar pra abrir a outra porta do carro, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Você vai vir comigo por bem ou por mal Kristen! – ele disse alterado.

- Michael, por favor! Me solte! Me deixe ir! – pedi.

- Não! – ele gargalhou. – Deixar você ir pra brincar de casinha com outro? NÃO! Fingindo que é casada, que é mãe da filha dele! – ele disse nervoso.

Deus ele sabia da Angel!

- Eles são a minha família! – falei num fio de voz.

- Eu sou sua família Kristen! Sempre fui! – ele me sacudiu.

Comecei a chorar com medo do que ele podia fazer comigo.

Ele estava alterado demais e eu temia pela minha vida e pela vida do meu bebê.

- Eu estou grávida Michael, por favor, não me machuque! – implorei.

- É meu? – o olhei confusa – O bebê? É meu? – eu balancei a cabeça num não. – Então eu não me importo! – ele deu de ombros.

Olhei em volta do estacionamento e não tinha uma alma ali perto.

- Michael, por favor, me deixe ir! – pedi.

- Bom... – ele sorriu e pegou seu celular. – Eu falei que se você não for por bem, você irá por mal.

Ele mexeu no celular e me passou.

Era um vídeo... da Angel. Ela estava brincando no parquinho da praça com Rose e alguém as filmava de perto, muito perto. Meu coração parou naquele momento.

- Esse vídeo foi feito há 10 minutos atrás. – ele disse. – Um dos meus amigos está na praça e se você não colaborar ele irá pegar a menina. – ele sorriu. – Irá colaborar Kristen?

Engoli seco e assenti. Eu faria tudo que ele pedisse agora que ele ameaçara o meu anjo.

Ele pegou o celular da minha mão, discou um número e colocou no ouvido.

- Alejandro? – ele disse. – Sim, sou eu! – pausou. – Pode deixar a praça, não vou precisar da menina. – pausou – Ok, até mais.

Ele guardou o celular e me olhou.

- Prometa que não vai tocar nela Michael! – pedi – Você já tem a mim.

- Você não ouviu? – ele perguntou – Eu não preciso mais dela. Por sinal, acho ela irritante.

Deus! Ela a viu. Sabia como ela era.

- Você não tem o direito de falar dela. – aumentei o tom da voz.

- Interessante esse seu lado materno. Eu não conhecia. – ele me estendeu a mão. – As chaves. – pediu e eu dei. – Entra no carro e não tente nenhuma gracinha. – ele disse. – Eu sei onde encontrar a menina... não se esqueça disso.

Passei as chaves pra ele. Ele sentou no banco do motorista e eu fui sentar no banco do carona.

Eu não tentaria fugir. Eu não podia tentar, não com ele ameaçando minha família, mas ir com ele me fazia temer pela vida do bebê.

Quando o carro se movimentou ele me passou seu celular.

- Liga pro seu namoradinho. – ele disse – E faça só o que eu mandar. – peguei o celular e assenti. – Diga a ele que você esta indo embora, porque não agüenta mais ele e a filha dele. Diz que cansou de tudo... pra ele não te procurar...ah! e que você me ama é claro.

Ele tentou tocar meu rosto, mas eu desviei.

Mas lágrimas desceram dos meus olhos ao pensar que magoaria Robert. Eu o amava e feri-lo era o mesmo que fazer a mim.

Peguei o celular com as mãos tremulas e disquei o número do celular do Robert.

- Alô? – ele atendeu.

Ouvir sua voz me proporcionou uma paz... mas logo a paz acabou ao lembrar do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

- Robert, sou eu! – falei com a voz embargada.

- Kristen? Oh Kristen! Pelo amor de Deus onde você está? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Rob eu estou bem... mas...ma-mas estou indo embora...e...não me procure, por favor. – falei entre soluços.

- Meu amor, eu sei que você está com ele... eu vou te achar, ok? Fique calma pequena. Ele te machucou? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não...desculpe. – pedi chorando. Michael agarrou meus cabelos e eu gemi. – Eu não quero mais cuidar de você e da Angel...

- Só o que eu mandei Kristen! – ele sussurrou.

- Rob...eu amo o Michael. Não me procure. – falei.

- Eu sei que é mentira! – ele quase gritou. – Me diz onde você está pequena! Eu vou te pegar. – ele disse. – Se ele te machucar eu vou matá-lo. – ele disse irritado.

- Eu não sei Rob... – sussurrei. – Eu não sei.

Mais um puxão de cabelo e o telefone foi tirado da minha mão.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei.

- Vamos pra casa! – ele disse.

- Minha casa é em Chicago Michael. – falei.

- Não. Sua casa é onde eu estiver! – ele me olhou e tentou segurar meu queixo.

Não falamos mais nada, mas a todo momento ele tentava me tocar e eu desviava dele.

Eu estava com tanto medo, com frio e com fome. A única coisa que tinha no meu estômago era uma barrinha de cereal que comi no estacionamento da faculdade.

Ainda tinha que lutar contra o sono, minhas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas e eu não conseguia piscar os olhos sem deixá-las um bom tempo fechadas.

Já estávamos na estrada há mais ou menos uma hora. Foi quando eu não consegui mais segurar o sono e apaguei.

Acordei meio desorientada e olhei no relógio. Era quase 11 da noite, o que significava que eu estava há quase 4 horas sem comer e há 3 na estrada.

- Michael, eu preciso comer. – falei.

Já sentia minhas mãos tremerem por falta da glicose no meu sangue.

- Assim que pararmos pra dormir. – ele disse. – Falta uma hora.

- Minha glicose Michael. Você sabe que eu preciso me alimentar. – falei.

- Já disse Kristen! No hotel. Não vou parar aqui! – ele quase gritou.

Não discuti mais.

Eu sabia que não havia mais barras de cereal na minha mochila, por isso não me dei o trabalho de olhar. A única coisa que tinha na minha mochila era a injeção de glicose.

Resolvi tomar a injeção antes que a situação piorasse.

- Pode encostar? – pedi – Preciso tomar uma injeção!

- No hotel Kristen! – ele repetiu.

- Michael, o bebê... – ele me cortou.

- DANE-SE O BEBÊ KRISTEN! – ele gritou.

Voltei a chorar. Olhando o ódio nos seus olhos eu tive a confirmação de que ele faria mal ao meu bebê.

7 anos e aquele monstro estava escondido atrás de um homem calmo e tranqüilo.

Quem olhasse pra Michael nunca adivinharia que ele tinha esse lado negro. Nem eu sabia! E aquilo só me assustava mais.

Me encolhi no banco e fiquei calada, esperando chegarmos ao tal hotel.

Acabei dormindo novamente e acordei com o carro parando.

Estávamos em frente a um daquele motel baratos de beira de estrada que tem aquele neons bufantes na entrada.

Sai do carro e mal conseguia ficar em pé. Estava passando muito mal. Suor, tremores, calafrios e náusea. Eu precisava da injeção.

A mulher da recepção nos olhou desconfiada, por Michael praticamente estar me carregando, mas ele a tranqüilizou.

- É da gravidez. – ele disse. – Nosso primeiro bebê. – sorriu como um idiota.

Quando chegamos ao quarto eu implorei que ele pedisse algo pra comer, mas ele me ignorou.

Me deitei na cama e me forcei a não fechar os olhos. Eu sabia que a escuridão me dominaria assim que os fechasse.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou.

- Não... minha glicose. – sussurrei.

Me forcei a sentar e abri minha mochila, tirando a pequena caixa de isopor dela.

- O que é isso? – ele tomou da minha mão.

- Me dê Michael! – estendi a mão. – Eu preciso tomá-la.

- O que acontecerá ao bebê se você não tomá-la? – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu posso perdê-lo. – falei com a voz embargada.

Ele sorriu e enfiou a caixa no bolso da calça.

Por Deus! Não!

- Michael, eu imploro! – falei. – Eu preciso tomar... me dê, por favor! – implorei.

- Não! – ele disse – Sabe por quê? – neguei – Eu não quero que você tenha esse bebê.

- Eu o dou! – falei rapidamente. – Eu o dou Mich. Dou ele ao pai dele e fico com você. Voltamos a morar no Texas e se você quiser podemos ter os nossos filhos, mas por favor, me dê. – falei fracamente.

Eu esperava que minha tática funcionasse.

- Está falando sério? – perguntou quase mordendo a isca.

- Estou. Eu também não o quero... – oh Deus me perdoe por isso. – Eu o dou a Robert assim que ele nascer, eu juro... te prometo... eu só preciso da injeção.

Ele veio até mim e me beijou. Um beijo nojento e demorado, que infelizmente eu tive que retribuir pra ele acreditar na minha farsa e me dar a injeção.

Ele soltou meus lábios e me deu a caixa de isopor.

Eu me sentei, tirei a tapa e apliquei na minha veia do braço.

Quando o líquido acabou eu me joguei pra trás na cama, caindo ainda com a seringa em minhas mãos.

Senti ela ser tirada das minhas mãos e um beijo na minha testa.

Juro que se eu tivesse forças o matava com aquela agulha.

- Vou arrumar alguma coisa pra você comer lindinha! – ouvi a porta ser batida em seguida.

Reuni todas as minhas força e me arrastei na cama até a mochila. Procurando meu celular.

128 ligações perdidas. Eu não tinha tempo de ver de quem era. Apertei o 1 e send.

- Kristen, onde você está? – ele perguntou desesperado.

- Rob... – o chamei com a voz embargada e arrastada.

- Deus Kristen! Eu vou matá-lo! – ele gritou – Onde você está?

- Não sei! – sussurrei. – Umas quatro horas de Chicago... – consegui falar.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou desesperado. – Ah eu vou matá-lo! – ele repetiu.

- Minha glicose... – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Tomou a injeção? O que você está sentindo? – perguntou nervoso.

- Uhumm... – respondi.

- Pequena me ouça! – pediu – Estou na delegacia e estão atrás de você. Preciso que fique calma e ligue pro 911. Consegue fazer isso?

- Me desculpe Rob... – chorei – Ele ia pegar a nossa filha...

- Amor, me ouça. Ligue pra polícia... você não sabe onde está, mas eles iram te rastrear.

- Ok.

- Está com seu carro? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi e ouvi ele murmurar "ela esta com o carro". - Rob?

- Sim, amor... eu vou te achar. Só fique calma e não o irrite, ok?

- Eu te amo! – falei ignorando seu pedido.

Ouvi a porta ser destrancada e desliguei, enfiando o celular dentro do meu sutiã.

- Trouxe hambúrgueres e uma coca, foi tudo que consegui achar. – Michael entrou no quarto.

Ajeitei meu corpo mole encostado na cabeceira da cama e devorei os dois hambúrgueres que estavam dentro de uma sacola de papel.

- Estava com fome. – ele comentou.

- É a gravidez. – fiz uma falsa careta.

- Logo isso acabará. – ele tocou meu rosto e eu me senti suja.

Ele começou a alisar minhas coxas por cima da legging que eu usava. Me apertando sem delicadeza. Sua mão alcançou meu sexo e ele começou a massageá-lo.

Eu estava anestesiada, a única coisa que conseguia sentir era nojo.

Outro homem estava me tocando e eu não podia fazer nada. Eu estava prestes a ser estuprada com o meu consentimento.

- Michael, ainda não estou me sentindo bem. – e era verdade.

Ele agora beijava e lambia meu pescoço.

- Você só precisa ficar quietinha Kristen. Eu faço o trabalho duro. – falou contra minha pele.

- Não podemos fazer isso amanhã. – ele me olhou. – Vou estar melhor e poderei te compensar. – forcei um sorriso.

- Ok! – ele se deitou ao meu lado, passando o braço por trás da minha cabeça. – Espero que você faça valeu a pena amanhã.

Não demorou muito e eu senti sua respiração pesada, sinal que ele havia dormido.

Me levantei cuidadosamente e fui até o banheiro.

Peguei meu celular e disquei.

- 911, em que posso ajudá-lo? – uma mulher atendeu.

- Eu fui seqüestrada. – sussurrei.

- Me informe seu nome. – ela pediu.

- Kristen Stewart. – respondi.

- Srta. Stewart a policia de Chicago está a sua procura. – ela disse. – Por favor, você sabe me dizer o local onde está?

- Não, mas fica a umas 4 horas de Chicago. – respondi.

- Ao norte ou sul? – questionou.

- Não sei! – fui sincera.

- Ok, não desligue. Em 5 minutos estaremos rastreando a ligação. – ela disse.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Srta. Já a localizamos. Ainda está em Illinois. A polícia foi avisada e em breve estará ai. Fique calma.

- Obrigada! – desliguei e coloquei o celular de volta no sutiã.

Sai do banheiro e me deitei na cama, mas não ia conseguir dormir.

Estava me sentindo suja deitada ao lado dele. Imunda.

Quando finamente consegui cochilar a porta do quarto que ocupávamos foi esmurrada.

- Policia de Chicago. Vocês têm 3 segundos pra abrirem essa porta.


	25. Cap 23

Eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar. Eu iria abrir a porta.

Mas quando eu me ergui pra sair da cama, Michael me agarrou e me jogou de novo na cama.

- Nem pense nisso Kristen! – ele disse assustado.

E num pulo ficou de pé.

- Você chamou a polícia? – ele gritou.

- Nã-não! Não foi eu Mich! – continuei com a minha farsa.

- Você mentiu pra mim! – ele gritou nervoso. – Mentiu Kristen!

Mais murros na porta.

- Abra Michael, por favor! – implorei.

- Nem morto! – ele agarrou meus cabelos e praticamente me arrastou até o banheiro.

Quando ele trancou a porta, pude ouvir um estrondo quando a porta do quarto caiu no chão.

- Michael, abra a porta e não complique sua situação. – uma voz desconhecida pediu.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – ouvi a voz desesperada de Robert.

Ele estava ali! Ele cumpriu a promessa que me fez ao dizer que me acharia.

- Calma Sr. Pattinson, vamos pegá-lo. – outra voz desconhecida falou.

- Rob? – gritei.

- Meu amor, você está bem? – sua voz era um misto de preocupação e alivio.

Michael tapou minha boca pra que eu não respondesse.

- Eu quero que ele vá embora! – Michael gritou. – Só vou abrir se ele não estiver mais aqui.

Silêncio.

- Ok, o Sr. Pattinson se retirou. – um policial disse.

- Michael abra a porta! – pedi.

Ele foi até o basculante do banheiro e quebrou o vidro.

- Venha, vamos sair por aqui! – ele disse.

- Michael, eu não vou passar por ai! – eu disse nervosa. – Minha barriga... eu não vou caber ai... abra a porta Michael! – comecei a chorar.

Eu queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Queria estar nos braços de Robert e sentir o corpinho quente de Angel contra o meu.

- Se afastem! – alguém pediu – Nós vamos arrombar a porta!

- Se você fizer isso vai machucá-la. – Michael disse. – Ela está colada na porta.

- Sr. Salty, por favor, nós queremos te ajudar. – uma voz rouca e grave pediu. – Nos entregue a Srta. Stewart e sua situação não estará tão complicada.

Ele agarrou os cabelos com as mãos e começou a andar de um lado pro outro no banheiro.

Então ele parou e foi até a banheira. Abriu a torneira e começou a enchê-la.

- Michael? – o chamei – O que você está fazendo? – perguntei entre meus soluços.

- Entre Kristen! – ele ordenou.

- O que? – perguntei incrédula.

- Entra. Na. Porra. Da. Banheira. Kristen! – ele me olhou com fogo nos olhos.

- Não faça isso, por favor! – supliquei.

- Você é minha! E não será de mais ninguém! – ele foi até onde eu estava, encolhida num canto e me puxou até a banheira. – Entra! – ordenou mais uma vez.

Eu podia reagir. Meu corpo queria reagir, mas eu tinha medo dele me agredir. A única coisa que eu pensava, era no meu bebê e todas as formas que ele podia machucá-lo.

Então eu obedeci.

Entrei na banheira e a água gelada parecia me cortar ao meio.

- Sr. Salty, por favor, afaste a moça da porta! – uma voz pediu do lado de fora do banheiro.

Michael não respondeu.

A banheira enchia rápido demais e a água já estava quase na borda.

- Sr. Salty, nos dê um sinal de que a moça está bem! – alguém pediu.

- Fale! – ele ordenou.

- Eu estou bem! – gritei chorando.

- Entrem, por favor! – ouvi a voz de Robert suplicar do lado de fora.

Michael segurou meus cabelos com força e eu sabia que ele ia afundar minha cabeça na água.

Num segundo toda minha vida passou pela minha cabeça. Michael, Ashley, meu pai, Jackson, o hospital, Round Top, Tyler, os lugares que eu viajei com meu pai... mas o que mais me doeu foi pensar em Angel... o meu anjo ficaria sem mãe mais uma vez.

Me vi rezando e pedindo que Robert conseguisse salvar nosso bebê, como fizeram com Angel. Eu sabia que ele tinha uma chance de viver fora da minha barriga, era uma chance mínima, mas existia.

"_Eu não posso perder vocês!" _

A voz de Robert dançou na minha mente.

E quando Michael começou a forçar minha cabeça eu reuni todas as minhas forças e gritei.

- EU NÃO ESTOU NA PORTA! – em seguida senti a água me tomar.

Meu desespero fez com que entrasse água pelo me nariz e pela minha boca. Fui tirada da água rápido, mas me pareceram horas submersa.

Senti um par de braços quentes me pegarem e tremi. Meu corpo estava gelado e eu estava ciente do meu queixo tremendo descontroladamente.

Senti algo macio embaixo das minhas costas e finalmente consegui reajustar a minha visão, afastando a inconsciência de mim.

- Kris? Kris? – era a voz de Robert.

Sorri e pisque violentamente pra olhá-lo.

- Está tudo bem pequena! Eu te achei! – ele me pegou em seus braços, colocando meu corpo em seu colo.

Ele puxou as cobertas da cama e me cobriu.

- Está tudo bem! – ele me embalava como uma criança. Só então eu percebi que soluços saiam da minha garganta e lágrimas quentes molhavam meu rosto.

Levantei minha mão e toquei seu rosto.

- E-eu t-te a-amo! – falei.

- Oh Deus. – ele beijou meu rosto - Eu também pequena... me desculpe! – ele pediu.

- Rob... a Angel? Ele ia pegá-la, por isso fui com ele...me perdoe. – solucei.

- Está tudo bem meu amor. Ela está em casa com Lizzy. – ele me tranqüilizou. – Você está bem? – assenti – O bebê? Ele está mexendo? – eu assenti e ele colocou a mão na minha barriga.

- Me perdoe Rob, eu fui tão estúpida! – escondi meu rosto no seu peito. – Eu falei tanta besteira... ele... ele queria matar o bebê e eu disse que não o queria... me perdoe. – o olhei.

- Já passou pequena. Se acalme! – me beijou mais uma vez.

- Sr. Pattinson? – um policial o chamou da porta. Robert o olhou – Arrumamos essas roupas. Coloque-as nela.

Ele veio até nós e colocou a roupa em cima da cama.

Só então eu percebi que o quarto estava cheio de policiais e Michael estava sentado no sofá do quarto, algemado e de cabeça baixa.

- Venha, vou te ajudar a se trocar. – Robert se levantou comigo no colo e foi pro banheiro.

Me colocou suavemente sentada no vaso sanitário, pegou uma toalha e começou a me despir.

- Me desculpe pequena, eu devia ter te protegido! – ele disse enquanto me secava.

- Rob a culpa não foi sua. Na verdade não é de ninguém... ele só pirou. – toquei seu rosto.

- Mesmo assim me sinto culpado... se você não estivesse comigo ele não te machucaria. – ele pegou um casaco de moleton e passou pela minha cabeça. Eu o ajudei a me vestir passando meus braços pelo casaco.

Quando acabou segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

- Você tem que parar de se culpar por tudo Rob! – falei.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou. Um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Se não estivéssemos naquela situação e uns 8 policiais na sala ao lado eu teria atacado ele. Eu me encontrava somente com um casaco de moleton beijando o homem da minha vida. Não seria crime, seria?

Ele afastou seus lábios dos meus e me pôs de pé, passando a calça pelas minhas pernas. Eu teria que ficar sem calcinha, já que a minha estava encharcada. Não era ruim. Só desconfortável.

Saímos do banheiro e os policiais se arrumavam pra ir embora.

- Sr. Pattinson, nós já vamos. O Sr. Salty ficará preso na delegacia de Chicago até o julgamento, a não ser que você retirem a queixa. – ele disse.

Mas eu respondi antes de Robert.

- Não vamos retirar a queixa. – olhei pra Michael e ele me encarava.

- Vamos pequena, eu vou te levar pra casa. – Robert passou a mão pelas minhas costas. – Angel está com saudade de você. – ele beijou minha testa.

- Minha mochila! – voltei alguns passos e a peguei em cima da cama.

Quando estava passando por Michael ele me chamou.

- Kristen? – ele me olhou. O tom calmo da sua voz me assustava. Eu o olhei e fiquei esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. – Eu... eu espero que seu bebê morra.

Eu não tive nem tempo de pensar. Em 2 segundos Robert já havia dado um 10 socos na cara do Michael.

Foi preciso três policiais pra afastar ele de Michael.

- Eu espero que VOCÊ morra seu desgraçado! – Robert gritou fora de si. – Tem sorte deles estarem aqui... ou você não sairia daqui vivo.

Eu dei a volta na cama e fui até Robert.

- Rob, se acalme não vale a pena. É isso que ele quer... – toquei seu rosto.

- Pode me soltar! – ele sacudiu os braços que estavam sendo segurados pelos policiais.

Eu me afastei dele e me sentei na cama de frente pra Michael, mas mantendo uma distância segura dele.

- Michael? – o chamei. Ouvi Robert murmurar "o que você está fazendo?", mas ignorei. Michael me olhou e fez uma careta. – Sabe por que meu bebê não vai morrer? – perguntei, mas ele não respondeu. – Porque eu o amo! Robert o ama... e nós somos uma família. Me desculpe se você não conhece o significado dessas duas palavras, amor e família... eu espero, sinceramente, que depois que você sair da cadeia você entre elas com alguém.

Me levantei e abracei Robert.

- Vamos, por favor! – pedi com lágrimas nos olhos.

De certa forma as palavras de Michael me abalaram.

Saímos do hotel e fomos pro meu carro.

Sentei no carona e Robert assumiu o lado do motorista.

- Vou parar pra você comer. – ele disse.

Eu apenas assenti com o olhar voltado pra noite fria e escura de Chicago e minha mão acariciando suavemente minha barriga.

- Hey! – ele me chamou e segurou minha mão. – Não está pensando no que ele disse está?

- Não posso evitar! – uma lágrima solitária desceu do meu olhos.

- Kristen ele é louco! – ele disse – Não pense mais nisso, por favor. Esse sentimento não faz bem a vocês...

- Eu sei. – forcei um sorriso – Não vou mais pensar.

Ele sorriu e voltou a atenção pra estrada.

Eu continuei concentrada nos movimentos do bebê na minha barriga. Era tão bom senti-lo. Quanto mais eu o acariciava, mas ele se mexia.

- Ele está agitado? – Robert me resgatou do transe.

- Um pouco. – respondi.

- É porque você está! – ele disse. – Tente descansar pequena. – tocou meu rosto.

Ele não precisou pedir duas vezes. Só percebi que havia dormido quando eu senti meu corpo em uma superfície macia.

- Já estamos em casa pequena. – senti seus lábios nos meus. – Durma.

- Vem Rob! – murmurei de olhos fechados.

Ele deitou na cama atrás de mim e passou seu braço pela minha cintura, pousando sua mão em cima da minha, na minha barriga.

- Não ia me perdoar se perdesse vocês. – ele disse cheirando meu pescoço.

- Estamos aqui Rob e não vamos a lugar nenhum. – sussurrei.

Era verdade, não existia outro lugar que eu queria estar senão ali, em seus braços.


	26. Cap 24

Eu estava sentido um caminho de fogo no meu rosto e meus lábios formigavam. O fogo estava concentrado no meu rosto, mas meu corpo também queimava.

Pensei que fosse um pesadelo, mas quando acordei vi que não.

Abri os olhos assustada e dei de cara com um par de olhos azuis me olhando.

Era Robert e ele beijava meu rosto todo.

- Bom dia! – o cumprimentei com a voz arrastada.

- Bom dia? – ele perguntou e olhou no relógio. – Não seria boa tarde? – ele questionou me dando aquele sorriso lindo.

- Que horas são? – me espreguicei.

- Quase 3 da tarde. – ele sorriu.

- Porque não me acordou antes Rob? – briguei com ele.

- Você dormia como um anjo! – beijou meus lábios. – Eu nem ia te acordar agora, mas você precisa comer. – ele apontou uma bandeja em cima da cama.

- Sopa da Maria? – sorri.

- Isso... do jeito que você gosta. – ele puxou a bandeja e eu me ajeitei na cama.

Em segundos comi a sopa com torradas e tomei meu suco de melão.

- Uma delicia como sempre! – disse a ele.

- Vou levar lá em baixo. – beijou minha testa – Já volto!

Me aconcheguei na cama e fechei meus olhos.

Não estava com sono, mas meu corpo estava exausto.

Eu precisava de um banho. Ainda vestia o moleton emprestado que ganhei no hotel, mas a preguiça não me deixava levantar.

Ouvi o choro de Angel e vi que estava na hora de levantar.

- Tem alguém que quer te ver! – ouvi a voz de Robert.

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi Robert com Angel no colo.

- Oi docinho! – falei com ela me sentando na cama.

Robert também se sentou e pôs Angel sentada na cama.

- Ela queria a mamã dela! – Rob falou.

- Ela disse? – perguntei surpresa. Ele assentiu animado. – Fala docinho! Fala de novo! – pedi a ela.

- Papá! – ela apontou pra Robert e ele riu.

- Não é mamãe! – apontei pra mim.

Ela engatinhou até mim e deu dois tapinhas no meu colo.

- Mamã! – ela disse.

- OMG! Ela falou! – olhei pra Robert e ele sorria como um bobo.

- Eu disse! – ele deu de ombros.

- Mamã... – ela apontou pra mim – Papá... – apontou pra Robert – e neném... – ela apontou pra minha barriga.

A peguei e a abracei apertado.

- Isso docinho! – a incentivei – E você é a Angel!

- Annnnngel! – ela disse.

Eu bati palmas pra ela a incentivando.

Robert nos olhava sério.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupada.

- Eu amo vocês. – ele disse e tocou meu rosto.

- Nós também te amamos! – beijei sua palma. – Não é docinho? – virei Angel de frente pra ele. – Diga a ele que nós o amamos... fala... papai te amo!

- Ama papá! – ela mesma bateu suas próprias palminhas.

- Viu? – brinquei com ele.

- Qué istrelinha! – ela disse.

- Você irá almoçar daqui a pouco! – Robert a respondeu.

Ela fez um beicinho e fungou. Ela estava preste a usar sua arma infalível com Robert... o choro.

- Angel? – a chamei e ela me olhou ainda fazendo beicinho. – Vamos almoçar e depois tem estrelinha, ok?

Ela não me respondeu, mas pareceu entender, porque ela desfez o bico e se concentrou em morder a mão pra coçar os dentinhos.

- Vou levá-la pra almoçar! – Robert me beijou e se levantou pegando Angel no colo.

- Vou tomar um banho e já desço.

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho, fiquei o que me pareceram horas no banho.

- Acabou? – ouvi a voz de Robert e quando virei o vi no batente da porta.

- Sim. – desliguei o chuveiro. – Ia me fazer companhia? – mordi os lábios.

- Eu até pensei nisso, mas temos visitas! – ele se aproximou e me ajudou a sair do Box.

Pra em seguida colar seu corpo no meu corpo nu.

- Se temos visitas, você não deveria fazer isso. – falei enquanto ele atacava meu pescoço e massageava meu seio. - Rob?

- Você está nua Kristen! Nua! Como posso resistir? – ele me pegou no colo e me sentou na pia do banheiro.

Eu joguei a toalha no chão e me rendi agarrando seus cabelos entre meus dedos.

Ele começou a torturar meus seios com a sua boca e sua mão escorregou pelo meu corpo até encontrar meu sexo.

Quando ele me invadiu com seus dedos, ouvimos batidas na porta.

Eu o afastei e dei um tapa no seu ombro.

- Tarado! – o acusei.

- Sou sim e você não resiste! – ele sorriu torto.

Desci da pia e peguei meu roupão.

- Podemos entrar? – ouvi a voz de Ashley.

- Podem, já estou saindo! – falei do banheiro.

- Vá. Eu já vou. – ele olhou pro volume em sua calça.

- Tarado! – repeti. Ele sorriu e bateu na minha bunda quando eu virei.

Quando entrei no quarto Ashley e Jackson estavam lá.

- Oh eu vou esperar lá fora! – Jackson disse sem graça ao meu ver de roupão.

Eu fui até o closet e Ashley me seguiu.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com você. – ela disse enquanto eu me vestia.

- Já acabou Ash e agora ele está preso. – falei.

- Devia ter feito isso assim que saiu de Round Top. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ashley não quero falar sobre isso. – pedi.

- Ok... – ela sorriu – E o bebê? Como está?

- Bem... semana que vem tenho consulta. – falei – Espero que ele colabore e mostre se é menino ou menina.

- Já falei que é menino! – ela revirou os olhos.

Saímos do closet. Jackson e Robert estavam sentados na cama.

- Vamos ver um filme? – Robert perguntou.

- Acho uma boa ideia! – o abracei.

- Só se for agora, porque temos plantão hoje. – Jackson disse olhando pra Ashley.

- Eu não vou. – Robert se adiantou em dizer.

- Por quê? – perguntei brava – Você tem que ir!

- Não vou Kris! Já avisei ao Steve! – beijou minha testa – Vou ficar com vocês hoje.

- É uma boa ideia! – Jackson disse e eu revirei os olhos.

Fomos pra sala e Robert colocou o filme. Angel nos fez companhia na sala, junto com Rose. Nem parecia que tínhamos uma criança na sala.

Eu devo ter dormido, porque acordei com meu corpo sendo suspendido do sofá.

- Acabou o filme? – perguntei me aconchegando em seu peito.

- Há algum tempo! – ele sorriu.

- Angel? – perguntei.

- Está dormindo. – ele disse – Durma pequena, vou te colocar na cama.

- Que horas são? – perguntei.

- Quase 9 da noite. – ele respondeu me colocando na cama.

- Eles já foram não é? – perguntei enquanto ele tirava minha bermuda jeans.

- Sim, saíram daqui umas 6 da tarde. – ele disse massageando meus pés.

- Isso é bom! – fechei os olhos praquela sensação.

Ele estava conseguindo me deixar ainda mais mole.

- Eu sei. – ele deu uma risada baixa.

- Rob? – o chamei e ele murmurou um "uhm?" – Eu tomei uma decisão e quero conversar com você. – falei.

- Amanhã pequena, está tarde. – ele disse.

Eu resolvi deixar mesmo pra amanhã. Eu estava exausta e acredito que ele também.

- Vem deitar! – pedi.

- Eu vou. Só vou tomar um banho e volto, ok? – ele se levantou e me beijou saindo em seguida pra entrar no banheiro.

Deitei de lado na cama e coloquei um travesseiro embaixo da barriga. Ficar deitada de barriga pra cima já me incomodava.

Ele precisava saber da minha decisão, ela ia contra o que eu queria, mas eu já havia decidido e por incrível que pareça eu estava feliz e satisfeita com ela. De amanhã não passaria.

Estava quase dormindo quando a campainha tocou.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro.

- Está esperando alguém? – perguntei a Robert.

- Não. – ele disse. – Deve ser a Lizzy. Ela ficou bem preocupada com você.

- Ok, vou atender. – fechei a porta e fui até o quarto vestir meu roupão.

Era Lizzy, mas ela não precisava me ver de calcinha.

Desci e enquanto atravessava a sala a campainha passou a ser tocada insistentemente.

Não era Lizzy. Disso eu tinha certeza. Lizzy tinha educação!

- Já vai! – gritei enquanto atravessava a sala.

Ahhh se acorda Angel! Eu mato!

Abri a porta com raiva e dei de cara com a última pessoa que esperava encontrar batendo na minha porta de novo.

- Royce? O que faz aqui? – perguntei chocada, surpresa e com raiva.

Sim, era meu ex-sogro batendo na minha porta as 10 da noite.


	27. Cap 25

- Eu preciso falar com você! – ele praticamente invadiu a sala.

Eu olhei pra trás pra encará-lo e fechei a porta. Assim como apertei o roupão mais em meu corpo.

- Royce, creio que não é uma boa hora. – apontei. – Podemos nos falar amanhã...

- Não! Tem que ser agora Kristen. – ele disse sério e nervoso.

Olhei pra escada na esperança de Robert aparecer e nada. Não queria gritá-lo e acabar acordando Angel.

- Ok! – apontei um dos sofás pra ele.

- Eu estou bem de pé. – ele se sacudiu ansiosamente.

Cruzei meus braços na frente do peito e fiz um gesto pra que ele prosseguisse.

Eu já fazia noção do que ele fazia às 10 da noite na minha casa.

- Vá se vestir! – ele ordenou – Você irá comigo.

- O que? – sorri sem humor.

- Você irá comigo garota. – ele falou firme – Você vai tirar a queixa contra meu filho.

Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo Michael agora carregar três processos. Seqüestro, tortura e tentativa de homicídio.

- Não! Não vou! – falei firme. – Nem a delegacia com você e muito menos tirar minha queixa contra seu filho... ele tentou me matar Royce!

- Você o provoca Kristen. Venhamos e convenhamos. – ele disse como se fosse uma conclusão.

Eu tive que rir.

- Royce... escuta... está tarde, eu estou cansada e preciso dormir. Graças a seu filho eu tive um dia longo.

- Vá se trocar garota ou vou te levar assim! – ele quase gritou apontando pro meu roupão.

- Hey! – apontei pra ele. – Quem você pensa que é? Você está na minha casa! Minha! Ouviu? Aqui você e o idiota do seu filho não são nada! – falei calmamente.

- Sua casa? – ele gargalhou – Até onde eu sei você nunca teve nada Kristen e não fiquei sabendo que havia se casado.

- Eu...eu... não casei, mas está é minha casa. – falei insegura. Ele deu uma gargalhada. – Quer parar com isso? Você vai acordar minha filha!

- Sua filha? – ele tentou controlar as risadas. – Você é patética! – ele ficou sério. – Você não é casada Kristen, pare de fingir que brinca de casinha e vá se vestir pra salvar o único homem que te ama. – ele se aproximava de mim quando ouvimos a voz de Robert.

- Isso não é verdade! – ele disse calmamente.

Eu e Royce olhamos juntos pra Robert descendo os degraus em passos firmes.

- Você deve ser o Dr. Pattinson. – Royce disse torcendo os lábios ao pronunciar Doutor.

- Sim eu mesmo. – ele se posicionou ao meu lado e passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

- Royce Salty. – ele estendeu a mão pra Robert, mas ele não a pegou.

- Me desculpe... – Robert olhou sua mão estendida e depois o fitou. – Você não espera que eu seja amigável com senhor, Sr. Salty depois de ter insultado Kristen... – ele disse.

- Eu não a insultei! – ele ergueu o queixo e recolheu a mão. – Apenas disse a verdade.

- E qual seria a verdade Sr. Salty? – Robert perguntou calmamente.

- Que ela não é casada, finge que sua filha é dela e tem vivido com uma qualquer a troco do seu dinheiro. – ele disse com escárnio.

Robert me soltou e ia pra cima dele, mas eu o impedi.

- Pare Rob! Deixa pra lá. – pedi e ele voltou pro meu lado, mas ainda não estava calmo.

- Royce, acho melhor você ir embora. – falei.

- Eu vou. – seus olhos queimavam presos pelos de Robert. – Mas te espero na delegacia pra tirar a queixa Kristen.

- Eu não vou Royce! – disse calmamente.

Ele bufou e passou a mão pelo rosto, irritado.

Deu alguns passos e alcançou a porta.

- Fique sabendo Sr. Pattinson, que o senhor tem um processo nas costas. O Sr. Agrediu meu filho. – ele disse antes de abrir a porta.

- Foi legitima defesa Sr. Salty e garanto que se eu for condenado, não chegará aos pés da pena que seu filho irá pegar por ter tentado matar minha esposa. – ele sorriu.

Royce saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si.

- Que petulância! – falei pasma com a cara de pau dele de vir bater na nossa porta.

Rob estava parado no mesmo lugar, com o olhar triste e vazio.

- Rob? – toquei seu rosto. – Você não está... – ele me cortou.

- Kristen, precisamos conversar! – ele me olhou.

- Oh claro... sim... eu posso tomar um banho antes? – perguntei. Eu precisava relaxar.

Ele não disse nada, apenas beijou minha testa e saiu.

Ele tinha ficado estranho.

Será que ele estava preocupado com o processo de agressão? Não, claro que não. Temos testemunhas que ele socou Michael pra me proteger.

Mas o que era?

Será que ele tinha dado ouvidos a Royce? Também acho que não. Eu não dei! Eu sabia que eu não vivia com Robert por causa do seu dinheiro e sim por amor. Quando me apaixonei por Robert, nem sabia que ele era rico.

Desisti de tentar entender e subi. Indo direto pro banheiro do meu quarto.

Comecei o banho com uma ducha quente, mas ela não estava conseguindo fazer o efeito que eu queria, então coloquei a banheira pra encher.

Banheira cheia, sais derramados... eu entrei.

Prendi meus cabelos em um coque e encostei minha cabeça na borda pra tentar relaxar.

- Quer campainha? – ouvi a voz de Robert. Eu apenas assenti, ainda de olhos fechados.

Em poucos segundos senti a vibração da água quando ele sentou na minha frente.

Ele pegou minha perna embaixo da água e começou a massagear minha panturrilha e meus pés.

- Isso é bom! – sorri.

- Eu sei que é! – ele respondeu.

- Kris? – ele me chamou.

- Uhm? – murmurei ainda na mesma posição.

- Podemos conversar? – ele perguntou.

Abri meus olhos, levantei a cabeça e o fitei. Seus olhos estão azuis e brilhavam.

- Claro! – eu disse quando ele começou a massagear minha outra perna.

- Você quer casar comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Que? – meu queixo caiu.

- Er... eu ouvi o que ele falou e ele tem razão... eu não deveria deixar que as pessoas pensassem isso de você. – ele disse sem graça.

- Você não precisa fazer isso Rob! – falei. – Você e eu sabemos por que eu estou aqui e isso basta.

- Mas as pessoas... eu não gosto que pensem mal de você e precisamos definir um "status" – ele fez aspas com os dedos. – Se nos casarmos, ninguém terá motivos de falar mal de você.

Eu entendi direito?

Ele estava me pedindo em casamento, ok, confere!

Mas não porque ele queria se casar comigo e sim porque ele não queria que as pessoas me julgassem e também definir um "status".

Me levantei e peguei minha toalha, me enrolando nela ainda dentro da banheira.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação comigo Robert. – sai da banheira – Mas não precisa fazer esse sacrifício por mim.

Sai do banheiro batendo a porta.

Fui ao closet vestir minha camisola.

Só me restava dormir na noite daquele dia turbulento. Se... eu conseguisse dormir.

Porra! Eu não precisava de compaixão. Eu precisava de amor, de carinho e ele estragou por conta de um pedido idiota de casamento.

Não que eu não quisesse me casar com ele, eu queria! Mas não com aquele pedido idiota de "vamos proteger sua imagem como uma boa senhora casada". Pro inferno!

Eu nunca liguei pro que as pessoas falavam de mim, não seria justo agora que eu vivia plena, feliz e completa que eu ligaria.

Robert entrou no closet enrolado da cintura pra baixo em uma toalha e me abraçou por trás.

- Kris, me desculpe. Eu... – o cortei.

- Pára Robert! – pedi – Eu não preciso de compaixão, ok?

Me livrei do seu abraço e fui pro quarto.

Deitei de lado (era mais confortável), virada pra janela, ou seja, de costas pra ele.

- Pequena, pode ao menos me ouvir? – ele pediu deitando do meu lado.

- Vá dormir Robert! – fechei meus olhos pra ele não ver as lágrimas acumuladas ali.

- Hey! Olha pra mim! – ele pediu puxando meu ombro pra trás.

- Não! – respondi chorosa.

- Kris, eu te amo! – ele disse atrás de mim – Eu sou um idiota e me expressei errado. – beijou meu ombro. – Eu quero me casar com você porque te amo. E porque eu te amo eu quero te proteger... de tudo e de todos. – ele disse.

- Eu não preciso de proteção Robert. Eu quero amor! – falei. – E amor não se conquista com "status".

- Oh Deus como eu sou estúpido! – ele encostou sua testa no meu ombro. – Eu estraguei tudo... merda! Era pra ser especial.

- Do que você está falando? – me virei pra ele.

- Disso! – ele se esticou até o criado mudo e quando voltou tinha uma caixinha preta de veludo nas mãos.

- Isso... isso é um... – ele concluiu minha frase.

- Anel. – ele sorriu. – Entende pequena? Eu não pedi que você se case comigo por causa das coisas que ele falou... eu estraguei tudo agora. Era pra ser especial pra você... pra nós e eu fui um idiota usando as palavras erradas, me perdoe. – seu rosto caiu.

- Há quanto tempo você tem esse anel Rob? – perguntei com a voz embargada.

- Há alguns dias... uma semana talvez. – ele me olhou – Eu estava esperando o momento certo e agora estraguei tudo.

Senti na cama e me aproximei dele andando de joelhos.

- Você pode começar de novo se quiser. – mordi meus lábios.

- Jura? – ele sorriu – Você pode esquecer as palavras que eu disse na banheira? Eu fui um idiota!.

- Esquece Rob! – me aproximei dele.

Ele ficou de joelhos na cama se igualando a mim.

- Kristen... – ele tocou meu rosto delicadamente. – Eu te achei! – sorrimos juntos. – Eu precisei cometer o maior erro da minha vida. Precisei abandonar meu país, tudo o que eu tinha. Tive que atravessar o oceano pra achar você e agora não quero perder um minuto ao seu lado. Eu quero te amar cada dia da minha vida. Quero me dedicar a você não só de corpo, mas de alma também. Quero que sejamos uma família completa e um dia explicar aos nossos netos como nos conhecemos... como você estava linda no primeiro dia que a vi... – ele suspirou e abriu a caixinha, revelando um solitário de diamante. – Kris... você aceita ser a minha Sra. Pattinson?

Eu não precisei pensar duas vezes pra responder aquela pergunta.

- Aceito! – respondi com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e deslizou o delicado anel pelo meu anelar, depositando um beijo ali.

- Eu te amo pequena! – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu rosto.

- Eu também te amo! – ele me beijou.

Um beijo calmo, doce... quase uma adoração.

Sua língua era gentil nos meus lábios, pedindo passagem e massageando a minha própria língua delicadamente.

Suas mãos quentes foram à barra da minha camisola e a levantaram, deixando-a em algum lugar no chão do quarto.

- Rob... – sussurrei seu nome e senti o seu sorriso contra a pele dos meus seios.

- Eu estou aqui pequena. – ele respondeu. – Sempre estarei!

Me deitou suavemente na cama e em seguida senti suas mãos deslizarem pela lateral no meu corpo levando minha calcinha junto.

Ele alisava e mordia minhas pernas com cuidado. Sua barba por fazer só aumentava minha excitação quando roçava na parte interna da minha coxa.

Senti sua respiração quente em meu sexo e arfei com a expectativa do que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Ele passou sua língua em mim suavemente, mas foi o suficiente pra uma onda de calor e espasmo percorrer meu corpo.

No minuto seguinte ele trabalhava em meu sexo como um homem sedento por água no deserto. Me lambia e sugava com vontade... e eu não demorei muito pra explodir num orgasmo violento na sua boca.

- Você é deliciosa! – ele disse fazendo um caminho de beijos pela minha barriga, seios, colo... até chegar a minha boca.

Provar meu gosto nele me fazia querer mais, eu precisava de mais.

Nos virei na cama e me encaixei lentamente nele.

Robert fechou os olhos com força e gemeu meu nome.

Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e comecei a deslizar nele lentamente, como se só existisse nós dois no mundo, ou melhor, como se só bastasse o outro existir, pra que o outro sobreviva.

Meu prazer aumentava a cada momento e minha necessidade pedia mais.

Aumentei meus movimentos, mas não conseguia atingir o ritmo que eu queria.

Robert pareceu entender e me ajudou, se erguendo um pouco e me preenchendo mais fundo.

- Fica parada! – ele pediu enquanto se movimentava.

Deus! Aquilo era bom!

- Oh Deus!...Rob... – gemi.

- Diga Kris! – ele pediu.

Eu não ia conseguir falar, não quando um orgasmo maravilhoso e intenso me atingia, fazendo meu corpo tremer por conta dos espasmos de prazer.

Rob aumentou o ritmo dos seus movimentos e poucos minutos depois de mim ele explodiu, num orgasmo tão intenso quanto o meu. Senti seu corpo tremer em baixo do meu e seu membro pulsar dentro de mim.

Me inclinei pra frente e coloquei minha testa no seu peito.

- Caramba! Isso foi... – completei sua frase.

- Gostoso? Intenso? – o olhei – Na verdade acho que a palavra é demais. – disse ofegante. Ainda o sentia pulsar dentro de mim. – Quero mais Rob! – mordi meus lábios.

- Deus Kristen! Me dê um tempo! – ele passou a mão nos cabelos e sorriu.

Sai lentamente de cima dele e me deitei ao seu lado.

Ele nos cobriu e me aninhou em seus braços.

- Você ainda vai querer se casar comigo amanhã ou você estava apenas usando uma tática pra me levar pra cama? – ele brincou.

- Não preciso de tática pra te levar pra cama... – o olhei – Aliás, nós nem precisamos de uma cama.

Ele ficou sério e mexeu nos meus cabelos.

- Como você me faz te amar mais a cada dia? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei! – sorri – Pergunte a si mesmo. – respondi.

- Talvez amanhã! – ele bocejou.

- É uma boa ideia! – bocejei também.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Rob? – o chamei – Está dormindo?

- Quase! – ouvi uma risada.

- Amanhã eu quero conversar com você. – disse com a voz arrastada.

- Amanhã pequena. – ele disse.

Nada mais foi ouvido, a não ser a respiração tranqüila de Robert no meu ouvido e a sensação das batidas do seu coração na palma da minha mão.


	28. Cap 26

Rob acordou assustado, suado e ofegante por conta de mais um dos seus pesadelos com o acidente.

- Eu não agüento mais. – ele disse depois que fizemos amor. – Eles acabam comigo. – disse derrotado.

- Eu sei Rob. – fiz um carinho em seu rosto. – Talvez se você superasse e parasse de se culpar eles fossem embora.

Ele aconchegou seu corpo nu no meu.

- Não sei o que eu faria sem você pequena. – sussurrou.

- E eu sem você! – beijei seu nariz.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu adorava ficar em silêncio com Robert. Era um silêncio confortável, acolhedor. Na verdade, nossa relação não precisava de palavras, nos entendíamos apenas com olhares, gestos ou toques.

Ouvimos um choro vindo da babá eletrônica e em poucos minutos ele parou.

- Rose deve ter pego ela. – eu disse.

- Vou dar uma olhada. – Robert ia se levantando, mas eu o parei.

- Podemos conversar? – mordi os lábios.

Ele se sentou e me puxou pro seu colo, me acomodei ali passando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Sempre. – ele me beijou.

- Bom, eu...fiquei muito assustada com o que aconteceu... você sabe... o Michael... – ele assentiu e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Eu resolvi parar a faculdade.

- Mas por quê? – eu sabia que ele estava se esforçando pra conter um sorriso.

- Porque eu quero ficar com vocês. Quero cuidar pessoalmente da Angel, a curtir, sabe? – ele assentiu – E eu estou com medo de voltar lá... se ele se livrar da cadeia ele sabe onde me encontrar sozinha... – mordi os lábios.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer! – ele disse sério.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza Rob! E eu quero cuidar de você agora que vou ser oficialmente sua esposa. – sorri e me ajeitei no seu colo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso se for só por mim Kris. – ele disse – Você disse que queria sua vida e eu não posso te impedir disso.

- Rob... – o chamei tocando seu rosto. – _Você_ é minha vida! E eu quero cuidar de você, estar aqui quando você sair pra trabalhar e te dar um beijo de despedida, desejar um bom plantão... Eu quero estar aqui, quando você chegar esgotado, cansado ou arrasado porque perdeu alguém. Te esperar na porta com o café-da-manhã preparado ou simplesmente estar aqui pra você. Eu quero estar descansada quando você chegar, pra te curtir... e grávida, estudando período integral eu não vou conseguir administrar a casa e cuidar da minha família. Por Deus! Eu só estou com 4 meses e minha vontade é dormir o dia inteiro.

- Eu discordo! – ele me apertou no seu colo me fazendo sentir seu membro que já estava se animando outra vez. – Você sempre está bem acordada quando fazemos amor. – ele sorriu cheio de malícia.

- Rob? – o repreendi.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – ele perguntou. – Eu adoraria que você fizesse exatamente tudo que você disse, mas eu quero que você seja você Kris, seja feliz. Não precisa mudar por nós.

- Tenho certeza absoluta Rob! – afirmei. – E eu não estou mudando. Estou crescendo... eu acho. – fiz uma careta. – E um dia eu posso voltar a estudar. Talvez depois que o bebê nascer e Angel estiver um pouquinho maior... quem sabe! – dei de ombros. – Ou quando eu tiver certeza que Michael não ficará livre por uns bons anos. – forcei um sorriso.

- Você sabe que não precisa ter medo, não é? – ele perguntou alisando meu rosto.

- Eu não temo só por mim Rob. – falei – Se você visse o ódio que ele tem do bebê... ou a forma como ele se referiu a Angel... – me corpo se arrepiou e ele percebeu.

- Ele jamais tocará em você de novo Kristen! – ele alisou meus braços fazendo-os esquentar com a fricção das suas mãos. – Nem nos nossos filhos. Eu jamais permitiria.

- Eu sei! – o abracei. – Eu sei!

- Se for isso que você quer, eu a apoio e quando você achar que é à hora de voltar eu a apoiarei novamente. – ele disse com o rosto no vão do meu pescoço.

- Obrigada! – eu disse. – Por tudo... principalmente por me amar e deixar que eu o ame. – o olhei.

- Não tem que me agradecer por isso Kristen! – ele sorriu mexendo no meu cabelo. – Eu te amo e ponto! – sorriu mais uma vez. – Fácil como respirar.

O interfone que ficava no quarto tocou.

Me levantei do seu colo e fui atender.

- Oi Maria. – Robert veio até mim e me deu minha camisola, dando um beijo na minha testa antes de entrar no banheiro.

- É a Rose senhora. – ela disse.

- Oi Rose. Onde está Angel? – perguntei.

- Ela está inquieta e está te chamando muito. Desculpe incomodar, mas eu to com pena da menina. – ela disse receosa.

- Já vou descer Rose! – desliguei e vesti minha camisola.

- Vou descer! – avisei Robert da porta do banheiro.

- Pensei que teria companhia. – ele fez um bico.

- Rob, acabamos de transar se controle. – revirei os olhos e abaixei pra lavar meu rosto. – Eu que estou grávida e seus hormônios que ficam loucos?

- Não! – ele gargalhou – Meus hormônios estão em perfeito estado! – ele saiu encharcado do Box e me agarrou.

- Hey! – bati em seu ombro.

- O problema Sra. Pattinson é que eu tenho uma noiva irresistível, linda e gostosa pra caramba! – ele atacou meu pescoço.

- Ok, você já inflou meu ego, mas eu preciso ir! – me afastei dele. – Angel está me chamando.

- Dessa vez vou deixar você ir! – ele disse com a voz rouca e sedutora.

Me virei e sai do banheiro sacudindo a cabeça pra espantar os pensamentos impuros que meu noivo me fazia ter apenas em falar comigo naquele tom de voz.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei todos ao entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia senhora! – Maria e Rose responderam em uníssono.

- Oi docinho! – me abaixei e dei um beijo na sua testa, mas ela se esticou e começou a choramingar enquanto falava "mamã".

Eu a peguei no colo e Robert entrou na cozinha.

- Abusando Sra. Pattinson? – ele perguntou já tirando Angel do meu colo.

Angel ficou resmungando querendo voltar pro meu colo.

- Robert! – o repreendi. – Tadinha, me dê ela! – pedi.

- Você precisa tomar café! – ele disse colocando ela na cadeira.

Eu peguei a papinha de frutas vermelhas que ela comia das mãos de Rose e passei a dar a ela. Foi quando ela se acalmou.

- Não tem necessidade disso! – briguei com ele.

- Claro que tem! Seu médico disse! – ele deu de ombros comendo sua torrada.

- Jackson disse que eu não podia me esforçar e não pra parar de pegar minha filha. – o lembrei. – Ela não pesa nem 15 kg Robert!

- Não vou discutir isso com você Kristen! – ele largou a torrada na metade e saiu da cozinha.

- Seu pai é irritante! – sussurrei pra Angel. – Vou te ensinar a falar papai chato! – ri pra ela e ela devolveu o sorriso.

- Desculpa me meter menina. – Maria falou. – Mas ele só está preocupado. – ela disse abaixando o olhar.

- Eu sei Maria, mas às vezes ele irrita! – falei.

- Ele a ama muito. – ela assentiu. – Nunca havia visto o Sr. Robert feliz nesse ano que trabalhei pra ele... mas depois que ele conheceu a senhora, parece que ele viu sentido na vida.

- Eu também me sinto assim Maria. – sorri.

- Que bom menina! – ela voltou sua atenção pra louça na pia.

- Rose? – a chamei e ela me olhou. – A partir de hoje cuidarei pessoalmente de Angel, então quero que você ajude Maria no que ela precisar e se eu precisar de ajuda com a Angel eu te chamo, ok?

- Tudo bem Sra. Pattinson. – ela sorriu e foi até a pia cochichar com Maria.

Eu tirei Angel da cadeira e a coloquei no chão.

- Vamos caminhar mocinha? – ela se ergueu e eu dei minha mão a ela.

Ela sabia caminhar apoiada, mas sozinha ainda não conseguia.

Saímos da cozinha e ao passar pela sala vi Robert lendo um livro sentado no sofá. Ele nos olhou por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar pro livro.

Subi devagar degrau por degrau, fazendo o ritmo de Angel.

Aquele dia foi maravilhoso!

Pela primeira vez eu me senti plena como mãe da Angel.

Eu dei banho, a troquei, a fiz dormir a tarde, a levei a praça pra brincar e pegar sol. Quando voltamos foi mais um banho, janta que eu cozinhei pra ela e cama.

Pra não me aborrecer com Rob eu tinha evitado de pegá-la no colo.

Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado comigo e principalmente com o bebê, mas precisava ficar sem falar comigo? Ou ao menos me olhar?

Sai do seu quarto tentando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho e desci.

Já era noite e a casa estava silenciosa. Maria e Rose já haviam ido embora. Eu aproveitei pra ler alguns livros e anotações da faculdade.

Eu havia decidido trancar a faculdade, mas queria ficar atualizada pra caso eu resolvesse voltar a estudar.

- Fisiologia? – Robert perguntou sentado no pé da escada.

- É. – fui curta e grossa.

- Me desculpe. – ele pediu.

Eu fechei o livro e sai da sala, indo pra cozinha.

Bebi um copo de água e aproveitei pra tomar um dos meus comprimidos de vitaminas.

Quando voltei pra sala ele estava no mesmo lugar, sentado na escada.

Passei por ele e fui pro nosso quarto.

Entrei no banheiro, escovei os dentes, os cabelos e fui até o closet colocar um pijama.

- Você quer me ouvir? – ele pediu quando eu voltei pro quarto.

Parei de desforrar a cama e o olhei.

- Agora você quer falar? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas, usando um tom de sarcasmo. – Porque você passou o dia todo sem falar comigo e agora você está me deixando confusa.

- Kris... – o cortei.

- Rob, eu não te entendo. Juro! – voltei a tirar as colchas da cama. – Você me fez um pedido de casamento lindo ontem e hoje do nada me vira às costas... juro que não entendo.

- Não foi do nada! – ele disse.

- Ah faça o favor! Você quer que eu pare de pegá-la? – ele assentiu – Não! Não mesmo. Eu não estou morta Robert.

- Eu só me preocupo com você Kristen. Com o bebê. – ele disse meio triste.

- Se preocupa demais Robert! – fui grossa – Já falei que não há motivos. Nós estamos bem! – me deitei.

- Me desculpe por ser um idiota. – ele pediu se deitando do meu lado.

- Você pede desculpas de mais! – me virei de costas pra ele.

- Kristen, por favor? – ele pediu.

- Vou fazer um acordo com você. – me virei de frente pra ele. – Semana que vem eu vou perguntar ao Jackson sobre pegar a Angel... se ele proibir eu nunca mais a pego, ok? – estendi a mão pra ele, como uma criança fazendo uma aposta.

- Ok. – ele apertou minha mão e a manteve entrelaçada a sua. – E se ele disser que você e o bebê não correm nenhum risco eu nunca mais te encho com esse assunto.

Virei de costas pra ele e puxei a coberta até meu pescoço.

- Estou tão mal com você que não mereço um beijinho? – ele disse manhoso.

- Eu estou realmente chateada com você Pattinson. – eu disse séria.

- O que eu posso fazer pra me redimir pequena. – ele perguntou quando eu senti sua mão quente entrando em baixo da coberta e alisando minhas coxas.

- Rob... – o repreendi.

- É só pedir e é seu! – sua boca no meu pescoço.

- Eu aceito uma massagem nos pés. – falei e ouvi sua risada. – Ah e você pode estendê-la até as panturrilhas. – conclui.

- Dentre tantas coisas que eu imaginei fazer com você agora, você quer uma massagem? – ele fez uma careta quando eu o fitei.

- Uhum! – respondi – Mas se a massagem for bem feita, talvez...eu disse...talvez, eu deixe você fazer o que imaginou. – dei de ombros.

Ele se levantou num pulo e em dois segundos já massageava meus pés. Sempre quando fazíamos massagem um no outro usávamos meu creme hidratante favorito de Lichias.

Não preciso nem dizer o que aconteceu depois da massagem.


	29. Cap 27

**Novembro...**

- Eu estou ridícula! – revirei os olhos me olhando mais uma vez no espelho.

- Pequena, garanto que você será a mulher mais linda na festa. – ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo. – Mais linda até que a Ashley! – ele disse – Pelo menos eu só vou ter olhos pra você.

Ele tentou moldar seu corpo no meu, mas a barriga já impedia que ele fizesse isso.

- Você está dizendo isso pra eu não ficar fazendo pirraça como uma criança. – fiz um bico pra ele.

- Se você quiser eu posso tirar esse lindo vestido e te amostrar como você realmente fica linda pra mim... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Nua... na nossa cama.

Me afastei dele.

- Você não vai me convencer que eu estou bonita nesse monte de pano dourado. – fiz uma careta pra ele.

- Porque você é tão teimosa? – ele jogou os braços pro ar se sentando na nossa cama. – Você está linda! Linda! – ele suspirou – E carrega um filho nosso na barriga Kris! Por isso você será a mais linda, a mais iluminada da festa...e minha esposa!

Sorri pra ele. Não tinha como ficar chateada ao seu lado. Ainda mais por uma bobeira como essa.

- Me desculpe! – diminui a distância entre a gente e toquei seu rosto. – Eu estou uma chata... me sentindo feia e enorme. Me desculpe, eu não vou mais te encher com os meus problemas.

Ele me olhou.

- Pequena, seus problemas são os meus problemas, mas isso... – ele passou as mãos na lateral do meu corpo até chegar atrás dos meus joelhos. – Não é um problema! É a nossa felicidade e acredite em mim, você está linda! – ele me beijou apaixonadamente. – Vou pegar a Angel.

Ele saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha.

Eu estava insegura. Nunca tinha colocado um vestido de festa e nunca tinha estado grávida, então acredito que era normal, não era?

Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez e me vi dentro daquele vestido longo e dourado, escolha da Ashley. Estava me sentindo um embrulho pra presente, grande e redondo.

Meu cabelo estava preso todo pra trás num rabo de cavalo super elaborado e a maquiagem estava pronta. Me sentei na minha cama e com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da barriga calcei minhas sandálias.

- Vamos? – Rob perguntou entrando no quarto com Angel no colo.

Ela estava linda num vestido branco cheio de babados. Parecia uma princesa. Não, ela é uma princesa.

- Pegou o carrinho dela? - perguntei a ele. Ele assentiu – A bolsa? – ele assentiu. – Então acho que podemos ir.

- Pequena relaxa. – ele estendeu sua mão pra que eu a pegasse. – Vamos ficar o tempo suficiente e depois viemos embora, ok?

- Obrigada! – o beijei – Sei que ela é minha prima e eu a amo demais, mas estou me sentindo tão mal que não tenho vontade nem de sair de casa.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

Fomos na mini van por causa de Angel. Lizzy e Bobby também iriam, mas eles iam no próprio carro e nos encontraríamos lá.

Quando chegamos a igreja Abby me disse que Ashley queria me ver assim que chegasse.

Dei um beijo em Rob e um em Angel e a segui até onde estava Ashley.

Ashley estava linda num vestido de noiva super moderno e com um decote enorme nas costas.

- Hey! – a chamei – Você está linda! – eu disse a ela.

- Você também! – ela sorriu nervosa. – Minha única madrinha vai chamar mais atenção do que eu. – ela fez um falso bico.

_Só se for pelo tamanho_ – pensei, mas me contive em dizer.

- Ash, fica calma. Vai dar tudo certo! – eu disse.

- Eu sei que vai, mas é como se eu não conseguisse me acalmar. – ela disse. – Você vai ver no dia do seu. É quase impossível!

- Posso fazer alguma coisa pra você se sentir melhor? – perguntei.

- Só fique aqui comigo! – ela segurou minhas duas mãos. – Isso basta.

O resto do tempo ficamos em silêncio, enquanto ela tentava acalmar a respiração e não transpirar. Até que uma garota veio até a sala onde estávamos e disse que estava na hora de entrarmos na igreja.

Primeiro eu entrei e logo depois Ashley entrou de braços dados com meu pai, afinal o velho John foi sua única referência de pai pra ela e eu o emprestei com maior prazer.

A cerimônia foi linda e eles disseram os votos que eles mesmos escreveram. Lógico que Jackson e todo seu romantismo me fez chorar rios.

Quando a festa começou Angel já dormia. A coloquei no carrinho próximo a nossa mesa e ela dormia como o verdadeiro anjo que ela é, nem o barulho da música alta a incomodava.

- Vamos dançar? – Rob me perguntou já se levantando.

- Acho melhor não. – fiz uma careta.

- Só uma. Prometo. – ele me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei me levantando da cadeira.

Olhei pra Lizzy e ela sorriu apontando Angel com a cabeça, num sinal de que ela olharia Angel pra mim.

Tocava uma música lenta e seria fácil dançar, até porque eu estava sendo conduzida pelo homem da minha vida.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – ele me perguntou enquanto rodávamos pelo salão lotado de casais dançando.

- Um pouco. – forcei um sorriso. – Juro que vou esquecer isso. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, nunca liguei pra aparência e agora estou dando chilique como uma garota mimada. Me desculpe! – escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Eu realmente nunca liguei pra aparência, porque eu nunca tive ninguém pra reparar em mim, mas agora que eu tinha Robert e era diferente. Ele era tão lindo e eu tão comum... tenho certeza que dezenas de mulheres matariam pra ter um homem como Robert ao lado delas.

Acho que por isso que eu estava me sentindo feia. Mas eu tinha que superar. Ainda faltavam 3 meses pra Richard nascer e eu não queria aborrecer Robert com minhas crises de insegurança.

- Acredite! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Você está linda!

Eu o beijei como forma de agradecimento.

Ainda dancei com Ashley e Lizzy umas músicas mais animadas. Ashley me deu a chave do seu apartamento pra se eu por um acaso precisar de alguma coisa e dar uma olhada pra ela.

Dancei uma música lenta com Jackson e quando estava dançando com ele meu pai reclamou minha atenção.

- Será que eu conseguiria dançar com meu anjo ainda nessa festa? – John disse cutucando o braço de Jackson.

- Claro John! – ele passou minha mão pro meu pai e se virou indo em direção a Ashley e Jeff dançando na pista de dança.

- Se divertindo? – ele perguntou.

- Um pouco cansada. – fiz uma careta.

- Isso é normal não é? – ele quis saber.

- É pai! Fica tranqüilo que o herdeiro da transportadora Stewart está bem. – brinquei.

- Você sabe? – ele perguntou sério.

- Claro pai! – revirei os olhos.

Eu estava confusa! É claro que eu sabia da transportadora dele. Que pergunta! Ele sabia que eu sabia.

Essa história estava muito estranha. Resolvi dar corda pra ver aonde ia.

- Fico feliz que ele tenha te contado! – ele suspirou aliviado. – Eu tive vontade de te contar, mas ele achava que você não ia gostar.

Eu o olhei e em seguida olhei pra Robert na nossa mesa. Ele ria e conversava animado com Bobby enquanto bebia uma dose de Whisky.

- Er..pai? – ele me olhou. – Rob me contou, mas gostaria que você dissesse pra mim...er...sabe, a sua versão.

Ele me olhou confuso, mas disparou uma chuva de palavras que me deixavam mais enjoada conforme ele as jogava em meus ouvidos.

- Bom, no dia que voltamos pra Chicago por causa do noivado da sua prima, Robert esteve lá e conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Ele me contou sobre o mal entendido e que Lizzy era sua irmã e da sua filha... – nós ainda dançávamos – Eu comentei com ele que queria abrir a transportadora, que eu precisava e queria ficar ao seu lado e ele me propôs uma sociedade. – ele disse com cautela.

- Que seria? – perguntei curiosa.

- 70% pra ele e 30%. – ele disse. – Ele comprou os caminhões e eu os coloquei pra rodar. Basicamente ele entrou com o capital e eu com a mão de obra. – ele sorriu.

- De quanto seria esse capital pai? – perguntei.

- 2 milhões. – ele fez uma careta.

Meu estômago pareceu dar uma volta de 360º na minha barriga.

Eu tinha certeza que eu estava branca como papel. Meus lábios e minhas mãos estavam frios e pela expressão do meu pai meu rosto transparecia meu mal estar e meu desconforto com a situação.

- Você não sabia não é? – meu pai perguntou parando de me rodar.

- Você mentiu pra mim! – o soltei e me afastei dele. – Você nunca tinha mentido pra mim pai! – minha visão já estava turva por conta das lágrimas.

Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou minhas mãos.

- Meu anjo, fizemos isso por você. Eu aceitei a sociedade do Robert pra poder ficar próximo de você e eu o estou pagando, por isso ele tem mais do que eu dos lucros... – o cortei.

- Pagar 2 milhões pai? – ele assentiu – Nem se trabalhássemos a vida inteira a gente ia conseguir pagar isso a ele.

- Kristen por favor, não leve isso tão a sério. – ele pediu – Está tudo dando certo... a sua vida, a minha vida... e estamos juntos meu anjo... isso que importa.

Só então eu entendi porque ele confessou tudo quando eu disse que o neto dele seria o herdeiro da transportadora... claro que seria, Robert era um dos donos.

Veio em minha mente todas as conversar do meu pai com Robert, todas as vezes que ele ficavam trancados naquele escritório sozinhos... desde quando voltei pra Chicago achei essa amizade "repentina" muito estranha.

- Kris, você está bem? – a voz do meu pai me resgatou.

- Você não devia ter mentido pra mim pai. – me afastei e fui até a mesa onde antes estávamos sentados.

Peguei minha bolsa e me virei pra sair, mas Robert alcançou minha mão.

- Está tudo bem pequena? – ele perguntou ainda rindo de alguma coisa engraçada que conversava com Bobby.

- Está! – forcei um sorriso – Vou ao banheiro... – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu e soltou minha mão.

Andei quase correndo até a saída e chamei um táxi. Eu precisava sair dali, precisava ficar sozinha.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Ashley, mas é claro que deu caixa de mensagem.

"Minha prima desculpe sair da sua festa sem avisar, mas não estava me sentindo bem. Curta bastante e quando chegar me avisa. Te amo. Está tudo bem."

Desliguei quando ouvi um bipe.

Meu telefone tocou e era Robert. Eu ignorei.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto pro meu quarto, tirei o vestido e coloquei uma camisola.

Fui até o banheiro, lavei meu rosto e desfiz meu penteado.

Quando eu sentei na cama a realidade me atingiu.

Meu pai e Robert haviam mentido pra mim. O pior, Robert tinha usado seu dinheiro e eu sempre deixei bem claro que não queria seu dinheiro, muito menos que usasse comigo.

2 milhões! Deus!

Ele tinha prometido nunca mais mentir pra mim... mas mentiu, de novo.

Lágrimas invadiram meus olhos sem permissão e eu deixei que elas saíssem.

Ouvi passos no corredor e sai do quarto. Tinha até me esquecido que tinha deixado Angel com Robert na festa.

Fui até o quarto dela e ele a colocava no berço. Sai de lá antes que ele percebesse minha presença.

Voltei pro quarto e fiquei em pé de frente pra janela. A noite estava escura, não tinha lua, nem ao menos uma única estrela.

- Não era pra você ter descoberto assim pequena. – ouvi sua voz atrás de mim.

- E seria como? 4 meses Robert! – perguntei friamente.

- Eu ia te contar pequena, eu juro!

- Não jure Robert! Você jurou nunca mais mentir pra mim e olha onde estamos agora. – me virei pra ele.

- Seu pai quis te contar, mas eu o impedi. Eu sabia que você não ia gostar... – o cortei.

- Ai resolveu mentir? – perguntei com ironia. – Você tudo bem Robert, mas meu pai? Ele nunca havia mentido pra mim, nunca! Nem quando eu tinha 6 anos e perguntava da onde vinha os bebês. Ai você aparece e o força a mentir pra mim?

- Me desculpe Kris. – seu rosto caiu.

- Já te disse que você pede desculpas de mais Robert! – fui até a cama e me sentei.

- Eu fiz isso por você baby. Eu sabia que sua felicidade estaria completa se seu pai estivesse por perto, por isso me ofereci pra ajudá-lo...

- Com 2 milhões? – seu rosto caiu. – Por favor, não me chame de baby! – pedi fechando os olhos.

- Pequena, me perdoe! Eu devia ter te contado, eu prometi te contar tudo, mas eu sabia que você não deixaria que eu ajudasse o John, por isso pedi pro seu pai não te contar. Ele não tem culpa, por favor, não fique chateada com dele. – ele disse se agachando na minha frente.

- Eu não estou chateada Robert. A palavra certa seria raiva... talvez mágoa ou rancor, traída... – ele tentou segurar minhas mãos, mas eu as puxei.

- Você não vai me perdoar, não é? – ele me encarou.

- Não. – me levantei deixando ele agachado onde eu estava.

- Kris, por favor? – ele pediu.

Eu estava tão magoada que só pensei em fazer uma coisa.

Tirei o anel de noivado que ele havia me dado meses atrás e estendi pra que ele pegasse, mas ele não pegou.

- Ele é seu... por favor, por favor, coloque de novo no dedo! – ele pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não Robert! – coloquei o anel em cima da cama. – Casamento se constrói com cumplicidade, lealdade e sem mentiras... infelizmente não vejo isso entre a gente.

Fui até a cama e peguei meu travesseiro.

- Aonde você vai pequena? – ele perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Vou dormir no quarto da Angel. Amanhã quando você acordar eu venho pegar minhas coisas. – me virei pra sair, mas ele me alcançou segurando meu braço.

- Kristen não faça isso! – ele pediu – Sei que mais uma vez eu fui um idiota, mas não posso viver sem você.

- Tenho certeza que encontrara um jeito Robert. – disse chorosa puxando meu braço e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Fui pro quarto de Angel e tranquei a porta.

Eu estava exausta e não queria discutir mais hoje.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer amanhã... mas algo forte em mim me mandava ir embora. Dizia que não ia mais dar certo, forma duas grandes mentiras e pra mim havia chegado no limite.

Mas ao ver minha princesa dormindo meu peito se apertou. Eu não teria coragem de largá-la. Eu me sentia a mãe dela, eu era a mãe dela e ela precisaria de mim.

Puxei a poltrona branca pra perto do berço e me sentei de frente pra ela segurando sua mãozinha na minha.

- Você é mesmo a cara do seu pai. – sorri – Angel, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo querida, muito. Mais do que eu já amei alguém... mas talvez eu vá embora e um dia seu pai arrume outra mamã pra você. – voltei a chorar com esse pensamento. – Ma-mas pra mim...eu..eu sempre serei sua mamã e se seu pai permitir eu...eu vou estar por perto pra cuidar de você... – me levantei e dei um beijinho na sua testa – Só não esqueça de mim docinho, porque eu nunca, jamais me esqueceria de você.

Fitei seu rostinho e ela deu um sorriso.

Devia estar tendo um sonho bom, ao contrário de mim.

Me sentei de novo na poltrona e ainda fiquei um tempo zelando seu sono.

Em poucos minutos a inconsciência me tomou.


	30. Cap 28

Quando acordei no dia seguinte estava deitada na minha cama.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando pela janela. Estava sol, mas o vento forte balançava as árvores do lado de fora. Era inverno em Chicago e eu podia adivinhar que estava um frio cortante lá fora.

Me ergui, sentei na cama e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Eu estava tão chateada, com meu pai e Robert, na verdade a palavra certa seria decepcionada.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas eu precisava pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido.

Aquele maldito número ficava rondando minha mente, como se estivesse grudado em mim.

Me virei e vi Robert sentado na poltrona me fitando.

- Bom dia. – ele disse sério.

- Bom dia. – respondi no mesmo tom e me levantei.

Fui pro banheiro e tomei um banho. Eu precisava sair e dar uma volta... pensar.

Quando saí do banheiro ele ainda estava na mesma posição. Sentado na poltrona.

Fui até o closet e coloquei uma roupa. Optei por jeans, uma das minhas botas texanas e uma bata listrada. Peguei minha bolsa, meu sobretudo e ia sair do quarto, quando ele me chamou.

- Kris? – eu o olhei – Não faz isso, por favor! – ele pediu.

- Eu preciso dar uma volta Robert. – sai do quarto.

Fui até o quarto de Angel e ela ainda dormia.

- Eu te amo docinho! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Ao menos tome café pequena, você precisa comer. – ouvi sua voz atrás de mim.

- Estou sem fome. – falei seca. – Eu vou sair, mas volto antes do seu plantão.

- Precisamos conversar. Eu não posso deixar você ir. – ele disse triste.

- Tchau Robert! – passei por ele e saí.

Andei sem rumo pelas ruas de Chicago pelo que me apareceu horas. O frio estava severo como eu havia previsto, então peguei um táxi e fui pro apartamento da Ashley.

Quando cheguei lá fui direto pra cozinha. Eu precisava comer alguma coisa, já sentia minhas mãos tremerem.

Comi umas torradas com geléia de damasco e tomei um copo de suco de maça.

Fui pro meu antigo quarto e deitei na cama, tirando minhas botas e me encolhendo da forma que eu podia e a barriga deixava.

Meu celular tocou. Era Ashley.

- Você não está de lua de mel? - perguntei assim que atendi.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou. – Como posso relaxar e me divertir se você está mal Kiki?

- Eu estou bem Ash, só me senti enjoada, coisa da gravidez. – menti.

- Eu já falei com seu pai e o Robert Kristen. Eles me disseram o que houve. – ela disse.

- Você também sabia? – perguntei.

- Sabia... – sua voz morreu. – Mas prima, acredite, ele fez isso por você. Ele te ama demais Kristen. Qual homem faria um investimento desse tamanho, num negócio que não é do seu interesse, sua área só pra agradar alguém? Ele quer cuidar de você... e eu acho que você está sendo infantil e incompreensiva.

- Eu sei Ash, mas ele prometeu não mentir mais pra mim e ele me escondeu isso por 4 meses. – falei.

- Prima, você está grávida, já tem preocupações demais. Teve o lance com o louco do Michael, ele queria te contar, mas sempre alguma coisa impedia... primeiro foi aquela sua crise grave da glicose, depois o Michael... só o escute, mais uma vez, por favor.

- Ashley, vá curtir sua lua de mel. Depois a gente conversa. – falei.

- Promete ao menos ouvi-lo? – ela pediu.

- Prometo Ash. – revirei os olhos.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Devo ter dormido porque acordei com a campainha do apartamento tocando.

Me levantei e senti uma tontura. Senti de novo na cama e gritei um "já vai" pra quem for que estivesse tocando a campainha, mas eu já fazia ideia de quem era.

Olhei o relógio e eram 6 da tarde.

Me levantei devagar e fui até a porta. Eu estava extremamente enjoada, a meses não sentia um enjôo tão forte. O suco de maça devia estar passado.

Quando abri a porta Robert estava parado no corredor segurando Angel no colo.

Ela soluçava e tinha o rostinho vermelho e inchado, indícios de que havia chorado e muito.

- Me desculpe aparecer sem avisar. Eu...eu queria te dar esse espaço, mas ela quer você. Já não sei mais o que fazer. – ele disse triste.

- Ma-mã! – Angel soluçou.

- Oi docinho, me desculpe! – peguei Angel do colo de Robert e ele fez uma careta, que eu ignorei. – Mamãe está aqui, não precisa mais chorar.

Fui em direção ao sofá e Robert me seguiu.

- Você não parece bem! – ele disse.

- Estou enjoada. – disse embalando Angel que agora se acalmava em meu colo.

- Pensei que tivesse parado, os enjôos. – ele disse.

- Eu também. – falei.

Me concentrei em Angel, sussurrando a melodia que ela gostava de dormir ouvindo.

- Toma, dê a ela. – Robert pegou uma mamadeira na bolsa e me deu. – Ela não comeu e não dormiu o dia todo.

- Porque não me chamou ou veio antes? – o olhei encaixando a mamadeira na sua boquinha.

- Eu te disse... queria te dar espaço. – ele disse sem graça.

- Que absurdo Robert! – briguei com ele.

- Eu acho que ela entendeu o que você disse a ela ontem à noite... nunca a vi assim. – ele disse triste.

- Você ouviu? – o olhei.

- Ouvi. – ele disse – A babá estava ligada, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, só não queria ficar longe dela e se fosse preciso que ela não me esquecesse. – falei olhando o rostinho do meu anjo. Tirei o bico da mamadeira vazia da sua boca e ela caiu num sono profundo. Dei um beijinho na sua testa.

- Não precisa ser assim pequena. – Robert sentou ao meu lado. – Eu fui estúpido e te peço perdão, sei que não tem desculpas e não adianta dizer que foi por você, mas eu tentei tantas vezes te contar, mas sempre alguma coisa me impedia e minha prioridade era você, sempre foi.

- Acho melhor colocá-la na cama. – eu ia me levantar, mas ele se levantou primeiro e pegou Angel do meu colo.

- Vamos pra casa Kris, por favor? – ele pediu.

- Rob eu to tão chateada, você não só mentiu pra mim, como obrigou meu pai a mentir também. – falei.

- Eu sei, eu sei, me perdoa. Eu sei que não posso prometer pra você que não vou mentir mais, porque eu já prometi e quebrei essa promessa, mas eu te amo tanto pequena. Somos uma família, a Angel te ama tanto quanto eu e queremos você lá em casa, seu lugar é lá em casa.

Me levantei do sofá, mas fiquei tonta e o enjôo piorou.

Corri até o banheiro e vomitei tudo que eu tinha comido hoje, as torradas e o suco.

Em poucos minutos Robert estava no banheiro comigo, sem Angel no colo.

- Vou te levar ao hospital. – ele disse.

- Eu estou bem, é só um enjôo. – me levantei do chão com a sua ajuda.

- Você comeu hoje? – ele perguntou me levando pro quarto.

- Só no final da manhã. – falei me deitando na cama.

Ouvi ele bufar e sair do quarto.

Quando ele voltou tinha minha bolsa nas mãos.

Fez o teste de glicose e me aplicou a injeção que tinha dentro da minha bolsa.

- Quanto estava? – perguntei a ele.

- 48. – ele disse sério.

Considerando que o normal é de 80 a 100, eu estava encrencada.

- Me desculpe. – mordi meus lábios.

- Você disse que ia se cuidar pequena. – ele tocou meu rosto.

Comecei a chorar. Eu não conseguia mais ser forte, não queria mais fingir que eu podia viver sem ele e sem Angel, eu estava mentindo. Estava sendo infantil, egoísta e imcompreensiva.

- Me desculpe Rob. – segurei sua mão que estava em meu rosto. – Eu fui infantil, deveria ter te ouvido e talvez até estar agradecida por trazer meu pai pra perto de mim, mas eu fiquei louca quando descobri que você mentiu pra mim, quando você usou seu dinheiro pra mim. Eu não o quero, eu sempre te disse isso. Eu não faço parte do mundo que você vive. Eu nasci e cresci com conforto, mas sem luxo. Você entende que o que você fez é muito pra mim e pro meu pai?

- Eu entendo pequena. – ele disse – Mas pra mim não é. E eu queria ajudar seu pai e te fazer feliz. Talvez eu tenha agido por impulso, mas a empresa deu certo e seu pai está feliz. Você está feliz e pra mim é isso que importa. – ele se aproximou de mim. – Eu já te disse que se você quiser eu renego meu dinheiro, minha herança e nós até podemos morar num trailer. – nós rimos – Eu só preciso de você ao meu lado. – ele se ergueu e pegou o anel no bolso. – Por favor, o aceite de volta e nunca, nunca mais o tire do seu dedo.

Eu estiquei minha mão direita e ele colocou o anel no meu dedo anelar.

Eu me sentei na cama e ele me abraçou apertado. Ali, sentindo seu calor e seus enormes braços que me rodeariam com facilidade, eu estava em casa.

- Eu te amo pequena! – ele disse contra a pele do meu pescoço.

- Eu também Rob... muito. – alisei seus cabelos.

Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados. Por cima do ombro do Robert eu podia ver Angel dormindo tranquilamente ao nosso lado na cama.

- Eu estou tão cansada. – eu disse a ele.

- Vamos pra casa. – ele me soltou do abraço e pegou o celular.

Pediu pra Maria fazer uma daquelas suas sopas antes de ir embora.

Ele pegou Angel no colo e me guiou até o carro.

O caminho até em casa foi silencioso, mas ele segurava minha mão a todo instante.

Quando chegamos em casa eu fui direto pro meu quarto, enquanto ele colocava Angel no berço e pegava minha sopa.

- Sopa e suco de melão. – ele disse entrando no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Você me acostuma mal. – falei me sentando na cama.

- Estou tentando me redimir. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo.

Eu comi a sopa enquanto ele massageava meus pés e minhas panturrilhas.

Quando acabamos ele deitou e eu me aninhei em seus braços.

- Sei que você não vai acreditar, mas eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso. – ele me apertou mais contra seu peito.

- Eu acredito. – o olhei e ele me beijou.

Um beijo calmo, doce e apaixonado.

- Durma pequena. – ele beijou meus cabelos.

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes, logo eu adormeci no lugar onde eu queria estar.


	31. Cap 29

Era véspera de Natal e eu estava triste, angustiada, com medo e sozinha.

Não tão sozinha já que meu pai e Angel estariam comigo durante o jantar, mas faltava uma pessoal essencial pra minha felicidade, Robert.

Ele estava de plantão, o que nos impossibilitava de passar nosso primeiro natal juntos, como uma família.

Eu não estava com raiva dele, afinal era seu trabalho e eu tinha que entender, eu entendia. Juro que entendia, mas não podia evitar ficar triste com sua ausência numa data tão importante. Ele pensou em faltar, mas eu o impedi. Ele pareceu se conformar e disse que ia ver se conseguia trocar o plantão com alguém, mas quem ia querer trabalhar na véspera de natal?

Ash e Jack também não viriam, já que estavam de plantão junto com Robert. Eles viriam almoçar aqui em casa no Natal e aproveitaríamos pra trocar nossos presentes.

Lizzy e Bobby passaria o natal com a família dele e também só viriam no almoço de amanhã.

Esse era o motivo de eu me sentir triste e sozinha.

O motivo de eu sentir medo e angústia?

Tinha nome e sobrenome.

Michael Salty.

Sim, Michael foi julgado há dias atrás e sua pena foi uma mísera liberdade condicional por alguns anos. Ele também não podia ficar mais que um estado americano próximo de mim, ou seja, enquanto eu tivesse em Chicago ele não poderia por os pés aqui. Como ele conseguiu essa "sentença"? O advogado sujo que ele contratou alegou que ele tinha problemas psicológicos (todos desconhecidos por mim) e agiu em legítima defesa em algumas acusações, como o processo de tortura e tentativa de homicídio.

Robert quase enlouqueceu quando soube da "sentença" de Michael e eu o convenci que não valia a pena.

Mas, essa noite eu tinha meu pai comigo e me sentia segura. Eu não podia confiar que Michael ia obedecer à justiça. Não conhecendo ele como eu conheço.

Maria ia sair mais tarde hoje e eu a disse que não precisava cozinhar nada especial.

Eu pedi que ela fizesse espaguete com frutos do mar, que meu pai adora. Ela também fez uma suco de melão pra mim e uma torta de maça pra sobremesa.

Logo que ela acabou a dispensei. Eu não a faria passar o natal longe de sua família. Rose também saiu cedo aquele dia.

Dei um banho em Angel e coloquei uma meia calça grossa listrada de branco e amarelo bebê e um vestido novo lilás nela. É claro, com seus sapatos brancos estilo boneca.

Meu pai estava vestido casualmente com um jeans e uma blusa social de mangas curtas.

Eu deixei Angel com ele e fui tomar um banho.

Até o velho John tinha se rendido aquele sorriso quase sem dentes. Junto com uma mãe, Angel ganhou um avô extremamente babão.

Ele ficava louco quando Angel o chamava de "bobô".

Quando o banho acabou eu sequei meus cabelos no secador e fui até o closet.

Escolhi um vestido de um jeans leve e que me deixava confortável, já que a barriga de 7 meses me impossibilitava de vestir 90% das minhas roupas, assim como umas sapatilhas pretas.

Não me maquiei. Na verdade eu não tinha vontade de me arrumar.

Eu estava realmente desanimada com esse natal, mas pelo fato de eu passar junto com meu pai e meu anjo estar junto, eu fiz uma força.

- Posso entrar meu anjo? – ouvi a voz do meu pai na porta.

- Pode pai. – forcei um sorriso pra ele.

- Não gosto de te ver assim querida! – ele disse triste.

- Me desculpe pai... – meu rosto caiu. – Eu só estou... preocupada. – menti parcialmente.

- Por causa de Michael? – ele quis saber e eu apenas assenti. – Meu anjo, ele nunca te fará mal. Eu não vou deixar e tenho certeza que Robert também não deixará.

- Eu sei pai. – suspirei alto.

- Você está triste por ele não estar aqui não é? – ele perguntou.

- Também... – falei derrotada. – Seria nosso primeiro natal juntos e é o meu primeiro com Angel... eu... eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito meu anjo. – ele me abraçou. – Mas é o trabalho dele... – ele disse e se afastou pra me olhar. – E outros natais virão. – ele sorriu. – Muitos outros.

Ele não entendia da importância _desse_ natal pra mim?

Resolvi deixar passar. Não queria descontar minha frustração em meu pai. Ele não merecia. Ninguém merecia.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo infantil, afinal eu sabia que realmente muitos outros natais viriam pra nós, nossa família. No próximo ano Richard estará com a gente, o que fará o natal especial também, já que será seu primeiro natal fora da minha barriga.

Eu suspirei mais uma vez e olhei pro meu pai. Ele me olhava com um misto de pena e compaixão.

- Vamos descer. – falei – Estou faminta.

Estendi minha mão pra ele e ele pegou. Descemos até a sala e Angel estava no seu cercadinho assistindo Pocoyo. Ela adorava aquele elefante rosa. Ela não parava de falar "Ellie" enquanto assistia o desenho – Ellie é a elefanta em questão.

Me abaixei pra pegá-la no cercadinho, mas meu pai me impediu.

- Deixa que eu a pego. – ele disse e Angel foi pro seu colo de bom grado.

Revirei os olhos porque eu sabia que aquilo era coisa de Robert. Ele instruiu meu pai a não me deixar pegar minha própria filha.

Fomos os 3 pra sala de jantar e nos servimos.

Angel comia arroz, alguns legumes que Maria cozinhou no vapor pra ela e uma carne cozida com batatas. Eu dividi meu suco com ela, já que me pai preferiu beber um vinho branco da adega de Robert.

Comemos em silêncio, era um silêncio confortável. Os únicos sons na mesa eram os barulhos que Angel fazia, juntos com suas palavras balbuciadas e as risadas minhas e do meu pai de quando ela fazia alguma gracinha.

Logo acabamos o jantar.

Meu pai colocou Angel de novo no cercado e me ajudou a tirar a mesa, seca e guardar a louça, já que a máquina de lavar louças as lavava por mim.

Quando acabamos meu pai foi pra sala dizendo que ia fazer companhia a Angel. Nunca vi um adulto pra gostar tanto de desenho animado como o velho John.

Eu pendurei o pano de prato no suporte e me virei pra sair da cozinha, mas fiquei tonta demais e acabei esbarrando em algo que caiu no chão causando um estrondo.

- Está tudo... – a voz do meu pai morreu, provavelmente por me ver apoiada na bancada da cozinha, os olhos apertados fortemente e uma mão na testa. – Kristen! – ele me chamou.

No mesmo momento senti seus braços me segurando e deixei meu corpo escorregar pra que ele me amparasse.

Senti meu corpo em algo macio e vi que estávamos na sala.

- Eu estou bem pai. – lhe assegurei. – Foi só uma vertigem.

Não podia ser minha glicose! Eu tinha acabado de me alimentar.

Por sinal, a torta de maça estava divina.

- Meu anjo, acho que deveríamos ligar pro Robert, talvez... – eu o cortei.

- Eu estou bem pai. – ele me olhou desconfiado. – De verdade... só estou cansada.

- Venha. – ele me pegou no colo. – Vou te levar pro seu quarto.

Minutos depois eu sentia meu corpo na maciez familiar do meu colchão.

- Pai?

- Sim querida?

- Pode por Angel aqui pra mim? – pedi – Não quero dormir sozinha.

Ele deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu. Minutos depois ele trouxe Angel já sonolenta e a deitou ao meu lado.

Em questão de minutos ela dormiu.

Meu celular tocou e era Robert.

- Oi. – atendi.

- Oi pequena, como você está? – ele quis saber.

Tonta, enjoada, triste, desconfortável, me sentindo sozinha...basta?

- Bem. – menti.

- Uhmm... – ele ficou pensativo. – O hospital está uma loucura, tenho que desligar. Só liguei pra desejar um feliz natal e dizer que eu amo vocês.

Lágrimas vieram os meus olhos.

- Feliz natal Rob e nós também te amamos. – falei com a voz embargada.

- Pequena, não me faça me sentir mais mal do que eu já estou. – ele disse. – Eu me odeio por te deixar triste e sozinha na véspera do natal... – o cortei.

- Rob, está tudo bem! – menti mais uma vez.

- Ok. Te amo. Tchau! – ele desligou.

Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que eu havia guardado durante todo o dia e chorei tudo que eu podia.

Meu pai entrou no quarto quando eu já havia me acalmado e eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não ter me encontrado no estado que eu estava há alguns minutos atrás.

Ele me deu um beijo e disse que ia se deitar, mas que qualquer coisa era pra eu chamá-lo.

Deitei de novo na cama com Angel, só me preocupei em tirar os sapatos. Estava com preguiça de me trocar e o vestido me deixava bem confortável, então não me importei em trocá-lo.

Eu estava com o peito apertado, angustiado e por isso demorei a dormir. O que me acalmou foi a respiração calma de Angel ao meu lado e as pequenas lufadas de ar que ela soltava, juntos com uns suspiros.

Quando a inconsciência me tomou eu tive um sonho estranho, assustador.

Eu estava no hospital, eu ainda trabalhava lá. No sonho eu não estava grávida, mas eu sabia que Robert fazia parte da minha vida. Como? O ódio com que Michael me olhava. Sim, ele havia me pego no sonho, me enfiado em um carro e estávamos saindo de Chicago, mas uma vez. Tive uma sensação de deja-vu e um desconforto súbito tomou meu corpo. Em poucos minutos chegamos a uma praia. Deserta. Não tinha uma alma ali. Ele me arrastou pro mar e assim como ele fez naquela banheira de hotel ele disse que me mataria ali e que já que eu não era dele, não seria de mais ninguém. O desespero me tomou, eu me debatia contra seus braços que me seguravam tão fortemente que parecia esmagar meus órgãos internamente. Eu gritava, eu pedia pra que ele parasse. Eu dizia que eu estava grávida, que ele ia matar meu bebê, mas não havia barriga, não havia bebê em mim. Comecei a chorar enquanto ele me arrastava pra água. Gelada, fria como gelo. Pareceu me cortar em duas, fazendo uma dor subir dos meus pés até a espinha quando a temperatura da água tocou meus pés e parecia congelar meus ossos. Ele afundava minha cabeça na água e cada vez demorava mais pra me submergir. De repente a água começou a ficar morna, na verdade quente. Desconfortável. Minhas roupas encharcadas parecia queimar no meu corpo junto com a água. Um desconforto atingiu minha barriga e eu instintivamente levei as mãos a elas, mas não havia nada ali. A água me queimava cada vez mais e mais e mais e eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Meu bebê... eu gritava.

_Meu bebê..._

Graças a Deus acordei.

Suada, ofegante, aliviada, quente, molhada e com dor.

Molhada mesmo...Oh merda!

Levei minhas mãos por baixo do meu vestido e quando a olhei ela estava vermelha e meu próprio sangue escorria pelas minhas mãos.

Oh merda!

- Pai! – o chamei. – PAI! – dessa vez eu gritei.

Angel se mexeu ao meu lado, mas não acordou.

Peguei meu celular com as mãos trêmulas e liguei pra Robert.

O lençol branco estava vermelho do meu lado da cama.

_Isso não é bom! Não é bom!_

Chamou, chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu.

"_Você ligou pra mim, mas não posso atender, deixe um recado e retornarei quando puder"_ – ouvi a familiar voz de Robert.

Piii...

- Rob, eu...eu to sangrando e dói...oh merda! – deixei o telefone cair ao sentir algo quente saindo de mim.

Mais sangue.

Me forcei a levantar, peguei meu celular e liguei pra Ashley indo até o quarto que meu pai dormia.

- Kiki? – ela atendeu - o que faz acordada... – sua voz morreu ao ouvir meus soluços. – O que houve?

- Ash...eu acho... eu o estou perdendo! – solucei.

- Kristen se acalme e me fale. – ela pediu – Peça pra chamar o Dr. Robert - ela pediu a alguém.

- Eu estou sangrando e dói... – falei num fio de voz.

Minha experiência como enfermeira devia servir pra alguma coisa naquela hora, mas acredite, eu estava bem desesperada pra pensar em alguma coisa a não ser meu Richard.

Abri a porta do quarto do meu pai e o sacudi, sem delicadeza alguma.

Quando ele abriu os olhos ele deu um pulo da cama, provavelmente ao ver meu rosto inchado de chorar e meus olhos deseperados.

- O que... – eu olhei pra baixo na direção do meu vestido e ele segui meu olhar. – Deus Kristen!

Ele foi até a cadeira e vestiu sua roupa.

- Pegue Angel! – eu pedi.

Tínhamos que levá-la, de forma alguma a deixaria sozinha em casa.

Meu pai a colocou na sua cadeirinha da mini van e dirigiu como um louco até chegar ao Mercy.

Quando chegamos a porta do hospital Robert nos aguardava e sua expressão passava o mesmo desespero que o meu.

- O que você está sentindo? – ele perguntou enquanto ajudava a outros funcionários a me colocar em uma maca.

- Doí... – respondi fracamente – E eu sangrei muito... Rob?

Ele me olhou. Vi dor e desespero em seu olhar.

- Não deixe ele ir... por favor – pedi.

- Vai ficar tudo bem pequena. – ele segurou forte minha mão.

Suas mãos tentavam me passar segurança, mas sua voz não.

Aquela frase foi a última coisa que eu ouvi e a última coisa que eu vi foram as luzes incandescentes do hospital.

Não agüentei mais e deixei a inconsciência me tomar.


	32. Cap 30

Eu não conseguia me recordar onde eu estava.

Eu estava inerte, mas sentia meu corpo sendo manipulado. Sentia mãos em mim, mas não havia reação. Meu corpo estava dormente.

Eu fiquei inconsciente pelo que me pareceram horas...talvez dias, não sei dizer.

E então eu comecei a ouvir uma movimentação próxima a mim. Vozes, passos, portas sendo abertas, aparelhos, mais vozes, carrinhos sendo arrastados...

E os familiares bip, bip, bip... dos aparelhos hospitalares.

Então eu me lembrei...

Sonho, dor, sangue e Richard...

Oh Deus, não!

Eu nunca fui religiosa, mas a partir desse exato momento eu pude entender o que as pessoas sempre dizem sobre fé e que infelizmente é verdade.

"_As pessoas só buscam a Deus na hora do sufoco, da necessidade!"_

Pura verdade. Infelizmente!

Eu nem sabia que eu sabia rezar, mas naquela hora eu fiz.

Meu foco?

Meu filho.

Meus sentidos ficaram mais aguçados e eu comecei a ouvir as vozes da sala.

- Saturação 79%. – alguém disse.

- Pressão 60x30. – outra voz disse.

Ouvi a pesada porta de vai e vem se abrir e uma voz familiar.

- Há quanto tempo estão aqui? – perguntou. Se não me engano era Jackson. Meu médico, meu amigo.

- Não sei. Talvez uns 5, 10 minutos. – essa voz eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Era Robert.

- Abby, me traga o ultrassom. – Jackson pediu. – Peça duas bolsas O+ e 2ml de betametasona.

- Jackson, por favor, salve ela. – Robert pediu.

Quê?

Não!

Era Richard que tinha que ser salvo! Minha prioridade era ele!

Forcei meus olhos a serem abertos e por alguns segundos minha visão foi ofuscada por um foco de luz em cima de mim. Eu reconheci o lugar. Eu estivera ali inúmeras vezes. Ali eu conheci Robert e tivemos nossa primeira briga infantil... era a sala de emergência do Mercy.

Pisquei violentamente tentando ajustar a minha visão aquela luz agressiva e consegui.

Agulhas estavam sendo espetadas no meu braço e uma máscara de oxigênio estava no meu rosto.

A primeira pessoa que vi foi Jackson e vi (também senti) que ele estava fazendo um ultrassom na minha barriga.

Por um momento não falei nada e percebi que eles não tinham visto que eu havia acordado. Todos na sala estavam concentrados na mesma coisa que eu. Tentar ouvir os batimentos de Richard, mas eles não estavam ali. Eu não os ouvia. Ninguém ouvia.

Meu coração acelerou e de repente o oximetro de pulso pareceu pesar 100kgs no meu dedo indicador.

Foi quando meu coração acelerou e o aparelho começou a apitar, porque meus batimentos foram pra um nível considerado perigoso, que todos perceberam que eu estava acordada.

- Está tudo bem pequena. – Rob fez um carinho no meu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Desviei meu olhar do dele e olhei pra Jackson.

- Jack? – o chamei. Ele desviou sua concentração da tela do ultrassom e me fitou. – Salve ele, não a mim. – pedi fracamente. Acredito que era por causa da perda excessiva de sangue.

- Kristen... – Robert ia me repreender, mas o interrompi.

- Rob... – sorri pra ele com certa dificuldade. – Apenas o ame como você ama Angel e tudo dará certo. – ele segurou minha mão. – Eu te amo, muito. Apenas o ame.

Fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos e senti uma lágrima escorrer pelas minhas têmporas.

- Kris, por favor. – ele disse. – Salve ela Jackson! – ele ordenou.

Abri meus olhos novamente.

- Robert se eu tiver que optar será a vontade dela. Você sabe que é assim. – Jackson falou.

Ele estava certo.

A prioridade do médico é sempre, em qualquer hipótese, salvar a mãe em primeiro lugar, salvo se a mãe pedir pra salvar o bebê e não a ela.

- Merda Kristen! – Robert disse nervoso. – Não faz isso comigo. – ele pediu – Não peça isso ao Jackson! Eu amo você e ...

Eu não consegui ouvir mais nada porque a inconsciência me tomou violentamente dessa vez.

- Ela está em choque! – ouvi a voz de Jackson.

Eu perdi muito sangue, era normal está em choque.

- Vai ficar tudo bem pequena. – ouvi Robert dizer mais uma vez.

Ele devia estar repetindo aquilo como um mantra, mas sua voz me passava a impressão que nem ele acreditava nisso.

Forcei minhas pálpebras e elas se abriram, mas eu via tudo desfocado, nebuloso.

- Kristen, fique acordada, por favor. – ouvi Ashley pedir.

_Não consigo!_ – pensei. – _É mais forte que eu! Desculpe, mas eu não consigo._

- Abby, avise o centro cirúrgico que estamos subindo. – a voz de Jackson foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de apagar mais uma vez.

Eu acordei num campo.

Um campo cheio de flores lilases e com um aroma inconfundível. O sol estava alto no céu, mas não incomodava, não queimava na pele como o sol do Texas costumava fazer e nem sua claridade me cegava quando eu o olhava.

Era cheiro de Lavanda. O cheiro da minha mãe.

Eu o reconheceria até se não tivesse olfato, mesmo que tirassem meus sentidos... era uma das poucas memórias que eu tinha dela.

E até hoje o velho John guarda um vidro antigo de sua colônia de lavanda em cima da cômoda do seu quarto.

Mas eu estava confusa. Segundos atrás eu estava no hospital e agora... como vim parar aqui?

Levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre... plano e liso.

Me levantei lentamente e aspirei aquele perfume.

Quando olhei pro horizonte vi uma mulher loira se aproximando. Ela era linda e não me era estranha. Da onde eu estava conseguia ver seus olhos, verdes como os meus.

Não é possível!

Ela usava um vestido longo e lilás, quase do tom das flores de lavanda.

- Oi meu anjo! – ela disse ao se aproximar de mim.

- Mãe? - perguntei, mas de certa forma eu já sabia que era ela.

- Sim querida. – ela sorriu docemente e me estendeu a mão. – Venha. Vamos da uma volta comigo.

Eu peguei sua mão e deixei que ela me guiasse.

- Nós não temos muito tempo. – ela disse. – Você precisa voltar.

- Voltar? – a olhei confusa. – Onde eu estou?

- Você está segura querida. – ela sorriu me olhando. – Você e todos a quem você ama.

- Eu estou morta? – perguntei chocada.

- Não, não ainda. – ela sorriu de novo.

Como ela diz que eu ainda não estou morta e sorri?

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntei curiosa.

- Era preciso querida. Seu amigo está tentando te salvar nesse momento. – ela disse séria. – Complicações. – sorriu.

- Mãe, eu quero voltar. – sussurrei.

- Eu sei meu amor. – ela se sentou no meio das flores e eu a segui. – Você está tão linda! – ela fez um carinho no meu rosto. – Se parece tanto com seu pai.

Era tão confortável estar ali com ela que me deu até vontade de ficar ali pra sempre.

Sentir seu toque, o qual eu nem me lembrava mais. O amor que emanava dela por mim. Seu sorriso, que ao contrário do que ela disse se parecia com o meu, seus olhos... nossos olhos, verdes, profundos.

- Mãe... eu amo você! – falei a abraçando. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. – chorei.

- Eu também querida, mas a vida quis assim. – ele alisou meus cabelos. – E agora você é mãe e seus filhos precisando de você.

- Você conhece a Angel? – ela assentiu – Eu a amo como se fosse minha mãe.

- Eu sei querida. – ela sorriu maternalmente. – Tenha a certeza que ela lhe ama igualmente.

Eu sorri. Eu sabia disso.

- Você tem que ir! – ela disse se levantando.

- Mas eu queria ficar mais um pouco com você. – falei. – Tenho tanto pra te contar.

- Eu sei Kristen, mas há pessoas que precisam de você, que dependem de você. – ela disse. – Seu pai, seu marido, sua prima, a Angel... eles precisam de você. Querida, muitos adversidades viram, a vida não é justa, mas acredite, você será feliz.

Uma tristeza me atingiu, porque ela não citou o nome de Richard.

- Mãe, o Rich... – ela não me deixou terminar.

- Vá! – ela disse. – Diga a seu pai que eu o amo, sempre vou amar. – ela soltou minha mão – Diga a ele que ele não poderia ter cuidado melhor de você e que ele fez um ótimo trabalho ao te criar com decência e sabedoria. Vá querida! – ela beijou minha bochecha e apontou pra trás de mim.

Eu olhei pro local onde ela apontou e quando voltei meu rosto pra ela, ela já não estava mais lá.

Fiquei ali parada sem saber o que fazer, quando uma dor lacerante atingiu meu peito e eu senti meu coração bater frenético, violento, furioso no meu peito.

Quando recobrei meus sentidos a primeira voz que ouvi foi de Robert.

- Eu não sei como dizer isso a ela. – ele disse tristemente.

- Ela terá que se acostumar Rob. Não vai ser fácil... – Jackson disse – Foram 7 meses carregando ele.

Me forcei a não ouvir mais. Eu não queria, não podia.

Acordei lentamente e vi que estava em um quarto, de hospital é claro.

Corri meus olhos pelo local e não havia ninguém ali. Apenas eu.

Encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro, fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos e pousei minhas mãos na barriga, mas ela não estava ali.

Meu abdome não estava plano como era antes de engravidar, mas não estava grande como de uma gestante.

Oh Deus não!

Eu o perdi é isso? Era o fim?

Eu o queria tanto, mas tanto que pensar que ele se fora doía fisicamente, mas do que qualquer dor que eu já senti na minha vida.

Não consegui segurar as lágrimas por muito tempo e logo estava soluçando.

Tentei segurar minhas pernas contra o peito, mas uma dor aguda no meu baixo ventre me atingiu.

Olhei embaixo da camisola e ali tinha um corte de cesárea.

Lógico que teria.

De que outra forma eles tirariam um bebê de 7 meses da minha barriga.

Eu estava inerte, nunca poderia ter tido um parto normal.

Meu bebê... tão formadinho! Até seu rosto com suas bochechas gordinhas eu tinha visto no ultrassom.

Me virei pra janela ignorando a dor nos pontos da cesárea e deixei os soluços saírem da minha garganta.

Minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar e eu me negava a dormir. Eu já nem sabia quanto tempo eu tinha dormido ou estava sedada.

Eu não queria mais o torpor da inconsciência, eu queria o castigo da dor. Castigo por ter deixado meu filho ir.

Ouvi a porta ser aberta, mas não me importei em ver quem era.

- Kris? – ouvi a voz de Robert, mas não me mexi.

Ele deu a volta na cama e parou na minha frente.

- Graças a Deus você acordou. – ele sentou na cama e segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhar pra ele. – Nunca, jamais faça isso comigo. – ele me abraçou – Eu tive tanto medo de te perder pequena. – ele alisava meus cabelos e eu só conseguia chorar ainda mais. – Shiii está tudo bem meu amor. – ele me embalava.

- Rob? – o chamei. Ele se afastou e me olhou. Seus olhos estavam num tom de azul incrivelmente claro. – Me desculpe... o Richard, me desculpe...oh Deus! Eu o queria tanto. – afundei meu rosto no seu peito.

- Pequena? – ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou. Um selinho doce e demorado. – Está tudo bem. – ele sorriu.

Como ele conseguia sorrir? Como?

Ele perdeu o coração enquanto eu estava desacordada?

- Como está tudo bem Rob? – perguntei irritada. – Nós o perdemos... se você não o queria... eu o queria. – tirei suas mãos do meu rosto.

- Você é tão absurda! – ele riu.

Eu bufei irritada.

- Ele está bem Kris! – disse simplesmente. – Ele nasceu e nós não o perdemos. Nesse momento ele está no berçário mamando como o esfomeado que ele é.

Aquela sua última frase aqueceu meu coração de uma forma tão grande, tão inexplicável que eu me senti viva.

Ele estava vivo. O meu filho... nosso Richard.

Não tive como conter um sorriso. Um enorme, largo e grande sorriso.

- Ele..ele está vivo? – queria ter certeza que eu havia ouvido corretamente.

- Está. – ele disse. – Tem os seus cabelos, mas acho que os olhos serão iguais aos meus.

Eu dei um pulo de onde estava sentada e o abracei com toda a força que meu corpo fraco conseguiu passar pra ele.

- Eu quero vê-lo! – eu disse animada o soltando do abraço.

- Eu sei que sim. – ele sorriu – Mas você precisa comer, está fraca e não conseguirá nem pegá-lo desse jeito.

- Ok! – concordei. Eu tinha que concordar.

Robert saiu do quarto e voltou quase meia hora depois com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Tinha uma sopa, parecida com canja, suco de maça, melancia cortada em pedaços e uma barrinha de cereal.

Acho que comi tudo em segundo.

Assim que eu acabei Jackson entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia, minha paciente preferida. – ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Bom dia Jack. – o cumprimentei me aninhando mais a Robert.

Só então percebi como meus seios estavam inchados e doloridos.

Jackson me explicou tudo que aconteceu.

Eu tive o que os médicos chamam de descolamento de placenta por causa do cordão umbilical que me ligava a Richard ser muito curto. Como ele crescia rápido e não tinha espaço, o cordão se enrolou nele e descolou a placenta do meu útero. Por isso a dor e o sangramento intenso. Por causa do sangramento eu tive um choque hipovolêmico, que é quando a pessoa perde consideravelmente muito liquido e o corpo entra em colapso, por causa do choque eu tive uma parada cardíaca minutos antes de Richard nascer, com vida e saudável.

- Eu quero vê-lo! – disse, dessa vez a Jackson.

- Vamos lá. – ele saiu e em 2 minutos voltou carregando uma cadeira de rodas.

Eu me irritei com aquilo, mas eu estava tão feliz que resolvi sentar e me deixar ser conduzida até o berçário.

- Me fale dele. – pedi a Robert assim que entramos no elevador.

- Ele é esperto. – ele sorriu. – Nasceu chorando a plenos pulmões, já tem peso de bebê normal e por isso não precisa de incubadora, mas vai precisar ficar no hospital, porque seu pulmão ainda não está maduro o suficiente.

Eu mordi meus lábios e assenti.

- Olhe! – ele me passou seu celular.

Era uma foto de Richard. Lindo! E realmente tinha os cabelos castanhos como os meus.

Quando entramos no berçário da UTI meu coração parecia querer pular do peito em expectativa.

Eu ia ver meu filho!

Chegamos perto de uma incubadora e percebi que ela estava desligada. Ele tinha apenas uma máscara minúscula de oxigênio no narizinho.

- Hey! Eu sou sua mãe! – sorri pra ele. Ele deu uma mexidinha, mas continuou dormindo como um anjo. – Posso pegá-lo? – perguntei a enfermeira.

- Claro! – ela disse.

Eu o peguei e sentei em uma poltrona que tinha do lado do seu berço.

Ele era pequeno se comparado com um bebê normal, mas grande se comparado a maioria dos recém-nascidos.

- Posso amamentá-lo? – perguntei a Robert. – Meus seios... eles estão doendo.

- Claro que pode pequena. – ele disse.

Ele se agachou na minha frente e me ajudou a tirar uma manga da camisola.

No mesmo momento, mesmo dormindo, Richard abocanhou meu seio.

Uma dor aguda me atingiu, mas logo se tornou prazerosa.

Robert tocou meu rosto e eu desviei meus olhos de Richard pra fitá-lo.

- Agora sim está tudo bem. – sorri pra ele também com lágrima nos olhos.

- Você me assustou pequena! – ele apoiou a testa no meu joelho. – Pensar em te perder me fez ver que eu a amo mais que imaginava. – ele me olhou.

- Desculpe, por isso. – mordi meus lábios. – Eu tentei lutar... juro. Minha mãe me ajudou.

Mordi os lábios tentando segurar as minhas palavras, pra que ele não pensasse que sou louca.

- Sua mãe? – ele perguntou confuso.

Meu pai e Ashley entraram no berçário.

- Ai está a assustadora de madrinhas! – Ashley disse me dando um beijo na testa e coçando a bochecha de Richard com o indicador.

- Nunca mais faça isso Kiki! – meu pai pediu em tom de brincadeira. – Ele e lindo uhn?

- Perfeito! – falei. – Pai... eu preciso falar com você.

Ele se abaixou ficando na posição que antes Robert estava.

Eu olhei pra todos a minha volta e não sabia se eu devia falar na frente de todos.

Eu ia soar como louca, mas eu não me importava. Eu precisava falar aquilo pro meu pai.

- Eu estive com a mamãe. – todos me olharam confusos. – Acho que foi uma experiência de quase morte... eu já vi isso na TV.

- Kristen... o que você está falando? – meu pai perguntou.

- Ela é linda pai. – falei – A memória que eu tinha dela não faz jus ao que ela é. – meus olhos já estavam marejados, assim como os do velho John. – Ela disse que me amava e que eu precisava voltar pra você. Que ficaríamos seguros. – olhei pra Robert e ele sorriu pra mim. – Ela pediu pra eu te dar um recado... – mordi meus lábios.

- Diga querida! – ele pediu.

- Ela disse que te ama, que sempre vai te amar. – falei – E que era pra eu te agradecer por ter me criado tão bem... – ele chorava – Ela usou as palavras " decência e sabedoria" pra descrever minha criação. Ela disse que você é o melhor pai que eu poderia ter e isso eu concordo com ela. – toquei seu rosto pra enxugar uma lágrima.

- Obrigada minha filha! – ele me abraçou.

Ainda fiquei 2 dias no hospital e Richard mais 3 dias, mas todos os dias eu ia vê-lo e deixava meu leite lá pra que ele se alimentasse.

Robert sempre que estava de plantão também estava com ele durante a noite.

Angel foi visitá-lo, meio que escondido, e até aprendeu a falar o nome do irmão.

- Íxadi! – ela diz fazendo aquele biquinho lindo que lembra muito o do pai dela quando está tentando ser persuasivo.

Eu descobri que fiquei 2 dias sedada e as vezes eu apenas dormia. Quando voltei pra casa Robert e Ashley conseguiram arrumar tudo pra chegada de Richard. O quarto dele, que eles arrumaram em 2 dias tinha ficado perfeito e eu não havia imaginado de outra forma senão essa.

Finalmente chegou o dia que iríamos buscá-lo. Era véspera de Ano novo e apesar dos meus pontos e do cansaço, fiz questão que todos viessem passar a virada e jantar conosco, afinal tínhamos muito que comemorar.

Adicionamos mais uma cadeirinha de bebê a mini van e o buscamos no hospital.

Ele era tão lindo. Todos estávamos apaixonados por ele.

Achei que seria difícil pra Angel, que ela o rejeitaria ou teria ciúmes, mas ela mais uma vez me surpreendeu.

Depois da virada do ano todos foram embora.

Eu e Robert deixamos pra que amanhã Maria limpasse a cozinha, estávamos exaustos e com sono.

Eu havia colocado um berço portátil ao lado da minha cama pra Richard e Angel dormia tranqüila em seu quarto. Ligamos a babá eletrônica e deitamos.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Robert perguntou alisando meus cabelos.

- Não! – sorri e o olhei. – Quer me contar?

- Já que Richard se apressou e nasceu, nós podemos adiantar o casamento. – ele sorriu.

- Seria uma boa ideia Dr. Robert. – falei deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro novamente. – O que acha de casarmos depois do aniversário de Angel?

- Seria perfeito! – ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo! – eu o olhei.

- Eu também pequena. – ele me beijou.

Em seguida dormimos.

Completos...porque agora uma peça essencial do quebra cabeça havia se encaixado, éramos 4.


	33. Cap Final

_**Oi meninas, me desculpe pela demora.**_

_**Esse é o Cap. Final e espero em breve postar o Epílogo.**_

_**Obrigada pelas Reviews.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Lady Antebellum – Can't take my eyes off you.**_

"_Eu sei que as pontes que eu queimei ao longo do caminho_

_Deixaram-me com essas paredes e essas cicatrizes_

_Isso não vai desaparecer_

_E a abertura sempre foi a coisa mais difícil_

_Até que você veio_

_Então deite aqui ao meu lado apenas me segure e não solte_

_Este sentimento que eu estou sentindo é algo que eu nunca conheci_

_E eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você_

_E eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você_

_Adoro quando você me diz que eu sou bonita_

_Quando eu acordo_

_E eu amo como você me provoca quando estou mal-humorado_

_Mas nunca é demais_

_Eu estou caindo rápido, mas a verdade é que eu não estou nem um pouco com medo_

_Você quebrou minhas paredes"_

- Você tinha razão! – falei com Ashley.

Eu estava uma pilha, nada conseguia me acalmar.

- Em quê? – ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Sobre o negócio de ficar nervosa no casamento. – mordi meus lábios. – Deus! Estou me sentindo uma idiota, eu sei que ele vai estar lá, mas meu coração não para quieto.

- É normal minha prima. – ela me abraçou suavemente pra não amassar meu vestido.

Quando ela me soltou eu sentei na cadeira que havia naquela sala e fui tomada por centenas de lembranças dos últimos meses.

Após o nascimento conturbado de Richard, nossa vida mudou completamente, pra melhor é claro.

Ser mãe do Richard era totalmente diferente que de Angel.

Richard era tão frágil, tão sensível, mas graças a Deus e a Robert, que já tinha passado por essa experiência com Angel, eu consegui me adaptar.

Me adaptar não só a ter um bebê prematuro em casa, mas como cuidar de dois filhos.

Não estou reclamando, posso garantir que junto com Robert, eles são a razão da minha vida.

Estávamos em abril, pra ser sincera, dia 12 de abril. Nossa intenção era casar depois do aniversário de 2 anos de Angel, mas como Richard ainda era muito bebê, resolvemos estender mais um mês até depois do meu aniversário.

Robert finalmente tinha conseguido mudar seu plantão pro dia. Agora ele trabalhava um dia sim, um dia não e de 7 as 19. O que era ótimo já que eu conseguia me despedir dele pela manhã e sempre jantávamos juntos.

A transportadora do meu pai e de Robert estava a todo vapor e finamente o velho John parou de dirigir e estava só administrando a empresa. O que eu agradeci mentalmente, o velho John não é mais o mesmo pra ficar rodando por ai sozinho.

Nossa lua de mel Robert mantinha em segredo, mas eu desconfiava que apenas eu não sabia onde íamos e Ash não me contava nem por um decreto.

Por falar nela, ela descobriu que estava grávida há semanas atrás. Jackson quase enlouqueceu por não poder ser médico dela durante a gestação, mas depois ele ficou tranqüilo, porque ele sabia que no Mercy havia ótimos especialistas.

Richard e Angel ficariam com Lizzy durante nossa viagem e Rose estaria lá pra ajudá-la com as crianças. Acredite, não é fácil.

Angel estava progredindo. Ela já andava sozinha e falava uma quantidade de palavras razoavelmente bem, mas de vez enquanto as pessoas vinham nos perguntar o que ela havia falado, como se nós pudéssemos apertar algum tipo de tecla SAP e traduzir o que ela falou. Era hilário, porque nem nós às vezes não entendíamos.

- Kiki? – Ashley me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – Tava viajando? – ela riu.

- Pior que sim. – sorri também.

- Depois isso passa! – ela me confortou.

- Só estava pensando em tudo Ash. – confessei.

- Eu sei... é como se entrássemos em um estado de melancolia antes de casar. – nós rimos.

Bateram na porta e Ashley foi atender.

- Você já era meu anjo, mas vestida desse jeito ficou perfeita. – meu pai entrou e me abraçou.

- Ah papai! – me joguei em seus braços. – Não me faça chorar! – pedi.

- Por favor, não chorei. – ele fez um carinho na minha bochecha. – Vim avisar que está na hora.

- Ok. – respondi. – Richard está bem? – perguntei.

- Sim, está com Lizzy e Angel está aqui fora esperando você com a Abby. – ele disse.

- Então vamos. – peguei seu braço no meu.

Quando saímos eu vi meu anjo vestida num vestidinho branco lindo e ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito entendi com o que meu pai quis dizer ao falar que eu parecia um anjo vestida assim.

Me abaixei e fiquei da sua altura.

- Hey little Angel. – sorri pra ela.

- Tá buniiita mamãe. – ela pousou sua mãozinha na minha bochecha.

- Não querida, você está linda. – pousei minha mão na sua bochecha. – Eu amo você.

- Angel, também ama você. – dei um beijinho suave onde antes estava minha mão e tive que ir porque ela sempre se referia a ela como uma terceira pessoa.

Não me pergunte onde ela aprendeu isso.

Angel entrou junto com Ashley – minha madrinha – e logo depois eu entrei com meu pai.

Assim que pisei naquele tapete vermelho eu tive a visão perfeita do meu futuro marido. Como ele conseguia ficar mais lindo a cada dia?

Como ele conseguia fazer com que eu o amasse ainda mais? Como era possível?

A sensação que eu tinha era que meu coração não cabia no peito, já que agora ele tinha que comportar 3 amores.

Assim que eu encontrei os olhos do Robert, ele sorriu pra mim meu sorriso favorito e eu retribui.

Quando chegamos até ele, meu pai passou a minha mão pra ele.

- Não preciso te pedir nada Robert, eu sei que você cuida bem dela. – ele sussurrou dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Robert.

- Oi. – ele sorriu pra mim.

- Oi. – garanto que sorri como a idiota apaixonada que eu era.

- Eu estava te esperando. – ele beijou minha testa.

O juiz começou a cerimônia, nós falamos os votos convencionais e logo a cerimônia estava acabando.

Depois tivemos um jantar e uma banda que eu e Robert havíamos escolhido tocava embalando os corpos na pista de dança.

- Me concede essa honra? – Robert estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Eu não deveria. – brinquei. – Sabe, eu sou uma mulher casada... – bati meus cílios.

- Bom... – ele se inclinou até meu ouvido. – Por você eu me arrisco a levar uma boa surra.

Eu sorri e peguei sua mão.

Dançamos quase a noite toda, só parei pra amamentar Richard e colocar Angel que já havia dormido em seu carrinho.

Quando planejamos o casamento, decidimos viajar pela manhã do dia seguinte. Decidimos que deixaríamos as crianças com Ashley e Lizzy as traria pra casa pela manhã, pra nos despedirmos. Sabíamos que o casamento terminaria tarde então, resolvemos "descansar" e viajar pela manhã. Aham...como se fossemos descansar, na verdade nós não queríamos passar a noite de núpcias dentro de um avião.

Robert disse que havia preparado uma surpresa em casa e eu estava me contorcendo pra saber o que era.

- Você está linda! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido quando conduzia meu corpo pela pista de dança.

- Obrigada! Mas é difícil acreditar quando essas palavras vem do meu marido. – brinquei.

- Oh, então eu vou te que te provar como você é linda essa noite. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Vou te amostrar o que eu mais gosto em você... – ele apertou meu corpo contra o seu. – Vou te amostrar também onde eu gosto de ficar... – eu o cortei.

- E onde seria Dr. Pattinson? – perguntei cheia de malícia.

- Você vai ver Sra. Pattinson, ou melhor, sentir. – ele apertou sua ereção em minha barriga.

- Oh Deus! Eu queria você agora! – gemi no seu ouvido e o puxei pra um beijo. – Você não tem noção de como me deixa só de falar essas coisas pra mim Rob.

- Repete. – ele pediu próximo ao meu ouvido. – Me chama assim de novo...

- Rob... – sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Eu espero que você faça valer a pena por eu ter que esperar até a noite...

Ele se afastou e me olhou.

- Ah, irá valer pequena. – ele sorriu.

No instante seguinte meu pai reclamou minha atenção e eu dancei com ele.

Algumas horas depois estávamos finalmente indo embora. Robert estava meio "alto", Richard e Angel dormiam e eu estava exausta.

Nos despedimos das crianças e Ashley foi embora levando elas junto.

Eu e Robert voltamos pra casa no carro que ele tinha alugado pra me levar a igreja.

Quando chegamos na porta de casa, ele me ergueu e me pegou no colo.

- Eu já moro aqui Robert! – revirei meus olhos.

- Fica quietinha pequena. Me deixe fazer isso direito, ok? – eu assenti e fiquei de pé quando ele me colocou no chão.

No instante que meus pés alcançaram o chão, Robert jogou meu corpo contra a porta e colou sua boca na minha.

- Em fim sós. – ele sussurrou contra minha boca.

- Aham, mas eu quero saber onde você gosta de ficar Dr. – minha voz saiu rouca até mesmo pra mim.

Ele se afastou e me estendeu a mão.

- Venha. – eu entrelacei meus dedos nos seus e ele me puxou pro segundo andar da casa.

Mas ele não me levou pro nosso quarto me levou pro quarto da Angel.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui Rob? – revirei meus olhos.

Eu precisava dele. Deus! Era difícil de entender?

- Quietinha lembra pequena? – ele tocou sua boca na minha. – Preciso que você fique aqui e só saia quando eu te chamar, ok?

Eu assenti, ele me beijou mais uma vez e saiu.

Eu não tinha como saber quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas me pareceram horas e eu já estava ficando entediada, até que ele entrou pela porta somente de roupão.

_Agora sim a brincadeira estava ficando séria._

- Vem. – ele me estendeu a mão mais uma vez.

Eu a peguei sem hesitar e ele nos levou pro nosso quarto.

Quando a porta se abriu eu fiquei maravilhada.

O nosso quarto estava com a luz apagada, e nos abajures ele colocou uma espécie de lâmpada vermelha dando um toque sensual ao nosso quarto. Havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas por todo o chão e em cima da cama e centenas de velas acesas pelo chão e em cima dos móveis.

- É lindo! – eu disse quando ele me abraçou por trás.

- Vem, vamos tomar um banho comigo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e em seguida senti suas mãos no fecho do meu vestido de noiva.

Ele desfez os botões numa paciência infinita e eu já estava me contorcendo de ansiedade pra tê-lo.

Quando finamente os botões acabaram, ele afastou meu cabelo do meu pescoço e o atacou ali, me beijando e me mordendo, me enlouquecendo.

- Acho que não vou agüentar um banho. – falei colocando minha mão em cima da dele que serpenteava pelo meu corpo.

- Eu sei que você agüenta pequena. – ele mordeu meu ombro.

- Rob, assim você não está ajudando. – gemi quando sua mão entrou dentro da minha calcinha de renda branca e me invadiu. – Oh Deus... – gemi. – Por favor, podemos pular o banho?

- Não. – ele falou contra a pele do meu ombro.

Ele tirou a mão de dentro da minha calcinha e eu gemi insatisfeita. Deu a volta no meu corpo parando de frente pra mim e se abaixou.

Suas mãos foram até os meus pés e ele tirou meus sapatos lentamente. Uma vez fora do meu pé ele subiu suas mãos, deslizando-as pela minha pele até encontrar a Cintra liga branca que eu usava.

Ele as soltou e deslizou as minhas meias brancas até estarem fora da minha pernas.

Suas mãos subiram fazendo os mesmos movimentos de antes e levaram minha calcinha.

Ele espalmou uma mão na minha barriga e me empurrou pra trás, me fazendo encostar na parede as minhas costas.

Colocou uma de minhas pernas sobre seu ombro e começou a morder e sugar a parte interna das minhas coxas, até sua boca quente encontrar meu sexo.

Sua tortura começou lenta. Ele rodeava meu ponto sensível com a sua língua, enquanto seus dedos me invadiam, indo e voltando em mim freneticamente. Eu tentei resistir, tentei prolongar, mas eu já estava tão pronta, que quando ele prendeu meu clitóris em seus dentes meu orgasmo chegou. Doce e inebriante, perfeito.

- Você é tão bom nisso! – disse de olhos fechados e com a respiração ofegante.

Ele tirou delicadamente minha perna do seu ombro e subiu seu corpo com suas mãos serpenteando os meus, até tirar minha cinta liga e me sutiã.

- Vem... – ele disse. – Eu preparei um banho.

Eu não disse nada, apenas o segui.

Quando entramos no banheiro ele tirou seu roupão e lá estava ele, duro como uma pedra esperando por mim.

O banheiro seguia mesma linha do quarto.

Havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas dentro da banheira ao invés de espuma. Na sua borda inúmeras velas acessas e a mesma luz vermelha sensual do quarto.

Ele entrou na banheira e se sentou, me convidando pra fazer o mesmo.

Eu entrei e me sentei contra seu peito, fazendo ele deixar cair sua cabeça sobre meu ombro.

- Obrigada! – eu pedi.

- Pelo quê? – ele massageava meus ombros, ora os mordendo ou beijando.

- Por tudo! – falei. – Por dar sentido a minha vida. – o olhei. – Por estar aqui... desde quando planejou isso? – apontei pro banheiro.

- Alguns dias. – ele sorriu. – Ashley me ajudou.

Eu senti ele puxar seu corpo e me inclinei pra que ele saísse de trás de mim.

Ele se ergueu e sentou na borda da banheira com minhas costas entre suas pernas.

A massagem que ele me dava era maravilhosa. Era sempre maravilhosa, Robert era dono das melhores massagens.

- Rob? – o chamei e ele murmurou um "uhm?" – Você ainda não me amostrou onde gostar de estar, de ficar... – mordi meus lábios o olhando.

- Paciência pequena. – ele sorriu.

Olhei pra baixo e vi o quanto ele estava excitado.

Uhmm...como eu adoro isso.

Me ergui e me virei, ficando agora de joelhos entre suas pernas.

- Pequena! – ele disse com tom de reprovação.

- Já que você não me diz Dr. – o peguei com as minhas mãos. – Eu vou te dizer do que eu gosto... ou melhor te amostrar.

Ele arfou em seguida quando eu coloquei todo seu comprimento na minha boca.

O estimulando com minha língua e dentes até ele chegar ao orgasmo.

- Esse... – ele disse ofegante. – Sem dúvida... é um dos lugares que eu amo estar.

Ele me puxou da banheira e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Ainda ficamos alguns minutos submersos naquela água, apenas o tempo suficiente pra Robert se recuperar e ele me amostrar onde gosta de ficar.

Ele jogou meu corpo com força contra a cama e deitou suavemente sobre mim.

- Agora Sra. Pattinson... – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Eu vou te amostrar como você é linda. – suas mãos serpenteavam meu corpo. Como eu me orgulho de te ter como esposa e como eu posso dizer que você é minha pros babacas que babam por você. – mordi meus lábios o olhando. – E também Kristen... – ele sussurrou meu nome. – Vou te dizer o que eu mais gosto em você... é o seu coração. – ele pousou a mão sobre meu peito. – Ele é tão lindo quanto você. – ele tirou sua mão e depositou um beijo ali. – E por último... eu vou dizer onde eu amo estar... – ele levou uma de suas mãos entre nossos corpos colados e em seguida me invadiu. – Dentro de você pequena.

Oh Deus! O que era aquele homem me dizendo aquelas coisas?

Minhas costas arqueou sozinha em resposta aquela invasão, eu passei minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril e Robert continuou suas investidas em mim até não sobra mais nada, apenas nossos corações acelerados e respirações ofegantes.

- Deus! Como eu te amo! – ele disse deitando ao meu lado. – Você é perfeita!

- Isso é mérito seu! – eu disse me aninhado ao seu peito. – Eu nunca me senti assim... Você me faz sentir assim.

- Eu te amo! – ele me disse sério.

- Eu também Rob.

O resto da noite tomamos champanhe e nos amamos inúmeras vezes.

O nosso plano de relaxar antes da viajem realmente não funcionou.

Na manhã seguinte Ashley veio com as crianças e nós nos despedimos delas.

Deus! Como foi difícil deixar meus filhos, mesmo que seja por apenas 5 dias.

Ashley e Lizzy teriam que aturar minhas 12 ligações diárias.

No final daquela manhã, já no avião, descobri pra onde estávamos indo.

Paris.

Robert nunca tinha ido em Paris, mas ele disse que queria ir e teria que ser comigo.

Por quê?

- Uma vez meu pai me disse que Paris é o lugar mais romântico do mundo e ele me disse que se algum dia eu encontrasse o amor nos braços de uma mulher, como ele encontrou com a minha mãe, eu deveria levá-la lá... e nas ruas de Paris, nosso amor estaria imortalizado. – Robert me explicou.

Aquilo sem duvida foi a declaração de amor mais linda que ele já me fez.

E seu pai estava certo...nosso amor foi imortalizado.

Em Paris.

***** FIM *****


	34. EPÍLOGO!

**Angel POV:**

Hoje era um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida.

Fiquei sabendo quando eu fui pra escola que Dylan dará uma festa em sua casa hoje à noite.

Dylan é o cara que toda menina na minha escola sonharia em sair. Ele é lindo, alto, loiro e atleta. É o capitão do nosso time.

Porque essa festa é tão importante?

Porque Dylan fez questão de me convidar pessoalmente e cara! Eu devo confessar eu tenho uma queda muito forte por ele.

Eu já tinha escolhido minha roupa e combinado o horário com as minhas amigas.

Mas agora eu tinha a missão mais importante... pedir aos meus pais.

E com certeza não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Eu amo meus pais e nossa relação era baseada na verdade e sinceridade. Assim como Richard, eu não havia mentido pra eles uma só vez e não via necessidade nessa também.

Eu iria explicar minha mãe o motivo da minha excitação com a festa, ela me entenderia e conversaria com meu pai.

Eu até não me importava que eles me levasse e me buscasse, o que importava era estar na festa, independentemente da hora de voltar ou outra exigência qualquer que eles fizesse.

Olhei o relógio enquanto estava jogada na minha cama.

6 da tarde.

Eu tinha que me apressar pra falar com a minha mãe. Logo meu pai estaria em casa e falar primeiro com ela me daria, digamos, uma certa vantagem.

Pode-se dizer que eu puxei o poder de persuasão do meu pai, mas que não funcionava com ele, apenas com minha mãe.

Me chutei da cama e desci. Richard estava treinando futebol e minha mãe estava sozinha na cozinha, provavelmente fazendo o jantar.

A comida da minha mãe é a melhor do mundo!

- Oi mãe. – falei me sentando no balcão e pegando um pedaço da cenoura que ela picava.

- Hey Little Angel. – ela disse sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Mãe, eu já tenho 16 anos, até quando você e o papai irão me chamar assim? – perguntei irritada.

- Você será sempre nossa garotinha Angel. – ela desviou sua atenção da cenoura e me olhou ternamente.

Nós ficamos em silêncio.

Merda! Cadê a coragem pra falar o que eu quero?

- Diga Angel! – ele soltou a faca e se apoiou no balcão.

- Nada mãe. – dei de ombros e ela levantou a sobrancelha.

Ah merda! Tá bom, a hora é agora!

- Bom, eu preciso te pedir uma coisa... – mordi meus lábios.

Ah! Essa mania eu puxei da minha mãe.

- Diga querida, se eu puder resolver... Você sabe que fazemos tudo por você e seu irmão. – ela limpou as mãos no avental e em seguida o tirou, se sentando num banco a minha frente. – Diga... – ela fez um sinal com as mãos pra que eu prosseguisse.

- É que... Você conhece o Dylan? Dylan Masen? – ela fez uma careta e assentiu. _Merda! Será que ela conhecia a fama dele?_ – Então, hoje na escola ele me convidou pra uma festa na casa dele. Começa as oito e se você me deixar ir, posso voltar a hora que você quiser, até pedir pro papai me pegar.

Ela me olhava pensativa.

- Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Não? – perguntei chocada. - Por quê? – agora eu estava irritada.

- Por que não Angel! – ela disse calma demais. – Eu já tive sua idade e sei bem o que acontece nessas "festinhas" de colégio, então não! – ela disse como se a conversa estivesse encerrada.

- Mas mãe, vai estar todo mundo lá e eu já marquei com todas as minhas amigas... – ela me cortou.

- Angel eu já disse não. – agora ela estava séria. – Mas se você quiser se arriscar e pedir ao seu pai, vá em frente.

- Isso é um absurdo! – eu quase gritei. – Eu tenho 16 mãe, já tenho habilitação e não posso ir a uma merda de festa?

- Hey! – ela me repreendeu. – Olha a boca e abaixe esse tom de voz pra falar comigo mocinha. – ela estreitou os olhos. – Porque está agindo assim? Você não é assim!

- Eu só quero ir à festa! – eu disse irritada. – Já arrumei minha roupa e todo mundo vai... – ela me cortou mais uma vez.

- Eu não sou a mãe de todo mundo Angel! Sou a_ sua_ mãe... e como tal eu digo que você não vai e ponto! – agora ela finalizou a conversa.

Ai que ódio!

Porque ela tinha que agir assim?

Meu sangue fervia e uma vontade louca de irritá-la como ela estava fazendo comigo se apossou de mim e no minuto seguinte eu fiz a maior merda da minha vida.

- Você. Não é. Minha. Mãe! – eu falei entre os dentes.

- O quê Angel? – ela me perguntou chocada.

- Eu disse que VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA MÃE! – gritei.

No segundo seguinte ela me olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Suba! Vá pro seu quarto! – ela virou o rosto.

Minha mãe detestava chorar na frente das pessoas.

- Mãe, me perdoa! – pedi arrependida.

- Suba Angel, quando o jantar estiver pronto seu pai te chamará.

Eu ainda tentei argumentar, me desculpar, mas ela me cortou me mandando mais uma vez subir.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, bati a porta com raiva.

Mas eu estava com raiva de mim por ter magoado a mulher que me amou incondicionalmente minha vida inteira, que se dedicou a mim e meu irmão com devoção, que desistiu de seus sonhos por nós e agora eu a tinha magoado da pior forma possível por uma droga idiota de festa.

Me levantei enxugando as lágrimas que jorravam dos meus olhos e fui até meu guarda-roupa, rasguei em pedaços o vestido novo que eu tinha comprado pra ir na festa.

Me joguei mais uma vez na minha cama.

Deus! Como eu estava arrependida!

Quando meus pensamentos se calaram eu ouvi minha mãe chorando em seu quarto.

Eu estava me sentindo o pior ser humano da terra.

Eu magoei a pessoa que eu mais amava a troco de nada.

Minha mãe era tudo pra mim e o fato de eu não ter sido gerada em sua barriga, ou o seu sangue não correr em mim não me fazia menos filha dela do que Richard.

Desde que eles me contaram que Kristen me adotou quando eu tinha 1 ano de idade, eu nunca me senti menos amada que o meu irmão. Nunca achei que eles amavam mais ao Ricky do que a mim e eles nunca fizeram alguma coisa pra que eu pensasse assim.

Eu juro! Queria morrer nesse minuto por saber que eu estava fazendo minha mãe sofrer.

Ainda ouvindo seus soluços eu fui até seu quarto.

- Mãe? – a chamei.

Ela estava de costas pra porta, deitada em sua cama numa posição fetal.

- Mãe? Me perdoe eu não quis dizer aquilo... – ela me cortou.

- A-agora não An-angel! – ela soluçou sem me olhar.

Eu voltei pro meu quarto.

Além de me odiar, meu pai me odiaria e provavelmente Ricky também.

Eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe assim e saber que eu era a causado estava me matando.

Me lembrei do dia em que meus pais me contaram que eu não tinha nascido de Kristen. Eu devia ter uns 11 pra 12 anos e aceitei bem a notícia por saber que eu a amava independentemente de laços de sangue.

Lembro de ter pedido meu pai pra tirar a foto da russa do meu quarto e ele colocou perto da lareira junto com algumas fotos da nossa família.

Deus! Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome da mulher que me colocou no mundo.

Eu não me importava em saber. Eu não a conheci. Meu pai a ama, até hoje, mas eu não.

Como eu posso amar uma pessoa que não conheci?

Eu só era grata a ela. Grata por ela ter me colocado no mundo pra minha mãe me acolher.

Lembranças da minha infância vieram a minha mente.

Lembrei-me do meu avô John. Meu único avô. Pai de minha mãe... mais um presente que ela me deu.

Tia Ashley e Tio Jack, e meu primo Carl... também se não fosse minha mãe eu não os teria.

Se não fosse minha mãe e sua dedicação, seriamos só eu e meu pai.

Ou pior, uma outra mulher qualquer dentro de casa.

Se não fosse minha mãe, eu não teria meu irmão lindo que eu amava como a mim mesma.

Até hoje eu o chamo de "Íxadi". Minha mãe dizia que era assim que eu o chamava quando era pequena.

Ah! Como ele odeia esse apelido.

Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro acabada.

Eu esperava que minha mãe me perdoasse.

**- Kristen POV:**

Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Angel foi pior do que tudo que eu já passei na vida.

Foi pior que estar nas mãos de Michael, foi pior que quase morrer no parto, foi pior do que a angustia que eu sentia a cada crise de bronquite de Angel, em que tínhamos que correr com ela pro Mercy... foi pior que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha vivido.

Eu sei que ela falou aquilo porque estava com raiva, ela estava ferida e quis me atingir também, mas de qualquer forma me atingiu como uma bala, bem no meio do peito.

Ela era tão nova e tão ingênua.

Eu não podia deixar minha filha ir nessa festa, não por um estado de possessão ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas eu sabia que nessas festas eram oferecido álcool e drogas a menores de idade e eu conhecia muito bem a fama desse tal de Dylan de "desvirtuado de meninas".

Angel era ingênua demais pra perceber a intenção dele ao convidá-la pra essa festa.

Era demais querer o bem pra minha filha? Pros meus filhos?

Não, com certeza não.

Depois que ela saiu da cozinha eu deixei o jantar de lado e subi pro meu quarto.

Dobrei meu corpo e agarrei minha pernas pelos joelhos, esperando que aquela sensação de dilaceramento passasse.

Minutos depois que Angel saiu do meu quarto eu ouvi a porta da sala bater.

Robert havia chegado.

Eu não queria que ele me visse assim, mas eu estava tão triste, que realmente não me importei.

- Pequena? – ele me chamou. Pela distância da sua voz ainda estava no primeiro andar. - Kris?

Logo ele estava no nosso quarto.

- O que houve pequena? – ele se ajoelhou na cama ao meu lado, tirando uns fios do meu cabelo que estavam colados no meu rosto por conta das lágrimas.

Eu me ergui e o abracei.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou de novo. – Ricky está bem? – eu assenti. – O que houve meu amor?

Então eu contei pra ele.

- Ela disse que eu não sou sua mãe Rob. – solucei. – Oh Deus! Eu... eu... – não consegui mais falar.

- Shiii... ela estava nervosa e vocês precisam conversar pequena. Você sabe que ela te ama, não sabe? – eu assenti e ele me beijou. – Vou falar com ela.

Ele saiu da cama.

- Rob? – o chamei e ele parou no meio do caminho pra me olhar. – Não seja duro com ela... ela está confusa.

- Eu já volto! – então ele saiu do quarto.

**- Angel POV:**

Eu já não tinha mais lágrimas pra chorar quando bateram na minha porta.

Eu me levantei num pulo achando que era minha mãe, mas era meu pai.

- O que aconteceu? – ele me perguntou num tom ríspido.

- Papai, me perdoe... eu fui estúpida, eu estava com raiva... eu queria ir a festa... e eu achei que precisava magoá-la como ela fez comigo. Eu estou tão arrependida!

- Primeiro... – ele levantou o dedo. – Não é a mim que você deve pedir perdão e segundo você não tem o direito de querer magoar sua mãe. – ele disse ainda ríspido. – Ela é sua mãe e é a opinião dela que conta na sua vida. Quando você fizer 21 isso entrará em discussão aqui nessa casa.

Meu pai nunca havia falado assim comigo. Nunca.

E aquilo só estava me deixando mais mal.

- Eu quero que você pense no que você fez Angel. – ele pausou. – Sua mãe já passou por muitas situações ruins, mas eu nunca a vi magoada assim. Você tem noção que foi você que causou, não é?

- Sim, papai. – abaixei minha cabeça. – Eu preferia morrer do que ter magoado ela desse jeito.

- Você não precisa querer morrer querida. Kristen é a pessoa mais doce e generosa que eu já vi e ela te ama tanto Angel... você sabe que ela não distingue você do seu irmão, não sabe?

- Sei pai e isso é mais um dos motivos que eu me odeio nesse momento. – abaixei minha cabeça mais uma vez.

- Venha aqui. – ele me indicou seu colo e eu me sentei em sua perna. – Sua mãe é muito generosa, mas também é bem teimosa, então você tem que conquistar o perdão dela e eu sei que não será difícil.

Eu chorei contra a sua camisa impecavelmente branca.

- Pai?

- Sim querida. – ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Me conta de novo? – eu pedi. – Sobre a mamãe.

Ele sorriu. Assim como eu e Richard adorávamos ouvir essa história, ele e mamãe adoravam contá-la pra nós.

- Bom... – ele começou. – Quando eu conheci sua mãe ela era a criatura mais linda que eu já havia visto, perdia até pra Misha. – eu sorri por ele não ter se referido a russa como minha mãe. – Ela era doce, carinhosa e bem teimosa, tanto que não se afastava de mim... e olha que eu pedi várias e várias vezes. – ele sorriu. – Por um mal entendido em que ela achou que a Tia Lizzy fosse minha esposa ela fugiu com seu avô pra Califórnia e sumiu. Eu fiquei 2 meses como um louco atrás dela e nada. Um dia ela voltou pro noivado da Tia Ashley e ela descobriu que estava grávida do seu irmão. – ele sorriu de novo com as lembranças. – Eu a trouxe aqui, nessa mesma casa, nesse mesmo quarto pra que ela conhecesse você, você tinha 1 ano e 4 meses e muitos problemas de saúde por ter nascido tão cedo e quando vocês se encontraram foi como amor a primeira vista. Ela se encantou por você, assim como você se encantou por ela. – ele apertou meu nariz. – Acredite, você nunca tinha agido assim com ninguém, nem mesmo com a Tia Lizzy...

- Continua. – pedi.

- Bom, ela assumiu você, ela adotou você pra ela... e no dia seguinte que ela chegou você já a chamava de "mamã"... nós nos derretíamos pra isso. Ela abandonou a profissão e a faculdade dela por causa de você e do seu irmão, mas ela não fez isso por obrigação querida, ela fez por amor... ela queria cuidar de você 24 hs por dia e cuidar de mim também...

- Eu a amo tanto papai! – me apertei em seu abraço escondendo meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço.

- Eu sei querida. – ele afagou minhas costas. – Que tal irmos lá dizer isso a ela? Não que ela não saiba, mas nós podemos reforçar. – ele piscou pra mim e eu sai do seu colo.

Quando estávamos no corredor Richard saia do quarto dos meus pais.

- O que houve com a mamãe? – ele perguntou preocupado. – Porque você está chorando? – ele me abraçou.

- Oh Ricky! – me joguei em seus braços. – Eu magoei a mamãe, me perdoe.

- Vamos, vamos ver a mamãe. – meu pai nos empurrou pelo corredor.

Quando entramos no quarto minha mãe estava sentada na beirada da cama, virada pra janela.

- Pequena? – meu pai a chamou.

Ela virou e viu nós três parados próximos a porta do quarto.

O sorriso que ela deu ao nos ver juntos só serviu pra me sentir mais culpada.

Richard percorreu o quarto e a abraçou.

Ah como eu queria fazer aquilo!

Meu pai me cutucou e eu o olhei.

- Vá. – ele apontou minha mãe com a cabeça.

Eu andei passos hesitantes até estar de frente a minha mãe abraçada a Richard.

- Mãe, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso de novo. – eu já chorava como bebê. – Eu fui estúpida e incosequente e me arrependo tanto... – suspirei entre alguns soluços. – Eu preferiria morrer em saber que eu te magoei tanto.

Escondi meu rosto entre as mãos e em seguida senti duas mãos pequenas segurando meus pulsos.

- Angel? – minha mãe me chamou. – Não há e nem nunca haverá no mundo inteiro alguém que te ame como eu. Que ame vocês... – ela puxou Richard pra perto de si. – Mas do que eu.

- Eu também te amo mamãe. – eu disse. – Não sei o que eu faria sem você, você e o papai são simplesmente a razão da minha vida. A razão de ser quem eu sou... e eu vou ser eternamente grata a você por ter me recebido como sua.

- Oh querida, você é minha... – ela me puxou pra um abraço. – Tanto quanto do seu pai. – ela beijou meus cabelos e depois os do Richard. – Meu sangue pode não correr nas suas veias, mas corre o meu amor... e isso é muito mais importante que qualquer outro laço.

- Me perdoa mãe. – pedi mais uma vez.

- É claro docinho! – ela respondeu.

Dessa vez eu não revirei os olhos pra mais um dos meus apelidos da minha infância.

- Bom, que tal uma pizza já que o jantar foi cancelado? – meu pai disse animado nos dando um abraço.

- Acho uma boa ideia. – minha mãe disse o recebendo entre eu e Richard.

Em seguida ele deu um selinho em seus lábios.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos.

A pizza tinha que ser pedida, algumas coisas na cozinha tinha que ser arrumadas...

Mas nós não estávamos ligando... estávamos abraçados, unidos e nada, nem ninguém – como minha mãe disse – os amaria mais do que eu.

- x -


End file.
